Perfect 10
by mikachanko10
Summary: [CHECK FOR SEQUEL of Perfect 10 'THE LAST STEP !] Awalnya aku hanyalah murid biasa sampai tiba-tiba rotasi kehidupanku berantakan setelah bertemu orang itu. Park Chanyeol. YAOI/Chanbaek/CEO/Slight BDSM/Student
1. chapter 1

**CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

Aku menggeliat saat merasa tidurku terusik karena suara ketukan pintu.

"Tuan Baekhyun...sarapan sudah siap. Tuan dan Nyonya Byun menunggu anda" ucap seseorang dari luar.

"Arraseo, aku akan turun 5 menit lagi" ucapku.

"Ne.. algeusseumnida" . Aku membuka selimutku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Aku menatap pantulan wajahku di cermin wastafel. Oh tidak, gara-gara sebentar lagi ujian kantung mataku sedikit menghitam. Aku meraih kacamata untuk menutupi kantung mataku yang amat sangat mengganggu ini. Setelah itu aku segera turun kebawah menyusul eomma dan appa. Aku menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat pagi.." ucapku tak bersamangat sama sekali sambil menarik kursi dan duduk ikut serta di meja makan.

"Ada apa ini ? Kenapa anak eomma tidak bersemangat sama sekali ?" tanya eommaku. Aku memilih untuk menyuapkan makananku.

"Kau belajar sampai larut lagi ?" tanya appa.

"Appa, eomma, kurasa waktu untuk sarapan harus diubah jadi jam 7. Ini masih sangat pagi..dan aku sungguh masih mengantuk" ucapku lalu kembali menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutku.

"Tidak..tidak.. Appamu berangkat ke kantor lebih awal dari jadwal berangkat sekolahmu. Eomma sudah mengatur semuanya agar kita tidak melewatkan acara sarapan bersama seperti ini. Kau masih mengantuk ? Apa perlu eomma menyuruh bibi Gong untuk membuatkanmu kopi ?" ucap eomma. Aku menggeleng.

"Baekhyun..kau kan sudah les dan kudengar disekolahmu juga ada kelas tambahan sampai jam 8 malam. Kau tidak perlu belajar sampai larut malam , appa mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu" ucap appa. Aku meneguk jus jerukku dan menjawab appa.

"Appa, mid kemarin nilaiku turun. 3 hari lagi ujian akhir, aku tidak bisa bersantai. Aku ingin masuk Universitas S. Nilai rapor akan membantuku nanti" ucapku.

"Aigo..lagipula kau masih kelas 2 SMA. Eomma akan menngantarkanmu nanti" ucap eomma. Aku mendongak.

"Paman Kim tidak bekerja ?" tanyaku. Eomma menggeleng.

"Paman Kim tetap bekerja. Eomma hanya ingin mengantar anak eomma ini kesekolah , apakah salah ?" tanya eomma. Aku mengembangkan senyum. Kejadian seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi. Semua disini sangat sibuk. Jadi aku tidak menyalahkan eomma jika kami harus sarapan sepagi ini. Semua ini untuk menjaga keharmonisan dan kebersamaan kami, itu alasan eomma.

"Tidak sama sekali" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu kami melanjutkan acara sarapan kami.

"Yeobo, aku berangkat dulu" ucap appa. Eomma mengangguk. Ayah mencium dahi eomma sebelum pergi. Ah..itu kebiasaan mereka.

"Hati-hati yeobo.." ucap eomma.

"Baekhyun..appa berangkat" ucap appa. Aku mengangguk.

"Ne, appa. Hati-hati" ucapku.

"Eomma dan appa romantis sekali, aku iri" ucapku setelah appa pergi.

"Sebentar lagi uri baekhyun juga akan merasakannya" ucap eomma. Aku mengeryit bingung.

"Maksud eomma ?" tanyaku. Eomma malah tersenyum dan meninggalkan meja makan.

"Eomma akan bersiap-siap, segeralah bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah..!" teriak eomma.

"Eomma ! Apa maksudmu ?! Eomma ! Haish..." aku mempoutkan bibirku. Apa maksud eomma dengan sebentar lagi aku akan merasakannya ?. Argh..lebih baik aku bersiap-siap.

Di Mobil..

"Baekhyun" panggil eomma.

"Ne,eomma" jawabku masih sibuk menstabilo beberapa kalimat dari buku yang sedang kupegang.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak belajar saat ini ?" tanya eomma. Aku menoleh dan melanjutkan kegiatanku lagi sampai eomma menarik bukuku dan melemparnya ke jok belakang.

"Eomma !" teriakku tidak terima.

"Santailah sedikit..eomma tidak suka kau mengacuhkan eomma seperti ini" ucap eomma. Aku mengatupkan mulutku. Protes yang sudah akan keluar dari mulutku tertelan kembali.

"Oh arraseo.." ucapku final.

"Lagipula eomma melihat teman-temanmu biasanya bermain sepakbola, ada yang bemain PS . Santailah sedikit seperti mereka" ucap eomma. Aku mendengus.

"Mereka hanya mennyia-nyiakan waktu mereka.. Pecayalah. Ouh..kenapa aku jadi merindukan hyung " ucapku sambil memandang jalanan didepanku.

"Hyungmu akan pulang sebentar lagi" ucap eomma.

"Jeongmal ? Eonjaeo ?" tanyaku.

"Kau begitu bahagia "

"Tentu saja..Hyung sudah lama tidak pulang. Lagipula kenapa ayah menyuruh hyung memimpin perusahaannya yang ada di Amerika sih" gerutuku.

"Aigo... Uri baekhyunie sedang ngambek"

"Eomma, aku sudah SMA. Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil lagi" gerutuku.

"Kalau kau sudah SMA memangnya kenapa ? Kau selalu menjadi uri aegi.." ucap eomma sambil mencubit pipiku.Aku semakin menekuk mukaku.

"Hyungmu akan pulang 2 bulan lagi.. Jja..kau sudah sampai. Ingat ! Jangan terlalu keras belajar " ucap eomma. Aku mengambil bukuku di jok belakang dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Arraseo.. " jawabku mencium pipi eomma lalu keluar mobil.

"Fighting !" ucap eomma dari mobil. Aku tersenyum.

"Fighting ! Hati-hati.." ucapku kepada eomma.

"Eoh.." Setelah itu eomma segera mengegas mobilnya menuju yayasan. Aku mengeratkan tasku dan segera masuk kesekolah.

"Baekhyun !" panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Eoh, Kyungsoo-ya" ucapku sambilmelambaikan tangan.

"Kau memakai kacamata baek.Kau belajar larut lagi ?" ucap Kyungsoo. Aku terkekeh.

"Oh ya, Suho sunbae mencarimu kemarin. Kau dimana saat istirahat ?" tanyanya.

"Aku di perpustakaan untuk membantu Miss Jung kemarin. Kenapa Suho sunbae mencariku ?" tanyaku.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sunbae hanya mengatakan dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ucap Kyungsoo. Aku mengeryit.

"Mengatakan sesuatu padaku ? Ah ! Aku tahu , kurasa sunbae ingin membahas tentang orientasi siswa baru" ucapku.

"Majja, tentu saja. Suho sunbae kan ketua osis dan sebentar lagi kita akan naik kelas. Itu berarti ada murid baru" ucap kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, aku masuk ke kelas dulu" ucapku. Kami memang berbeda kelas tapi berada ditahun yang sama.

"Ne". Kami berpisah didepan kelasku. Aku segera mengeluarkan bukuku.Aku menoleh kebelakang saat kursiku ditendang oleh temanku.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah selesai mengerjakan pr dari Pak Lee ?" tanya Min Hyuk. Aku mengangguk.

"Kau bisa membantuku menyelesaikannya ? Jeb-"

"Perhatian..perhatian..!" Aku segera menghadap kedepan lagi.

"Lee Seonsaengnim tidak bisa datang hari ini karena ibu beliau meninggal"

"Saem ! Apakah akan-"

"Tidak ada bebas ! 3 hari lagi kalian akan mengikuti ujian akhir dan masih mengharapkan bebas ?. Dasar, anak-anak ini" ucap Pak Shin, guru tata usaha.

"Yah~" ucap semua murid.

"Kerjakan buku pengembangan diri halaman 114 sampai 116. Dikumpulakan bersama PR kalian di meja Pak Lee setelah jam bahasa inggris selesai"

"Ne.." jawab seluruh murid.

"Baiklah itu saja" ucap Pak Shin. Tapi Pak Shin kembali berhenti.

"Baekhyun !" panggil pak Shin. Aku berdiri.

"Ne, saem"

"Kau yang mengumpulkannya nanti. Bagi yang tidak mengerjakannya, nilai ujian akhir akan dikurangi 50 poin. Arraseo ?" ucap Pak Shin sambil tersenyum.

"Ne..seonsaengnim" ucap seluruh murid. Setelah itu pak Shin benar-benar pergi dan aku kembali duduk.

"Baekhyun " panggil Min Hyuk.

"Eoh ?"

"Kau bisa membantuku menyelesaikan PR ?" tanyanya.

"Aku membantu sebisaku " ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo..." ucap Min Hyuk sambil memelukku.

"Ya...ya..lepaskan ! Aku tidak bisa bernapas" ucapku memukul tangannya.

"Hahaha..mian mian.."

Aku segera membantu Min Hyuk menyelesaikan Prnya sehingga aku juga bisa cepat menyelesaikan tugas dari Pak Lee.

"Ada yang belum mengumpulakannya padaku ?" tanyaku sedikit berteriak saat di depan kelas.

"Sudah semua ?"tanyaku kembali.

"Ne~" jawab semua murid. Aku segera menata buku teman-teman untuk kubawa ke ruang guru. Aku sedikit berlari agar segera sampai ke ruang guru karena setelah ini aku harus segera mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan sebelum pelajaran olahraga. Tapi tiba-tiba..Bruk !.

"Mianhamnida !" ucapku. Aku merutuki kebodohanku karena tidak melihat jalan dengan benar. Aku segera memunguti buku-buku temanku. Seseorang itu juga membantuku mengumpulkan buku-buku temanku.

"Khamsa-" ucapku menggantung saat aku mendongak padanya. Ya tuhan...dia sangat tampan. Oh astaga Byun Baekhyun ! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan.

"Gwaencana ?" tanyanya. Seketika itu jantungku langsung berdetak tak beraturan. Oh ada apa ini?. Suaranya yang low bass membuatku tak bisa mengontrol napasku dengan baik.

"Haksaeng !" panggil seseorang. Aku langsung tersadar dan segera berdiri.

"Baekhyun,berhati-hatilah" ucap Miss Jung. Tunggu, kenapa banyak guru disini termasuk kepala sekolah(?). Apa ada kunjungan dari seseorang yang penting ?. Tapi aku tidak melihat orang penting selain guru-guru disini kecuali..orang ini. Tunggu, apakah orang yang kutabrak ini orang penting ?.

"Baekhyun. Beliau adalah wakil yayasan disini. Beri hormat kepadanya !" perintah pak kepsek. M-mwo ?. Orang ini ? Adalah wakil yayasan ?.

"Ne ?. Ah.. Jungseohamnida. Maaf atas kecerobohan saya menabrak anda" ucapku sambil membungkuk. Aku baru tahu jika wakil yayasan Park Enterprisess semuda ini. Orang itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sekolahku memang adalah yayasan Park Enterprisess

"Bukan masalah" ucapnya. Kurasa dia orang yang ramah dan teliti. Bisa dilihat dari setelan jasnya. Tak ada noda sedikitpun, semuanya rapi. Cara bicaranya juga bijaksana. Tertata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Pak Kepsek. Aku menoleh dan tersadar kembali.

"Saya mengumpulkan tugas teman-teman dari Lee Seonsaengnim ke ruang guru" ucapku sedikit gugup. Jebal.. Berdetaklah dengan normal.

"Geure, cepat kumpulkan" ucap pak Kepsek.

"Ne" ucapku lalu membungkuk sebelum pergi. Aku langsung berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang guru dan meletakkan tugas teman-teman di meja Lee Seonsaengnim. Aku menghembuskan napasku.

"Ada apa denganmu,baekhyun ?" gumamku masih terus mengelus dadaku. Selesai dengan tugasku, aku kembali kekelas untuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan.

Hai hai... jujur aku newbie banget di ffn dan ff ini udah lama pengen aku publish. And yes ! this is YAOI ! I won't u guys to imagine baekhyun with longhair or wear skirt kkkk

Next ? its depends on ur review~


	2. Chapter 2

"Baekhyun ! Kenapa kau tidak mengenakan baju renang ?" tanya Miss Kang. Aku memang sedari tadi hanya duduk di kursi di pinggiran kolam. Bukannya aku sakit, tapi kemampuanku berenang amat sangat buruk dibandingkan dengan teman-temanku. Membuatku tidak berniat bergabung dengan mereka.

"Saya sedang tidak enak badan saem. Saya rasa saya sedikit pusing" ucapku membuat alasan.

"Geure ? Cepatlah pergi ke UKS. Lagipula sebentar lagi ujian akhir dan bisa-bisanya kau sakit" ucap Miss Kang. Aku sedikit tersenyum.

"Ne, saya akan ke UKS" Ucapku membungkuk memberi hormat sebelum pergi. Aku memilih untuk ke perpustakaan. Hanya disana tempat yang hening di sekolah ini selain rooftop dan taman belakang. Tapi aku terlalu malas untuk berjalan menuju _rooftop_ dan taman belakang. Aku membuka pintu perpustakaan.

"Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun disini ?" gumamku.

"Ah, majja. Tentu saja sekarang masih jam pelajaran dan kurasa guru-guru masih sibuk karena kedatangan wakil yayasan. Aku tidak mengira dia semuda itu, tunggu, kenapa aku membicarakannya ?. Kau sudah gila Baekhyun" gumamku terus-terusan. Aku melihat-lihat rak buku. Memilih buku yang akan kubaca. Bukan buku pelajaran, tentunya. Aku rajin belajar bukan berarti aku menyukai pelajaran. Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai murid. Jujur, aku lebih suka membaca tentang sejarah dunia. Itu membuatku seperti menjelajah walaupun kenyataannya aku hanya membacanya. Ah ketemu !. Aku menjijitkan kakiku mencoba meraih buku itu. Merutuki tinggiku yang pendek ini. Ya walaupun tinggiku ini normal untuk seorang namja. Hell , 175 adalah normal untuk seorang namja.Aku sedikit meringis saat jariku tergores oleh rak buku. Tapi aku mencoba meraihnya kembali. Aku terkesiap saat sebuah tangan menjulang mengambil buku yang ingin kuambil. Aku menoleh kebelakang. Lagi, mataku terkunci lagi oleh mata itu. Mata seseorang yang tidak sengaja kutabrak tadi. Tunggu, mata ini ? Kenapa dia ada disini ?.

"Apa ini yang ingin kau ambil ?" tanyanya dengan suara low bassnya. Aku mengedipkan mataku masih tak percaya.

"N-ne, khamsahamnida" ucapku segera mengambil buku itu dari tangannya.

"Akh !" ringisku dan menjatuhkan buku itu karena gesekan antara jariku yang terluka dengan buku itu.

"Kau terluka ?" tanyanya.

"A-niyao" ucapku lalu mengambil buku itu menggunakan tangan kiriku. Aku membelalakkan mataku saat tangannya menarikku dan mendudukkanku di kursi baca.

"Apa yang anda lakukan ?" tanyaku hendak berdiri tapi kedua tangannya menahan bahuku, membuatku terduduk kembali. Aku sangat amat tidak bisa menetralkan detak jantungku. Dan kurasa ini sedikit berlebihan. Dia adalah wakil yayasan dan aku hanya seorang murid.

"Diam. Jarimu terluka" ucapnya sedikit memerintah tapi sangat tegas. Entah kenapa membuat dadaku berdesir. Lagi, jantungku hampir berhenti saat tiba-tiba dia meraih tanganku dan menyesap jariku yang terluka. Mataku tidak lepas dengan apa yang dilakukannya padaku. Dia merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan plester. Memplester luka dijariku.

"Aku mencoba melakukan pertolongan pertama. Aku takut kau infeksi karena tergores rak buku itu. Aku sarankan untuk segera mengobatinya" ucapnya. Aku bungkam. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Park Chanyeol" ucapnya tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Apa ini sebuah perkenalan ?. Aku sedikit bergetar mengangkat tanganku menyambut tangannya.

"B-byun baekhyun" ucapku mencoba tidak gugup tapi gagal. Tangan kami belum terlepas, dan aku juga tidak berniat melepaskannya. Oke baekhyun, kau memang sudah gila. Sampai suara telepon membuatnya melepaskan tanganku. Dia merogoh saku jasnya dan mengangkat telponnya.

"Aku segera kesana. Ne" ucapnya kemudian memasukkan lagi handphonenya kedalam saku.

"Aku pergi" ucapnya kemudian berjalan melewatiku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku.

"Tunggu !" teriakku. Dia berhenti dan membalik tubuhnya menghadap kerahku. Aku menelan ludah sekedar mengurangi rasa gugupku.

"Terimakasih" ucapku. Dia tersenyum. Membuatku juga ikut tersenyum.

"Sama-sama" ucapnya kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya keluar perpustakaan. Dan setelah itu aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Saat istirahat..

"Ya, tuan Byun " panggil Kyungsoo. Aku mendongak.

"Wae ?"

"Ada apa denganmu ? Daritadi kau terus saja tersenyum" ucap Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba pipiku memanas.

"Ya ! Pipimu memerah " ucap kyungsoo.

"Haish !" aku memukul kepala kyungsoo menggunakan sendok makanku.

"Ya appo !" rintih. Aku memilih melanjutkan makananku. Pipiku memerah ? Apa aku sedang tersipu. Astaga baekhyun.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, hah ?.

"Baek"

"Apa ?!"

"Ponselmu daritadi bergetar" ucap kyungsoo.

"Eoh ?" . Suho sunbaenim. Ada apa suho sunbae menelponku ?.

"Nugu ?" tanya kyungsoo.

"Suho sunbaenim" jawabku.

"Ada diskusi osis lagi ?" tanya kyungsoo. Aku mengedikkan bahu.

"Yeobseo ?"

"Aku sedang ada dikantin"

"Ne ? Ah..arrraseo, aku akan segera kesana"

"Ne.." ucapku final lalu menutup telepon.

"Suho sunbae mengatakan apa ?" tanya kyungsoo.

"Dia hanya mengatakan aku harus menemuinya sekarang di taman belakang" ucapku. Aku terkejut saat kyungsoo tiba-tiba bertepuk tangan.

"Ya ! Ada apa ini...? Apa Suho sunbae ingin menyatakan perasaannya padamu ?" Ucap kyungsoo. Aku mendelik dan memukul kepalanya lagi.

"Ya !" aduh kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ?. Tidak mungkin suho sunbae akan melakukan itu" ucapku.

"Kau tidak mendengar dari orang-orang jika suho menyukaimu ?" tanya kyungsoo.

"Ne?? Hah..mereka hanya membuat-buat" ucapku lalu beranjak dari meja makan.

"Ya ! Dengarkan aku dulu baek !". Teriak kyungsoo. Aku hanya melambaikan tanganku, menulikan pendengaranku.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun !" teriak Kyungsoo. Aku terkikik geli. Jika sudah memanggil nama lengkapku, itu artinya Kyungsoo benar-benar marah padaku. Hahaha... Aku berlari menuju taman belakang. Aku melihat Suho sunbae sedang duduk disalah satu kursi di taman itu. Apa dia sudah menungguku lama ?.

"Sunbae !" panggilku saat sudah berada dekat dengannya.

"Oh, baekhyun, kau sudah datang" ucap Suho sunbae sambil berdiri.

"Apa ada masalah selama rapat osis minggu kemarin ?" tanyaku.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kubahas" ucapnya. Aku mengeryit heran. Aku membelalakkan mataku saat Suho sunbae menggenggam kedua tanganku.Ya ! Ada apa ini...? Apa Suho sunbae ingin menyatakan perasaannya padamu ? . Tidak mungkin baekhyun..tidak mungkin.

"S-sunbae" ucapku berusaha melepas genggamannya tapi Suho sunbae malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Baekhyun kumohon dengarkan aku" ucapnya. Aku masih berusaha meplepaskan tanggannya.

"Sunbae aku akan mendengarkanmu tapi kumohon lepaskan ini" ucapku. Suho melepaskan genggamannya. Aku menghela napasku lega.

"Baekhyun.." ucapnya. Sungguh perasaanku tidak enak dengan situasi ini.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo ! Ucapanmu benar.

"N-ne ?"

"Baekhyun aku mencitaimu.. Aku sudah mengagumimu semenjak kau mengikuti orientasi untuk pemilihan osis setahun yang lalu. Aku mengagumi saat kau membaca buku sejarah di perpustakaan. Aku suka saat melihatmu tersenyum tertawa bersama temanmu itu. Aku selalu mengagumi baekhyun..kumohon jadilah kekasihku" Ucapnya.

"Sunbae.. a-aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih sunbae. Aku sudah menganggap sunbae sebagai senior yang kuhormati. Maafkan aku..tapi aku tidak-"

"Tidak !" aku terkesiap saat Suho sunbae memegang kedua lenganku.

"Tidak baekhyun, kau harus menjadi kekasihku" ucapnya penuh penekanan. Ini bukanlah Sunbae yang kukenal.

"Sunbae lepaskan.." ucapku meronta melepaskan pegangannya. Aku semakin panik saat Suho sunbae mendorongku ke pohon dan berusaha menciumku.

"Tidak, sunbae kumohon jangan seperti ini...sunbae hentikan ! "

"Tidak baekhyun.. Kau harus menjadi kekasihku. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi kekasihku dengan cara apapun" ucapnya. Ada apa dengan suho sunbae ? Ini bukanlah sifatnya. Aku menolehkan kepalaku menghindar dari ciumannya. Alhasil bibir suho sunbae mengenai pinggir bibirku. Ini tidak benar.

"Sunbae kumohon hentikan.." ucapku sedikit bergetar. Aku sudah sangat ketakutan. Tak terasa pipiku terasa basah. Aku menangis, oh tidak. Bugh ! Aku terkejut melihat Suho sunbae jatuh dan lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat siapa yang melakukannya kepada Suho Sunbae. Park Chanyeol ?!.

"Aku tidak percaya seorang ketua osis seperti ini" ucap Park Chanyeol.

"Maafkan saya !" ucap Suho membungkuk kepada Park Chanyeol.

"Jangan mengatakannya padaku" ucapnya lagi. Suho menegapkan badannya dan memandangku. Aku melangkah mundur.

"B-baekhyun.. Aku minta maaf, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh padamu". Aku masih bungkam. Aku mendengar helaan napas dari laki-laki bersetelan jas di depanku.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini. Ini tindak pelecehan" ucap laki-laki itu kemudian menarikku pergi dari tempat itu. Aku masih diam saat tanganku untuk ketiga kalinya mengenggam tangannya. Park Chanyeol menarikku menuju UKS dan mendudukanku di ranjang. Aku melihatnya duduk di kursi tepat di depanku. Membuatku memilih menunduk. Ingat apa yang terjadi jika aku melihatnya kan ?.

"Apa kau terluka ?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng. Tanganku secara otomatis terangkat menyentuh pinggiran bibirku dan menggosoknya secara brutal. Aku merasa kotor walaupun Suho sunbaenim hanya menyentuh pinggir bibirku. Tapi gerakan tanganku dihentikan olehnya.

"Dia menciummu ?" Tanyanya walaupun nadanya seperti menuduhku. Aku menggeleng.

"H-hampir" ucapku. Suaraku masih saja bergetar.

"A-aku tidak menyangka sunbae akan melakukan itu. I-tu bukanlah.. Itu bukan sunbae yang selama ini kukenal. A-aku takut..Sun-sunbae..sunbae.." Rancauku tidak jelas.Aku menegang saat dia memelukku. Mengelus punggungku dengan tangannya. Aku memejamkan mataku merasakan hangat dipelukannya. Kenapa ini membuatku nyaman ?.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja" ucapnya. Mendengarnya mengatakan itu membuatku merasa tenang.

Dan disinilah aku. Masih di UKS memegang secangkir teh panas. Setelah menenangkanku, dia memberikanku segelas teh panas . Aku juga heran kemana guru yang menjaga UKS ?.

"Anda/kau" ucap kami bersamaan.

"Bicaralah" ucapnya. Aku mengumpulkan suaraku.

"Apakah anda baik-baik saja berada disini ? Bukankah anda sedang melakukan kunjungan ke sekolah kami " ucapku. Dia terkekeh. Oh astaga..suaranya sangat, stop, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

"Aku hanya menggantikan ketua yayasan untuk datang kesini karena beliau sedikit ada kendala tadi" jelasnya sangat formal. Semua yang diucapkannya sangat singkat,padat dan jelas.

"Begitu.."

"Kau merasa lebih baik ?" tanyanya.

"Ne.. Khamsahamnida karena menolong saya lagi" ucapku lalu meminum teh yang ada digenggamanku.

"Kau tahu ? Jika dua orang bertemu tiga kali berturut-turut itu adalah takdir" ucapnya. Aku mendongak. Apa dia berusaha mengatakan jika aku dan dia ditakdirkan untuk bertemu ?.

"Apakah anda mempercayai itu ?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak begitu mempercayai hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi ya, aku akan mempercayai ini" ucapnya.Tunggu, kenapa dadaku berdesir lagi. Dia beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Cobalah untuk membuat dirimu lebih kuat lagi. Bukan hanya dia orang tak berpendidikan seperti itu. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja" ucapnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkanku. Ah, aku lupa berterimakasih padanya. Aku memilih keluar dari UKS untuk kembali ke kelas. Kurasa aku telah melewati pelajaran geografi.

"Baekhyun ! Kau darimana ?" tanya Bo Ram.

"Dari UKS " jawabku kemudian memilih untuk duduk dibangkuku. Aku mengeluarkan handphoneku. 2 pesan dari kyungsoo.

 _Baek, apa yang dikatakan suho sunbae ?_ _Baekhyun, kau harus menceritakan padaku nanti saat kelas tambahan._

Aku menghembuskan napas. Mematikan handphoneku dan memilih menelungkupkan kepalaku diantara lenganku. Apa yang salah dengan hari ini ?!

Haloo... update cepet ya. Karena ga sabar chanbaek moment kkk.

Don't forget to review ! Karena review kalian akan sangat berharga bagiku (ง •̀_•́)ง .

Next or no ?


	3. Chapter 3

Jam dinding kelas menunjukan pukul 06.15 pm. Semua murid sedang mengikuti kelas tambahan. Disini kelas tambahan sesuai dengan nilai yang di rank dari kelas A-F dan 30 rank pertama masuk kelas A termasuk aku dan Kyungsoo.

"Baek"

"Baek"

"Baek !"

"Mwo.." jawabku malas sambil meneruskan kegiatanku mencatat pelajaran tadi.

"Baek.. Ayo ceritakan apa yang suho sunbae katakan tadi " ucapnya. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan kegiatanku.

"Baekhyun !" panggil Pak Ahn. Aku berdiri.

"Ne"

"Ikut bapak ke kantor dan kemasi barang-barangmu" ucap Pak Ahn. Aku mengeryit tak mengerti. Kyungsoo menyikut lenganku.

"Ya, kau membuat kesalahan ?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng. Apa karena tadi aku tidak mengikuti pelajaran geografi. Tapi teman-teman mengatakan bahwa Miss Yera tidak mempermasalahkan itu karena tahu aku ada di UKS.

"Baekhyun !"

"Ne !"

"Cepat kemasi barang-barangmu dan ikut bapak" ucapnya. Aku memilh untuk mengemasi buku-bukuku yang ada dimeja.

"Baek, kau akan pergi ?" tanya kyungsoo.

"Eoh.. Kurasa lebih baik aku menurut saja" ucapku.

"Tapi kau belum menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat istirahat tadi bersama Suho sunbae" ucapnya. Aku memejamkan mataku. Dasar anak ini.

"Kyungsoo, kapan-kapan aku akan menceritakannya. Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi hati-hatilah dengan Suho sunbaenim. Dia tidak seperti yang kau kira" ucapku.

"Baekhyun !" teriak Pak Ahn. Aku buru-buru menarik resleting tasku dan berlari menghampiri Ahn seonsaengnim. Aku mengaktifkan handphoneku. Aku terkejut saat 12 panggilang tak terjawab dari eomma. Kenapa eomma menelponku ?. Aku terkejut saat melihat eomma berada di ruang guru.

"Eomma !" panggilku. Terkejut.

"Eoh ? Uri baekhyun-nie" ucapnya. Aku meringis mendengar panggilan itu. Aku merutuki diriku yang dipanggil seperti itu. Oh betapa malunya aku saat ini. Pasti semua guru berpikir aku anak yang manja.

"Apa yang eomma lakukan disini ?" tanyaku ikut duduk.

"Eomma ingin berkencan denganmu" bisik emma.

"Mwo ?!" teriakku. Aku berdehem saat tahu semua orang melihatku.

"Jungseohamnida" ucapku sambil membungkuk kepada guru-guru.

"Nyonya Byun mengatakan ada keperluan mendadak dan kau harus ikut baekhyun" ucap kepala sekolah. Keperluan mendadak ? Eomma mengajakku berkencan dan itu keperluan mendadak ?. Astaga... Wanita ini.

"Chuseohamnida seonsaengnim, eomma, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kelas tambahan" ucapku mencoba sebisa mungkin tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut kelas tambahan kali ini" ucap eomma.

"Eomma.."

"Nyonya Byun benar, lagipula tidak mengikuti kelas tambahan sekali tidak papa baekhyun" ucap Pak kepsek. Oh, kenapa semua orang mendukung eommaku.

"Tapi-"

"Terimakasih atas ijinnya. Saya akan membawa baekhyun sekarang. Ini sangat mendadak" ucap eommaku menarikku keluar ruang guru.

"Hati-hati nyonya byun.." ucap semua guru. Ibuku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepada mereka.

Aku melepaskan pegangan eomma pada lenganku saat di lorong.

"Eomma, bagaimana bisa eomma mengajakku berkencan saat aku ada kelas tambahan. Dan lagi, kenapa eomma tidak memberitahuku jika ingin kesekolah ?" tanyaku. Kulihat eomma mendengus.

"Masuklah" ucap eomma. Aku membuka pintu mobil dan masuk kedalamnya setelah sebelumnya melempar tasku di jok belakang. Setelah itu diikuti eomma masuk ke mobil.

"Eomma" panggilku.

"Eomma sudah berulang kali menelponmu tadi. Karena tidak ada jawaban, eomma memutuskan untuk pergi kesekolahmu" jelas eomma. Hah...ini bukan sepenuhnya salah eomma, karena tadi handphoneku kumatikan.

"Lagipula kenapa tiba-tiba eomma ingin berkencan denganku ?" tanyaku.

"Ayahmu turun ke lapangan malam ini. Eomma sendirian dirumah. Kupikir keluar bersama anak eomma tidak ada salahnya" ucap eomma.

"Eomma sadarlah.. Eomma sudah tidak cocok untuk berkencan lagi" ucapku. Dan Tok !. Eomma memukulku dengan tangannya.

"Aw..appo !" gerutuku.

"Dasar, anak ini. Oh ya, kudengar tadi ketua yayasan mengunjungi sekolahmu" ucap eomma.

"Darimana eomma tahu ?" tanyaku.

"Ya, kau pikir siapa teman-teman eomma ?. Eomma mendengarnya dari teman-teman eomma" jelas eomma.

"Oh.. Begitu. Beliau tadi sempat digantikan dengan wakil ketua yayasan tapi setelah itu ketua yayasan akhirnya datang ke sekolah" ucapku. Aku kembali tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Tunggu, kenapa jarimu di plester ?" tanya eomma. Aku menoleh.

"Oh..igeo.." ucapku sambil memegang plester yang berada dijariku.

"Chakaman chakaman.. Ada apa ini ? Kenapa kau malah senyam senyum sendiri seperti itu ?" tanya eomma.

"Kau lapar ?" tanya eomma. Aku mengangguk. Kami berhenti di sebuah cafe Angel.

"Kau ingin memesan apa ?" tanya eomma.

"Aku sama dengan eomma saja dan segelas jus strawberry" ucapku kepada pelayan itu. Kami menikmati makan malam bersama kami di kafe karena ayah pulang terlambat hari ini.

"Oh ya, kau belum menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan jarimu" ucap eomma. Aku menghentikan aktifitas minum jusku.

"Tunggu,tunggu. Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum aneh seperti itu saat eomma menanyakan jarimu yang di plester itu ? " tanya eomma.

"Itu..eomma pasti terkejut saat mendengarnya" ucapku. Eomma mengerutkan alisnya. Aku tersenyum.

"Orang yang memberikan plester ini.. Aku tidak sengaja menabraknya saat membawa tugas teman-teman untuk di bawa diruang guru"

"Dan orang itu membantumu mengumpulkannya ?" tanya eomma.

"Darimana eomma tahu ?" tanyaku sedikit terkejut.

"Ya, eomma sering melihat kejadian seperti itu di drama-drama" ucap eomma.

"Astaga..eomma harus mengurangi intensitas eomma menonton drama korea" ucapku.

"Lalu ?"

"Aku tadi tidak mengikuti pelajaran renang dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Aku akan mengambil buku tapi aku tidak bisa meraihnya karena letaknya lumayan tinggi. Dan ini, jariku tergores rak buku. Tapi aku tetap berusaha mengambil buku itu. Kamchagi.."

"Eoh..kamchagi ?"

"Orang itu datang dan membantuku mengambil buku itu. Aku terkejut tentu saja. Tapi aku tetap menerima buku itu. Karena jariku yang terluka bergesekan dengan buku dan membuatku menjatuhkannya. Aku segera mengambil buku itu dengan tangan kiriku dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari situ. Suasananya sedikit canggung karena orang itu adalah wakil ketua yayasan"

"Ne ?!"

"Eomma terkejut kan ?. Tapi aku berani bersumpah, dia masih sangat muda" ucapku.

"Mwo ? Apa yang dilakukan wakil ketua yayasan di perpustakaan bersama muridnya ? Itu sedikit aneh" ucap eomma sambil memicingkan mata.

"Benar kan ?. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi dia tiba-tiba menarikku menuju kursi dan dengan tegasnya dia mengatakan 'Diam. Jarimu terluka' " ucapku menirukan intonasi orang bernama Park Chanyeol saat menolongku di perpustakaan.

"Ya ! itu sangat menakutkan" ucap eomma.

"Tapi juga sangat berwibawa. Dia menghisap jariku yang berdarah"

"Mwo ? Ya, apa itu mungkin ? Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan itu padamu ? Lalu lalu " ucap eomma dengan intonasi semakin menggebu-gebu.

"Aku mengatakan apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Dan dengan cara bicara yang sama dia mengatakan 'Aku mencoba melakukan pertolongan pertama. Aku takut kau infeksi karena tergores rak buku itu. Aku sarankan untuk segera mengobatinya' "

"Ya..ya..ya... Kurasa dia tertarik padamu . Ini masalah besar" ucap eomma.

"sangat, ini masalah besar. Kurasa aku juga tertarik padanya" ucapku. Aku sadar saat mengatakan ini. Dan ya, kurasa aku memang tertarik padanya. Tertarik pada seorang pria. Menentang orientasi. Ya Byun, kau baru saja mengatakan tertarik pada seorang pria.

"Mwo ?! Byun Baekhyun neo.."

"Dia mengatakan bahwa jika dua orang bertemu 3 kali berturut-turut, itu adalah sebuah takdir. Eomma eottoke ? Kurasa aku tertarik padanya" ucapku.

"Siapa namanya ?" tanya eomma.

"Park Chanyeol " ucapku.

"Uhuk,uhuk,uhuk,uhuk" aku terkejut saat eomma tiba-tiba terbatuk. Aku menghampirinya untuk mengelus punggungnya dan memberikan segelas air putih.

"Eomma hati-hati saat minum" ucapku masih sambil mengelus punggungnya. Eomma menoleh padaku. Aku mengangkat alisku. Kenapa eomma tiba-tiba tersenyum ?.

"Eomma rasa dia sudah jatuh cinta pada uri baekhyun-nie" ucapnya.

"Hah ?" .

"Eomma gwaencana ?" tanyaku. Semenjak pulang dari kafe tadi, ani, semenjak eomma tersedak,Eomma tidak berhenti tersenyum.

"Sangat.sangat.baik.sekali" ucap eomma. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan memilih mengambil susu strawberry dari kulkas.

"Wakil ketua yayasan seperti apa orangnya ?" tanya eomma. Aku mengangkat alisku. Aku menghampiri eomma di ruang keluarga. Kenapa tiba-tiba eomma tertarik untuk bertanya tentang Park Chanyeol ?.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu ? Kupikir eomma marah saat tahu aku tertarik padanya, dan terlebih, dia pria" ucapku sedikit meringis saat mengatakan itu.

"Baekhyun dengar. Tak ada yang salah dengan cinta. Kau tak bisa menolaknya jika benar-benar mencintai seseorang. Eomma selalu mendukung keputusanmu . Dan eomma sama sekali tidak marah" ucap eomma. Aku pikir eomma salah makan. Aku akan mengganti chanel saat eomma tiba-tiba merebut remot tv dan mematikan tv.

"Baekhyun , eomma ingin bertanya padamu " ucap eomma. Aku merebut remot dari tangan eomma dan menyalakan tv lagi.

"Aku mendengarkan eomma, eomma bertanya saja" ucapku.

"Baiklah .Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan menikah ?" tanya eomma.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba eomma menyanyakan itu ?" tanyaku masih fokus kedepan layar televisi.

"Jawab saja"

"Aku belum pernah memikirkan tentang menikah dan segala macamnya. Kupikir menikah adalah dua orang yang saling mencintai dan mengikat hubungan mereka dihadapan tuhan" ucapku.

"Kau pernah memikirkan menikah di usia muda ? Bagaimana menurutmu ?" tanya eomma.

"Mwo ? Aku tak pernah memikirkannya. Aku masih ingin mengejar cita-citaku"

"Bagaimana dengan kekasih ? Kau memiliki kekasih ?" tanya eomma. Aku menoleh.

"Eomma, jika aku memiliki kekasih aku akan mengenalkan kepada eomma. Dan lagi aku tidak menyukai siapapun untuk sekarang " ucapku.

"Kau bilang kau tertarik dengan wakil ketua yayasan .." ucap eomma.

"Jika aku tertarik apakah berarti aku akan menjadi kekasihnya ?. Aku bahkan tidak tahu berapa umurnya, apa yang akan dipikirkan teman-temanku tentang aku" ucapku.

"Baekhyun, eomma sudah meminta ijin kepada sekolah untuk besok kau tidak akan mengikuti kelas tambahan "

"Lagi ? Eomma-"

"Sstt.. Besok ayahmu ada janji makan malam bersama rekan kerjanya. Kita harus datang besok"

"Oh astaga" ucapku final lalu memutuskan untuk masuk kamarku.

"Baekhyun !" panggil eomma. Aku segera berlari dan mengunci kamarku.

Attention reader-nim~ bakalan sedikit bdsm di bagian chapter-chapter akhir ff ini. I tell u guys earlier biar ga ada yang kaget kkk. Mungkin masuk ke rated M di next chap atau nextnya lagi.

review kalian is important to me untuk next or stop 


	4. Chapter 4

Aku menyelidik saat eomma begitu sibuk merapikan penampilanku malam ini.

"Apa kita akan bertemu dengan orang yang sangat penting ?" tanyaku menekankan kata 'sangat'. Sedangkan eomma masih sibuk membenarkan rambutku.

"Sangat" ucap eomma penuh penekanan.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya appa sedikit berteriak dari luar.

"Eoh !" Sahutku lalu berlari meninggalkan eomma.

"Baekhyun awas jika kau merusak rambutmu !" Teriak eomma. Sedangkan aku langsung menyusul ayah masuk kedalam mobil mengabaikan teriakan eomma tentang rambutku.

Kami sampai setelah 20 menit melakukan perjalanan. Aku berjalan mengikuti langkah ayah. Ayah langsung bersalaman dengan seseorang yang kuyakini rekan kerja ayah.

"Tuan Byun ! Nyonya.." ucapnya. Ibuku tersenyum, sedangkan aku membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Ini..." ucap orang itu menggantung.

"Ini anak bungsu saya, Byun Baekhyun"ucap eomma. Aku tersenyum.

"Silahkan duduk " ucap orang itu.

"Oh ya, dimana anak anda ?" tanya appa. Aku menoleh kepada appa.

"Dia ijin ke kamar mandi sebentar" ucap orang itu.

"Aku memesan anggur" ucap orang itu. Ayah tersenyum.

"Baekhyun tidak bisa minum anggur terlalu banyak" ucap eommaku. Aku tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Benarkah ?" ucap orang itu.

"Ne..sebentar lagi saya akan melaksanakan ujian akhir semester. Saya rasa saya harus menjaga kesehatan dengan baik" ucapku.

"Aigo... Kau memiliki putra yang sangat pintar" puji orang itu.

"Khamsahamnida" ucap ayahku.

"Maaf saya membuat kalian menunggu" ucap seseorang. Deg ! Suara ini. Aku mendongak. Oh astaga, Park Chanyeol. A-apa.. Yang ..

"Kau datang ? Kenalkan ini anak saya Park Chanyeol" ucap orang itu. Aku masih menegang ditempatku.

"Anyeonghaseo " ucapnya dengan suara lowbassnya itu.

"Oh ? Aku rasa kalian belum saling mengenal. Chanyeol, ini putra tuan Byun, Byun Baekhyun" ucap orang yang kuyakini adalah tuan Park. Presdir Park Enterprisess. Park Si Won.

"Park Chanyeol" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Apa ini perkenalan untuk yang kedua kalinya ?. Aku menoleh saat eomma menyentuh tanganku dan tersenyum. Aku tahu pasti eomma sudah tahu semua ini dari awal. Aku berdiri. Mengumpat dalam hati saat tubuhku sedikit oleng dan lenganku ditahan oleh kedua tangannya.

"Gwaencana ?" ucapnya. Mataku tak terlepas oleh sepasang mata itu.

"G-gwaencana" ucapku menegakkan diriku memperbaiki cara bediriku. Dia kembali mengulurkan tangannya, aku menyambutnya.

"Byun Baekhyun"ucapku. Lalu dia berjalan duduk ditempatnya. Dan aku kembali duduk dikursiku.

"Jja.. Selamat menikmati makanannya" ucap Tuan Park. Makan malam ini berjalan dengan lancar dengan aku yang hanya terfokus pada makananku karena akan sangat buruk nantinya jika aku melihat wajah itu. Terakhir, kami menikmati hidangan dessert. Setelah semuanya menyelesaikan makanannya, ayah berdehem. Membuatku sedikit menoleh padanya.

"Sebenarnya..acara makan malam ini sekaligus ada yang harus kami katakan kepada kalian" ucap ayah . Aku mengeryit heran, kalian ?.

"Kami sepakat akan menjodohkan kalian berdua" ucap Tuan Park. 1..2..3.. Ha ???!. Tidak mungkin, ada apa dengan mereka ?.

"N-ne ?" ucapku masih tidak bisa menerima dengan baik ucapan tuan Park barusan. Sedangkan pria bernama Chanyeol itu hanya diam.

"Baekhyun.. Appa dan eomma memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kalian" ucap appa.

"Appa..tapi bagaimana bisa, maksudku ini mendadak dan..dan.." ucapku tak jelas karena bingung apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Ini adalah janji yang dibuat oleh mendiang ayah kami dan kakek anda ketika mereka kuliah, sejak dulu mereka berteman. Saat kecelakaan di pesawat itu. Mereka berjanji akan menikahkan cucu mereka. ayah kami adalah sahabat kakek anda" Jelas tuan Park. Ne ? Mustahil, kakek memiliki janji seperti itu. Ini bukan zaman Jeoseon sehingga ada perjodohan seperti ini. Seseorang katakan padaku bahwa mereka hanya membual.

"Apakah nak baekhyun memiliki kekasih ?" tanya Tuan Park. Aku langsung menggeleng.

"Saya tidak mempunyai kekasih" ucapku.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu chanyeol ? Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan ini ?" tanya Tuan Park. Aku mengatupkan bibirku menunggu apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Apa yang bisa saya lakukan ? Ini adalah janji dari mendiang kakek. Aku tidak keberatan dengan perjodohan ini" ucapnya. Lagi, hatiku dibuat terkejut oleh jawabannya.

"Baekhyun.. "ucap eomma sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"A-aku masih murid SMA dan..ini terlalu mendadak untukku. Aku.."

"Dengan berjalannya waktu, eomma yakin kalian bisa melakukannya. Bagaimana Chanyeol ?" tanya eomma. Astaga eomma !, rutukku dalam hati.

"Saya rasa baekhyun sangat terkejut medengar semua ini dengan sangat tiba-tiba termasuk saya ,akan tetapi... saya merasa tertarik dengan Baekhyun" ucapnya. Aku mendongak menatapnya terkejut. Apa dia sedang bercanda ?. Dia menoleh pada ayahnya saat Tuan Park memanggilnya. Dia berdiri dan menarikku keluar dari meja. Tunggu.

"Tu-tunggu, kenapa anda menarikku ?" ucapku. Dia hanya diam tetap menyeretku pergi dari sana dan membukakan pintu mobilnya. Aku menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Masuk" ucapnya kelewat datar, mengintimidasi, tajam, tegas dan tentu saja suaranya selalu membuat hatiku bergetar tak karuan. Aku memilih untuk menurutinya. Setelah itu kulihat dia menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil. Mengegas mobilnya meninggalkan restoran.

"Kenapa anda membawaku pergi ? Kita akan kemana ?" tanyaku.

"Tanyakanlah satu-satu" ucapnya. Aku menelan ludahku.

"Kenapa anda membawaku pergi dari sana ?" tanyaku. Pandangannya masih fokus ke jalanan.

" Aku hanya menuruti ayah. Dia menginginkanku membawamu pergi" ucapnya. Ha ? Kapan tuan park mengatakan itu ? Apa mereka mempunyai kekuatan telepati ?.Bahkan mereka tadi hanya bertukar pandang.

"Ke-kenapa ayah anda -" ucapku dipotong.

"Akan lebih baik jika ini dibicarakan di apartemenku" ucapnya. Tunggu , apartemen ? Kenapa ? Maksudku.. Argh ! .Dia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum miring.

"Aku pria berpendidikan dan mengerti etika " ucapnya. Apa dia mencoba mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padaku ?. Ah..itu lebih baik, tidak, tetap saja ini tidak baik-baik saja. Seharusnya dia langsung mengatakannya saja. Dia tipikal orang yang-

"Keluarlah, kita sudah sampai" ucapnya. Wow ! Bahkan aku tidak menyadari akan secepat ini. Aku membuka mobil dan mengikuti langkahnya menuju apartemennya. Setelah dia menekan beberapa digit angka yang tak kuketahui, kami masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Kau ingin minum apa ?" tanyanya sedangkan aku masih melihat-lihat apartemen milik seorang Park Chanyeol. Aku mendengar alunan musik klasik yang amat sangat lirih.

"Air putih saja" ucapku. Wow... Bagaimana bisa ini adalah sebuah apartemen ? Ini sungguh besar dengan langit-langit lampu kaca. Lantainya ada yang terbuat dari marmer hitam. Menekan tegas bagaimana dia sebagai seorang pria. Apa kau baru saja berkomentar baek ?. Aku mengelengkan kepalaku menepis semua pikiran. Ruangan ini di dominasi warna hitam,putih,dan abu-abu.

"Duduklah" ucapnya. Aku mendudukan diriku. Dia memberikanku segelas air putih. Aku menerimanya dan segera meminumnya. Karena semua hal yang tiba-tiba ini membuatku sedikit lelah.

"Anda..menyukai musik klasik ?" tanyaku. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa tepat di depanku dengan meja sebagai pemisah diantara kami.

"Ya, itu membuatku tenang" ucapnya. Aku sedikit menautkan alisku. Tenang ? Apa maksudnya jika musik itu membuatnya tenang ? Apakah dia gelisah ?. Stop baekhyun, sejak kapan kau menjadi begitu perhatian kepadanya ?.

"Jadi..pertanyaanmu" ucapnya. Oh astaga, aku melupakan tujuan utamaku.

"Kenapa anda membawaku pergi ? Bagaimana appa dan eomma tidak mengkhawatirkanku ?" tanyaku.

"Baekhyun..mereka mengenalku, aku tahu mereka berpikir jika kau baik-baik saja bersamaku. Dan kenapa aku membawamu pergi karena aku tebak mereka akan membicarakan hal yang berhubungan dengan masa depan anak mereka" ucapnya.

"Masa depan ? Maksud anda ?" tanyaku.

"Kita dijodohkan dan apa yang kau pikirkan tentang apa yang akan mereka bicarakan ?. Masa depan baekhyun..masa depan.." Ucapnya.

"Seolma ..pernikahan ?" tanyaku. Dia tersenyum dan meneguk anggurnya. Aku baru sadar jika ada anggur disitu.

"Mungkin belum sejauh itu. Melihat kau masih seorang murid SMA, aku pikir mereka akan membicarakan tentang ...pertunangan mungkin?" ucapnya.

"Ne ?. Astaga.. Aku tidak tahu jika kakek mempunyai janji seperti itu dan aku sempat terkejut mendengar anda mengatakan itu" ucapku.

"Itu ?" ulangnya. Aku mengangguk.

"Mengatakan bahwa anda tertarik pada saya dan saya rasa anda tidak keberatan dengan perjodohan yang sedikit tidak masuk akal ini" ucapku. Entah bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi itu yang ingin kukatakan.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan ? Menerima perjodohan itu juga bukan hal yang pernah terpikir olehku. Hal ini juga sangat tiba-tiba bagiku" ucapnya. Aku menyipitkan mataku. Mengeratkan kepalan tanganku.

"Tapi ucapan bahwa anda tertarik pada saya bukankah itu sedikit berlebihan ? Perjodohan ini juga bukan kehendak anda" ucapku tanpa jeda dengan intonasi meninggi. Dia berdiri dan secara tiba-tiba memajukan kepalanya mendekat kepadaku. Membuatku sedikit mundur. Matanya terasa menelanjangiku. Hampir saja aku menolehkan kepalaku. Tapi tubuhku tiba-tiba dibuat membeku karena dia menyentuh pipi kiriku dengan tangannya.

"Berlebihan ? "

"Ya" cicitku.

"Aku bukan orang yang mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum memikirkannya. Aku tidak pernah melebih-lebihkan sesuatu. Itu bukan omong kosong, tentang aku tertarik padamu" ucapnya. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Jadi dia..benarkah ?. Darahku semakin berdesir, tubuhku meremang saat dia mengusap pipiku. Setelah cukup lama, dia kembali duduk di sofanya.

"Apa kau berpikir aku sedang membual ?" tanyanya.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku tidak percaya jika anda memang benar-benar tertarik pada saya" ucapku.

"Bisakah kita berbicara tidak formal ? Aku sedikit tidak nyaman setiap kali mendengarmu mengucapkan 'anda' berkali-kali" ucapnya.

"Tapi akan sangat tidak sopan jika saya berbicara menggunakan bahasa yang tidak formal dan lagi, umur anda jauh diatas saya" ucapku. Dia terkekeh. Membuatku tertegun. Tentu saja, ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara tawanya yang low bass itu.

"Oh ayolah... Kita hanya berjarak 6 tahun, umurmu 18 tahun kan ?" tanyanya. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu umurku ? Dan lagi, kami hanya berjarak 6 tahun ?. Mustahil.

"Anda..maksudku ya, walaupun belum jatuh tempo, umurku 18 tahun tahun ini. Anda berumur 24 tahun ?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk.

"Aku ingin kau tidak menggunakan bahasa formal padaku. Chanyeol saja, bisakah ?" ucapnya. Aku masih diam. Dia adalah wakil ketua yayasan, bagaimana bisa aku hanya memanggil nama pendeknya ?. Dan dia 24 tahun !. Oh..aku rasa dia adalah pria berambisius dan sangat pintar diangkatannya. Melihat dia sangatlah muda untuk memiliki semua jabatan dan kekuasaan.

"Ta-tapi anda adalah wakil ketua yayasan. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menggunakan bahasa formal ? Itu terlalu kasar sampai memanggil nama pendek anda" ucapku.

"Aku sedang tidak bekerja baekhyun.. Baiklah, kau boleh menggunakan bahasa formal didepan orang-orang. Tapi jika saat bersamaku, aku tidak ingin kau menggunakan bahasa formal dan cukup panggil aku Chanyeol" ucapnya. Aku masih diam. Selama aku tahu dia, dia adalah wakil ketua yayasan. Untuk merubahnya itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Bisakah ? Kabulkan permintaanku" ucapnya. _Kabulkan permintaanku. Kabulkan permintaanku. Kabulkan permintaanku._ Kenapa ucapannya tidak berhenti terngiang di kepalaku ?. Baekhyun ! Dia meminta padamu ! Ini bukan mimpi, seorang Park Chanyeol baru saja meminta padamu ?.

"A-aku akan berusaha" ucapku. Kulihat dia tersenyum. Hening. Aku semakin gugup karena tak ada pembicaraan diantara kami dan dia hanya terus melihatku. Masih dengan meminum anggurnya.

"A-aku melihat sebuah piano tadi, apa anda- maksudku apakah kau bermain piano ?" tanyaku. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah hal yang harus ditanyakan. Tentu saja dia bermain piano baekhyun ! Siapa lagi yang bermain piano selain dia ? Bodoh,bodoh.

"Ya, kau ingin mendengarkannya ?" tanyanya.

"Bolehkah ?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja" ucapnya. Dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku mendongak padanya.

"Ayo" ucapnya. Aku menerima tangannya dengan ragu-ragu. Lagi, perasaan ini selalu muncul saat kami berpegangan seperti ini. Dia menuntunku menuju pianonya. Aku duduk tepat disampingnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku berpikir kenapa kursi piano selalu kecil seperti ini ?. Bahkan kami berdampingan tanpa pembatas diantara kami. Membuatku harus bekerja ekstra untuk menetralkan degupan jantungku. Jemari-jemarinya mulai menari diatas tuts-tust piano. Beberapa kali Chanyeol tersenyum padaku. Dan aku hanya tersenyum kikuk membalas senyumnya. Kurasa ini bagian dari lagu-lagu Bethoven. Sangat indah. Chanyeol mengakhiri permainannya dengan menekan dengan tempo yang sangat cepat pada tuts-tuts piano. Secara spontan, aku bertepuk tangan.

"Permainanmu sangat indah" ucapku.

"Terimakasih"ucapnya.

"Chanyeol..apa benar umurmu sekarang 24 tahun ?" tanyaku.

"Wae ? Apa aku terlihat sangat tua ?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku.. Kau tidak terlihat tua sungguh. Bahkan saat itu aku tidak percaya jika wakil ketua yayasan semuda itu. Apa kau mengskip sekolahmu atau.."

"Tidak baekhyun. Aku tidak men _skip_ sekolahku. Setelah SMA aku langsung menggantikan beberapa posisi ayah di beberapa negara " ucapnya.

"Anda juga.. Ani, maksudku..kau juga seorang presdir ?" tanyaku.

"Yah.. Untuk di Korea dan Jepang saja. Yang lainnya masih ayah yang memegangnya" ucapnya.

"Kau bilang setelah lulus SMA langsung menggantikan ayahmu, apa anda maksudku kau ..tidak kuliah ?" tanyaku. Dia tersenyum.

"Merekrut anggota perusahaan bukan hal yang main-main. Gelar sarjana belum tentu bisa masuk perusahaan kami. Ayah sangat perhitungan pada setiap potensi yang bisa diberikan pegawainya untuk perusahaan. Walaupun aku anaknya, itu bukan suatu hal yang membuatnya bisa membedakanku dengan pegawai lain. Karena itu aku sekolah sambil mengambil kuliah secara pribadi dengan ijin universitas tentu saja bahwa aku bisa mengikuti perkuliahan dirumah agar sekolahku tidak terganggu dan akhirnya gelar master dan profesor aku dapatkan" ucapnya. Aku terkejut bukan main. Wah..orang ini bukan main. Diumurnya yang masih sangat muda dia sudah mendapatkan gelar itu.

"Pasti itu sangat sibuk sekali" ucapku. Dia tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya..ada hal yang ingin kuketahui" ucapku.

"Katakan" ucapnya. Apakah dia selalu berkata dengan nada memerintah seperti itu pada semua orang ?. Aku merasa bimbang. Apa aku harus menanyakannya ? Tapi aku benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya.

"Baekhyun katakan, jangan menggigit bibirmu" ucapnya. Seketika itu membuatku melepas gigitan bibirku. Bahkan aku tidak sadar jika aku sedang menggigit bibirku.

"Itu..sejujurnya aku masih belum percaya jika kau tertarik padaku. Bahkan pertemuan kita sangatlah singkat. Ya, hanya saat disekolah dan malam ini. Membuatku berpikir, sejak kapan kau tertarik padaku ?" tanyaku. Dia menatap kedua mataku. Aku memejamkan mataku saat lagi-lagi tubuhku meremang karena pipiku disentuh oleh tangannya.

"Sejak kapan ya..." ucapnya. Aku membuka mataku. Jantungku sudah tak karuan.Tangannya masih saja dipipiku, mengelusnya pelan. Aku hanya diam saat dia mengelus pipiku karena tubuhku benar-benar membeku. Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku ?!

"Kurasa sejak kau menabrakku di lorong sekolah itu. Sejak aku menghisap jarimu, atau kurasa sejak aku memeluk tubuhmu, sejak aku melihatmu menggigit bibir ini..atau.." ucapnya. Aku lagi-lagi memejamkan mataku saat jarinya mengusap bibirku. Tubuhku terasa panas yang tidak bisa kudefinisikan. Ini lain, aku seperti menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Oh tidak, ada apa dengan dirimu Baekhyun ?.

"Atau aku memang selalu tertarik pada semua tentang dirimu Baekhyun.." ucapnya. Hatiku benar-benar menghangat saat dia mengatakan itu. Chanyeol tersenyum. Membuatku ikut-ikutan tersenyum.

"Menginaplah disini untuk malam ini" ucapnya.

"Mwo ?". Aku melihatnya melirik jam tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang setelah minum anggur" ucapnya. Astaga, yang benar saja !. Aku menginap disini ?!

"Aku bisa menelpon taksi" ucapku. Kulihat Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidak, jangan naik taksi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu keluar sendirian di malam hari seperti ini" ucapnya. Kenapa aku merasa dia mengkhawatirkanku ?.

"Tapi appa dan eomma.." ucapku.

"Aku akan menelpon mereka. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang besok pagi. Tapi menginaplah disini, heum ?" tanyanya.

"Ba-baiklah" ucapku. Kulihat Chanyeol tersenyum. Setelah itu kulihat Chanyeol meraih handphone dan menelpon seseorang.

"Yeobseo ?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun ada ditempat saya"

"Saya minta izin untuk membiarkan baekhyun menginap malam ini di tempat saya. Saya tidak bisa mengantarkan baekhyun karena meminum anggur tadi"

"Ne.ne..Saya tidak bisa membiarkan baekhyun keluar sendirian menaiki taksi di malam larut seperti ini"

"Ne, gwaencanseumnida"

"Ahaha..ne..ne.. Selamat malam" ucapnya mengakhiri telepon. Chanyeol menoleh padaku dan tersenyum.

"Sekarang sudah jam setengah 12, lebih baik sekarang kau tidur" ucapnya.

"Tapi Chanyeol, aku belum mengantuk" ucapku.

"Baekhyun, kau harus tidur. Terlambat tidur tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, dan sebentar lagi kau akan mengikuti Ujian akhir. Kau harus menjaga staminamu, Baekhyun tidur" ucapnya. Apa dia sedang memerintahku ? lagi ?.

"Chanyeol, apa kau selalu memerintah seseorang seperti ini ?" tanyaku.

"Itu adalah diriku. Sekarang kau harus tidur" ucapnya.

"Chanyeol !" teriakku saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggendongku secara tiba-tiba.

"Chanyeol, turunkan aku. Kau akan membawaku kemana ?" tanyaku. Tapi Chanyeol hanya dia menatap lurus kedepan. Chanyeol membaringkanku di ranjang.

"Kau bisa mencuci muka dulu sebelum tidur" ucapnya. Tapi .. aku tidak membawa baju ganti.

"Aku akan menyiapkan baju ganti untukmu, setelah itu aku akan keluar kamar ini" ucapnya.

"Ah..ya, terimakasih" ucapku. Aku melangkan kakiku menuju sebuah pintu yang kuyakini di dalamnya adalah kamar mandi. Wow ! Aku harus kembali kagum dengan kamar mandi ini.

"Baekhyun ! Aku sudah menyiapkan baju gantimu, aku keluar" ucap Chanyeol dari luar sedikit berteriak.

"Oh, ya ! Terimakasih" ucapku. Aku memutuskan untuk segera mencuci mukaku. Selama kurang lebih 15 menit aku di dalam kamar mandi, aku memutuskan untuk keluar. Aku berjalan meraih piyama tidur dan memakainya. Oh bagus, ini sedikit kebesaran. Cklek. Aku menoleh saat Chanyeol masuk sambil membawa laptopnya. Aku menoleh pada jam dinding. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

"Apa kau tidak akan tidur ?" tanyaku. Chanyeol duduk di sofa sambil meletakkan laptop itu di meja.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ini, tidurlah" ucapnya. Tidurlah ? Bagaimana aku tidur jika Chanyeol menggunakannya.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri ?" tanyanya.

"Hah ? Tapi bagaimana aku tidur jika kau menggunakan sofanya" ucapku. Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Siapa bilang kau tidur di sofa ?. Kau tidur disana" ucapnya menunjuk ranjang dengan dagunya.

"Apa tidak papa ? Kau tidur dimana ?" tanyaku.

"Tidurlah dan jangan pikirkan aku" ucapnya. Kurasa Chanyeol tidak ingin melakukan pembicaraan ini lebih jauh. Aku memutuskan untuk segera naik ke ranjang. Aku masih harus sekolah besok.

Moment chanbaek udah mulai bermunculan ya kkk. Ada yang bisa nebak inspirasi darimana judul ffnya perfect 10 ?

 **Next ? depens on review**


	5. Chapter 5

Aku mengerjapkan mataku saat cahaya matahari yang memaksa masuk ke dalam mataku. Aku mendengar samar-samar suara gemercik air. Kupikir Chanyeol sedang mandi. Aku mendudukan diriku dan meraih handphoneku. Jam 7 pagi. Ada beberapa pesan dari eomma.

Dari : Eomma

Baekhyun, eomma mengantarkan seragammu. Eomma pikir kau akan terlambat nanti jika harus kembali pulang. Eomma sangat senang kau bersama Chanyeol

Aku membelalakkan mataku saat membaca pesan itu.

"Eomma !" teriakku. Astaga..bisa-bisanya eomma. Cklek. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Chanyeol dengan tubuh hanya dibalut handuk sepinggang. Aku langsung menundukan kepalaku karena merasa pipiku memanas.

"Ada masalah ?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang low bass itu. Ya, penampilanmu, gumamku dalam hati.

"A-apa..eomma mengantarkan seragamku ?" tanyaku masih dengan kepalaku menunduk. Aku terkesiap ketika tangan dinginnya karena sehabis mandi mengangkat daguku. Mataku terkunci pada tatapan matanya. Aku menahan napasku.

"Lihat aku jika kau sedang berbicara denganku" ucapnya. Tubuhku kembali meremang saat harum nafasnya menyeruak masuk pada indra penciumanku. Oh tidak Baekhyun.. Bahkan ini masih pagi.

"Ap-pa seragamku sudah disini ?" tanyaku. Aku sangat ingin memalingkan wajahku tapi rasanya tubuhku membeku disentuh seperti itu. Chanyeol tersenyum dan melepaskan sentuhannya.

"Ya, ada yang mengantarkan seragammu tadi. Aku meletakkan seragammu disana. Mandilah, setelah itu kita sarapan bersama" ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju walk-in closetnya. Aku menghembuskan napasku,lega.

"Baekhyun ! Kau mendengarku ?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit berteriak.

"Ah ya ! " aku segera menyambar seragamku dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aku mengancingkan jas sekolahku. Setelah itu aku sedikit merapikan rambutku dan segera turun menghampiri Chanyeol di meja makan.

"Kau sudah selesai ? . Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau suka" ucapnya. Aku menarik kursi dan duduk bergabung dengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak papa, lagipula aku bukan pemilih dalam makanan" ucapku.

"Syukurlah" ucapnya. Saat tengah makan aku teringat. Bagaimana dengan buku sekolahku ?.

"Chanyeol.."

"Hm ?"

"Bagaimana dengan tasku ? Aku tidak membawa buku pelajaran untuk hari ini" cicitku. Chanyeol tersenyum dan aku terkejut saat dia menyodorkan sebuah tas padaku.

"Sudah ?. Tentu saja untuk ke sekolah kau harus membawa tas Baekhyun.." ucapnya.

"Sejak kapan tas ku ada padamu ?" tanyaku.

"Aku bukan tipikal orang yang ceroboh. Tentu saja aku sudah memikirkan ini. Aku meminta eommamu untuk sekalian membawa tas dan buku pelajaranmu" ucapnya. Oh..

"Sekarang lanjutkan sarapanmu dan akan kuantar kau ke sekolah" ucapnya. Aku mengangguk.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan kami, Chanyeol mengantarkanku ke sekolah. Saat di dalam mobil tiba-tiba handphoneku bergetar. Eomma. Aku mengangkatnya.

"Wae ?"

"Ani.. hanya saja..eomma sebaiknya kita membicarakan ini nanti saja"

"Eoh, aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah"

"Ya, siapa lagi. Ya, Chanyeol bersamaku" ucapku. Chanyeol menoleh. Eomma, ucapku menggunakan isyarat dengan mulut kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk dan memandang lurus kedepan lagi.

"Ne ? Untuk apa ? Chanyeol sedang mengemudi sekarang"

"Oh arraseo, arraseo" ucapku. Aku menjauhkan handphoneku dan mengatakan jika eomma ingin berbicara dengannya. Aku menekan tombol speaker.

"Anyeonghaseo eommonim~" ucap Chanyeol. Kenapa chanyeol berbicara seolah dia telah akrab dengan eommaku ?.

"Eoh chanyeol, kau baik-baik saja ?. Apa baekhyun membuatmu terganggu ? " tanya eommaku. Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Ne, saya baik-baik saja. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Baekhyun membuat saya nyaman" ucapnya. Aku menoleh padanya sambil mengangkat alisku. Ha ?. Tunggu, argh.. Kupikir pipiku kembali memerah. Padahal Chanyeol hanya mengatakan itu.

"Geure ? Syukurlah, eomma lega mendengarnya. Dan maaf merepotkanmu lagi, bisakah nanti kau menjemput baekhyun ?" tanya eomma.

"Eomma ada apa ?. Bukankah biasanya paman kim yang akan menjemputku ? Paman kim sedang cuti ?" tanyaku.

"Ania, setelah kau pulang sekolah kita akan langsung membicarakan tentang kalian bersama keluarga Park. Akan lebih baik jika Chanyeol menjemputmu sekalian"

"Eomma !"

"Chanyeol, apa kau keberatan ?" tanya eommaku. Chanyeol tersenyum. Oh tidak, kurasa dia akan..

"Saya akan menjemput Baekhyun. Saya sama sekali tidak keberatan" ucap Chanyeol.

"Eomma sudah selesai kan ? Aku tutup" ucapku mematikan telepon secara sepihak. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mematikan telepon secara sepihak ? Eommamu tidak akan memarahimu ?" tanyanya.

"Bukan masalah. Eomma benar-benar diluar batas" ucapku. Mobil berhenti.

"Terimakasih banyak Chanyeol, dan maaf karena merepotkanmu" ucapku sambil melepas savebeltku.

"Ania, perlu kuantar ?" tanyanya. Aku langsung menggeleng keras.

"Tidak tidak.. Apa yang akan dipikirkan teman-teman nanti jika aku keluar dari mobil wakil ketua yayasan sekolah ini ?" ucapku sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Arraseo.."

"Dan lagi, kita tidak dalam sebuah ikatan sehingga kau harus mengantarku Chanyeol.. Aku pergi" ucapku lalu keluar mobil.

Baekhyun telah pergi, tapi Chanyeol masih terdiam di dalam mobil. _Dan lagi, kita tidak dalam sebuah ikatan kau harus mengantarku Chanyeol.. Aku pergi_. Tidak.. Kenapa hatiku memberontak tidak terima saat Baekhyun mengatakan itu ?. Sungguh, Baekhyun telah merusak semuanya. Aku selalu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat bersamanya. Membuatku menjadi pria yang bodoh dan itu bukanlah Park Chanyeol. Aku selalu dibawah kontrolku sendiri, tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya sekalipun itu orangtuaku. Tapi Baekhyun ?. Demi apapun, aku telah jatuh pada kedua mata itu dan pada segala hal tentangnya. Jika memang kita tidak dalam sebuah ikatan, maka aku akan membuat ikatan itu.

How about this chapter ?

Jangan lupa buat reviewnya reader-nim. Karna baca review kalian bikin aku semangat lanjut !

See u next Chapter ~ \\(O)/


	6. Chapter 6

"Baek ! Byun Baekhyun !" teriak seseorang.Aku menoleh.

"Kyungsoo ?"

"Ya..aku tidak melihatmu daritadi pagi" ucapnya.

"Aku harus membawa tugas teman-teman dan meng-input data siswa tadi bersama Yoon sonsaeng" ucapku sambil menyeruput susu strawberryku.

"Ya, kau tahu berita tentang Suho sunbae ?" tanya Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa mendengar nama Suho sunbae membuat pikiranku kembali pada kejadian kemarin.

"Wae ? Apa yang terjadi ?" tanyaku berusaha untuk bersikap tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Neo molla ?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Ya... Aku tahu kau bersemangat pada ujian akhir, tapi kau tidak harus selalu membaca buku-buku itu setiap saat. Dengar, jabatan ketua osis dicabut dari suho sunbae" ucap Kyungsoo.

" Mwo ? Wae ?" tanyaku.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kudengar dia bertindak senonoh terhadap salah satu murid disini" ucap Kyungsoo. Aku sedikit tertegun saat mendengar itu. Apa...itu aku sendiri ?.

"Baek !"

"Ah ya ?"

"Kau melamun ?. Apa terjadi sesuatu ?" tanya Kyungsoo. Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Pandanganku masih terfokus pada buku di depanku. Beberapa kali aku menautkan alisku saat aku berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawaban dari soal-soal itu. Aku sedang berlatih mengerjakan soal-soal untuk ujian akhir. Lusa, aku sudah ujian. Tapi kemudian kegiatanku terhenti saat tiba-tiba lenganku ditepuk oleh teman ku.

"Wae ?" tanyaku. Dagunya menunjuk pintu kelas. Aku memindah arah pandanganku ke pintu kelas. Suho sunbae ?!.

"Dia mencarimu" ucap temanku.

Aku mencoba menetralkan deru nafasku. Kejadian itu belum juga dapat kulupakan. Baekhyun tenang... hanya tendang dia jika melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu lagi, ok ?. Tenang.. tenang..

"Baekhyun ? Kau mendengarku ?"

"Ah ,ne" ucapku lalu menutup bukuku dan menghampiri Suho sunbae.

"B-baekhyun " panggilnya.

Aku mengeryit saat nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ada apa sunbae ?" tanyaku mencoba bersikap tenang. Walau nyatanya aku ingin lari saja sekarang.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu atas kejadian kemarin. Sungguh, saat itu aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik" ucapnya. Aku cukup tahu dari nada bicaranya Suho sunbae merasa bersalah.

"Aku tahu kemarin bukan seperti Suho sunbae. Sunbae, aku sudah memaafkanmu" ucapku.

"Benarkah ? Terimakasih Baekhyun" ucapnya. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan masuk kembali" ucapku ingin berbalik tapi tertahan saat lenganku dicekal oleh Suho sunbae. Aku membelalakkan mataku terkejut. Tapi Suho sunbae segera melepaskannya.

"M-maaf" ucapnya.

"Tidak papa" ucapku.

"Baekhyun, mengenai kemarin. Aku benar-benar sungguh menyukaimu.." ucapnya. Aku terdiam tidak berniat membalas ucapannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau mempertimbangkannya ?" tanyanya. Aku memejamkan mataku mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"Sunbae terimakasih. Aku sudah menghormati sunbae seperti seniorku sendiri. Dan tentang itu.. Kurasa aku tidak bisa mempertimbangkannya, aku..kurasa aku menyukai orang lain" ucapku sedikit malu untuk mengatakannya. Ya, kurasa aku memang menyukai Park Chanyeol. Hanya dalam waktu singkat dan beberapa percakapan sederhana dengannya aku telah lebih dulu jatuh padanya.

Eomma bersungguh-sungguh. Setelah kelas tambahanku selesai, ada pesan masuk dari Chanyeol dan menyuruhku untuk segera masuk ke mobil. Chanyeol benar-benar menjemputku.

"Sudah menunggu lama ?" tanyaku berbasa-basi saat masuk ke mobil.

"Tidak" ucapnya lalu segera mengegas mobil.

"Kita akan langsung ke pertemuan ?" tanyaku.

"Ya" jawabnya. Aku sedikit sebal karena jawabannya terlampau singkat sekali.

"Ehm, Chanyeol.. Apa kau mengetahui jika Suho sunbae bukan lagi ketua osis ?"tanyaku.

"Yaa.. Aku mendengarnya dari dewan guru" ucapnya. Dewan guru ? Mereka mengetahui kejadian ku dengan sunbae waktu itu ? Oh tidak..aku merasa..

"Mereka.."

"Aku yang memberitahu mereka" ucap Chanyeol membuatku menoleh.

"Jadi..mereka semua tahu ?. Aku dan suho sunbae saat itu ? Chanyeol..kenapa kau mengatakannya.. mereka pasti memandangku.. bagaimana ini.." ucapku panik.

Tidak, aku tidak bisa sekolah dengan seperti ini. Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba mobil menepi. Tiba-tiba kedua bahuku di pegang oleh kedua tangan itu. Chanyeol menatap dalam mataku.

"Baekhyun dengar, tidak seorang pun dapat merendahkanmu. Jika seseorang menganggumu, maka mereka berurusan denganku" ucapnya lalu melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku.

"Tapi..kau mengatakan-" ucapanku terpotong.

"Aku hanya memberitahu mereka dan menunjukan sebuah bukti dari perbuatan Suho. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu siapa siswa itu. Jikalapun ada seorang yang tahu, akan membungkam mulut mereka" Ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan aku.

"Te-terimakasih" cicitku. Alis Chanyeol terangkat satu.

"Untuk ?" tanyanya.

"Karena tidak memberitahu mereka dan menyelamatkanku" ucapku sambil menunduk. Aku mendengar helaan napas dari Chanyeol.

"Mari lupakan ini, hm ?" ucapnya. Aku menoleh padanya dan menangangguk. Setelah itu Chanyeol kembali mengegas mobilnya.

Tak sampai 10 menit kami sampai di depan sebuah restaurant. Lagi ?.

Chanyeol segera keluar mobil dan aku segera menyusulnya masuk ke dalam restaurant.

"Baekhyun ! Selamat datang~" ucap eomma.

"Oh ? Ayah juga disini ?" tanyaku. Aku sedikit terkejut saat kursiku ditarik oleh Chanyeol. Tapi aku segera tersenyum dan segera duduk. Setelah itu Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di depanku.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu ? Apa kau mengalami kesulitan ?" tanya ibu Chanyeol. Aku menggeleng tersenyum.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja" ucapku. Seperti biasanya, beberapa pelayan menyiapkan makanan untuk kami. Tidak terlalu berat menurutku. Hanya beberapa kue dan mocktail.

"Jadi.." gumamku sambil meminum mocktail. Ayah memandangku sekilas dan berdehem.

"Anda bisa memulainya tuan Park" ucap ayahku. Kulihat Tuan Park tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Sebelum itu, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Baekhyun, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Chanyeol ?" tanya Tuan Park. Tunggu, apa sekarang aku ditanya tentang bagaimana anaknya memperlakukanku ?.

"Baekhyun ?" panggil ibu menyadarkanku. Aku memandang Chanyeol sebentar.

"Tentang itu.. Chanyeol-ssi ora-"

"Baekhyun" panggil Chanyeol menghentikan ucapanku dan menggeleng. Oh, aku lupa dia tidak suka aku berbicara formal pada namanya.

"Ah ya.. Chanyeol orang yang baik hati, terkadang aku merasa dia selalu menjagaku. Walaupun dia sedikit keras kepala. Mengenyampingkan itu semua, Chanyeol orang yang baik menurutku. Aku nyaman bersamanya" jelasku.

"Dan.. Chanyeol , bagaimana menurutmu baekhyun itu ?" tanya Tuan Park lagi. Glup ! Kenapa aku begitu gelisah dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol tentangku ?.

"Aku selalu tertarik pada baekhyun" ucapnya. Blush !. Sempurna, sekarang kedua pipiku memerah.

"Hanya itu ?" tanya tuan Park lagi.

"Itu sudah menjelaskan semua" ucap Chanyeol. Wah.. Cara bicara seperti seorang CEO. Tunggu baekhyun, Chanyeol memanglah seorang CEO. Singkat, jelas. Aku menyukainya.

"Baiklah.. Setelah kami merundingkannya. Pertunangan kalian akan diselenggarakan setelah Baekhyun selesai ujian semesternya"

"Ne ?!. Ani- maksudku, naega.. Appa~" rengekku.

"Ada apa Baekhyun ? Apa kau tak menyukainya ?" tanya Tuan Park. Aku kalap.Bukan begitu maksudku...aishh !.

"Bukan begitu.. Apa..ini tidak terlalu cepat ? Aku baru saja mengenal Chanyeol.." ucapku mencoba membela.

"Baekhyun..ini hanyalah pertunangan. Tahap sebenarnya adalah menikah" ucap eomma.

"Nak Chanyeol , apa kau keberatan ?" tanya appaku.

"tidak" ucap Chanyeol. Eomma menatapku dengan tatapan ingin menerkamku.

"A-aku baik-baik saja " ucapku sedikit tergagap. Semua orang memandangku heran.

"Aku tidak papa dengan pelaksanaan pertunangannya. Ah ya ! Bagaimana dengan tempatnya ? Baju yang akan kukenakan ? Bukankah itu membutuhkan persiapan ?. Dan jika pertunangannya dilakukan setelah ujianku, apakah itu tidak mendadak ?"tanyaku.Mencoba mencari-cari alasan untuk mengubah pikiran mereka. Nyonya Park tersenyum.

"Semuanya sudah beres. Tempat, baju, undangan, cincin ! Semua sudah beres Baekhyun.. Kau hanya perlu menyelesaikan ujianmu dan menjaga kesehatanmu" ucap Nyonya Park sambil tersenyum. Sungguh tak terduga. Dikelas akhir aku sudah bertunangan dengan wakil yayasan sekolahku sendiri !. Sungguh sampai detik ini kupikir ini hanya mimpi.

Aku berlari memasuki rumah. Sedikit lega karena hari ini aku bisa mengikuti kelas tambahan. Aku melihat jam tangan yang menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Kenapa rumah terlihat sepi ?. Aku mencium aroma kopi pahit dari arah dapur. Siapa yang membuat kopi jam segini ?. Kurasa tak ada yang suka kopi di dalam rumah ini kecuali penjaga di depan. Masih dengan memakai seragamku aku berjalan menuju dapur. Rasanya rahangku terjatuh saat melihat orang yang tengah mengaduk kopi 2 meter tepat didepanku ini.

"C-chan.." cicitku terlalu terkejut.

"Kau sudah pulang ? Apa kelasmu berjalan dengan baik ?" tanyanya.

"Ah, n-ne.. Kelasku- tunggu, bukan waktunya membahas sekolahku. Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini ? Dimana ayah dan ibu ?" tanyaku.

"Gantilah seragammu dan turun untuk makan malam, setelah itu kita baru bicara" ucapnya masih sibuk dengan cangkir digenggamannya.

"Tidak.. Dimana ayah dan ibu ? Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini ?" tanyaku lagi. Chanyeol berjalan melewatiku dan duduk di meja makan.

"Baekhyun, ganti seragammu dulu dan makan malam. Aku berjanji akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu" ucapnya sambil menyesap kopi itu. Dengan sedikit kesal aku berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar. Tak sampai 10 menit aku kembali dengan menggunakan kaos lengan pendek abu-abu dan celana pendek hitam.

"Makanlah dulu" ucapnya. Aku menarik kursi dan duduk disitu. Aku heran saat tak melihat piring Chanyeol.

"Kau...tidak makan ?" tanyaku.

"Aku sudah makan malam" jawabnya. Ah sudahlah. Aku segera mengambil nasi dan lauk di depanku. Melahapnya dengan cepat.

"Baekhyun pelan-pelan" ucap Chanyeol mencoba mengingatkanku. Aku perlahan mengurangi intensitas suapanku.

"Bagus" ucapnya lagi. Kuakui dia sangat lah _bossy._ Tak sampai 5 menit aku telah menghabiskan makan malamku dan tentu saja sesudah meminum air putih.

"Jadi, dimana orangtuaku ?" tanyaku sambil mengelap bibirku yang sedikit basah. Aku mendongak saat tak mendapat respon dari Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ? Chanyeol .." panggilku.

"Eoh ? Apa yang kau katakan ?" tanyanya. Aku memutar mataku lalu menatap Chanyeol lagi. Aku sedikit mengeryit heran saat melihat chanyeol menatapku tajam. Ada apa dengannya ? Atau aku baru saja melakukan kesalahan ?

"Dimana orangtuaku Chanyeol ? Dan bagaimana kau bisa kesini?" tanyaku. Aku melihat Chanyeol meminum kopinya lagi.

"Orangtuamu pergi ke opera bersama ibuku dan adikku, Jun" Jelasnya. Opera ?.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau kesini ? " tanyaku.

"Aku mendapat telepon dari Tuan Byun. Mengatakan bahwa jika aku tidak sibuk, maukah aku menemanimu saat dirumah "

Sial, ayah mengapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku ?

"Kau tidak sibuk ?. Aku pikir seorang CEO pasti memiliki segudang perjanjian, proyek, kerjasama, saham dan lain-lain" ucapku sambil membayangkan seorang CEO yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop dan lembar-lembaran kertas berserakan dimeja.Chanyeol menunjukan handphonenya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sibuk" ucapnya. Aku berdiri.

"Kau akan pergi ?" tanyanya. Aku mengeryitkan dahi.

"Aku hanya ingin mencuci piringku" jawabku. Chanyeol ber-oh. Mengabaikannya, aku segera pergi ke dapur untuk mencuci piringku. Sesekali aku meliriknya. Dan beberapakali aku harus memalingkan muka karena tak ingin ketahuan tengah memandangnya. Aku mengelap tanganku lalu kembali ke meja makan.

"Aku harus belajar. Apa kau masih ingin disini ?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku ingin menemanimu. Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Tuan Byun" ucapnya. Aku memutar mataku.

"Oh Chanyeol, kau tak harus menuruti kata ayahku" ucapku. Aku sedikit terhuyung kebelakang saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri tiba-tiba di depanku. Tapi tanganku langsung di genggam oleh tangannya mencegahku untuk jatuh. Aku menahan napasku saat napasnya disekitarku, menerpa wajahku. Hm..mint, kopi, Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan ?" tanyanya.

Perasaan Baekhyun gak ngapa-ngapain ya kkk . Next chap udah masuk ke rated nya nih. Jangan lupa, review juseyo~ 


	7. Chapter 7

_Sebelumnya.._

 _"Baekhyun, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan ?" tanyanya._

Aku mengerjapkan mataku tak begitu paham maksudnya. Sedang lengannya yang melingkar dipinggangku tak membantuku untuk berpikir jernih.

"A-apa ? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" jawabku. Chanyeol menggeleng sambil mengeryitkan dahi, tak sependapat.

"Memutar matamu" ucapnya. Oh astaga.

"Kau tahu itu sungguh tidak sopan" lanjutnya.

"A-aku minta maaf" ucapku reflek. Kuakui itu tidak sopan, melihat Chanyeol juga lebih tua dariku.

"Ya, itu sudah seharusnya. Aku melihat ada piano disini. Kau memainkannya ?" tanyanya sambil melepaskan tanganku dan berjalan menjauh. Aku mengehembuskan napas lega.

"Baekhyun ?" panggilnya.

"Ya ?"

"Kau memainkannya ?" Ulangnya lagi.

"Ah itu..tidak. Aku tidak begitu bisa memainkannya. Hyung yang sering memainkannya" ucapku.

"Hyung ?" Tanyanya sambil mendudukan diri dikursi piano.

"Ya, sudah lama hyung berada di Amerika. Ibu mengatakan hyung akan segera pulang tahun ini" ucapku.

"Kemarilah" ucapnya. Aku menurut, berjalan menuju piano. Chanyeol menepuk sisinya. Aku duduk tepat disampingnya. Oh, ini seperti de javu.

"Kau suka musik apa ?" tanyanya.

Aku tidak begitu mengerti musik tapi..

"Klasik ?" jawabku ragu-ragu.

Dan setelah itu jari-jari Chanyeol mulai menari diatas tuts piano. Oh..ini sangat indah. Ini adalah sebuah nada-nada lain yang sebelumnya belum pernah aku dengar. Aku memejamkan mataku menikmati dentingan indah yang mengalun dibawah jemarinya dengan lihai. Sangat lihai saat menyentuh tuts piano, sama dengan saat dia menyentuh pipiku beberapa kali. Tunggu , oh astaga. Lagi-lagi apa yang ada dipikiranmu Byun Baekhyun ?!.

Permainan selesai. Aku membuka mataku dan menoleh padanya. Kami berdua tersenyum. Sungguh aku masih tidak percaya jika sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi tunangan dari laki-laki di sampingku ini.

Aku meremang saat nafasnya membelai wajahku. Tunggu, ini semakin dekat. Deru napasnya.. Tidak, atau mungkin ini deru napasku yang terengah-engah karena kurasa Chanyeol semakin dekat denganku ? Chanyeol membelai rahangku pelan. Lalu aku terkejut karena berikutnya aku merasakan bibirku berada dalam bibirnya. Kami berciuman !. Astaga, apakah kami benar-benar berciuman ?. Apa aku harus mengakui saat ini juga jika orientasiku sangatlah menyimpang. Oh hell, tentu saja Baekhyun kau telah menyimpang semenjak dia menabrakmu waktu itu. Aku seharusnya mencium seorang wanita, tapi sekarang..aku dicium seorang pria !. Tubuhku seperti jelly saat ciumannya semakin dalam.

"Mmhh"

"Ngghh"

"Baekhh"

"Ngh..channh"

Rancau kami tak jelas. Ciumannya menuntut, dalam, bergairah, membawaku melayang tak menapak lantai. Ini adalah ciuman pertamaku dan Chanyeol yang mendapatkannya. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Aku ? Aku terengah-engah mengatur napasku sendiri. Kurasakan ibu jarinya menyapu lembut bibir bawahku. Aku mendongak untuk menatapnya setelah cukup untuk menetralkan napasku. Saat mata kami bertabrakan, pipiku langsung memerah. Aku memerah !.

"Bibirmu sungguh sangat lembut" ucapnya.

Well, terimakasih Chanyeol pipiku sekarang makin tak karu-karuan memerah. Aku mengeryitkan dahiku.

"Chanyeol..kau-" Ucapanku terhenti saat Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku. Mencium buku-buku jariku dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lebih lama lagi untuk menciummu. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku menyukaimu" ucapnya.

Saat itu juga hatiku mencelos keluar. Bibirku kelu. Bola mataku bergerak liar kemana-mana. Terlalu mendadak, terlalu tiba-tiba, tunggu itu sama saja !.Apa yang harus kukatakan ?.

"Baekhyun.." panggilnya. Aku menatapnya lagi.

"Ha ?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Apa yang membuatmu gelisah ?" tanyanya. Aku kembali menautkan alisku.

"A-aku ..ini terlalu cepat. Maksudku-"

"Apa kau memiliki kekasih ?"

"Tidak ! Maaf, maksudku ya, aku belum pernah memiliki seorang kekasih" ucapku.

"Kukira itu yang membuatmu gelisah. Lalu apa yang membuatmu mengerutkan keningmu heum ?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya bingung bagaimana untuk bersikap" ucapku. Apa ini yang benar-benar ingin kukatakan ?.

"Bersikap saat bersamaku ?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum menggelengkan kepala.

"Astaga, kupikir apa. Kau hanya harus bersikap biasa. Baekhyun yang sebelumnya" ucapnya. Aku menggeleng.

"Aniya, itu... Aku hanya terkejut dengan ucapanmu bahwa kau menyukaiku. Ini.." Argh...bagaimana aku mengatakannya ?.

"Baekhyun" ucapnya sambil memegang pipi kiriku.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu tiba-tiba untukmu. Tapi biarkan aku menyukaimu " ucapnya.

Ragu-ragu, aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Bahkan hatiku telah berada di genggamanmu semenjak kita pertama bertemu Chanyeol. Aku tersenyum berada dipelukannya, nyaman.

Dua hari setelah ujian berakhir, papan pengumuman dipenuhi oleh segerombolan murid. Berebut tempat agar dapat melihat hasil dari ujian mereka. Kyungsoo daritadi menarikku, mengajakku bersama-sama melihat papan pengumuman. Aku menolaknya karena ouhh.. disana benar-benar terlihat ramai dan sesak. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu mereka selesai. Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo menghampiriku, mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali ke kelas dan mengatakan "Baek, kau memang tak terkalahkan". Aku tak begitu paham dengan maksudnya. Lalu aku melihat murid-murid mulai pergi meninggalkan papan pengumuman. Segera setelah itu aku berjalan menuju papan pengumuman, mencari namaku. Lalu aku tersenyum saat menemukannya. Ah, aku sekarang paham maksud Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana ujianmu ?" tanya seseorang membuatku menoleh kebelakang. Aku tersenyum.

"Chan!mp !" aku langsung membungkam mulutku. Hampir saja aku berteriak dan memeluknya.

"Ahjussi , aku peringkat 6 paralel. Tidak buruk kan ?" ucapku sambil menunjuk papan daftar peringkat.

"Ahjussi ?" ulangnya lalu tertawa. Hatiku menghangat hanya dengan mendengar suara tawanya.

"Ini masih disekolahan Chanyeol" bisikku lirih.

"Oke,oke, aku tahu " ucapnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini ?" tanyanya. Aku menerawang.

"Ujian selesai. Kukira hanya beberapa kegiatan perayaan dan pembagian kelas akhir. Aku bebas hari ini " ucapku. Aku tersentak saat tia-tiba tanganku ditarik olehnya.

"Chanyeol ,kita mau kemana ?" tanyaku mencoba menyamai langkahnya. Chanyeol masih dengan langkah cepatnya. Tanganku dilepas saat sampai di mobil Audi R8 V10 nya. Oh, dia sangat kaya bukan ?. Ini bukan mobil yang sama yang sebelumnya kulihat. Jangan tanyakan Baekhyun mengapa dia rajin mengganti-ganti mobilnya.

Di mobil..

"Chanyeol, kita mau kemana ?" tanyaku ulang.

"Masuk" ucapnya. Sangat bossy. Aku memutar mataku.

"Baekhyun, kau akan mendapatkannya nanti. Sekarang masuk" ucap Chanyeol.

Ups, aku lupa. Bagaimana bisa aku memutar mataku di depannya ?. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Chanyeol membuat gairahku tertahan habis-habisan.

"Oke" ucapku menyerah lalu langsung masuk ke mobil. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol menyusulku. Menancap gas dan entah kemana audi ini akan berjalan.

"Chanyeol, aku bolos" ucapku. Chanyeol hanya diam. Matanya tak beralih, tetap fokus didepan.

"Chaannn" panggilku lagi.

"Oh astaga baek ! Ada apa ?" jawabnya sedikit ketus.

"Kau marah padaku ? Oke,aku salah, tapi aku tidak sengaja melakukannya" ucapku.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya fokus mengemudi. Dan ya, kau bolos atau tidak kuyakin mereka akan memaklumimu" ucapnya.

Aku menghembuskan napas, menyerah dan mengikuti apa yang akan dia lakukan. Setelah berhenti dibeberapa lampu merah. Kami sampai di depan ..toko ?. Aku menoleh padanya sambil mengeryitkan dahi. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum. Lihat, dia sangat _mood swing_. Melepaskan sabuk pengamanku dan keluar dari mobil. Berjalan menuju sisi mobil satunya dan membungkuk.

"Baekhyun, ayo turun" ucapnya. Aku menurutinya. Membuka pintu mobil dan menyusul Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya sebelum kami masuk dan dengan senang hati aku menyambutnya. Apakah kami baru saja bertengkar ?.

Chanyeol terus membawa langkahku memasuki toko. Gelap.

"Kau yakin toko ini sudah buka ?" tanyaku.

"Astaga baekhyun, tentu saja . Sekarang jam berapa ?" tanyanya.

"Jam setengah 10" ucapku sambil melihat jam tanganku.

"Nyalakan !" ucap Chanyeol tegas. Seketika itu pula aku melihat cahaya berkilauan dari tiap-tiap etalase. Oh aku tidak pernah menyangka ini. Tentu saja karena sedari tadi aku berdiri tak ada apapun seperti etalase-etalase perhiasan seperti ini. Hanya gelap. Aku menoleh pada Chanyeol dan menggeleng tak percaya.

"Chanyeol, kau penuh dengan kejutan" ucapku.

"Itu menyenangkan untuk memberikanmu kejutan" ucapnya. Aku tersenyum.

Seneng rasanya baca review-review dari kalian. Atas kritik dan sarannya, arigatou minna~

 **See u next chapter !**


	8. Chapter 8

Aku baru tahu jika Chanyeol mempunyai tipikal seorang pria yang memberi kejutan seperti ini.

"Dengar.." Aku menoleh padanya.

"Semua memang sudah dipersiapkan, tentu saja kau tahu, orang tua kita. Tapi untuk cincin. Kurasa akan lebih baik jika kau yang menentukan mana yang kau sukai " ucapnya. Aku melebarkan mataku. Jadi ini.. ?

"Chanyeol..sebenarnya ini sungguh tidak perlu. Kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja dengan apa yang mereka pilihkan" ucapku. Chanyeol memegang tanganku dan tangan satunya melingkar di pinggangku.

"Ya , ini perlu dan akan lebih baik jika kita yang memilihnya sendiri" ucapnya. Seperti biasa. Intonasi bicara yang selalu kuingat di luar kepala. Intonasi tak ingin berdebat. Tapi entah kenapa aku menyukai bagaimana dia berbicara. Atau itu karena aku menyukainya ?

"Oke. Ayo mencari cincin dan tolong lepaskan ini" ucapku. Chanyeol tersenyum dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada pinggang dan tanganku.

"Jadi ?" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Aku menyambutnya. Kami berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat cincin. Ditengah-tengah pencarian kami, aku baru menyadari bahwa toko ini terlampau sepi.

"Chanyeol, apa kau tidak merasa aneh jika toko ini kelewat sangat sepi ?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya meminjamnya beberapa saat" ucapnya masih dengan melihat-lihat beberapa cincin pada etalase. Aku berhenti.

"Kau membooking tempat ini ?" tanyaku.

"Kau bisa menganggapnya begitu" ucapnya. Aku menepuk jidatku pelan.

"Oh astaga, kau tidak perlu membooking tempat ini hanya karena kita akan memilih cincin Chanyeol"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kita terganggu dengan pembeli-pembeli lain yang mungkin akan menganggumu saat memilih, itu saja"

Astaga.

"Kau sangat pintar menggunakan uangmu" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, hanya untukmu" ucapnya membalas senyumku. Dia terkadang bisa sangat menjengkelkan !.

"Lebih baik jika kita segera memilih cincin kita" ucapku berjalan menjauhinya, memilih untuk menyudahi pembicaraan kami.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit, kami keluar dari toko itu dan kembali ke mobil. Aku menganga tidak percaya melihat nota harga. Hanya untuk dua cincin ini harganya mencapai 4 juta won ?!.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Chanyeol saat kembali menancap gas mobil.

"Aniya, hanya saja apa mungkin untuk dua buah cincin harganya semahal ini ?. Cincin ini mempunyai model yang sederhana" ucapku.

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya ?" tanyanya.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku menyukai cincin dengan model sederhana seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak menyangka jika harganya akan semahal ini" ucapku.Aku menoleh saat mendengar Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Ada yang lucu ?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Jika itu mahal, itu mungkin dari kualitas bahannya Baekhyun.. Bukan dari modelnya saja. Lagipula itu tidak penting. Yang penting kau menyukai cincin itu" ucapnya.

Oh tentu saja bahannya Baekhyun ! Kapan kau mau lebih pintar dari Chanyeol ?.

"Kau ingin melakukan apa setelah ini ?" tanyanya.

"Tidak tahu.Tapi aku sangat ingin melihat kantormu" ucapku.

"Kau ingin ke kantorku ?" tanyanya. Oh ayolah..siapa yang tidak mau melihat-lihat kantor seorang presdir dari perusahaan yang jangan ditanyakan lagi sahamnya di wilayah Asia ini.

"Ya. Aku belum pernah kesana. Bolehkah ?" tanyaku.

"Oke" ucapnya.

"Yeay !" teriakku kegirangan dan Chanyeol tertawa setelah itu.

Tak sampai 15 menit kami sampai di depan sebuah gedung menjulang tinggi.

"Salah satu kantorku. Ayo turun" ucapnya lalu membuka pintu mobil, keluar duluan.

Salah satu kantorku ?. Baekhyun, kau melupakan bahwa dia seorang bujangan kaya raya yang tentu saja memiliki lebih dari satu kantor. Aku segera menyusulnya. Menggosok-gosok lenganku saat merasa kedinginan terasa sampai tulangku. Oh, salju akan segera turun.

"Kau kedinginan ?" tanya Chanyeol. Aku mengangguk.

"Sedikit" jawabku. Chanyeol segera melepaskan mantelnya dan memberikannya padaku.

"Terimakasih" ucapku. Chanyeol memelukku memasuki kantornya. Aku melihat tulisan 'Park Group' terukir di pintu masuk tadi dan di belakang meja resepsionis.

"Tuan Park" salam karyawan-karyawannya. Chanyeol mengangguk. Aku hanya sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum kikuk bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Chanyeol menarikku ke dalam lift dan segera memencet nomor lantai.

"Ruanganmu ?" tanyaku.

"Ya"

Aku membelalakan mataku saat tiba-tiba merasakan bibir Chanyeol didalam mulutku. Aku meremas ujung kemejanya. Chanyeol semakin memagutku dalam. Mendorongku pada dinding pojok lift. Mengangkat kedua tanganku ke atas. Membuatnya lebih leluasa mengacaukan diriku.

"Chanmmphh"

"Mphhh"

"Nghhh"

 _Ting !._ Lift terbuka. Chanyeol menghentikan ciuman memabukkannya yang sialnya aku sukai.

"Sudah kukatakan aku akan hilang kontrol saat melihatmu menggigit bibir. Ayo" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Bahkan aku tidak sadar jika aku menggigit bibirku. Aku segera menerima uluran tangan itu. Chanyeol menuntunku berjalan menuju ruangannya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dan memasukkannya pada celah kecil pada benda persegi panjang di tepi pintu.

 _Identification, Presdir Park_. Bunyi dari benda itu.Setelah itu Chanyeol kembali menarik kartunya dan membuka pintu ruangannya. Aku menganga lebar. Apa ini kantornya ?. Ada meja tepat diujung dekat dengan jendela besar yang kupastikan adalah meja kerja Chanyeol. Dua sofa besar dan beberapa kursi transparan kecil. Masing-masing pada di dinding terdapat satu lukisan abstrak. Dan yang terpenting semua didominasi warna hitam dan putih.

"Kau terlalu monoton, berlebihan dan.." ucapku menggantung saat menyentuh lukisan abstrak di salah satu dinding.

"Dan ?" ulangnya. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Dan susah ditebak" ucapku. Chanyeol tersenyum.

Masih mengitari ruangannya. Aku tehenti saat melihat dreamcatcher tergeletak di meja. Aku seperti familiar dengan dreamcatcher ini. Karena aku yakin ini buatan sendiri, bukan dari toko-toko aksesoris.

"Chan, kenapa ini tidak kau gantungkan ?" tanyaku sambil menunjukan dreamcatcher itu pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih duduk disofa sambil menikmati wine nya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya" ucap Chanyeol. Oh, dia benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Mengerutkan dahiku. Jika Chanyeol tidak membutuhkan ini, mengapa ada dreamcatcher disini ? pikirku. Kurasa ia bukan orang yang membiarkan benda seperti ini di tempatnya jika dia benar-benar tidak membutuhkannya

"Lalu kenapa ada dreamcatcher disini ?" tanyaku. Chanyeol menautkan alisnya. Ekspresi seperti tidak menyukai pembicaraan ini. Tunggu, ada apa memangnya ? Kurasa ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk tentang ada dreamcatcher di kantor seorang presdir Park Group.

"Kemarilah" ucapnya. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku meletakkan dreamcatcher itu kepada tempat semula dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarikku sehingga aku jatuh ke pangkuannya. Menahan punggungku dan kakiku. Spontan aku memeluk lehernya.

"Chanyeol !" . Chanyeol hanya tersenyum seolah dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

"Kau menarikku tiba-tiba, kau bisa membuatku terluka" ucapku. Tangannya membelai sepanjang rahang dan pipiku.

"Dengar, kau harus mengingat ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka. Apapun yang menyakitimu tidak peduli apa dan siapa yang menyakitimu, aku akan segera melenyapkannya" ucapnya sambil menatapku serius. Benarkah aku telah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pria di depanku ini ?.

"Tidak peduli apapun ?. Chanyeol itu tidak mungkin. Hei, bagaimana jika itu rekanmu ? Atau orang yang masih berkeluarga denganmu ?Kau terlalu berlebihan " ucapku sambil terkekeh menyadari bahwa dia terlalu berlebihan.

"Tidak peduli siapapun. Tidak peduli rekan atau kerabatku. Menyakiti Baekhyun-ku, maka mereka mendapatkan akibatnya" ucapnya penuh dengan ketegasan.

Membuat rona merah merambat sekitar pipiku saat mulutnya mengucapkan sebuah kata.. Baekhyun-ku ?. Oh astaga... Dimana lagi aku akan menemui pria seperti ini ?. Aku menggenggam tangannya yang memegang pipiku. Menghirup aroma mint dari tubuhnya. Aku membuka mataku. Menatap kedua manik mata phoenixnya.

"Aku akan sangat menyesal dalam hidupku jika saat itu aku tidak menabrakmu" ucapku.

Chanyeol tersenyum memagut bibirku dalam. Jujur, Chanyeol, laki-laki yang kutabrak beberapa waktu lalu di sekolah, dia cinta pertamaku. Aku tahu jika Tuhan yang mempertemukanku dengan laki-laki yang tengah memagut bibirku ini. Aku mendorong dadanya sedikit keras. Membuka mataku dan melihat alis Chanyeol menukik tajam ?. Apa aku baru saja membuatnya kecewa ?.

"Kau tidak ada urusan ?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Jadi ayo lanjutkan" ucapnya bossy dan menarikku kembali , tapi aku langsung menahannya mendekat padaku.

"Wae ?" tanyanya.

"Kau bilang tidak ada urusan " ucapku.

"Memang tidak" ucap Chanyeol. Aku menahan tawa.

"Aku akan senang melanjutkan ciuman panas tadi atau berakhir di sofa kantormu. Tapi getaran handphonemu dan ketukan memuakkan di pintu sangat mengganggu" ucapku. Chanyeol langsung menoleh pada handphone di mejanya.

"Sial, halo" ucapnya mengangkat telpon. Aku berencana untuk turun dari pangkuannya tapi pinggangku ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

 _"tetap disini"_. Aku menghembuskan napas jengah dan memilih untuk menurut.

"Ya. Aku segera kesana. Kau bisa membiarkan mereka. Ya, kututup" ucap Chanyeol lalu menutup telponnya.

"Kau benar. Aku ada meeting. Hampir saja aku melepaskan investor dari Finlandia" ucapnya.

"Chanyeol, kau ceroboh. Itu akan sangat lucu jika kau kehilangan investormu hanya karena berciuman denganku" ucapku.

"Hmm.." Chanyeol hanya berdehem.

"Sebenarnya aku baik-baik saja jika kehilangan investor itu dan lebih memilih menikmati bibirmu atau melakukan saranmu untuk berakhir di sofa kantorku" ucapnya. Aku memerah lagi. Sekarang aku benar-benar terlihat sangat mesum.

"Bagaimana bisa baik-baik saja? " tanyaku.

"Ya.. Karena mendapatkan investor ini adalah keinginan ayah" ucapnya. Aku hanya ber-Oh.

"Lalu ? Berapa lama meetingmu ?" tanyaku.

"Jika mereka bisa bekerja sama dengan baik 30 menit cukup, paling lama satu jam an" ucapnya.

"Hm.. Itu lumayan lama" ucapku.

"Kau bisa menungguku sampai selesaikan ?" tanyanya. Aku berpikir sebentar.

"Ice cream strawberry " ucapku. Chanyeol tersenyum.

" _God,_ oke. Aku bisa membelikanmu sebanyak yang kau mau" ucapnya.

"Deal. Aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai" ucapku. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhku dan memindahkanku ke kursinya. Setelah itu Chanyeol berdiri sambil merapikan dasinya.

"Tunggu disini" ucapnya setelah menciumku. Aku mengangguk.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar, meninggalkanku yang tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Aku memutar-mutar kursinya. Sedikit bermain karena aku yakin hanya aku yang pernah duduk di kursinya selain Chanyeol. Kapan lagi menduduki kursi seorang presdir ?. Tiba-tiba aku berhenti. Pikiran aneh tiba-tiba muncul di dipikiranku. Benarkah hanya aku selain Chanyeol yang duduk disini ?. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Baekhyun ?!. Sebaiknya aku melakukan kegiatan lain. Mengedarkan pandanganku dan melihat sebuah laptop dimeja. Segera aku menyalakan laptop Chanyeol. Hm... Sedikit tidak sopan kurasa jika aku membuka laptopnya. Tapi itu sedikit membuatku bersemangat untuk mengetahui apa isi didalam laptop presdir Park group seorang bujangan kaya di Korea. Apa deretan angka-angka atau persentase-persentase dalam bentuk kue pie atau grafik-grafik seperti itu ?.

"Oh, tidak dikunci" ucapku. Aku membuka file-filenya. Banyak yang terkunci. Kurasa itu dokumen-dokumen yang penting. Aku membuka galeri.

"Astaga ! Kapan Chanyeol memfotoku ?" gumamku. Begitu banyak fotoku disini. Oh Chanyeol.. Tahukah kau jika aku semakin jatuh padamu ?. Aku beralih membuka email-emailnya.

"Seorang presdir yang cukup sibuk" gumamku saat men- _scrool_ emailnya.

"Tunggu". Jae Hyun ? Byun ?. Bukankah ini email hyungku ?. Apakah hyung dan Chanyeol saling mengenal ?

Hai chingu... Mian late update kkk.

 **Terimakasih untuk** **review reader-nim~**


	9. Chapter 9

Aku menggigit bibirku ragu-ragu apakah aku harus membukanya atau tidak.Tapi ini bukan apa-apa kan ?. Chanyeol adalah seorang presdir, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Chanyeol juga menjalin kerja sama dengan hyung. Dengan jari sedikit bergetar aku membukanya.

Untuk : Chanyeol Park

Perihal : Keputusanmu

Chanyeol, kumohon pikirkan lagi. Aku tidak bisa

Jae Hyun, Byun

President of Source Corp, US

Ini beberapa minggu yang lalu . Batinku. Aku mulai mencari email-email dari hyung. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Apakah mereka sedang bernegosiasi ?.

Untuk : Chanyeol Park

Perihal : KAU TIDAK BISA

Chanyeol kau tidak bisa memutuskannya seperti ini. Kita sudah lama mengetahui satu sama lain. Aku tahu ini hanya alasanmu agar membuatku merasa bebas disini

Jae Hyun, Byun

President of Source Corp, US

Untuk : Chanyeol Park

Perihal : terkejut

Aku terkejut mendapatkan email terakhir darimu. Kau tidak sedang bersungguh-sungguh kan ?. Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku Chanyeol. Chanyeol kau tidak bisa seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa menerima ini

Jae Hyun , Byun

President of Source Corp, US

Aku membungkam mulutku saat melihat email-email mereka. Hal yang baru kuketahui saat aku merasa sudah mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik. Fakta jika mungkin bukan aku satu-satunya yang duduk di kursi ini selain Chanyeol. Fakta jika aku melupakan kehidupannya sebelum bertemu denganku. Fakta jika Chanyeol berhubungan dengan orang lain. Fakta menyesakkan hati saat tau benar jika hyungku sendiri mencintai Chanyeol. Aku sangat tahu dengan hanya melihat beberapa email terakhir dari hyung jika hyung memiliki rasa kepada Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa jadi serumit ini ?. Aku meng-close email Chanyeol. Setelah itu aku segera menutup laptopnya dan meraih tasku, pergi meninggalkan kantor Chanyeol. Satu-satunya yang bisa kupikirkan saat ini adalah berlari. Kemanapun.

Aku berakhir di perpustakaan Seoul. Menelungkupkan kepalaku diantara lenganku. Aku hanya tidak mengerti. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung tentang kakakku. Aku baru sadar jika aku juga tidak pernah bercerita tentang hyungku padanya. Chanyeol tipe orang yang akan mencari tahu segala sesuatu tanpa terkecuali. Lalu jika Chanyeol tahu mengenai hyungku , kenapa dia tetap disisiku ? Tidakkah ini terasa aneh baginya ?. Bertunangan dengan adik seseorang yang mencintainya. Apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin lakukan ?.Pikiran ini membuatku semakin sakit saja. Aku merogoh saku saat kurasakan getaran dari handphoneku.

"Yeobseo ?" ucapku.

"Ya, eodiya ?" tanya seseorang diseberang sana.

"Nugu ?" tanyaku.

"Aku Kyungsoo astaga !. Baek, ada apa ?" tanyanya.

"Oh kyungsoo, ada apa menelponku ?" tanyaku.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, ada apa denganmu ?" tanyanya.

"Apa maksudmu ? Aku baik-baik saja" ucapku.

"Oh ayolah..sudah berapa lama kita berteman ?. Itu terdengar seperti 'aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja' " ucapnya. Astaga kyungsoo.. Aku sangat ingin bercerita denganmu, tapi kurasa tidak sekarang.

"Sudahlah. Kubilang aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku" ucapku.

"Terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian berdua ?" tanyanya. Aku mengeryit. Tak ingin meneruskan pembicaraan ini.

"Tidak. Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu ?"

"Wakil yayasan, maksudku kekasihmu baru saja menelponku" ucapnya.

"Sudah ya Kyungsoo, kututup" ucapku menutup telpon dari Kyungsoo. Apa Chanyeol mencariku ?. Aku tidak siap bertemu dengan Chanyeol sekarang. Bagaimana aku menatapnya setelah mengetahui fakta tak terduga ini?.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Chan, kenapa ini tidak kau gantungkan ?"_

 _"Aku tidak membutuhkannya"_

 _"Lalu kenapa ada dreamcatcher disini ?"_

 _"Kemarilah"_

Pantas saja. Dreamcatcher itu terasa sangat familiar. Karena hanya kakak yang membuat dreamcatcher seperti itu. Dan dreamcatcher itu masih ada dikantor Chanyeol. Seharusnya dreamcatcher itu tidak ada jika Chanyeol benar-benar tidak membutuhkannya. Lalu apa artinya ini ?.. _Oh God,_ Apa yang harus kulakukan ?.

Aku terbangun. Gelap. Dimana ini ?. Ah, kurasa aku diatas ranjang. Tunggu, bukankah tadi aku ada di perpustakaan ?. Lalu bagaimana bisa aku disini ?. Aku menyibak selimut dan turun dari ranjang. Ini rumahku. Menuruni tangga. Aku melihat eomma sedang membersihkan daun tanaman-tanaman hiasnya.

"Eomma ?" Panggilku.

"Oh, baekhyun ? Kau sudah bangun ?" tanya eomma. Aku bergabung duduk di ruang keluarga bersama eomma.

"Bagaimana bisa aku dirumah ? Terakhir kurasa aku berada di perpustakaan" ucapku. Eomma berhenti pada kegiatannya dan menatapku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di perpustakaan ? Tidur ?" tanya eomma.

"Huh ?" ucapku tak mengerti.

"Chanyeol membawamu kemari dan mengatakan jika kau tertidur di perpustakaan" ucap eomma.

"Chanyeol menggendongku sampai kamar ?" tanyaku.

"Lalu apa Chanyeol menyeretmu ? Tentu saja dia menggendongmu Baekhyun..."

"Astaga"

"Chanyeol sangat khawatir padamu dan mengatakan pada eomma jika kau meninggalkan kantor Chanyeol dan pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahu Chanyeol"

"Chanyeol sedang meeting tadi" ucapku.

"Kau bisa mengiriminya pesan" ucap eomma.

"Astaga, oke. Aku salah" ucapku.

"Hh...sebaiknya kau makan, eomma tahu dari tadi pagi kau belum makan" ucap eomma. Aku memilih berbaring di sofa.

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk makan" ucapku.

"Wae ? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kalian ?" tanya eomma. Kenapa semua orang menanyakan keadaan kami berdua ?.

"Kami baik-baik saja eomma. Aku sedang tidak berada dalam mood untuk makan" ucapku.

"Baiklah, eomma tidak memaksa. Hanya saja jaga kesehatanmu". Aku mengangguk. Menatap langit-langit rumah. Sungguh, aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan ?. Hyung masih memiliki perasaan pada Chanyeol. Ini akan sangat menyakitkan jika hyung tahu aku akan bertunangan dengan Chanyeol. Ta-tapi bagaimana denganku ?. Aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada Chanyeol.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"kakak sedang membuat apa ?"_

 _"Ini namanya dreamcatcher baekhyun.. Ini bisa menangkap mimpi buruk !"_

 _"Benarkah ?. Baekhyun juga ingin dibuatkan.."_

 _"Nanti ya.. Hyung sedang membuatkan ini untuk seseorang "_

 _"Nugu ?"_

 _Hyung berbisik ditelingaku._ _"Cinta pertama hyung"_

 _"Wow ! Benarkah ? Apa itu cinta pertama ,hyung ?"_

 _"Besok jika baekhyun-ie sudah besar, baekhyun-ie akan tahu"_

 _"Baekhyun ingin segera besar !"_

 _"Arraseo..arraseo.."_

Jangan katakan.. Astaga !. Apa yang harus kulakukan ?!.

Aku menoleh pada eomma yang masih sibuk dengan tanamannya. Apa eomma tau jika Chanyeol dengan hyung dulu pernah bersama ?.

"Eomma ?" panggilku.

"Eoh ..". Bagaimana aku menanyakan ini ?.

"Baekhyun..ada yang ingin kau katakan ?" tanya eomma. Aku menggigit bibirku tidak yakin dengan apa yang ingin kukatakan.

"Baekhyun ?"

"I-itu..eomma tahu siapa kekasih hyung ?" tanyaku. Eomma terkekeh ringan.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu ?" tanya eomma.

"Hanya penasaran ?. Tidak boleh ?" ucapku.

"Arraseo..arraseo.. Eomma tidak tahu" . Aku terduduk.

"Mwo ?. Jinjja ? Eomma benar-benar tidak tahu ?" tanyaku. Eomma menggeleng.

"Hyungmu itu sedikit tertutup. Eomma benar-benar tidak tahu siapa kekasih hyungmu. Yang pasti, hyungmu menyukai seseorang. Beberapa kali dia pernah menutup diri dikamar. Murung tiba-tiba, entahlah. Eomma tidak begitu tahu" jelas eomma. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Lusa adalah pertunangan kalian" ucap eomma.

"Mwo ? !" ucapku terkejut. Lusa ?

"Eomma hanya mengingatkanmu. Ibu dengar kalian tadi baru membeli cincin untuk pertunangan kalian. Bukankah dia romantis ?" tanya eomma.

Mengejutkanku dengan etalase-etalase itu, ya, dia romantis.

"Apa yang eomma bicarakan" ucapku beranjak dari sofa ingin menuju kamar. Aku tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Eomma ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Apa hyung mengetahui pertunanganku ?" tanyaku setelah menelan ludah meyakinkan diriku dengan apa yang kutanyakan.

"Belum. Eomma akan memberitahunya saat pertunanganmu" ucap eomma. Napasku tercekat. Tidakkah itu akan lebih menyakitkan untuk hyung saat mendengar berita tentang pertunangan ini ?. Aku kembali duduk di sofa.

"Eomma" panggilku.

"Ada apa baekhyun.. Daritadi kau memanggil eomma terus"

"Aku hanya penasaran. Kenapa .. Ke-kenapa bukan kakak yang ditunangkan dengan Chanyeol ?" tanyaku mencoba untuk terlihat normal tapi gagal. Keluarga Byun memiliki dua anak. Dan kenapa aku yang ditunangkan oleh Chanyeol ?. Eomma menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ada apa ? . Jangan bilang jika kau tidak menyukai Chanyeol. Baekhyun-"

"Aniya. Eomma tidak seperti itu. Eomma juga tahu bagaimana perasaanku pada Chanyeol. Aku menyukainya eomma. Aku hanya penasaran kenapa bukan kakak yang ditunangkan dengan Chanyeol ? Eomma sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak" ucapku sambil memberi tatapan paling datar kepada eomma.

"Hah..lega mendengarnya. Kenapa bukan kakakmu ?. Sudah pasti karena kakakmu lebih tua dibanding dengan Chanyeol. Lagipula ayahmu pernah membicarakan tentang perjodohan dengan kakakmu, dan dia sangat amat menolak. Hyung mu mengatakan bahwa dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang dicintainya.." jelas eomma.

Benar eomma, dan itu Chanyeol, orang yang akan bertunangan denganku, gumamku dalam hati. Memejamkan mata menahan sebuah hantaman tak kasat mata yang memukul telak hatiku.

"Kami berpikir apakah kau saja yang dijodohkan dan lihat ?. Chanyeol bahkan mengatakan langsung jika dia tertarik padamu. Sebelum kami membicarakan tentang ini pun kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Karena itulah kami sepakat untuk segera melaksanakan pertunangan kalian" lanjut eomma. Ah.. jadi begitu.

"Oh begitu.. Aku naik ke atas dulu eomma" ucapku lalu segera berlari kekamar.

Menjatuhkan diriku di ranjang. Apa yang harus kulakukan..?. Mengapa semua menjadi seperti ini ? Mengapa Tuhan mempertemukanku dengan Chanyeol jika akan ada hati yang akan menanggung rasa sakit nantinya ? Bagaimana ini bisa menjadi serumit ini ?!

 **Jangan lupa review**

 **Terimakasih** **juga yang udah ngikutin ff ini dan always nge review tiap chapternya..**

 **See you guys at next chapter !**


	10. Chapter 10

Aku mencari handphoneku di tas. Menemukan beberapa pesan dari Chanyeol.

Dari : Chanyeol

Baekhyun, kau dimana sekarang ?! Kenapa sama sekali tidak mengabariku.

Dari : Chanyeol

Baekhyun, angkat telponmu. Sial ! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu ! Bahkan kau tidak mengabari temanmu

Dari : Chanyeol

Kenapa kau tidur di perpustakaan ? Itu berbahaya Baekhyun. Telpon aku jika kau sudah bangun. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.

Oh Chanyeol.. Aku hanya bingung bersikap di depanmu. Aku mememilih menelpon Chanyeol. Merasa buruk karena membuatnya sangat khawatir.

"Yeobseo, baekhyun ?"

"Chan-"

"Astaga baekhyun ! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau pergi ke perpustakaan ? Kau juga tidak menelpon temanmu. Apa kau sedang mengerjakan tugas ? Kenapa tidur di perpustakaan ?" tanya Chanyeol beruntun.

"Chanyeol..satu-satu.. Kau membuatku pusing. Aku menelponmu untuk memberitahumu jika aku baik-baik saja" ucapku.

"Benarkah ?"

"Ya, kau bisa mempercayaiku" ucapku.

"Oke. Kau kesekolah besok ?"

"Tentu saja"

"Baiklah, akan kuantar besok"

"Chan, tidak papa. Aku bisa berangkat dengan pak Kim"

"Tidak. Aku khawatir. Kau berangkat sekolah bersamaku besok. Tidak ada argumen" ucapnya. Aku menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Oke" ucapku. Hening.

"Chan" panggilku.

"Ya"

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku mencintaimu" ucapku segera menutup telpon, lalu melemparkannya asal. Memejamkan mataku. Menghembuskan napas pelan dan mencari kontak nomor hyung.

 _Untuk : Hyung_

 _Hyung, kau sibuk ?_

Tak lama kemudian hyung membalas pesanku.

 _Dari : Hyung_

 _Tidak. Ada apa ?_

Aku segera mengetik balasan.

 _Untuk : Hyung_

 _Bisakah aku menelponmu ?_

 _Dari : Hyung_

 _Tentu_

Aku segera menelpon hyung.

 _"Baek"_

"Hyung"

 _"Wae wae ?"_

"Bagaimana kabar Hyung ? Hyung jarang sekali menelponku"

 _"Ahahaha... Ya..hyung sedikit sibuk"_

"Bagaimana US ? Masih seperti biasanya ?"

 _"Ya, seperti biasanya"_

"Aku harap aku bisa kesana menjenguk hyung. Pasti disana banyak gadis-gadis cantik"

 _"Ya... Apa disana tidak ada gadis-gadis cantik ?"_

"Setidaknya disana aku akan melihat banyak orang memiliki iris dengan warna-warna cerah"

 _"Astaga"_

"Hyung, apa hyung punya kekasih disana ?" tanyaku. Napasku tercekat saat menanyakan ini. Apa hyung benar-benar mempunyai perasaan dengan Chanyeol ?.

 _"Wae ?"_

"Aku..aku hanya penasaran"

 _"Hyung tidak punya"_

"Apa disana tidak ada yang hyung suka ?" tanyaku.

 _"Eobseo"_ jawabnya. Dan aku menyadari jika nada suaranya berubah.

 _"Hyung masih belum bisa melupakannya"_ lanjutnya. Rasanya hatiku begitu tertusuk saat mendengar hyung mengatakan itu.

"H-Hyung.. Sudah lama hyung di amerika, tapi hyung ..hyung masih menyukainya ?" tanyaku. Hyung belum bisa melupakannya ? Hyung masih menyukai Chanyeol ?.

 _"Kau tahu baekhyun.. Hyung mencintainya, sulit melupakannya. Dia adalah cinta pertama hyung"_ ucap hyung diseberang telepon. Aku mengelap pipiku saat tiba-tiba airmata jatuh. Baekhyun ? Apa kau baru saja menangis ?.

"Baekhyun, kurasa hyung harus pergi sekarang"

"O-oh ? Ya. Maaf mengganggu hyung"

 _"Tidak papa. Lagipula hyung juga merindukanmu"_

"Baekhyun..juga merindukan hyung"

 _"Sampai nanti baek"_ ucapnya kemudian sambungan telepon terputus.

 _Hyung masih belum bisa melupakannya.Kau tahu baekhyun.. Hyung mencintainya, sulit melupakannya. Dia adalah cinta pertama hyung._ _Dia adalah cinta pertama hyung_ _Dia adalah cinta pertama hyung_ _Dia adalah cinta pertama hyung_ _Dia adalah cinta pertama hyung_ -

Chanyeol juga cinta pertamaku Hyung. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku dibantal. Berharap bahwa ini hanya mimpi dan aku akan terbangun keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

Mata sembab dan lingkaran hitam mengerikan di bawah mataku adalah hal yang kutemukan pagi ini. Aku membuka selimutku dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Aku masih harus sekolah. Segera setelah selesai mandi, aku memakai seragam. Mematut diriku di depan cermin dengan kacamata andalan, aku keluar dari kamar. Baru semenit yang lalu Chanyeol mengirimiku pesan jika dia berada di perjalanan menuju rumahku. Dengan malas aku menuruni tangga. Sepi. Aku melihat jam dinding. Ini masih pagi. Tapi kenapa aku tak menemukan eomma yang berteriak menyuruhku segera turun untuk sarapan atau ayah yang bingung menaruh laporannya pagi ini ?. Aku menghampiri bibi Gong.

"Ahjumma" panggilku.

"Ne, ada apa ?" tanyanya.

"Dimana eomma ? Appa ?" tanyaku.

"Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu nyonya keluar karena ada urusan. Sedangkan tuan belum pulang dari kemarin" jelasnya.

"Oh.." . Aku menarik kursi di meja makan. Jadi aku akan sarapan sendiri ?.

"Anda ingin dibuatkan sarapan apa ?" tanyanya. Aku menoleh.

"Segelas susu dan roti saja" ucapku. Aku mengaktifkan handphoneku. 1 pesan dari eomma.

Dari : Eomma

Maaf tidak bisa sarapan bersamamu. Ibu harus melihat tempat pertunanganmu dan organizer disana. Sampai bertemu saat makan malam

Aku memijat pelipisku pelan. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa jika sebentar lagi aku akan bertunangan ?. Aku meletakkan handphoneku dan memilih untuk menyantap sarapan pagiku yang baru saja bibi Gong buatkan. Handphoneku bergetar. Masih dengan roti di mulut aku melihat siapa yang tengah mengganggu sarapanku. Appa ?.

"Yeobseo, appa"

"Eoh, baekhyun. Kau sedang sarapan ?"

"Ne, waeyo ?"

"Tidak. Maaf appa tidak bisa menemanimu sarapan. Eommamu baru saja mengatakan jika kau sendirian di rumah"

"Gwaencana. Eomma berlebihan, disini ada bibi Gong, aku tidak sendirian. Appa lembur ?" ucapku .

"Ya... Pekerjaan kantor sedikit lebih banyak dari biasanya"

"Apa appa cukup tidur ?. Aku dengar dari bibi Gong appa belum pulang dari kemarin"

"Tidak papa. Jangan mengkhawatirkan appa. Jaga kesehatanmu"

"Hmm.. Apa pekerjaan kantor belum selesai ? Kapan kita bisa bertemu ?" tanyaku.

"Tinggal sedikit. Setelah ini appa menemani ibumu dan keluarga Park di tempat pertunangan kalian. Mungkin saat makan malam nanti" Jelas Appa.

"Arraseo.."

"Ya sudah, appa tutup dulu" ucap Appa mengakhiri sambungan di telepon. Aku menghembuskan napas. Menyembunyikan kepalaku diantara kedua lenganku. Ini... Sangat tidak nyaman. Apa aku egois sekarang ?.

"Tuan Baekhyun.." panggil Bibi Gong membuatku mendongak.

"Baekhyun saja. Sudah kukatakan itu tidak nyaman menggunakan 'tuan' " ucapku.

"Ne ? Ne.. mianhamnida"

"Ada apa Bi ?" ucapku.

"Apa rotinya tidak enak ? " tanyanya. Aku mengeryit lalu melihat piringku. Oh, aku belum menghabiskannya. Aku menggeleng.

"Ini sangat enak. Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk" sambil memaksakan senyumku.

"Ah..ne, kalau begitu saya permisi". Aku mengangguk. Kembali meraih rotiku dan segera menghabiskannya. Aku tersentak saat tiba-tiba pipiku dicium seseorang.

"Astaga.. Chanyeol !" sentakku. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan duduk disampingku.

"Kau bisa membuatku tersedak" ucapku sambil memberengut masam. Kurasakan jari Chanyeol mengusap pinggir bibirku membersihkan remah-remah roti. Aku merasa seperti anak kecil sekarang.

"Tidak papa. Aku bisa membantumu untuk minum dengan caraku" ucapnya. 'caraku'? Astaga..ini masih pagi. Aku segera menghabiskan rotiku dan susuku.

"Hei..kau tak perlu tergesa-gesa" ucapnya. Aku melirik Chanyeol sekilas saat meminum susuku. Aku baru saja ingin mengusap susu yang tertinggal di sudut bibir tapi tanganku di tahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Biarkan aku membantumu" ucapnya sebelum menciumku. Mataku terpejam merasakan lembut bibirnya bersamaku. _Dia adalah cinta pertama hyung_. Aku memegang lengannya saat Chanyeol memegang tengkukku untuk memperdalam ciuman ini. _Hyung masih belum bisa melupakannya_. Aku mencintai laki-laki ini hyung..eottoke ?.

"Mmmhhh"

"Ngghh"

"Mphh"

"Mphh..chanhh"

Aku mencoba mendorong dadanya saat kurasa tak bisa lagi melanjutkan ciuman ini.

"Ah !" saat ciuman kami terlepas. Chanyeol menghapus sedikit lelehan saliva disekitar bibirku.

"Sangat manis, apa ini susu coklat ?. Tapi sial, lebih manis bibirmu baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol. _Blush !_. Pipiku memerah sempurna. Belum selesai menetralkan deru napasku, aku meraih tasku.

"Ayo berangkat" ucapku tanpa menoleh pada Chanyeol dan segera berjalan keluar rumah.

"Baek ! Tunggu !"

.

.

.

Perjalanan ke sekolah pikiranku masih saja mengingat percakapan dengan hyung semalam.

 _Hyung masih belum bisa melupakannya._

 _Kau tahu baekhyun.. Hyung mencintainya, sulit melupakannya._

 _Dia adalah cinta pertama hyung_.

Hah... Menundukkan kepalaku. Pikiran-pikiran ini sungguh rumit. Bagaimana aku menghadapi ini ?.

"Baekhyun !" . Aku langsung terjingkat saat Chanyeol membentakku.

"Kau tidak mendengarku ?" tanyanya. Aku jadi merasa bersalah menghiraukan Chanyeol.

"M-mianhae.. Kau mengatakan apa ?" tanyaku. Mencoba menormalkan ekspresiku. Ini tidak baik jika Chanyeol bertanya apa yang terjadi padaku. Mungkin pertemuan kami sangatlah singkat. Tapi selama yang aku tahu, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiranku jika pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak penting. Sekarang aku tanya, apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanyanya sambil memegang kemudi. Nah, benar bukan ?. Dia mulai merasa janggal.

"Sebaiknya kau fokus ke jalan. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa Chan.." ucapku. Chanyeol menggeleng

"Jangan mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan. Aku bahkan bisa balapan walaupun aku sedang berbicara. Jadi, apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanyanya. Aku menahan napasku. Baekhyun..semangat !. Aku tersenyum.

"Astaga Chan..apa yang kau khawatirkan ?. Aku sungguh baik-baik saja !. Kau tahu kan murid itu seperti apa. Tugas-tugas" ucapku memberinya alasan. Kumohon, alasan ini membuatnya puas.

"Benarkah ?" tanyanya masih merasa ragu.

"Ya ! Dan sebaiknya kau fokus mengemudi. Aku harus segera sampai ke sekolah" ucapku.

"Arraseo"

Percakapanku tadi dengan Chanyeol sedikit membuatku pening. Aku ingin membuka pintu mobil saat telah sampai di depan sekolah. _Cklek !_. Aku menoleh pada Chanyeol. Pintunya dikunci.

"Chanyeol" panggilku. Dia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan mengubah posisinya sehingga bisa menatapku. Kemudian menarikku.

"Chanyeol !" ucapku saat terkejut ditarik olehnya dan jatuh di pangkuannya. Jadilah sekarang punggungku menyentuh kemudi dengan Chanyeol dibawahku, bersandar dikursinya. Ini sungguh tidak nyaman karena _hell_ ! Ini sempit !.

"Chanyeol lepaskan.. Ini disekolah" ucapku sambil menggeleng. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Astaga ! Mereka bisa melihat kita" ucapku. Tentu saja negara ini memberlakukan peraturan jika kaca mobil harus dapat dilihat oleh orang-orang dari luar dengan alasan keselamatan.Aku sungguh tak bisa membayangkan jika semua murid membicarakan **'Byun baekhyun bersama seorang pria di dalam mobil dengan posisi yang sangat intim'**. Tidak, aku tidak bisa.

"Tak akan-" ucapnya sambil menekan tombol ?.

"kubiarkan mereka melihat milikku dengan posisi seperti ini. Hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya, tanpa terkecuali" . Oh astaga..bagaimana aku tidak jatuh padanya ?. Kata-katanya sungguh..dalam. Memejamkan mataku. Kata-kata posesifnya, segala sanjungannya, setiap kata cintanya mendengung ditelingaku. _Dia adalah cinta pertama hyung_. Rasanya hatiku sakit setiap ucapan hyung muncul begitu saja dalam pikiranku. Aku membuka mataku saat kurasakan ciuman kecil di pinggir bibirku.

"Gwaencana ?" ucap Chanyeol.

Dahinya berkerut samar. Tidak Chanyeol, aku sungguh tidak baik-baik saja. Aku sangat ingin mengatakan kenapa kau sama sekali tidak menyinggung hyungku selama ini ?. Tapi kembali lagi, aku takut. Takut jika pertanyaan ini membuatmu terganggu. Tapi aku hanya ingin tahu. Aku mengeryit dalam. Merasa semakin pening dengan hal sialan ini.

"Baekhyun, gwaencana ? Kau sungguh membuatku khawatir sekarang" ucap Chanyeol. Kali ini suaranya menjadi lebih tinggi dan kerutan didahinya makin dalam.

Aku menyelami mata phoenixnya. Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku. Aku hanya bingung Chanyeol. Aku meraih tengkuk dan bahunya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak jatuh padamu ?" gumamku setelah itu menciumnya.

Aku sungguh frustasi. Aku menciumnya dalam keputusasaan. Kurasakan tangan Chanyeol memegang punggungku, tak membiarkanku untuk menarik diri. Tangan yang satunya menahan kakiku dan menariknya lebih dekat. Tanganku merambat mencari tombol untuk membuka pintu mobil. _Cklek !_. Aku melepaskan ciumanku. Menatapnya sendu.

"Baek-"

"Sst..." aku mengusap bibirnya pelan untuk menghapus liur di bibirnya. Lalu menatapnya kembali.

"Chanyeol.." panggilku.

"Baekhyun tidak. Apa yang terjadi ? Kau sungguh membuatku frustasi sekarang. Tidak bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku saja?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Chanyeol hubungan seperti ini sangat baru bagiku. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa sungguh, demi tuhan, aku sangat mencintaimu" ucapku lalu meraih tas dan segera keluar dari mobil.

Berlari menghiraukan teriakkannya. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menangis. Tapi airmata tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama untuk tidak keluar. Sangat sakit, sungguh.

 **Tunggu next chapternya ya chingu-deul~**


	11. Chapter 11

Hari ini adalah pembagian kelas akhir. Aku sungguh tidak bisa fokus pada sekolah kali ini. Percakapan di telepon, kejadian di mobil, pertunangan. Itu semua sungguh menyita pikiranku. Aku masih mencari namaku di daftar kelas.

"Baekhyun !" teriak Kyungsoo membuatku tersentak.

"Kyungsoo.." balasku. Aku sedikit limbung kebelakang saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memelukku.

"Ya, ada apa denganmu ?" tanyaku. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahuku.

"Kita sekelas !" ucapnya.

"Jinjja ?"

"Eoh.."

"Baekhyun ? Kau melamun ? Baekhyun !"

"Hah ?" Aku berjingkat karena teriakan Kyungsoo.

"Kau melamun ?" tanya Kyungsoo. Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum. Menepuk bahu kyungsoo.

"Sebaiknya kita segera menuju kelas kita" ucapku.

Aku tahu raut keraguan dari wajah Kyungsoo, tapi aku mencoba untuk tak menghiraukannya. Tidak boleh, masalah ini, hanya aku yang boleh tahu. Aku tak ingin orang lain khawatir.

.

.

.

Pelajaran olahraga...

"Baek, ayo segera ke kolam renang. Pak Goo sudah cerewet daritadi" ucap Kyungsoo. Aku terkekeh.

"Hahaha..arraseo..arraseo.." ucapku segera memakai pakaian ganti renangku.

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan stretching terlebih dahulu" ucap Pak Goo dengan suara tegas dan kerasnya itu.

"Baek, kau tidak bersemangat ?" tanya Kyungsoo. Aku menoleh.

"Hm..eoh.. Aku tidak begitu mood untuk berenang" ucapku.

"Ya, kau perlu melakukan olahraga sedikit-sedikit daripada harus berkutat dengan buku-bukumu itu"

"Ne... Do kyungsoo " ucapku sambil tersenyum menggoda. Kyungsoo memutar mata jengah. Kami melakukan stretching untuk menghindari keram di tengah olahraga. Aku melakukannya setengah hati. Dan lagi, aku tidak begitu pandai berenang.

"Baekhyun, kau harus membantuku saat di kelas. Kau tahu masuk kelas A tidak lah mudah" ucap Kyungsoo di sela-sela kegiatan stretching kami.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan senang hati membantumu" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah... Anak-anak ! Kali ini kita akan belajar terjun ke kolam renang dari papan" ucap Pak Goo. Aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Mwo ?!" teriakku.

"Ada apa Byun Baekhyun ? Ada masalah ?" tanya Pak Goo sambil mengembangkan senyuman memuakkannya.

"Aniyo.." ucapku mencoba tersenyum tapi gagal.

"Kita akan terjun dari...sana" ucap Pak Goo sambil menunjuk papan terjun paling atas. Oh tidak !. Papan paling rendah saja aku tidak berani. Aku mengangkat tanganku.

"Ya baekhyun ? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" tanya Pak Goo.

"Bisakah saya melompat dari papan paling rendah saja pak ? Anda tahu bagaimana nilai renang saya" ucapku mencoba meminta kekurangan.

" Tidak, tidak. Jika aku mengijinkanmu yang lain juga akan meminta sepertimu. Kau harus loncat dari sana" ucapnya. Aku menghembuskan napasku lelah.

"Baiklah ! Kita mulai ! Yoon Hyun Sang !" panggil Pak Goo.

Tuhan,bantu aku. Semua murid melompat dengan terpaksa. Tapi berhasil. Bisakah aku ?. Saat aku mendongak untuk melihat temanku yang akan melompat. Mataku tak sengaja menangkap seseorang yang mengacaukan pikiranku sejak kemarin. Chanyeol. Apa yang dia lakukan di atas sana. Aku melihat Chanyeol tepat di lantai atas. Melihat ku ?. Alisnya menukik tajam. Apa dia tengah berpikir ?.

"Baekhyun !" panggil kyungsoo. Aku tersentak.

"Giliranmu" bisik Kyungsoo.

"Ne ?"

"Byun Baekhyun ! Cepat naik dan lompat !" teriak Pak Goo. Dengan terpaksa aku berdiri. Sebelum itu aku menghampiri Pak Goo.

"Ada apa lagi ?" tanya Pak Goo dengan nada amat sangat tidak ramah.

"Pak, saya bersungguh-sungguh. Tidak bisakah saya diberi keringanan ? Saya tidak bisa meloncat dari papan paling atas" ucapku memasang wajah memelas. Mencoba untuk mendapat belas kasihan.

"Apa menurutmu bapak akan mengabulkan permintaanmu dengan melihatmu memasang wajah seperti itu ? . Tidak. Segera naik ! Dan lompat ! Sekarang !" teriak Pak Goo membuatku memejamkan mataku karena semburannya.

"Pak..."

"Lompat atau kau tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaranku satu semester ?!". Hah... Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Ini berhubungan dengan nilai, dan aku butuh itu untuk pergi ke Universitas.

"Ne..saya akan melompat" ucapku sambil berjalan menuju tangga. Aku menaikinya dengan berat hati. Takut, sungguh ini sangat tinggi !. Saat mencapai papan paling atas, aku menghembuskan napasku. Kolam sekolah cukup dalam. Karena terakhir aku dipelajaran renang, aku hampir tenggelam. Tak akan..terjadi apa-apakan jika aku meloncat dari sini ?. Batinku.

"Baekhyun !!" teriak Pak Goo.

"N-ne !" jawabku.

Sial, bahkan aku gugup. Aku menoleh kebelakang. Pandanganku bertabrakan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak lagi menukikkan alisnya, kurasa dia sedikit terkejut mengetahui aku menoleh padanya. Setelah itu aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku ke depan. Menerawang. Sebenarnya apa yang Tuhan rencanakan padaku ?. Aku menutup mataku dan terjun ke bawah. _Byur !_. Air membasahi diriku. Aku mengayunkan tangan dan kakiku. Mengeryit saat sakit mendera di pergelangan kakiku. Kram !. Sial !. Aku mencoba untuk sampai ke permukaan. Gagal. Air memenuhi indra pendengaranku. Saat kurasa napasku habis. Aku menyerah. Gelap.

.

.

.

Tit..tit..tit...tit...

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Buram lalu perlahan terlihat jelas, aku mengeryitkan dahi saat aroma obat menyengat. Obat ?, tunggu, aku dimana ?. Aku mengangkat tanganku, infus ?. Apa yang terjadi padaku. Ah ! Aku melompat dari papan, kakiku kram.

Aku menoleh. Rasanya hatiku menghangat saat melihat Chanyeol terlelap dengan posisi duduk di ujung sofa. Aku mencoba bangun.

"Argh !" pekikku saat kurasakan pening menyerang kepalaku.

"Baekhyun ?" . Aku mendongak. Chanyeol berjalan menghampiriku. Membantuku untuk berbaring kembali. Sambil menggenggam tanganku, Chanyeol menyatukan dahi kami. Aku terpejam karenanya. Aku mau waktu berhenti saja saat ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu ?" tanyanya setelah mengecup dahi kemudian kedua mataku dilanjutkan kedua pipiku dan terakhir di belah bibirku. Aku tersenyum.

"Hanya sedikit pusing" ucapku. Dengan lembut Chanyeol mencium tanganku.

"Kau sungguh membuatku gila" ucapnya. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Gila ?" ulangku.

"Kau tahu saat kau tak muncul-muncul ke permukaan, itu membuatku kehilangan akal. Kenapa kau tetap mau saja melompat , huh ?" tanyanya.

"Pak Goo mengancamku bahwa aku tidak bisa mengikuti pelajarannya satu semester kedepan. Apa yang bisa ku perbuat ?" ucapku.

"Tidak salah aku memecatnya" ucapnya. Aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Kau memecatnya ? Itu sedikit berlebihan Chanyeol.. Pak Goo hanya-"

"Tidak. Yayasanku tidak membutuhkan guru kekanakan seperti dia. Aku sudah menggantinya dengan guru olahraga baru. Dan yang paling fatal, dia membuatmu seperti ini. Kurasa aku sudah pernah mengatakan apa hukuman untuk mereka yang membuatmu seperti sekarang ini" ucapnya. Lagi, sifat keposesifannya muncul, sifat yang membuatku sedikit risih dan jatuh kepadanya di waktu bersamaan.

"Itu bukan salah Pak Goo. Aku hanya hampir celaka. Kura-"

"Hampir Baekhyun, hampir. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri jika ini tidak akan terulang lagi" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Hh..oke" ucapku final.

Tahu jika perdebatan tak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa. Chanyeol hanya butuh bukti jika aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik dan argumen darinya tak terbantahkan. Bunyi dering telepon yang sangat mengganggu menginterupsi kami.

"Sebentar" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengangkat telponnya.

"Halo"

"Tidak, semuanya baik"

"Aku akan segera kesana"

"Tidak bisa. Batas waktu sudah disepakati"

"Jangan menuruti mereka"

"Bagus, kututup" ucap Chanyeol lalu memasukkan handphone ke saku jasnya.

"Kau akan pergi ?" tanyaku.

"Ya, ada yang harus kulakukan. Aku akan meminta bibi Gong kesini untuk menjagamu, heum ?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepalaku. Aku menahan lengannya.

"Kumohon"

"Baekhyun.."

"Kumohon jangan pergi" ucapku lirih.

Jangan pergi Chanyeol.. Aku membutuhkanmu. Pikiran ini serasa meledakkan pikiranku. Sungguh, ini begitu menyiksa, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku membutuhkanmu Chanyeol. Kumohon tetap disini.

Kasihan Baek juga ya :(

Tunggu next chapternya ya chingu-deul~


	12. Chapter 12

_Sebelumnya.._

 _"Kumohon jangan pergi". Jangan pergi Chanyeol.. Aku membutuhkanmu. Pikiran ini serasa mengacaukan diriku. Sungguh, ini begitu menyiksa, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku membutuhkanmu Chanyeol._

.

.

.

"Oh tidak sayang .. Jangan menangis, hei.."ucap Chanyeol menyeka airmata di pipiku. Bahkan aku baru sadar jika aku meneteskan air mata.

"Oke, aku tak akan pergi. Tolong jangan menangis..itu membuatku sedih..heum ?" ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk. Chanyeol mengeluarkan handphonenya lagi. Aku hendak memprotes tapi Chanyeol tersenyum padaku. Aku memilih bungkam.

"Yeobseo"

"Cancel. Aku tidak bisa pergi"

"Mereka tidak akan lari. Hal ini sangat penting bagi mereka"

"Ya, kututup" ucap Chanyeol mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya. Lalu Chanyeol menatapku lagi. Aku menggeser tubuhku.

"Kemarilah" ucapku. Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya. Aku menepuk sisi di sampingku.

"Kau masih sakit Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku membutuhkanmu" ucapku. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya.

"Oke" ucapnya. Chanyeol menaiki ranjang dan berbaring di sampingku. Memelukku, mencium pucuk kepalaku.

"Ada apa hm ? Kau begitu manja" ucap Chanyeol.

Aku mengatupkan bibirku. Apa ini saat yang tepat untuk menanyakannya ?. Helaan napas kembali keluar dari bibirku.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan ?" tanya Chanyeol masih setia mengelus rambutku sampai pucuknya.

"Ada yang begitu mengganggu pikiranku" ucapku final setelah bergelut dengan akibat yang terjadi setelah aku mengatakan semua gangguan-gangguan dipikiranku.

"Sudah kuduga. Katakan" katanya. Seperti biasa, sangat bossy.

"Kau tahu ?" tanyaku.

"Yah.. Kurasa kau agak aneh beberapa hari ini. Tak seperti biasanya" ucapnya.

"Kurasa" tambahku. Chanyeol menarik kepalanya menjauh sehingga dapat dengan leluasa menatapku.

"Ada apa Baekhyun ? Kumohon katakan" ucapnya. Aku tidak bisa menolak jika Chanyeol sudah memohon seperti ini.

"Ini tentang hyungku" ucapku mendongak padanya. Menyelami reaksinya. Ah ! Aku melihat sedikit kerutan samar diantara kedua alisnya. Bukan topik yang pas dibahas, batinku menilai ekspresinya.

"dan ?" tanyanya.

Dan ? Apa maksudnya dengan 'dan?' . Seharusnya Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkanku atau menjelaskan sesuatu. Dia bersikap seperti.. tak ada hal yang penting. Aku sedikit mengerutkan alisku dan berakhir menunduk. Ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan topik ini. Kurasakan tangan Chanyeol mengangkat daguku. Membuatku menatap mata tajam phoenixnya.

"Baekhyun , hanya katakan. Aku tahu ini mengganggumu" ucapnya.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku mulai meragu. Perasaan bingung, marah, bodoh campur aduk menghantam pikiranku. Wajahku ditarik olehnya. Menciumku dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkanku. Aku membalas ciumannya. Aku mencintai pria ini. Aku tahu itu, dan aku membutuhkannya. Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya setelah mengecap bibirku. Aku menutup mataku sembari menetralkan napas dan mempersiapkan diriku atas apa yang kudengar setelah ini.

"Aku .. Tidak.Kau dan hyungku pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan" ucapku terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan.

"Apa itu sebuah pertanyaan ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat kedua alis matanya.

"Kurasa" ucapku.

"Ya, rekan kerja, beberapa kali makan bersama" jawabnya sedikit berpikir saat mengucapkan tentang 'makan bersama'. Kurasa itu sesuatu yang tak ingin diucapkannya. Dan sialnya itu tak membuatku puas.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar" ucapku.

"Lalu ?"

"Apa kau dan hyungku menjalin hubungan seperti aku dan kau sekarang ini ? Sampai batas mana hubungan kalian ? Pikiran-pikiran itu mengganggu dan membuatku gila " ucapku.

"Kau yang pertama" ucap Chanyeol. Aku menatap matanya, mencoba mencari tahu maksud dari perkataannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti" ucapku final. Chanyeol memang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Kami hanya rekan kerja, sudah kukatakan. Ciuman..hm..aku tak bisa menganggapnya ciuman karena.. bukan aku yang selalu memulai ciuman-ciuman itu, ok ?" ucapnya. Aku mengeryit. Belum juga puas. Aku memang sedikit tamak.

"Ciuman-ciuman ? Kau tidak memulainya, kau yang menikmatinya ?" tanyaku. Chanyeol menikmati ciuman orang lain ?. Hatiku tentu saja memberontak tak terima. Bahkan jika itu kakakku sendiri.

"Astaga baekhyun ! Sudah kukatakan kau yang pertama. Hanya satu orang yang pernah kucium duluan, yang kunikmati seluruh bibir dan mulutnya. Yang pertama kali kuijinkan masuk ke kamarku, bergelung dengan selimutku, bermain dengan barang-barang antikku,memakai kemejaku, yang telah kesentuh setiap inchi tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali di ranjang,kamar mandiku" Ucapnya menatap kedua mataku. Meyakinkanku. Sedangkan aku ? Wajahku sudah seperti tomat matang mendengar segala ucapan vulgarnya.

"Kau tidak harus mengatakan sevulgar itu" ucapku sambil menyembunyikan rona merah pipiku di dadanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum bangga.

"Jika aku tidak mengatakan itu, kurasa kau tidak akan percaya padaku" ucapnya. Benar juga.

"Lalu... Tidak bukan itu. Ini terlalu rumit" ucapku. Pikiranku kembali terbang ke pembicaraan di telepon terakhir dengan hyung.

"bagian mana yang rumit ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Semuanya" balasku. Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya.

"semuanya ?" ulangnya. Aku mengangguk.

"Hal-hal mengejutkan yang baru ku ketahui. Fakta bahwa kau mengenal dekat hyungku dan kalian adalah rekan kerja. Cinta masa kecil hyung yang baru kuketahui jika itu adalah kau. Pembicaraan di telepon beberapa hari yang lalu dan mengetahui fakta lain jika hyung masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang dan-" ucapku sambil terus menatap kedua matanya setiap ucapanku keluar.

"-ini membuatku gila" sambungku dengan helaan napas panjang. Pipiku dielus oleh tangan kekarnya. Hampir saja aku kehilangan pikiran merasakan sentuhannya di pipiku.

"Baek-"

"Tidak. Ini sangat rumit Chanyeol. Ak-aku sangat menghormati hyungku. Tapi ini akan menyakitkan jika dia mendengar pertunangan kita. Aku sungguh tidak tahu kenapa kau sama sekali tidak menyinggung hyungku dari awal. Setelah sejauh ini, dan aku baru mengetahuinya jika aku, akan bertunangan dengan seseorang yang selama ini hyungku cintai. I-ini..ini" ucapanku terhenti saat Chanyeol memegang bahuku.

"Baekhyun, apa kau menyesal bertemu denganku ?" tanyanya. Aku mengerutkan dahi dalam. Tidak Chanyeol ! Aku sungguh berterimakasih karena bisa bertemu denganmu, batinku berteriak.

"Kau menyesal"ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak ! Sama sekali tidak Chanyeol... Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku bersyukur setiap hari karena menabrakmu hari itu" ucapku.

"Lalu apa kau akan membatalkan pertunangan ini ?" tanyanya. Apa aku akan membatalkan pertunangan ini ? , tapi aku mencintai pria ini.

"Baekhyun , aku mencintaimu, sangat" ucap Chanyeol . Kata-kata sihirnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol. Aku tahu itu, Chanyeol aku membutuhkanmu. Tapi itu artinya aku akan mengkhianati kakakku sendiri" ucapku. Keluarga ? Cinta ?. Rumit.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun, hal paling mengerikan di dunia ini adalah membohongi perasaan kita sendiri" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Pandangan matanya kosong. Wajahnya menggelap. Sesuatu buruk terjadi padanya di masa lalu. Aku menebak.

"Aku sangat tahu itu. Bagaimana aku..aku selalu mengabaikan eomma semasa hidupnya dan aku ada dihari terakhirnya, menangis seperti pecundang di atas makamnya" Air mata Chanyeol jatuh. Astaga, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat Chanyeol menangis.

"Oh..tidak, jangan menangis" ucapku.

Aku mengangkat tubuhku sedikit untuk memeluknya. Sehingga sekarang posisi Chanyeol lebih rendah dari posisiku. Kepalanya didadaku, mengelus lembut rambutnya untuk menenangkannya. Bagaimana dewasa dan penuh kontrol Chanyeol, tidak bisa mengelak jika Chanyeol bisa begitu rapuh seperti ini. Sisi Chanyeol yang baru kuketahui.

"Aku menyesal..sangat menyesal. Setiap hari terus berpikir bagaimana aku menebus dosa ini" kata penuh keputus asaan yang pertama kali kudengar dari Chanyeol.

"Shh..sh... Tenang..tenanglah.." ucapku mengelus punggungnya.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku" ucapnya. Oh.. Chanyeol yang rapuh.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-kemana.. Aku tetap disini" ucapku.

Chanyeol berakhir tidur dipelukanku. Kurasakan bajuku di bagian dada basah. Chanyeol benar-benar terpukul. Aku tahu Chanyeol bukan tipe yang mudah menangis dan merasa iba. Dan hari ini aku melihat Chanyeol menangis. Tak perlu menjelaskan bagaimana hancur hatinya. Pintu ruanganku terbuka, diikuti eomma, appa dan ayah Chanyeol masuk. Mereka sedikit terkejut melihat kami atau mungkin Chanyeol ..?

"Apa yang-" ucap eomma kupotong.

"Sstt.." cegahku menahan eomma untuk tidak bicara.

"Jangan bangunkan Chanyeol, kumohon" Ucapku lirih nyaris tak terdengar. Tapi beruntung mereka mendengarnya. Chanyeol sedikit bergerak lalu diam kembali.

"Kami akan keluar" ucap eomma berbisik sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Maafkan Chanyeol" bisik tuan Park.

"Mm,mm" balasku sambil menggeleng dan tersenyum. Sedangkan ayahku hanya melambaikan tangannya. Setelah mereka benar-benar keluar, aku meraih handphoneku diatas meja dengan sedikit kepayahan karena lengan Chanyeol memelukku dan aku tidak tega mengganggu tidurnya. Berhasil meraih handphoneku dan mengetik pesan untuk eomma.

Untuk : Eomma

Eomma tolong sampaikan maafku kepada semuanya

Baekhyun.

Setelah itu aku meletakkannya kembali ke nakas. Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol bergerak liar memukul ranjang.

"Berhenti..berhenti berhenti" ucapnya berkali-kali. Apakah dia sedang mengalami mimpi buruk ?. Aku berusaha memeluknya. Sedikit kesusahan karena gerakan brutal dari tangannya.

"Chanyeol tenang.. Chanyeol.. Chanyeol.." gumamku mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Eomma"

Oh astaga. Apa dia bermimpi buruk tentang ibunya ?. Aku memejamkan mataku mengelus punggungnya. Dahinya sedikit berkeringat.

"Chanyeol tak apa.. Semuanya baik-baik saja"

Another side from Chanyeol. Chanyeol rapuh juga ya.

Tunggu next chapter ya.

Review juseyo~


	13. Chapter 13

Aku mengerjapkan mataku saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh kedua mataku. Bau obat masih mendominasi masuk kedalam hidungku. Apa aku masih di rumah sakit ?. Saat mataku benar-benar terbuka. Mata phoenix lansung menyambutku. Aku tidak bisa menahan bibirku untuk tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu ?" tanyanya.

"Berapa lama kau memandangiku ?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

"Kau suka sekali bertanya daripada menjawab. Bagaimana keadaanmu ?" tanyanya. Chanyeol yang sebelumnya kembali lagi.

"Lebih baik. Berapa lama kau memandangiku ?" ucapku mengulang pertanyaanku.

"Selama aku hidup" ucapnya. Apa dia sedang merayuku ?.

"Apa kau sedang merayuku ?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat satu alisku.

"Kau tahu aku buruk dalam hal itu Baekhyun" ucapnya sedikit terkekeh. Tapi kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik Chanyeol, batinku.

"Aku ingin pulang" ucapku. Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Sekarang ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Sekarang" ucapku penuh keyakinan.

"Tapi dokter menganjurkanmu untuk tidak pulang hari ini Baekhyun. Lagipula ini sudah sangat malam" ucap Chanyeol. Aku menggeleng.

"Aku ingin pulang sekarang Chanyeol. Lagipula terlalu berlebihan sampai aku tidak boleh pulang hari ini. Aku hanya tenggelam" rengekku.

"Hanya ?" tanya Chanyeol , kali ini mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Ya"

"Kau hampir mati Baekhyun, dan kau bilang 'hanya' ?" Intonasi Chanyeol berubah menjadi sedikit tinggi.

"Oh tidak. Aku tidak dalam mood berdebat denganmu Chanyeol, aku hanya ingin pulang" ucapku menundukkan kepalaku. Merasa lelah. Aku hanya ingin pulang, dan bukannya berdebat.

"Kau sungguh keras kepala" desisnya.

"Kau tahu bau obat semakin menyiksaku" ucapku.

Chanyeol mengangkat daguku. Membuat kepalaku terangkat untuk menatapnya.

"Kau tidak tahan dengan bau obat ?" tanyanya. Nadanya mulai melembut.

"Itu sangat menyiksa" jawabku.

"Oke kita pulang" ucapnya segera turun dari ranjang.

Oh ? Bagaimana bisa dia berubah secepat ini ?. Dengan cekatan Chanyeol membereskan barang-barangku.

"Apa kau bisa berdiri ?" tanyanya. Aku segera duduk.

"Tentu saja ! " ucapku. Kakiku turun dari ranjang. Oh tidak. Chanyeol menangkapku saat tubuhku limbung. Menatapku dan memicingkan matanya.

"Benar-benar keras kepala" ucapnya.

Hampir saja aku mengeluarkan protes tapi bibirku lebih dulu dibungkam oleh Chanyeol dengan 'cara' andalannya. Menahan berat tubuhku pada pinggangnya. Sedangkan aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku pada lehernya. Aku mulai membalas ciumannya.

"Mmh.."

"Nghh ...mmhh... Akh !" ringisku saat bibirku terasa perih. Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya.

" Kau tahu aku selalu kehilangan kontrol saat bersamamu Baekhyun" ucapnya. Aku menarik lehernya mencoba untuk kembali mendapatkan ciumanku.

"Tidak.." ucap Chanyeol melepaskan tanganku dari lehernya. Aku mengeryitkan dahi.

"Tunggu disini" ucap Chanyeol mencium dahiku sebentar.

"Kau mau kemana ?" tanyaku tapi Chanyeol tetap melangkah pergi keluar ruangan. Aku menghembuskan napasku dan memilih membaringkan diriku kembali. Meraih handphoneku yang 'masih' berada di nakas. Beberapa pesan dari eomma.

 _Dari : Eomma_

 _Eomma sudah memberi pengertian kepada mereka. Bagaimana keadaanmu ? Eomma sangat khawatir. Apa Chanyeol menunggumu sampai tertidur disampingmu seperti tadi ? disampingmu ?_

Aku segera mengetik balasan pesan dari eomma.

Untuk : Eomma

Aku baik-baik saja, eomma tak perlu khawatir. Hari ini aku keluar rumah sakit , mungkin malam ini aku akan berada di tempat Chanyeol, entahlah

 _Dari : Eomma_

 _Eoh ? kau sudah benar-benar sehat ?. Ada apa ini ...? kau suka tinggal bersama Chanyeol ?_

Aku membulatkan mataku. Apa-apaan ini ?

Untuk : Eomma

Apa yang maksud eomma dengan aku suka tinggal di rumah Chanyeol -_-

Aku memilih mematikan handphoneku. Terlalu malas untuk membaca pesan dari eomma. Pintu ruanganku terbuka dan menampilkan Chanyeol bersama dua pengawal. Untuk apa ?

"Ayo" ucap Chanyeol sambil meraih tanganku. Aku menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Untuk apa mereka disini ?" tanyaku menoleh kepada dua pria bersetelan jas hitam.

"Tentu saja untuk membantumu membawa barang-barang dan untuk menjagamu" ucap Chanyeol.

"Tunggu, apa ? . Chanyeol aku baik-baik saja" ucapku meyakinkannya.

"Tidak. Kumohon kita akan keluar rumah sakit, dan aku tidak dalam mood berdebat denganmu Baek" ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu. Tapi tidak perlu sampai menyuruh dua pengawal ini " ucapku.

Aku memekik kaget saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggendongku.

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan ini. Kita keluar" ucap Chanyeol dan dibalas anggukan kedua pengawalnya.

Aku terpaksa mengalungkan tanganku pada leher Chanyeol. Tak ingin terjatuh walau kurasa Chanyeol cukup kuat untuk menggendongku.

"Kumohon turunkan aku..." rengekku saat kami berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Aku sangat malu !.

"Wae ? Bukankah lebih baik seperti ini daripada di kursi roda ?" tanyanya. Oh, sial, Chanyeol benar.

"Ini..membuatku malu Chan.. Dan lagi, tidakkah aku sangat berat ?" ucapku semakin menyembunyikan kepalaku pada dadanya. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Astaga.. Sungguh, kau sama sekali tidak berat Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol.

Aku mendengar pintu mobil terbuka. Setelah itu Chanyeol mendudukkanku di kursi belakang. Setelah menutup pintu mobil dan memasukkan barang-barangku di bagasi, Chanyeol menyusulku duduk di kursi belakang, disampingku.

"Eoh ? Kupikir kau yang menyetir " ucapku.

"Aku harus menjagamu" ucapnya sambil membenarkan letak duduknya.

Pengawal Chanyeol masuk memegang kemudi.

"Jalan" perintah Chanyeol.

"Baik tuan" ucap pengawal itu sambil mengangguk dan mobil berjalan menjauhi rumah sakit.

"Astaga, aku ada didalam mobil dan apa yang akan terjadi saat aku ada didalam mobil ?" ucapku sambil memutar mataku jengah pada sikap Chanyeol yang _over-protective._

Bukan, ini lebih dari _over-protective._ Aku memundurkan tubuhku otomatis saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendekat padaku.

"Baekhyun" ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tubuhku sedikit tersentak saat jemari Chanyeol menyentuh area di sekitar mataku. Efek selanjutnya meremang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan mata indah ini yang sulit sekali menjaga sikapnya ?" tanyanya.

"Baekhyun, aku sedang bertanya, dan kau harus menjawabnya" ucapnya lagi.

"A-aku tak tahu" ucapku. Kulihat Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kurasa aku harus menghukumnya untuk membuatnya jera" ucap Chanyeol. Aku mengeryitkan dahiku samar. Apa ? Apa Chanyeol akan menghukumku ?.

"Apa kau akan menghukumku ?" tanyaku sedikit tersendat.

"Ya" ucapnya.

"A-apa ? Chanyeol aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud-"

"Ssst..." kurasakan jari Chanyeol menyentuh bibirku.

"Aku berjanji kau akan menyukai hukumannya" ucapnya.

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku tak mengerti. Menyukai ?Kurasa sebuah hukuman akan sangat menjengkelkan seperti handphone disita, membersihkan kamar mandi sekolah dan lain-lain. Lalu hukuman seperti apa yang membuatku menyukainya ?.

"Jika aku akan menyukainya, aku akan sering tidak menjaga sopan santun kedua mata ini Chanyeol" ucapku. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kau memang sangat tamak. Akan kupastikan jika kau melakukannya lebih sering, hukumannya akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang akan membuatmu berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya" ucapnya tegas.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat apa hukuman yang membuatku menyukainya" ucapku. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku tahu" Ucap Chanyeol.

Arigatou minna-san buat yang tetep ngikutin dan nyemangatin sampe Chapter ini

Don't forget to review and see u guys


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING !**

 **NC/BDSM/Vulgar words**

Disinilah aku. Berdiri di dalam ruangan dengan cahaya yang remang-remang. Yang aku tahu ini bukan kamar Chanyeol. Sisi ranjangnya dilapisi kayu dengan cat pelitur coklat keemasan mengkilat. Aku masih bisa mencium aroma kayu. _Cklek._ Chanyeol masuk. Tak lagi menggunakan setelan jasnya melainkan kaos abu-abu lengan pendek dengan jins hitam sedikit ketat. Pandangan matanya bersiborok. Bukan lagi Chanyeol. Bagaimana aku mengatakannya ? Nafsu ?. Kurasa. Aku sedikit mundur saat Chanyeol mendekat kearahku.

"Kau menanggalkan bajumu sendiri atau aku yang melakukannya ?" tanyanya _to the point._

"Lepaskan" jawabku sedikit tercekat napasku sendiri.

" _As you wish_ "

Setelah itu Chanyeol mengangkat sweaterku sedangkan aku mengangkat kedua tanganku untuk membantunya memudahkan melepaskan sweaterku. Matanya tak lepas memandang tepat kedua mataku saat membuka satu persatu kancing kemejaku. Menurunkannya melewati bahu lalu lengan kemudian menarik resleting celanaku. Dan sial ! Kenapa ini lama sekali ?.

"Chanyeol cepatlah, kau menggodaku" ucapku sedikit menggeram frustasi.

"Apa kau baru saja memerintahku ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat satu alisnya dan ber _smirk_ senang.

"A-apa ?" ucapku tergagap.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu padamu untuk mengubah kebiasaanmu yang buruk" ucap Chanyeol sambil menurunkan celanaku.

Sedikit tercekat karena _hell !_ Sekarang aku hanya mengenakan celana dalam saja , dan Chanyeol ? Masih lengkap. Chanyeol mencium pucuk juniorku dari luar celana dalam. Membuatku mendongak kehilangan akal untuk beberapa saat. Chanyeol bergerak perlahan keatas. Menyusuri garis lurus menggoda pusarku dengan lidahnya dan hanya dengan itu desahanku lolos begitu saja. Lalu melanjutkan pada sekitar putingku. Dia bahkan hanya bermain-main tak menyentuh putingku sama sekali !.

"Aahh.. nghh.."

Begitu menggantung gairahku. Sial. Sedikit meremang saat Chanyeol saat sampai pada sisi telingaku dan meniupnya.

"Memutar mata 3 kali , memerintah, kuharap kau sudah menyiapkan dirimu" ucapnya.

Aku lebih memilih memejamkan mataku berharap dapat membantu menetralkan deru napasku. Aku terjingkat saat tiba-tiba mataku ditutup dengan kain.

"Chan-mmpphh" bibirku dibungkam oleh Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau percaya padaku ?" tanyanya. Aku masih terengah-engah, mengangguk.

"Baekhyun jawab" ucapnya.

"Ya, aku percaya" ucapku. Gelap. Sedikit takut apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan padaku. Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tanganku. Melangkah maju, membuatku refleks mundur. Membawa tanganku keatas lalu menjatuhkan tubuhku di ranjang. Ranjang ini tidak terlalu lembut. Apa ini serat sutra ?. Napasku masih saja terengah-engah.

"Ahh.." desahku saat Chanyeol mencium leherku dalam. Menggigitnya pada beberapa bagian dan napasku sudah tersengal bersamaan dengan desahanku.

"Percayalah, dengan tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi , membuatmu semakin menyukainya Baekhyun" ucapnya setelah mencium leherku. Kurasakan lenganku sebelah kiri sedikit bergeser. Aku menggenggam tanganku erat saat kurasakan sesuatu membelit tanganku. Menahan napas merasakan sensasi aneh saat Chanyeol memberikan sentuhan di buku-buku jariku dengan bibirnya.

"Tenang Baekhyun..tenang..." ucap Chanyeol.

Aku menghembuskan napasku, mencoba mengatur napasku. Chanyeol mengikat tanganku, kurasa. Chanyeol mengulangi pada tangan kananku. Aku sedikit lega saat tahu bahwa ini tali yang lembut. Aku menggeliat tak nyaman saat tangan Chanyeol menyentuh bibirku, turun ke dagu, kemudian leher, sedikit bermain di sekitar putingku.

"Chanyeol... nghh kumo-ahh ! please berhenti.." ucapku lirih.

"Apa baekhyun ?"

"Kumohon jangan menggodaku" rintihku.

"Tapi kupikir kau menyukainya Baek" balasnya.

Sial, dia benar. Tangannya turun menuju pusar lalu diatas area privatku. Aku terkesiap saat tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol masuk kedalam celana dalamku.

"Chanhh !" pekikku. Punggungku melengkung saat merasakan tangannya menyelip didalam celana dalamku.

"Oh... Kau selalu siap Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik celana dalamku dalam sekali hentakan. Aku telanjang sempurna sekarang. Aku menekuk kakiku saat kurasakan Chanyeol meniup area privatku, sama sekali tak menyentuhnya. Chanyeol menjadi sangat menyebalkan sekarang. Setelah menyentak paksa celana dalamku, tangannya kembali berjalan ke dalam pahaku. Membuatku tak bisa menahan diri untuk menggeliat. Menuju betisku dan berakhir di pergelangan kakiku. Jari kakiku melengkung saat Chanyeol kembali menaruh ciumannya disitu. Kurasa Chanyeol sekarang sedang mengikat kedua kakiku sama seperti yang dia lakukan pada tanganku. Sempurna !. Telanjang dengan napas tersengal, bibir bengkak, berkeringat, dan kaki terbuka lebar. Sempurna Baekhyun. Setelah menyelesaikan ikatan pada kaki kananku, Tenang. Aku tak merasakan keberadaan Chanyeol setelah itu.

"Chanyeol ?" panggilku. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku mencari harum tubuh Chanyeol. _Dak !_. Aku terjingkat.

"Kau merindukanku ?" tanya Chanyeol. Suaranya kembali terdengar.

"Suara apa itu ?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja hukumanmu Baekhyun.." jawab Chanyeol.

Hukumanku ?. Aku menelan ludah. Apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan padaku ?. Aku terkesiap saat Chanyeol menciumku. Mentransfer cairan memabukkan ke dalam mulutku. Mengeryit merasakan pahit cairan itu melapisi lidahku. Kuharap ini bukan liquor. Aku tidak akan bertahan dengan cairan yang satu itu.

"Hah..hah..." napasku tersengal saat Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Lelehannya turun dari bibirku. Chanyeol menyesap dan sedikit menggigit daguku. Membuatku merintih pelan. Kemudian Chanyeol melakukannya berulang sebanyak 3 kali. Dan aku setengah mabuk karena itu.

"Chanhh apa ini" ucapku sedikit membasahi bibirku.

"Liquor, diatas wine, kau tahu" ucapnya.

"Kau tahu kadar alkohol liquor sangat tinggi dan aku bahkan tak bertahan dengan wine chanh.." rengekku.

"Nah Itu akan membuatmu semakin menyukai hukumanmu" ucapnya.

"Aku akan mempersiapkanmu dulu"

"Akh !" jeritku saat tiba-tiba kurasakan dua jari Chanyeol masuk ke dalam diriku.

"Tahan" ucapnya sambil mengecup paha dalamku. Setelah itu Chanyeol memutar masuk keluarkan jarinya. Dan aku hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Ahh !" desahku kecewa saat Chanyeol mengeluarkannya. Selang tidak lama aku kembali meremang saat sebuah benda dingin masuk ke dalam diriku. Sedikit merintih karena benda itu lumayan besar.

"Chanyeol.." ucapku.

"Ini baru awalnya Baekhyun" ucapnya. Kemudian kurasakan sebuah benda melilit juniorku. Tidak !

"Chanyeol tidak ! kumohon lepaskan" ucapku merengek. Sialan ! sudah kuduga Chanyeol akan menggunakan benda ini. Karena Chanyeol tahu benda ini dapat menahan klimaksku.

"Kau tahu aku akan memakai benda ini Baek.." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup pucuk juniorku. Aku melengkung karenanya. Dapat kurasakan benda dalam diriku seperti besi. Dingin dan padat. Aku tercekat saat merasakan sentuhan pada leherku. Sebuah bulu kurasa.

"Ngghh.."

"Ahh..."

"Channhhhh please..."

"Ngghhh" Rancauku tak karuan. Kenapa hanya dengan ini aku sungguh tak dapat menahan gairahku ?. Oh kau melupakan minuman sialan itu.

Aku tidak tahu tujuan Chanyeol. Tapi sentuhan sialan ini membuatku terangsang ditambah karena pergerakanku yang tidak bebas membuat tubuhku terus bergerak kepayahan dan otomatis aku juga merasakan benda itu selalu bergesekan dengan tubuhku. Membuatku lebih terangsang. Bulu itu terus bergerak mengitari setiap inchi tubuhku. Karena rasa geli membuatku bergerak tak nyaman. Aku terus menerus mengepalkan tanganku, menarik ikatannya tanpa sengaja dan menekuk jari-jari kakiku.

"Ahh...ah.. Kumohon Chanyeol.."

"Ngghh..ah..ahhh..ahh..." desahku tak terkontrol karena bulu itu sekarang tengah bermain di dalam pahaku tepatnya di juniorku. Keringat telah melapisi tubuhku dan aku tidak juga berhenti mendesah. Astaga ini siksaan neraka juga surga !.

Chanyeol begerak mendekat kepadaku karena kurasakan ranjang berderit. Hembusan napasnya bersahut-sahutan denganku. Memagut bibirku dalam dan sedikit bermain dengan lidahku. Kemudian melepaskannya.

"Oh tidak ..sayang.. Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini. Jangan menggigit bibirmu, desahkan namaku. Jika ada yang bisa mengginggit bibirmu, itu hanya aku" ucapnya sambil mengelus belahan bibirku .

Sikap keposesifannya. Kemudian Chanyeol melanjutkan kegiatannya bermain denganku, menahan klimaksku untuk .. Berapa menit ? Dan kurasa ini sudah terlalu lama. Pikiranku hanya terpaku pada sentuhannya disetiap tubuhku. Aku mengeryit saat merasakan jari Chanyeol masuk dan berputar untuk beberapa saat dalam diriku -membuatku desahanku menjadi- dan mengeluarkan benda besi itu. Sedikit aneh karena tubuhku merasakan kosong.

"Kau selalu membuatku tertarik Baekhyun" ucapnya. Aku mengeryitkan dahiku.

"Aku akan lebih tertarik padamu jika kau membuka benda yang menyiksaku dibawah sana dan melepaskan ikatan sialan ini" ucapku. Kudengar Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kau tentu tahu Baekhyun jika aku bukan orang yang mudah berubah pikiran terutama untuk melepaskan ikatanmu. Tapi untuk ini-"

"Ahhh" desahku saat Chanyeol memegang juniorku.

"Sebaiknya bersama-sama lebih baik" ucapnya. Detik berikutnya aku terkejut karena Chanyeol memasukkan miliknya tiba-tiba. Ouh.. Bahkan besi itu tak sepadan dengan Chanyeol. Aku merintih lirih karena ini benar-benar sakit !. Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba memasukannya dengan kasar.

"Ahh..."

"Anghhh.."

"Hhnnn"

"Akh !" saat kurasakan benda itu menumbuk tepat pada prostatku. Punggungku melengkung dan aku tak berpijak dibumi setelahnya. Tarikanku makin menguat.

"Tidak..nghhh Channh... Disitu...ahh.."

"Baekh..."

"Ahh...ahh...ah.."

Masih dengan menghentakkan miliknya didalamku, tangan Chanyeol mengocok juniorku dan yang satunya bermain dengan putingku. Tak lupa memagut bibirku dalam. Tubuhku berulang kali melengkung dan desahanku makin keras. Juniorku sudah tersiksa dari tadi dan Chanyeol ? Entah sudah berapa aku terhentak karena sodokannya dan Chanyeol belum juga klimaks. Kurasakan cairan asin menyentuh bibirku. Aku menangis ?. Ya, ini terlalu sakit dan kasar dan sayangnya sangat nikmat. Tapi Chanyeol bukan seseorang yang akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Apa yang dikatakannya adalah mutlak.

"Chanh...please.. Sakit.." rintihku.

"Bersama-sama" ucapnya sambil melepaskan _cock ring_.

"Angh ! Chanyeolhhh !"

"Baekh _oh God_ "

Aku tebaring lelah setelah klimaks. Aku hanya ingin tidur. Kurasakan Chanyeol membuka semua ikatan dan melepas kain penutup mataku.

"Oh..baby..baby.. tidak" . Chanyeol mencium kedua kelopak mataku dan sesekali mencium pergelangan tanganku.

"Apakah aku melakukannya terlalu kasar ?" tanyanya mengelus bekas ikatan samar pada kedua pergelangan tanganku dan menciumnya satu persatu. Ya, batinku.

"Aku ingin tidur, lelah" lirihku.

Tak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, karena aku tahu itu akan membuat Chanyeol sangat buruk. Berikutnya Chanyeol mendekapku dalam pelukannya dan saat itu aku telah berkelana ke alam mimpiku.

Terimakasih untuk reviewnya. Tunggu next chapternya ya


	15. Chapter 15

Paginya rasanya tubuhku benar-benar remuk. Aku tahu ini sudah pagi. Tapi entah kenapa mataku enggan untuk terbuka. Aku masih sangat lelah dan ingin tidur kembali. Kurasakan sebuah lengan mendekapku dari belakang. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Dagunya berada diatas kepalaku. Kulirik jam diatas meja. 06.30 AM. Aku terlena akan lengannya yang berada melingkariku. Terlalu hangat, terlalu nyaman dan aku tidak akan pernah cukup oleh kehangatan ini, dirinya. Sedikit tidak rela, tapi aku harus benar-benar membersihkan diri. Aku melepas tangan Chanyeol yang mendekapku dengan hati-hati. Tak ingin membangunkannya.

"Kau sudah bangun ?" tanyanya. Suranya serak, khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Aku akan mandi dulu" ucapku berusaha melepas tangan Chanyeol kembali. Tapi Chanyeol malah mendekapku lebih erat. Aku menghembuskan napasku jengah. Aku terkesiap saat kurasakan tangan Chanyeol bergerak turun menuju pusar, diatas daerah privatku dan _grep !_ Aku menahannya.

"Chanyeol kumohon kontrol dirimu. Aku masih sangat amat lelah. Tolong biarkan aku mandi" ucapku.

"Oke" ucapnya sambil melingkarkan tangannya keperutku, mendekapku lebih erat dan aku hampir berteriak protes padanya.

"Kau mau kugendong ? Atau lebih baik kita mandi bersama ?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku bisa sendiri" ucapku. Mandi bersama ? Oh astaga, itu bukan ide yang bagus. Lalu melepas dekapan Chanyeol dan mendudukan diriku. Oh sial ! Ini sungguh sakit. Kurasakan pergerakan di belakangku.

"Perlu bantuan ?" tanya Chanyeol. Kurasakan hembusan napasnya dibelakang tengkukku. Memejamkan mataku, mengangguk.

Ranjang berderit, dan dengan santainya Chanyeol-yang hanya menggunakan boxer- berjalan kedepanku dan mengggendongku ala brydal style . Aku hanya memejamkan mata menahan perih diselakanganku. Chanyeol mendudukanku di meja samping wastafel. Mengunci badanku dengan kedua lengannya memenjarakan tubuhku.

"Perlu aku membantumu untuk mandi ?" tanyanya. Wajahnya sangat dekat denganku menyebabkan hembusan napasnya terasa diseluruh wajahku. Aku menautkan kedua alisku dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku akan mandi sendiri" ucapku. Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum berjalan menuju bath up.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat dengan aroma terapi mungkin, jika kau suka ?" ucapnya.

"Kurasa pegalku akan berkurang dengan berendam di air hangat" jawabku.

Tidak perlu waktu lama. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya menyiapkan air hangat untukku-masih dengan posisi aku terduduk di meja- Chanyeol menghampiriku, mengunci tubuhku lagi.

"Terimakasih" ucapku.

"Oh tidak.. Jika ada yang harus berterimakasih disini, maka aku adalah orangnya. Terimakasih Baekhyun. Semalam begitu menakjubkan" ucapnya. Panas terasa diseluruh wajahku, terutama pipi. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi kiriku kemudian memagut bibirku dalam. Setelah rasanya cukup mengobrak-abrik mulutku, Chanyeol melepaskannya. Lalu menggendongku dan mendudukkan diriku pelan kedalam _bath up_ yang telah disiapkannya.

"Kali ini aku yang akan menyiapkan sarapannya" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambutku. Sedangkan aku hanya mengulum senyum dan berterimakasih padanya.

"Hah..." Menenggelamkan tubuhku dan menyisakan kepalaku. Air hangat menyelimutiku, sedikit mengurangi rasa pegal diseluruh tubuhku.

 _Cklek._ Aku mendapati Chanyeol sedang menyesap kopi hitam favoritnya saat aku membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Sudah selesai ?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan cangkir kopi dan menutup korannya.

"Ya" ucapku sambil mengangguk. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arahku, aku reflek mundur entah mengapa. Tangannya terulur kebelakangku, mengambil sesuatu kurasa.

"Apa itu ?" tanyaku saat melihat Chanyeol mengoleskan sesuatu pada jarinya.

"Ini akan membantumu" ucapnya. Aku menautkan alis tak begitu paham. Chanyeol menarik tali bathrobeku.

"Chanyeol" Sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Aku bermaksud untuk menarik sisi bathrobe untuk menutupi tubuhku, tapi Chanyeol menghentikannya. Menggeleng.

"Akh !" pekikku saat kurasakan jari Chanyeol di dalam tubuhku.

Aku reflek menahan tubuhku untuk tidak jatuh dengan memegang lengan Chanyeol. Menggigit bibirku saat kurasakan jari Chanyeol semakin masuk kedalam. Menyandarkan kepalaku didadanya. Napasku tersengal. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol mengeluarkannya dan aku terengah-engah. Chanyeol menalikan kembali bathrobeku.

"Itu obat. Aku harap efeknya segera bekerja. Kau akan bertemu banyak orang malam ini" ucapnya kemudian mencium bibirku. Aku mendongak.

"Huh ?"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa hari ini adalah pertunangan kita" ucap Chanyeol.

1...2...3... Aku masih mengerjapkan mataku tak begitu ..6...7...

"Mwoo ???". Chanyeol sambil terkekeh kembali ke kursinya.

Bagaimana bisa aku lupa ? Hari ini adalah hari pertunanganku.

"Bagaimana ini.." gumamku sambil menggigit bibirku.

"Baekhyun" panggil Chanyeol. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Kemari" ucapnya. Aku menurut dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Aa !" tanganku ditarik dan berakhir dipangkuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan sedikit mendongak untuk melihatku.

"Apa yang ada didalam kepalamu sehingga membuatmu gelisah ?" tanyanya.

"Hyung" Aku tercekat diujung tenggorokan. Hening.

"Chan-"

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan ?"

"Tentu saja perasaan hyung"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan ? . Dengar, dalam hidup kita tidak bisa memiliki segalanya. Harus ada sesuatu yang dikorbankan. Aku tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa cintamu pada hyungmu. Tapi akan kupastikan aku akan memilikimu, bagaimanapun keadaannya" ucap Chanyeol lebih panjang dari biasanya.

"Haruskah aku mengatakan pada hyung ? Bahwa aku akan bertunangan ?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak akan melarangngnya. Hei, apa kedua orangtuamu tidak mengatakan pada hyungmu ?" tanya Chanyeol. Aku menggeleng.

"Kau tidak berencana untuk memberitahu hyungku ?" tanyaku. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya.

"Untuk apa ?". Aku mengatupkan bibirku. Bukan sesuatu yang perlu untuk dibahas menurutnya, pikirku.

"Tidak" ucapku tak berniat membicarakan ini lebih jauh.

"Ibu akan menjemputmu jam 9 nanti. Persiapan" ucapnya. Aku mengangguk.

"Oke"

"Kulihat dirimu sangat menikmati dalam pangkuanku " ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai.

"Tempatmu adalah yang terbaik" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, dari mana kau belajar merayu tuan Byun"

"Tentu saja darimu"

"Aku ?"

"Ya"

"Kau tahu aku buruk dalam hal itu" ucapnya. Kenapa kau selalu menyangkalnya Chanyeol ?

"Ya, sampai kapan kau menyangkalnya. Kau selalu bisa menempatkanku sampai langit ketujuh hanya dengan kata-katamu Chanyeol" ucapku meraba daerah sekitar pipi dan rahangnya. Alis Chanyeol mengkerut dalam seolah tak sependapat dengan apa yang baru kukatakan.

"Kau tidak ada meeting atau pekerjaan hari ini dikantor ?" tanyaku. Chanyeol sedikit melirik pada jam dinding di kamar.

"Ya, beberapa masalah kecil . Aku akan mandi dan kau harus turun dari sini" ucap Chanyeol.

"Ne..." jawabku lalu turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Eomma datang tepat jam 9 tadi pagi. Mungkin jika aku memilih untuk ikut Chanyeol ke kantor, aku bisa tidur dengan di sofa kantornya dengan damai. Tapi melihat sinar kebahagiaan terpancar dari mata nyonya Park juga eomma membuatku menurut pada mereka. Mataku sudah benar-benar lelah. Pertunangannya akan dilaksanakan malam nanti dan seharusnya aku memiliki istirahat yang cukup agar malam nanti tubuhku segar. Kali ini kau harus sedikit bersabar dengan kedua ibu ini Baekhyun.

"Eomma.." panggilku mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dari mereka. Menutup mataku karena mungkin suaraku terlalu lirih atau mereka yang terlalu asik sehingga mereka bahkan tak melihatku.

"Stop !!" teriakku dan mereka berhenti. Menoleh padaku. Oh, akhirnya.

"Ada apa Baekhyun ? "

"Kenapa kau berteriak ?". Tanya mereka bergantian.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya dan mengangkat tangannya yang terlilit jam tangan disana.

"Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang, bisakah kita makan sesuatu ?" ucapku namun tak ada respon.

"Maksudku, apa kalian tidak lelah ? . Ayolah..eomma, bibi ayo cari makan dulu" rengek Baekhyun.

"Oh baiklah.. Sebaiknya kita cari makan dulu" ucap Bibi Park segera meraih tas dan melenggang pergi diikuti eomma. Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya.

"Oh astaga .. Sabar Baekhyun" ucap Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku bersama dengan ibunya dan Nyonya Park memilih makan di restaurant tradisional Korea.Tentu saja setelah berdebat tentang seafood dan Japanese food didalam mobil. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan perdebatan mereka dan kami berakhir disini.

"Oh ya, Bagaimana Baekhyun ?" tanya Nonya Park. Aku mengerutkan dahi saat mengaduk minumanku.

"Maksud bibi ?" tanyaku.

"Tch, eomma. Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan ? Paggil aku eomma" ucap Nyonya Park.

"Ah ne, maafkan saya"

"Sudahlah, jadi bagaimana Baekhyun ?" mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Maksud anda ?" tanyaku masih tidak paham. Apanya yang bagaimana ?

"Bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol ?"

"Oh ya, aku juga penasaran" tambah eomma.

Hh..mengapa mereka harus membawa topik ini ?. Ini membuatku sedikit malu untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana hubungan kami.

"Ouh...kau memerah. Ada apa dengan anak eomma ini ?"

"Eomma.." rengek Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana ? Jangan membuat kami penasaran Baekhyun. Nanti malam adalah pertunanganmu" ucap eomma.

"Kami..aku bingung menjelaskannya, tapi aku bisa mengatakan bahwa kami mencoba untuk memahami satu sama lain dengan baik. Kami baik-baik saja" ucap Baekhyun.

"Oh syukurlah kalau begitu".

Drt..drt.. Menoleh saat melihat handphoneku bergetar. Email dari Chanyeol.

 _Dari : Chanyeol Park_

 _Untuk : Baekhyun_

 _Perihal : Merindukanmu_

 _Kau dimana sekarang ?. Aku sungguh lelah. Berharap bisa memelukmu._

 _Chanyeol Park_ _CEO of Park Group_

Aku tersenyum saat membaca email dari Chanyeol.

 _Dari : Baekhyun_

 _Untuk : Chanyeol_

 _Perihal : Merindukanmu juga_

 _Sedang makan siang bersama eomma dan ibumu. Apa pekerjaan kantor begitu banyak ?. Eomma dan ibumu tidak membiarkanku pergi, aku juga lelah._

 _Baekhyun._

 _Dari : Chanyeol Park_

 _Untuk : Baekhyun_

 _Perihal : Aku menjemputmu_

 _Kau bisa pulang dan meninggalkan segala urusan pada mereka Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan bahkan sebelum pertunangan kita. Tetap disana, aku akan menjemputmu._

 _Chanyeol Park_ _CEO of Park Group_

Apa ? Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mengatakan ingin menjemputku ? Apa dia tahu dimana restaurant ini ?. Aku melirik eomma dan Nyonya Park sebentar. Merasa sungkan jika aku meninggalkan mereka dan mengurusi segala keperluan pertunangan.

 _Dari : Baekhyun_

 _Untuk : Chanyeol Park_

 _Perihal : Tidak_

 _Chanyeol aku merasa tidak enak jika meninggalkan segala keperluan pertunangan kita pada kedua ibu kita. Dan lagi, apa kau tahu aku di restaurant mana ?._

 _Baekhyun._

 _Dari : Chanyeol Park_

 _Untuk : Baekhyun_

 _Perihal : Ya_

 _Ya, aku tahu dan kau hanya harus menunggu. Aku bisa memberi pengertian kepada mereka_.

 _Chanyeol Park_ _CEO of Park Group_

Aku menghela napasku dan memilih untuk melanjutkan makanku. Setelah 15 menit, kurasa. Aku melihat Chanyeol dengan setelan jas abu-abunya berjalan mendekati meja kami. Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tahu aku memang di restaurant ini ?.

"Maaf mengganggu makan siang kalian" Ucap Chanyeol membungkuk dan tersenyum sebelum duduk di kursi sebelahku.

"Oh Chanyeol ? Bagaimana kau tahu kami ada disini ?" tanya Nyonya Park.

"Aku bermaksud untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang, kurasa dia sangat kelelahan dan akan lebih baik jika Baekhyun memiliki istirahat yang cukup sebelum acara nanti malam" jelas Chanyeol. Mereka sedikit terkejut dan aku merasa buruk untuk mengakui jika aku benar-benar sangat lelah.

"Benarkah itu ?" tanya eomma.

"Maafkan aku eomma, tapi Chanyeol benar, aku sedikit kelelahan" ucapku.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan pada kami ?" tanya Nonya Park.

"Aku takut menganggu kalian" ucapku terlampau lirih.

"Eomma, biarkan aku mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Kalian bisa memberitahuku jika membutuhkan bantuan untuk acara nanti. Tapi Baekhyun tidak, dia harus istirahat" ucap Chanyeol sedikit memaksa kurasa. Aku reflek menyentuh pahanya dibawah meja. Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Geure geure, maaf eomma tidak begitu memperhatikanmu Baekhyun. Kurasa Chanyeol benar. Kami bisa mengatasi untuk acara nanti, benarkan ?" ucap eomma meminta pendapat Nyonya Park. Dan nyonya park membalas mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tanganku. Sebelum itu kami membungkuk pamit. Aku dan Chanyeol masuk ke mobil.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol" ucapku.

"Sama-sama" balasnya.

Mobil Chanyeol menembus jalanan Seoul. Sekarang jam 3 sore, pertunangan akan dimulai jam 8 nanti malam. 6 jam tersisa sebelum aku benar-benar menjadi tunangan Chanyeol. Memikirkan kebelakang, aku tidak percaya bahwa aku akan bersama pria disampingku ini. Mengingatnya membuatku tersenyum.

"Ada yang terjadi ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Huh ?" aku menoleh.

"Kau tersenyum dari...tadi kurasa" jawab Chanyeol. Aku tersenyum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya..aku sangat senang" ucapku. Chanyeol menoleh dan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Sebaiknya kau fokus ke jalan Chanyeol. Oh ya, kau tidak ada pekerjaan kantor ?" tanyaku.

"Tidak juga"

"Bisakah kau tetap menemaniku setelah kita sampai nanti ?" tanyaku.

"Baekhyun.."

"Chanyeol please.."

"Tidak. Aku akan menemanimu, tapi tidak sekarang"

Aku mempoutkan bibirku. Huh, apa susahnya menemaniku ? Toh dia juga tidak memiliki pekerjaan kantor lagi.

Kami sampai dan aku langsung keluar dari mobil. Moodku menjadi lebih buruk saat tahu Chanyeol tidak bisa menemaniku. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu ingin bersamanya. Kurasakan Chanyeol mengekor dibelakangku. Aku mempertahankan diriku untuk sebisa mungkin acuh padanya.

" Baekhyun" panggilnya sambil menarik tanganku sehingga aku berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

"Jangan bersikap seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kantor, ini belum jam pulang. Aku berjanji akan menemanimu nanti, sepanjang malam" ucapnya. Sedikit aneh saat Chanyeol mengatakannya terutama pada kalimat 'sepanjang malam'. Apa Chanyeol... Tidak, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak Baekhyun.

"Oke" ucapku. Chanyeol tersenyum dan balik menarikku menuju kamarku.

"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan ? Bukankah kau masih harus kekantor ?" tanyaku. Setelah menutup pintu kamarku.

"Aku akan ke kantor setelah memberi hadiah untuk pertunangan untukmu" ucapnya.

"Apa ?" tanyaku.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna hitam.

Tersenyum sebelum mengatakan "Berbalik" ucapnya seperti biasa. Penuh perintah dan mutlak tak terelakkan. Aku berbalik.

"Apa itu sebuah kalung ?" tanyaku.

Melihat bahwa itu disimpan di kotak beludru hitam klasik dan menyuruhku untuk berbalik. Ya.. dari kebanyakan film yang telah kulihat seorang pasangan akan menyuruh pasangannya berbalik saat memakaikan sebuah kalung. Benar bukan ?. Chanyeol mendekat, hembusan napas hangatnya bisa kurasakan ditengkukku. Hell, ini hanya hembusan napas dan aku harus memejamkan mataku untuk menahan gairah yang berada diujung kakiku yang merambat naik.

"Tidak Baekhyun, ini lebih menyenangkan daripada sebuah kalung" ucapnya.

"Oh" ucapku seadanya dengan rasa ingin tahu memenuhi kepalaku.

"Tetap diam" ucapnya.

Kurasakan tangan Chanyeol merambat di pinggangku menuju perutku terus kebawah. Aku sudah pada napas yang terputus-putus dan meremat meja sebagai tumpuan. Chanyeol meraih kancing celana dan menurunkan zipperku. Aku menahan napas untuk beberapa saat.

"Baekhyun bernapas, bernapas sayang" ucapnya masih setia dibelakangku, mengecup belakang telingaku. Dan aku bernapas kembali setelah itu. Perlahan Chanyeol menurunkan celanaku, tidak sampai lutut. Lalu menarik turun kebawah celana dalamku.

"Chanyeolhh.."

"Ssst.. Ini tidak lama" ucapnya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang Chanyeol coba lakukan terhadapku. Fokusku sudah hilang dan berganti pada setiap apa yang tangan itu lakukan padaku.

"Tahan" ucapnya.

"Akh !" pekikku saat kurasakan dua jari didalamku.

"Chany-"

"Kau bisa, Baekhyun ini hanya sebentar. Hanya percaya padaku hm ?" ucapnya.

"Tapi ini nghh.."

"Kau percaya padaku ?" tanyanya.

"Ya" jawabku.

Tentu saja aku percaya padanya. Apapun yang melekat padaku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada Chanyeol. Hati, pikiran, tubuhku, semuanya. Apa aku harus mengelak ? Tidak.

"Good". Untuk beberapa saat jari-jari itu mengobrak-abrik akal sehatku melalui sentuhannya sebelum Chanyeol mengeluarkannya. Aku mendesah lega juga kecewa karena kenikmatan itu hilang.

"Ini hadiah pertunangan kita" ucap Chanyeol sambil memasukkan sesuatu dalam tubuhku.

"Angghh.." Aku mengepalkan tanganku, menggigit bibirku, apapun kulakukan untuk meredam desahanku saat benda itu masuk dan masuk lebih dalam. Sensasi dingin padat dan agak kasar menggelitik dindingku. Setelah mencium pantatku, Chanyeol memakaikan kembali celana dalam dan celanaku seperti semula. Chanyeol membalik tubuhku. Mencium kedua mataku dan membuatku membuka kelopak mataku.

"Oh tidak kenapa kau menggigit bibirmu" ucap Chanyeol sambil melepas bibirku dari gigitan gigiku. Menciumku dan sedikit melumatnya. Aku mengalungkan tanganku pada lehernya. Tidak membiarkan Chanyeol jauh dariku. Aku sedikit memaksa saat Chanyeol mendorong pinggangku.

"Hei..baby.. Aku harus ke kantor" ucapnya.

"Berapa lama benda ini didalam tubuhku ?" tanyaku.

"Sampai aku yang mengeluarkannya sendiri. Hei, bukankah kau menyukainya ?" tanyanya. Aku menautkan alisku.

"Hm.. Untuk beberapa alasan, ya" ucapku sedikit memerah.

"Oh tentu saja kau akan menyukainya Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh.

"Apakah ini tidak boleh aku keluarkan saat mandi pun ?" tanyaku.

"Tidak" ucap Chanyeol mutlak dan tak terbantahkan.

"O-oke.." jawabku.

Chanyeol berjalan menjauh dariku dan berhenti tepat saat ingin membuka pintu kamarku.

"Tidakkah Baekhyunku memberikan ciuman sebelum aku berangkat ke kantor ?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum miring. Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak memutar mata padanya.

"Baekhyun ?" panggilnya.

"Oke oke" ucapku dan mulai berjalan menghampirinya. Langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti saat kurasakan pergerakan kakiku membuat benda itu mengaduk-aduk dindingku. Aku memejamkan mataku. Menahan diriku untuk tidak mendesah saat itu juga. Kembali berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol. Sebelum aku menciumnya, Chanyeol sudah menciumku duluan. Hampir membuatku oleng jika ia tidak menahan pinggangku. Melepaskannya setelah beberapa kali melumat dan menggigit bibirku.

"Kau benar-benar" ucapku menahan marah.

Aku tahu apa yang coba Chanyeol lakukan dengan benda ini dalam tubuhku. Chanyeol tahu jika setiap pergerakanku akan membuat benda ini mengaduk dindingku dan memberikanku kenikmatan. Aku bisa klimaks saat berjalan ! Sial.

"Aku akan merindukanmu" ucapnya sambil mencium dahiku sebelum benar-benar pergi. Aku menghembuskan napasku sebelum memilih untuk menjatuhkan diriku di ranjang dan tentu saja sedikit mendesah karena benda itu.

3k words, lebih banyak dari chapter sebelumnya ya. Terimakasih untuk semua reviewnya chingju-deul~


	16. Chapter 16

"Baekhyun ! Ayo, sebentar lagi acara dimulai" ucap Ibu setelah mengetuk pintu kamarku.

Aku menghembuskan napasku sebentar dan menatap ke cermin. Oh ayolah Baekhyun...ini adalah acara pertunangan, bukan pernikahan. Dengan kegugupan yang melingkupi seluruh tubuhku aku keluar kamar. Mataku membesar, ini sangat mewah untuk ukuran acara pertunangan. Aku melihat tumpukan gelas menjulang tinggi dan beberapa pelayan tengah membawa nampan berisi minuman.

"Tuan" ucap seorang pelayan menginterupsiku, menawarkan minuman.

"Ah ya, terimakasih" aku memilih jus karena aku tidak baik dalam alkohol.

"Baek !" Aku menoleh dan Kyungsoo langsung memelukku.

"Kyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanyaku. Bagaimana kyungsoo tau acara ini ?.

"Hei, Kai" ucap seseorang bersetelan jas biru menyodorkan tangannya padaku. Aku sedikit mengeryit saat menerima jabatan tangannya.

"Maaf. Apa kita pernah bertemu ?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Aku rekan kerja Chanyeol. Kekasihku seringkali menceritakan seorang temannya yang bernama Baekhyun" ucap laki-laki bernama Kai itu. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyung ?" ucapku. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf baru memberitahumu. Dia Kai, kekasihku. Aku disini karna dia memintaku untuk menemaninya diacara ini" ucap Kyungsoo. Mataku melebar. Apa ?! Laki-laki ini adalah kekasih Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku" ucapku.

"Ah ya-"

"Kyungsoo. Kami akan kembali menemuimu Baekhyun. Selamat atas pertunanganmu. Tidak menyangka bahwa dia bertunangan dengan murid SMA" ucap Kai sedikit terkekeh. Oh aku melihat tangan posesif itu melilit di pinggang Kyungsoo dan aku tersenyum kecil melihat itu.

"Terimakasih, nikmati waktu kalian" ucapku lalu mereka berjalan menjauh.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, mencari dimana Chanyeol. Aku belum melihatnya sejak siang tadi, tunggu, apa aku sekarang sedang merindukannya ?. Aku menggigit bibirku menyadari itu.

"Oh !" terkesiap saat sepasang tangan memelukku dari belakang. Chanyeol.

"Mencariku ?" tanyanya. Menekan tubuhnya kedepan semakin mendekapku sehingga membuat bola besi dalam tubuhku semakin kurasakan. Panas dari kakiku merambat terus keatas karena intensitas kedekatan dan suaranya yang selalu bisa membuatku meremang di daerah sekitar tengkukku.

"Merindukanmu" ucapku. Dan aku mendengar tawanya setelah itu. Membalik tubuhku.

"Oh astaga...apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku Baek ?" ucapnya mendekatkan hidung dan kening kami.

Aku memilih memejamkan mataku menghirup wangi yang menguar dari tubuhnya. _Ting ting ting !_ Suara dentingan dari sendok dan gelas membuat semua tatap orang tak terkecuali aku dan Chanyeol mengarah pada Tuan Park.

"Para hadirin, aku berterimakasih atas kehadiran kalian dalam acara kami. Selain untuk mempererat relasi antar perusahaan, hari ini sekaligus merupakan pertunangan antara anak kami, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol ?" panggil ayah Chanyeol. Aku menahan napasku sesaat.

Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku berbisik "Baekhyun bernapas, tenang aku selalu bersamamu". Aku mempererat genggaman Chanyeol dan mengikuti setiap langkahnya menuju Tuan Park. Chanyeol melepaskan tanganku. Seorang pelayan datang membawa baki yang diatasnya terdapat dua cincin didalam kotak beludru berwarna perak. Aku menghela napasku kembali.

"Silahkan menyematkan cincin pada jari manis masing-masing, Chanyeol, Baekhyun" Ucap tuan Park.

Chanyeol mengambil cincin itu dan memasangnya pada jari manis ditangan kananku, menciumnya penuh kelembutan. Rasanya kakiku bisa meleleh saat ini juga.

"Baekhyun ?" panggil Chanyeol. Aku mengambil cincin yang satunya dan memakaikannya pada jari manis tangan kanan Chanyeol. Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar setelah itu. Chanyeol memelukku dan aku menyembunyikan pipi merahku didadanya.

Setelah penyematan cincin, kami menghilang dari acara. Lebih tepatnya Chanyeol menculikku ke _penthouse_ nya.

"Apa tidak papa jika kita tidak berada disana ?" tanyaku saat kami dimobil.

"Tentu, ini acara kita. Tentu saja kita bisa melakukan apapun "

Kami sampai di basement. Chanyeol segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu mobil untukku. Aku tersenyum menerima ulurannya dan berakhir pekikan saat Chanyeol menggendongku dipundaknya.

"Chanyeol astaga ! Turunkan aku" ucapku tak diindahkan olehnya.

"Nghh !" pekikku saat Chanyeol malah menepuk bokongku. Rasanya benda itu masuk semakin dalam didalam diriku.

"Chanyeol aku benar-benar marah padamu" desisku.

"Ya yaa aku juga mencintaimu" jawabnya.

Dia benar-benar menjengkelkan. Kami sampai di lift.

"Chanyeol please turunkan aku" ucap ku putus asa. Chanyeol perlahan menurunkan aku.

"Ak- mmph" ucapku tertahan saat Chanyeol membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya yang sangat memabukkan itu.

.

.

.

"Chan ahhh.. Astaga ouhhh" rancauku tak karuan.

Jemariku meremat sprei, punggungku tak lagi menyentuh ranjang. Melengkung ke atas pada setiap sapuan lidah Chanyeol yang bermain dibawah, melesak masuk kedalam _hole_ ku. Terus menjilatinya disana. Aku merutuki bagaimana lift sangat sepi di jam-jam ini. Chanyeol tak berhenti menciumku semenjak di lift tadi. Membiarkanku menghirup napas sebentar dan kembali menciumku. Sampai aku tersadar jika kami telah sampai di _penthouse_ nya. Chanyeol begitu cepat sehingga aku telah telanjang saat ini. Menggeliat seperti cacing panas dan haus akan sentuhan seperti Jalang. Katakan bahwa Chanyeol yang telah membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini.

"Chanyeol kumohonn nghhhh"

"Baek katakan.. Aku tidak akan tahu jika kau tak mengatakannya" Ucap Chanyeol hanya berusaha menggodaku.

"Ohh astaga...aku ingin kau Aku ingin dirimu Chanyeollhhh".

Wajahku sudah memerah seperti tomat matang. Peluh telah rata membasahi tubuhku. Salahkan Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi memberi liquor secara paksa saat menciumku. Dia benar benar laki-laki licik yang sayangnya amat aku cintai.

"Tentu.. Kau tahu hanya kau yang berhak atas diriku Baekhyun" dan setelah itu Chanyeol memasukan jarinya dan menarik bola-bola besi itu keluar dari dalam tubuhku.

"Wow kau membuat besi ini sangat basah Baek" ucap Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh.

Kemudian Chanyeol menekuk kedua lututku dan sedikit mengangkat bokongku. Selanjutnya bagian selatan tubuhku rasanya terbelah menjadi dua.

"Aahh !"

"Chanhh stophh"

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan Baekhyun ? aku berada dalam dirimu, hm ?"

"Ahh ya.. tapi ini nggh ! Chanhh sakithh .." Aku mulai merengek, airmata telah jatuh turun membasahi pipiku.

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya tapi aku belum juga terbiasa saat Chanyeol berada dalam diriku.

"Aght !" Menggigit bibirku mengalihkan rasa sakit. Chanyeol menciumku dalam. Tangannya berada dijuniorku mengurutnya pelan, menyiksa. Tangan yang satunya berada di putingku, menarik dan memijatnya. Tubuhku tidak bisa menerima kenikmatan sebanyak ini. Chanyeol masih dengan menyodokkan miliknya menumbuk telak prostatku, mengejar klimaksnya. Sedangkan aku telah berkali-kali sampai. Akalku telah hilang daritadi dan Chanyeol juga tak berniat membuatku berhenti mendesah.

"Baekhh..." geramnya rendah.

Perutku terasa penuh. Chanyeol menekannya dan aku menggeleng keras. Ini hanya menyiksaku dan terlampau nikmat. Lalu berikutnya kami sampai bersama-sama.

.

.

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku saat sinar matahari sepenuhnya menyinari seluruh kamar Chanyeol. Tubuhku rasanya benar-benar remuk. Chanyeol tidak tanggung-tanggung dan kami baru berhenti saat jam menunjukan pukul 3 pagi. Aku menoleh ke nakas, jam 7 pagi. Aku menarik kembali selimut sampai batas dadaku dan berbalik untuk memeluk Chanyeol. Menyembunyikan kepalaku didadanya. Chanyeol sedikit bergerak dan mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat kepalaku lebih tenggelam.

"Ini masih sangat pagi untuk bangun, tidurlah lagi" ucapnya dengan suara serak. Matanya masih terpejam.

"Ya, jam 7 pagi" ucapku.

"Hmmm.. Masih sangat pagikan" ucapnya. Dan aku hanya tersenyum dan memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurku.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun saat harum penggorengan masuk ke indera penciumanku. Aku menoleh dan tak mendapati Chanyeol disampingku. Mengucek mataku dan melihat jam di nakas. Jam 10 pagi. Aku bangun dan meraih sweater di kursi dan memakainya asal-asalan. Tujuanku hanya menemukan Chanyeol sekarang ini. Aku membuka pintu kamar dan melangkah ke bawah. Aku tersenyum saat menemukan punggung Chanyeol berbalut celemek. Apakah dia sedang memasak ?. Aku berjalan jinjit saat mendekati Chanyeol. Saat telah sampai aku langsung memeluknya, menghirup dalam aroma tubuhnya.

"Oh astaga baek ! Kau mengejutkanku" ucapnya. Aku tersenyum masih tetap mengeratkan pelukanku padanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau masak ?" tanyaku.

"Nasi goreng kimchi, sup ikan ah ya, ibu memberikan beberapa makanan untuk kita. Kau bisa melihatnya di kulkas" ucapnya. Aku hanya berdehem dan masih bergelayut di pinggangnya.

"Baek... Lepas. Aku sedang memasak" ucapnya. Aku menggeleng.

"Oh God" ucapnya lalu berbalik. Aku mengerutkan dahiku saat Chanyeol malah mendelik tajam padaku.

"Apa ? Kenapa ?" tanyaku.

"Baek ini terlalu pagi untukmu menggodaku" ucapnya.

"Huh ?" aku tak paham maksud dari ucapannya.

"Ya Tuhan kau hanya memakai sweater dan itu hanya sampai paha ! Baekhyun astaga" ucapnya. Aku menunduk lalu mendongak lagi.

"Ya ini memang sampai paha " ucapku. Apa yang salah ?. Kulihat Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya.

"Baekhyun ke atas ganti pakaianmu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu hanya memakai sweater yang menutupi tubuhmu. Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang melihat oh tidak aku tidak akan membiarkannya" ucapnya terlihat kesal. Aku mempoutkan bibirku.

"Tapi aku hanya memakai seperti ini saat bersamamu saja" ucapku.

"Ya, tentu saja. Tapi tidak sekarang. Ke atas, gunakan celana training atau apapun. Sekarang" ucapnya penuh dengan perintah pada setiap kata. Aku menghembuskan nafasku sebelum mengalah.

" Fine ! " ucapku mengangkat kedua tanganku dan berjalan menghentak-hentak menuju kamar.

Saat aku memutar kenop kamar tanganku tergelincir membuat kenop pintu belum terbuka. Pusing itu kembali mendera. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku mengusir rasa pusing itu dan kembali membuka kenop pintu kamar. Segera memilih asal celana training dan turun kebawah.

"Hmm... harumnya" ucapku.

"Duduklah.. Aku harap ini enak" ucap Chanyeol. Aku tersenyum dan menarik kursi.

"Selamat makann !"

Aku mulai menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng dalam mulutku. Mengunyahnya dan menyendokkannya beberapa kali.

"Bagaimana ? Kurasa nasi gorengku terbaik melihat bagaimana kau terus menyuapkan nasi goreng itu dalam mulutmu" Ucap Chanyeol penuh dengan percaya diri.

"Ini benar-benar enak. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau membuatkanku bekal sekolah untukku" ucapku.

"Hmm.. Akan kubuatkan jika aku memiliki waktu" jawabnya.

"Oh ya, aku besok sudah masuk sekolah"

"Wae ?~ bahkan kita belum menghabiskan waktu bersama Baek.."

"Chanyeol please.. Ingat, aku berada di tahun akhir SMA. Aku harus masuk sekolah sebentar lagi akan ada ujian akhir ke Universitas" jelasku.

"Hhh... Oke-oke. Besok ku antar" . Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu melanjutkan melahap masakan Chanyeol kedalam mulutku.

 **See u next chapter~**


	17. Chapter 17

Aku terbangun saat jam menunjukan pukul 4 pagi karena tiba-tiba rasanya perutku melilit. Aku berlari kekamar mandi. Setelah selesai dengan urusanku dikamar mandi, aku segera kembali ke ranjang, tentu saja dengan mengendap-endap.

"Darimana.." ucap serak Chanyeol. Aku langsung terkejut sambil menoleh padanya. Matanya masih tertutup. Kupikir dia sedang mengigau. Aku sebisa mungkin masuk kedalam selimut perlahan takut membangunkan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunn.." panggilnya. Oh ?.

"Kau bangun ? Aku baru dari kamar mandi" ucapku segera menyamankan tubuhku di dadanya saat Chanyeol memelukku.

"Hmm"

"Chan.." panggilku.

Jujur ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran, apakah aku harus bertanya ke Chanyeol ?.

"Hm ?" jawabnya.

"Ah tidak, ayo tidur kembali" ucapku. Aku pikir lebih baik jika aku bertanya kepada Kyungsoo saat disekolah.

.

.

.

Aku melepas seatbeltku setelah Chanyeol sampai didepan kesekolah.

"Sampai bertemu nanti" ucapku memajukan wajahku menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan mencium bibirnya singkat.

"Telfon jika kau sudah pulang" ucapnya lalu mencium bibirku.

"Aku mengerti dah~" lalu aku keluar mobil Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya mengecup bibirnya lagi. Aku sedikit tertawa menyadari jika kurasa aku terlalu sering menciumnya sekarang.

.

.

.

Hari ini kelas sangat sibuk walaupun sesekali beberapa murid menggodaku jika aku telah bertunangan. Berita tentang pertunanganku telah tersebar luas, tentu dengan bantuan mulut-mulut penggosip itu. Ngomong-ngomong tidak biasanya aku pusing seperti ini saat disekolah. Kurasa aku harus segera minum obat. Bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku langsung bergegas ke kantin untuk membeli makanan. Kupikir dengan makan pusingnya akan segera hilang. Setelah menerima baki makanan aku segera mendudukan diri ditempat yang kosong. Aku tersentak saat tiba-tiba tepukan dari belakang mengagetkanku.

"Halo.. Yang kemarin bertunangan" godanya. Aku memutar mataku malas dan kembali melahap makananku.

"Hei, aku bercanda oke" ucapnya mengambil tempat didepanku.

"Oh ya Kyung"

"Hm ?"

"Ini mungkin terdengar jorok tapi-"

"Mwo ? Seks ?"

"Ya ! haish" ucapku sambil memukul kepalanya.

"Aw.. Sakit baek"

"Hh..bukan itu"

"Lalu apa ?"

"Jadi..tadi pagi aku memiliki masalah dengan perutku tapi.."

"Tapi ?"

"Fesesku berwarna hitam"

"Hmp ! hahahahahahahahaha"

"Ya !"

"Mian.. Lalu kenapa jika fesesmu hitam ? Itu lucu baek" ucapnya. Aku merapatkan bibirku menahan amarah. Meraih baki makananku bermaksud untuk berpindah tempat.

"Hei, aku minta maaf oke. Tapi itu benar-benar lu- lupakan"

"aku serius. Aku panik karna itu tidak biasa"

"Itu tidak papa percayalah.. Kau mungkin minum cola atau sayuran yang berwarna gelap itu bisa saja terjadi. Aku juga pernah seperti itu" ucap Kyungsoo terdengar tidak berbohong.

"Kau yakin ?"

"Ya !"

"Hh.. oke"

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah aku berencena berkunjung ke kantor Chanyeol hari ini.

"Baek !". Aku menoleh.

" Aku pulang duluan ! Kai telah lama menunggu" ucapnya. Aku mengangguk.

"Ya ! Hati-hati. Hei kau masih berhutang cerita padaku" ucapku.

"Ya..ya.. kapan-kapan saja !" Ucapnya mulai menjauh dan berlari menghampiri mobil, yang sudah kupastikan itu milik Kai.

"Tuan.." panggil Pak Kim sambil membungkuk memberi salam. Aku mengangguk dan segera masuk kemobil.

"Paman.. bisakah nanti kita berhenti untuk membeli makanan ? Aku ingin berkunjung ke kantor Chanyeol hari ini" ucapku setelah berada didalam mobil.

"Tentu tuan" jawab Pak Kim sambil mengangguk. Aku menyalakan handphone dan menelpon Chanyeol. Mengeryit saat ternyata panggilan telponnya dialihkan. Apakah dia sedang sibuk ?. Aku menghembuskan napasku dan membatalkan telepon.

"Paman, langsung saja ke kantor Chanyeol" ucapku.

"Baik tuan"

Sedikit banyak aku merasa senang hari ini. Mengawali semester awal ini guru konseling telah memberi angket kepada murid-murid untuk menentukan pilihan melanjutkan ke universitas mana. Kyungsoo sempat bertanya mengapa angket seperti ini diberikan pada awal semester dan guru konseling mengatakan bahwa angket seperti ini akan diberikan lagi saat akhir semester. Hanya mencari tahu apakah kita akan berubah pikiran pada pilihan pertama. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti juga berpikir bahwa seiring berjalannya waktu kemungkinan besar pilihan bisa berubah bukan ?. Untuk itu aku memutuskan untuk berdiskusi dengan Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia memiliki pengalaman yang tak main-main. Mungkin aku juga bisa meminta pendapat atau nasihat padanya.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di depan kantor Chanyeol, aku meminta paman Kim untuk pulang. Mengatakan aku akan pulang bersama Chanyeol nanti. Hanya dengan mengatakannya saja membuatku tersenyum sendiri. Mobil berjalan menjauh dan aku berjalan penuh senyuman memasuki kantor. Aku merindukannya sungguh !. Menyapa resepsionis dan melanjutkan jalanku. Tapi langkahku terhenti saat resepsionis itu memanggilku.

"Ya ?" Tanyaku, sedikit terkejut karena dia mengetahui namaku.

"Jika anda ingin menemui presdir, presdir sedang memiliki tamu sekarang, anda bisa menunggunya disini" ucapnya.

"Tamu ?" Ulangku. Resepsionis itu mengangguk.

"Saya akan memberitahu presdir sekarang" ucapnya lalu langsung menekan telepon. Resepsionis itu mengerutkan dahi, masih dengan ganggang telepon ditelinganya. Mengulangi menekan telepon lagi dan ekspresi itu terulang kembali. Lalu kemudian menaruhnya ke tempat semula.

"Maafkan saya, telepon ruangan presdir sedang dialihkan ke sekretarisnya. Saya pikir tamu presdir sangat penting sampai telepon ruangannya dialihkan, tidak biasanya. Mohon anda untuk menunggu. Anda bisa meminta apapun kepada saya jika menginginkan sesuatu sementara anda menunggu presdir" Jelasnya. Aku mengangguk paham.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku akan menunggu diluar ruangannya saja" ucapku lalu berlalu menuju lift dan menekan tombol ruangan Chanyeol. _Ting !_. Lift terbuka. Aku segera berjalan menuju pintu ruangan Chanyeol. Hampir mengetuknya jika aku tak ingat dia sedang memiliki tamu. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku berpikir dimana aku harus duduk untuk menunggunya.

"Dimana aku harus men-" . _Brak !_ . Ucapanku tertahan juga sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara itu dari ruangan Chanyeol.

"Cha-"

 _"Dia adikku sialan !"_ .

Teriakkan dari dalam ruangan yang memekakkan telinga berikutnya membuatku membelalakkan mata. Meremat seragamku pada bagian dada karena jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Menerka siapa yang berada di dalam bersama Chanyeol ? Mengapa mereka seperti terlibat sebuah pertengkaran ?.

 _"Jaehyun bisakah kau tenang"_

Aku menutup mulutku, apa lagi ini ?. Hyung ?. Aku bisa menebak yang barusan adalah suara Chanyeol. Mengapa .. jangan katakan bahwa yang didalam adalah Jaehyun hyung dan Chanyeol ?!.

 _"Kau memintaku tenang ?!. Sedangkan kemarin kau baru bertunangan dengan adikku Chanyeol ! Adikku ! Sampai mana kau akan menghancurkan ku hah ?!"_ _"Jae.. dengarkan, jangan seperti ini. Aku mohon jangan karenaku kau menyakiti Baekhyun"_ _"Kau yang akan membuatku menyakiti Baekhyun Chanyeol ! Oh astaga aku tidak tahu adikku telah mengubahmu seperti ini. Seorang Park Chanyeol memohon untuk Baekhyun. Hahaha... dunia memang sangat kejam. Mengapa .. Chanyeol jangan seperti ini kumohon.. Mencintaimu mengapa sesakit ini"_ _"Jae..jaehyun.. sshh ssh aku tahu tapi jangan seperti ini, jangan membuatku bersalah seperti ini"_ _"Aku membutuhkanmu chan.. "_ _"Aku tahu aku tahu kumohon tenanglah"_

Akalku hilang begitu saja mendengar semua itu. Pikiranku kosong.Tak bisa berpikir apa-apa barang sedikitpun. Napasku tersengal. Seperti ada suatu hal tak kasat mata menghantam keras dadaku. Bisakah aku menghilang saja ?

I'm so sorry for not post this new chap soon. School has been started n my focus divided. Like I'm not sure having inspire to continue this ff but I'll do my best until this end

Don't forget for review ~ 


	18. Chapter 18

Akalku hilang begitu saja mendengar semua itu. Tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Kosong. Hanya menggigit bibirku berharap isakanku tidak terdengar siapapun. Telingaku sangat jelas mendengar bagaimana hyung menangis begitu kacau didalam sana. Dan Chanyeol.. aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana nantinya. Hatiku sangat sakit memikirkan bagaimana dan apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Kumohon seseorang bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini !. Aku takut melihat esok. Aku takut melihat hyung. Aku takut pada apa yang akan terjadi hanya karena perasaanku pada Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin mengacaukan hyung seperti ini. Hyung adalah orang yang begitu berharga bagiku. Dia tidak pernah menangis sekacau ini. Dan selamat Baekhyun, kau baru saja membuatnya hancur. Inikah balas budi dari kasih sayang Hyung kepadamu, Baekhyun ?.

Aku berlari menuju lift, tanganku menekan begitu brutal berharap lift segera sampai di lantai bawah. Lalu berlari secepat mungkin karena kurasa getar suaraku tak dapat lagi kutahan.

"Aght " erangku saat aku terjatuh dilantai lobi. Oh ayolah hanya berlari saja dan sekarang kau terjatuh Baekhyun ?. Isakanku makin tak terkontrol.

"Anda baik-baik saja ?" Ucap seseorang bersepatu hitam.

Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena menunduk berusaha menutupi air mata sialan yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Oh ? Bukankah anda tunangan presdir ?" Lanjutnya. Kali ini sedikit membungkuk menghadapku.

Aku menyeka kasar airmataku segera dan berlari meninggalkan orang itu. Pandanganku kabur dan aku masih berusaha berlari. Entah kemana. Suara klakson bersahutan saat aku menyebrang jalan.

"Hei nak ! Perhatikan jalanmu" teriak salah seorang pengemudi.

Aku tidak begitu dimana aku. Aku hanya ingin berlari,berlari dan berlari. _Bugh !_. Baik, sekarang kau baru saja menabrak seseorang tak bersalah karena tindakanmu.

"Baekhyun ? Hei Baekhyun ! Kau bisa mendengarku ?". Aku mendongak sedikit mengerutkan dahi saat wajahnya tak begitu jelas karena genangan airmata sialan ini.

"Kyung.." lirihku.

"Hei.. ada apa dengamu ? Apa yang-"

"Pergi.."

"Ha ?"

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini Kyungsoo .. aku mohon..". Tangisku kembali pecah.

.

.

.

Disinilah aku. Di rumah Kyungsoo. Aku menolak saat Kyungsoo menawarkan mengantarkanku ke rumah atau apartemen Chanyeol.

"Baek kumohon berhenti.. kau sudah menangis selama 1 jam. Tidakkah kau lelah ?"

"Kah..kau tidh tid tidak tahu ap apha hhh apa kyung " ucapku tersendat-sendat karena aku juga tidak berhenti menangis. Ini melelahkan tapi airmata tidak juga berhenti turun.

"Karena kau tidak menceritakan apapun padaku Baek. Oh astaga. Ini sudah kesekian kali aku bertanya dan jawabanmu tetap sama atau kau mau aku panggilkan Chanyeol ?"

"Hangan ! Jjan hangan pangghil d-dia please" ucapku dengan menghentikan tangan Kyungsoo yang telah mengambil handphonenya.

"Oke, aku tidak akan memanggilnya kecuali kau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu".

Menghembuskan napasku. Aku memilih untuk menceritakan semua pada Kyungsoo.

"Oh astaga ! Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ini bisa begitu rumit, bagaimana kau bisa memendam ini sendiri Baek ?!" Ucapnya meninggi setelah aku selesai menceritakan semuanya.

"Berarti kau telah mengetahuinya sebelum kalian bertunangan dan Chanyeol baik-baik saja dengan itu ?". Aku mengangguk.

"Kyung bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu ?" Tanyaku lirih.

"Mwo ?"

"Bisakah aku menginap dirumahmu malam ini ?"

"Baek apa ?! Baekhyun-"

"Kuhomon.. aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu aku sekacau ini termasuk Chanyeol. Aku ingin sendiri please.."

"Lalu bagaimana kau meminta izin kepada eomma mu ?"

"Mengerjakan tugas kelompok"

"Oke. _So_ , ingin makan sesuatu ?" Tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Hh... baiklah"

.

.

.

Sementara itu..

[Chanyeol POV]

"Kau tidak mengunjungi mereka ?" Tanyaku.

"Siapa ?" Jawab Jaehyun.

"Orangtuamu. Kau berulang kali kesini tapi tidak mengunjungi mereka"

"Aku mengatakan pada mereka aku akan pulang, tapi tidak hari ini. Aku pulang untuk menemuimu". Menghela napasku kasar.

"Jae.. berhentilah hm ? Kau juga tahu jika aku tidak pernah mencintai orang sebelumnya dan sekarang-"

"Dan sekarang kau mencintai adikku"

"Ya" ucapku mantap.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun sampai membuatmu jatuh cinta ?. Tak kusangka" ucapnya sambil tertawa hambar.

"Jae aku tahu jika kau akan selalu teringat dia saat melihatku. Aku bukan dia dan tolong hentikan perasaanmu" ucapku.

"Tidak ! Aku mencintaimu bukan dia"

"Kau hanya membohongi hatimu sendiri dan mengelak kenyataan bahwa dia telah tiada"

"Aku akan pergi, masih tidak bisa menerima pertunanganmu" lanjutnya. Aku menghela napasku.

"Terserah. Kau kembali ke US ?"

"Tentu saja. Sampai jumpa"

"Oke, akan kuantar" ucapku sambil beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Mengiringi langkah Jaehyun keluar kantorku.

"Tuan..". Aku berhenti saat resepsionis memanggilku.

"Ada apa ?" Tanyaku.

Aku mengeryit saat dia tidak juga mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakan.

"Ini mengenai.. tuan Baekhyun".

Huh ? Baekhyun ? Apa lagi yang terjadi. Aku menoleh pada Jaehyun yang telah menjauh. Kupikir dia tidak tahu jika aku masih disini.

"Sebentar" ucapku pada resepsionis lalu berlari mengejar Jaehyun.

"Jae" dia berhenti.

"Kau bisa sendiri kan ? Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini"

"Hm.. ya aku tahu" ucapnya sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah sampai bertemu kembali, Chanyeol"

"Jaehyun" ucapku membalas anggukannya.

.

.

.

Kemudian setelah kepergian Jaehyun aku segera ke meja resepsionis.

"Lanjutkan" ucapku.

"Ne ?". Aku memejamkan mataku menahan amarah bagaimana otak orang ini sangat lambat.

"Baekhyun" ucapku.

"Ah ne... tadi tuan Baekhyun kesini. Saya mengatakan bahwa anda sedang memiliki tamu dan mengatakan untuk menunggu anda disini saja. Saya sempat menelpon telpon ruangan anda, tapi panggilan dialihkan. Lalu tuan Baekhyun memilih untuk menunggu anda di ruangan anda. Tapi sepertinya tuan Baekhyun tidak jadi menunggu anda karena tidak lama kemudian tuan Baekhyun terlihat berlari keluar dari sini. Ah ! Tuan Baekhyun sempat terjatuh di lobi tadi. Maaf saya tidak segera membantunya karena saya sedang menerima panggilan telepon. Maafkan saya tuan" jelasnya sambil membungkuk.

Aku memijat pelipisku. Baekhyun sudah pasti mendengar hal yang akan membuat pikiran di kepala kecilnya itu salah paham.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu" ucapku lalu segera keluar menuju basement. Mencoba menelpon Baekhyun tapi tidak juga diangkat.

Ah ! Kyungsoo. Aku segera menghubungi Kyungsoo, tahu jika hanya dia teman dekat Baekhyun.

"Yeobseo"

 _"Ada apa ?"_

"Apakah Baekhyun bersamamu ? Dia tidak menjawab panggilanku". Aku mendengar hembusan napas diseberang sana.

 _"Baekhyun sedang tidur. Dia ingin sendiri"_

"Apa maksudnya ?"

 _"Kupikir anda sudah tahu mengapa Baekhyun disini. Kumohon pengertian dari anda. Jangan menemui Baekhyun dulu. Hatinya sedang tergoncang. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini tapi dia menghabiskan 1 jam hanya untuk menangis. Saya sangat khawatir. Permintaan Baekhyun hanya tolong biarkan dia sendiri dulu"_

Aku menghentikan mobilku.

"Baiklah. Jaga Baekhyun. Aku percaya padamu karena kau temannya"

 _"Tentu saja"_

"Aku tutup"

Aku melemparkan handphoneku dan memukul kemudi. Rasanya kepalaku ingin pecah. Tidak, bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan Baekhyun sendiri ?. Aku harus menjelaskan padanya secepatnya segera. Tidak membiarkan dia berpikir semakin liar dan membuatnya lebih buruk mengenai kesalahpahaman ini.

 **Thankyou for all your review chingu-deul~**

Wait next chapter ya


	19. Chapter 19

Keesokan harinya..

"Baek.. Baekhyunn"

"Ngh..." aku menggeliat meregangkan tubuhku lalu membuka mata.

"Bangunlah.. ini sudah pagi, kau tidak kesekolah ?"

"Aku tidak ingin pergi" ucapku lirih.

"Kau sakit ?". Aku menggangguk.

"Ya, sedikit pusing. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin pergi Kyung~"

"Oh astaga baik. Jangan merengek seperti ini. Aku akan mengijinkanmu"

"Kau terbaik" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Kulihat Kyungsoo memutar matanya dan aku hanya terkekeh.

"Aku memiliki makanan didalam kulkas. Kau tinggal memanaskannya saja"

"Arrasseo"

"Hh..baiklah aku berangkat" ucap Kyungsoo mengambil ranselnya dan segera memakai sepatu.

"Hati-hati" ucapku sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar menghilang.

Aku segera turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke dapur. Perutku sudah keroncongan daritadi berteriak menginginkan makanan. Membuka kulkas dan menemukan yang kucari. Aku terpaku saat menemukan puding strawberry dan langsung mengambilnya.

"Aku baru tahu Kyungsoo punya makanan seperti ini" gumamku.

Segera menyalakan kompor dan memanaskan sup. Aku memakan puding sambil menunggu sup panas. Lalu mematikan kompor saat terlihat sup itu sudah cukup panas. Fokusku teralihkan saat bel rumah Kyungsoo berbunyi. Berpikir siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi seperti ini dirumah Kyungsoo. Bel itu makin sering ditekan.

"Sebentar !" Teriakku lalu berjalan membuka pintu.

Membelalakkan mataku saat tahu jika pelaku penekan bel adalah orang yang ingin kujauhi sementara saat ini. Aku sudah ingin menutupnya kembali tapi Chanyeol menahan pintu dengan sepatu dan membuka pintu menerobos masuk. Tidak lupa menutupnya kembali. Sedangkan aku telah berjalan mundur ingin berlari menghilang darinya.

"Baek.." panggilnya membuat diriku bergetar begitu saja. Aku menggeleng.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Ucapku dengan menatap celana hitamnya. Mataku tidak berani untuk sekedar mendongak ke atas.

"Kau tidak membalas pesanku"

"Itu-"

"Dan menjawab telponku" lanjutnya. Penuh penekenan, datar, tegas. Semua rangkaian kata alasanku tertelan begitu saja.

"Handphoneku mati sejak semalam" ucapku. Tapi berikutnya aku menegang ditempat saat dering panggilan dari Handphoneku berbunyi. Oh oke Baekhyun, apa kau baru saja menggali kuburanmu sendiri ?. Chanyeol mulai mengambil langkah mendekatiku.

"Chanyeol tidak.. kantor.. kau berangkat" rancauku tak jelas. Karena aku benar-benar gugup saat ini. Chanyeol semakin mendekat dan jarak kami semakin terkikis.

"Baekhyun.. hei " ucapnya sampai tepat didepanku menangkup kedua pipiku dan airmataku lolos begitu saja.

"A-aku ingin sendiri" ucapku.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian memikirkan hal-hal yang bahkan kau tidak tahu"

"Tidak tahu ?"

"Baek.."

"Aku mendengarnya sendiri Chanyeol ! Kau .. kau dan hyung.. " Tangisku pecah bahkan sebelum aku membela diriku dihadapannya. Chanyeol memelukku dan aku memberontak mencoba melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku Baekhyun, jangan seperti ini" ucapnya. Sedangkan aku terus memberontak dan memukul dadanya. Chanyeol memagut bibirku tiba-tiba. Dahiku mengeryit saat ciumannya semakin dalam. Memaksa menerobos masuk kedalam mulutku. Lengannya berada disekitar pinggang dan punggungku. Aku meremas lengannya. Chanyeol melepas ciumannya, napas hangatnya berada disekitar mulutku, bersahutan bersama hembusan napasku. Tanggannya menangkup kedua pipiku, tak membiarkanku bergeser menjauh darinya.

"Aku merindukanmu" ucapnya ditengah buaian nafasnya. Dahiku mengerut tidak bisa menangkap maksud ucapannya. Tapi-

"Aku juga" ucapku kemudian. Kami masih bertahan pada posisi kami masing-masing.

"Dimana kau tidur semalam ?" Tanyanya. Aku membuka mataku menatapnya kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu ?" Tanyaku.

"Dimana ?" Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Di kamar atas" ucapku ragu-ragu.

Masih tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol menanyakannya. Bukankah dia seharusnya menjelaskan tentang kemarin ? Itu terdengar lebih masuk akal. Bukankah tadi kau menghindari Chanyeol saat ingin menjelaskannya padamu Byun Baekhyun ?. Ya.. walaupun aku menjauhinya, bukan berarti aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasannya bukan ?.

"Aa !" Pekikku seperti tikus terjepit saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggendongku.

"Chanyeol !"

Langkah Chanyeol menapaki tangga.

"Sebelah mana ?"

"Huh ?"

"Kamarnya"

"Kanan- oh tidak. Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Pintu terbuka lebar dengan bantuan kaki dan tertutup dengan keras. Kuharap pintu Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Lalu kemudian Chanyeol menurunkanku perlahan ke ranjang. Aku hampir mengatakan hal yang ada diotakku sekarang saat Chanyeol melepaskan dasi dan ikat pinggangnya sebelum Chanyeol merebahkan diri disampingku.

"Kemarilah" ucapnya dengan langan kanannya terbuka. Apakah pelukan ?.

"Baekhyun.." panggilnya dan aku langsung beringsut memeluknya. Oh nyaman. Aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati setiap detakan jantung Chanyeol yang mengalun tenang.

"Aku lelah, terjaga sepanjang malam" ucapnya. Aku juga, batinku.

"Mengapa ?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak bisa menghubungimu bahkan lebih buruk dari tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantor"

"Maaf" cicitku.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengulanginya lagi". Aku mengangguk didadanya.

"Baekhyun jawab"

"Iya Chanyeol, aku berjanji tidak mengulanginya lagi"

"Ya, lebih baik begitu"

Kemudian aku merasakan jari-jari Chanyeol bermain dengan rambut-rambutku. Mengelusnya, atau dengan bagian telingaku.

"Jaehyun..". Aku menegang ditempat saat Chanyeol mulai mengucapkan namanya.

"Dia datang tiba-tiba kemarin. Aku tahu kau tahu mengapa dia datajg. Dan aku juga tahu kau mendengar hal-hal yang membuatmu gelisah" ucapnya.

Aku menggigit bibirku. Ya Chanyeol, aku mendengar semua.

"Jaehyun lebih banyak berteriak kemarin. Bisakah kau memberitahuku tepatnya bagian mana yang membuatmu gelisah seperti ini ?" ucapnya. Ibu jari mengangkat daguku. Memaksa melihat dia sepenuhnya. Chanyeol menarik daguku dan menciumku. Menjilat semua bagian bawah bibirku. Mengulumnya, menggigitnya pelan.

"Kurasa aku sudah memberitahumu tentang kau yang menggigit bibir Baekhyun" ucapnya. Lalu mengecupnya singkat.

"Jadi ? Bisakah kau memberitahuku apa yang membuatmu gelisah ?" Tanyanya.

Aku menjilat bibirku mengecap rasa bibir Chanyeol sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hyung.. hyung membutuhkanmu dan kau mengatakan bahwa kau tahu itu"

"Itu yang membuatmu gelisah ?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku Chanyeol", bibirku bergetar.

"Dear.. hei.. itu tidak akan terjadi".

"Baek.. kau tahu, Jaehyun sedikit rumit" ucapnya.

Aku menatapnya, mengerutkan dahi menunggu apa yang dikatakannya selanjutnya. Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Apakah sulit untuk sekedar mengatakannya ?.

"Aku mencoba mengerti. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya" ucapku hampir membalik tubuhku bermaksud untuk memunggunginya. Tapi lenganku ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ini mungkin sedikit rumit, tapi aku memiliki saudara. Dia 2 tahun lebih tua dariku"

Apa ? Jadi Chanyeol memiliki hyung ? Mengapa aku baru mengetahuinya ?.

"Kami berbeda ibu tapi satu ayah"

"Jadi ibumu ?"

"Ibuku dulu simpanan ayah. Aku hidup berdua dengan ibuku, jauh dari semua yang berhubungan dengan 'Park'. Bahkan margaku dulu menurut marga ibuku. Tapi tepatnya saat umur 10 tahun, ibuku meninggal". Matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Hatiku terasa diremas saat Chanyeol mengatakannya. Ikut merasakannya.

"Overdosis. Aku tidak terkejut. Ayah memang laki-laki brengsek. Ibuku melampiaskan sakit hatinya di bar. Bahkan aku tahu bahwa ibu berubah menjadi jalang berikutnya. Pria tak sama berulang kali keluar masuk kamarnya. Yah.. dia tetap ibuku pada akhirnya. Aku dibawa oleh Ayah untuk tinggal bersamanya setelah ibu meninggal. Bersyukur istri sah ayahku adalah wanita penuh kasih sayang dan kehangatan. Tak pernah membedakanku dengan hyung. Aku berteman dekat dengan Hyung. Laki-laki yang sebenarnya dicintai Hyungmu. Kami dan Jaehyun teman dekat semasa kecil. Aku tahu Jaehyun menyukai hyungku tapi dia memilih diam. Hyung orang yang tidak suka didikte. Sejak dulu dia ingin menjadi dokter. Ayah menolak keinginannya sebelumnya karena ayah ingin hyung kelak bisa menggantikan dia. Tapi hyung mengatakan bahwa aku akan bersedia kelak menggantikan posisi ayah. Aku bahkan tertawa saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan hyung saat itu. Bagaimana anak haram sepertiku bisa menggantikan posisi ayah. Lalu ibu hyung, memberiku nasehat dan selalu mendukung jika aku memang ingin melanjutkan perusahaan ayah kelak. Hyung berhasil mengambil masternya, menjadi seorang dokter. Lalu hari itu tiba, hyung meninggal saat memenuhi tugasnya di luar negeri memberi pengobatan dan pelayanan bagi orang yang terkena virus disana. Dia ikut terjangkit dan meninggal. Jaehyun tentu saja terpuruk. Dia mengatasi rasa sakitnya dengan menganggapku adalah dia. Wajah kami memang mirip aku akui. Tidak mengira bahwa nyatanya kami lahir dari rahim yang berbeda"

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Maafkan aku Chanyeol" ucapku lalu segera memeluknya. Jalan hidupnya bahkan lebih gelap dariku.

"Maka dari itu jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu" ucapnya.

"Jadi kau tidak akan pergi ?" Tanyaku menatap kedua matanya.

"Tidak akan pernah. Dengar Baekhyun, jangan pernah mengatakan- tidak, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu. Karena itu tidak akan pernah terjadi" tegasnya tak membiarkan mataku memandang selain kedua mata phoenixnya.

"Kau mengerti ?"

"Ya aku mengerti"ucapku sambil mengangguk.

Merapatkan tubuhku berada didalam kungkungannya. Menyelipkan kakiku untuk berada diantara kedua kakinya, mencari kehangatan. Aku terkesiap saat kejantanan Chanyeol terasa keras saat lututku tak sengaja menyentuhnya. Geraman tertahan Chanyeol terdengar berikutnya.

"Chan ?" Menarik diriku dan menatapnya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Urat tipis terlihat menonjol disekitar pelipisnya.

"Aku harus segera ke kantor" Chanyeol hendak beranjak bangun dari ranjang tapi tanganku menghentikannya.

"Biarkan aku mengatasinya" ucapku penuh keyakinan. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Baek ? Memangnya kau bisa ?" Tanyanya menatapku. Apa dia baru saja meremehkanku ?. Oh oke, aku memang tidak tahu, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa bukan ?. Matanya turun menyelami mataku, semua keraguan dalam matanya.

"Kau akan membantuku" ucapku.

Menyipitkan mataku lalu mengangkat alisku, menawarkannya. Jariku perlahan terangkat meraih kancing celana hitam Chanyeol. Membukanya. Mendorong diriku saat zippernya tertarik turun oleh jemariku. Aku melirik Chanyeol yang berada diatasku sebentar lalu aku melanjutkan menarik celana dalamnya. Tubuhku telah panas, panas yang menyenangkan. Napasku sesaat terhenti saat celana dalam Chanyeol telah kutarik sempurna kebawah. Melewati pahanya. Aku kembali mendongakkan mataku sebelum kemudian kubawa mulutku melahap junior Chanyeol. Napas panas Chanyeol terasa mengelilingiku. Aku mencoba memasukkannya sampai terasa juniornya menyentuh telak pangkal tenggorokanku.

"Ahg !" . Aku tersedak tapi aku tak membiarkan mulutku lepas darinya.

"Baekh.. Oh God"

Lalu aku mulai memaju mundurkan mulutku. Ini terasa sangat asing. Perasaan ini, kesenangan ini. Gigiku tak sengaja menggigit junior Chanyeol. Maksudku, aku sengaja.

"Don't do that" ucapnya. Oh ?. Aku melirik Chanyeol yang berada diatasku. Oh ! Mata kami bertemu. Berikutnya tangan Chanyeol berada dikepalaku. Memaju mundurkan mulutku lebih cepat kali ini. Aku menahan sedakanku, mengeryitkan dahi.

"Nah, kau harus lebih banyak belajar Dear.."

Junior Chanyeol terasa memenuhi mulutku, mendesak. Mulutku tak sanggup membiarkannya lebih lama.

"Baekhh.."

Selanjutnya cairan Chanyeol meledak didalam mulutku. Aneh saat merasakannya. Chanyeol menarik lenganku ke atas membuatku sejajar dengannya dan menciumku. Mulut kami penuh dengan cairan Chanyeol. Mengecap setiap gigiku tak meninggalkan tempat tersisa dalam mulutku yang belum dikecapnya.

"Nghh" desahanku lolos.

"Seperti yang kuduga. Kau luar biasa Baekhyun" ucapnya membuat semburat merah dipipiku.

.

.

.

.

I can't believe type 2k words.

Thankyou very much for all ur review guys !


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning !**

 **Children not allowed in this area**

Sebelumnya..

"Seperti yang kuduga. Kau luar biasa Baekhyun" ucapnya membuat semburat merah dipipiku.

"Kurasa rencanaku untuk ke kantor gagal karenamu"

"Kenapa ? Kau bisa ke kantor sekarang" ucapku.

Well, bukankah aku telah membantunya untuk membuatnya tidur kembali ?.

"Aku akan ke kantor, sebelum kau membangunkan iblis tentu saja" kali ini Chanyeol menyeringai. Lalu dia berjalan keluar kamar ?.

"Kau pergi ?" Tanyaku beranjak bermaksud mengikutinya. Chanyeol berhenti.

"Tunggu disini" perintahnya.

"Kau akan pergi ke kantor sekarang ?"

"Tidak. Hanya tunggu disini Baekhyun" Kali ini nada suaranya telah berubah. Penuh mendominasi. Aku mengangguk dan kembali duduk diranjang. Menerka-nerka apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol kembali memasuki kamar sambil membawa gelas yang aku tak tahu apa tepatnya itu.

"Temanmu tidak memiliki anggur, bahkan wine. Ini hanya bir" ucapnya. Aku memutar mataku. Oh tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak akan memilikinya.

"Kami murid SMA jika kau lupa" ucapku.

Chanyeol meletakkan gelas itu dimeja dan menghampiriku.

"Aku tidak suka saat mata ini berputar jika kau lupa" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggesek kedua hidung kami.

Aku membelalakkan mataku baru menyadari apa yang telah kulakukan.

"Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan tersenyum miring. Aku menahan napas saat jemarinya bergulir pada ujung bajuku, menariknya keatas.

"Aku pikir ini bukan ide yang bagus untuk melakukannya disini" Ucapku mencoba menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu". Tangannya tidak berhenti menarik bajuku ke atas. Jari-jariku berada di punggung tangan Chanyeol. Menahan pergerakan tangannya dan itu tidak berhasil tentu saja.

"Karena kita berada di apartemen Kyungsoo sekarang" ucapku.

Bajuku benar-benar tersingkap sempurna sekarang. Aku sedikit bergetar saat udara dingin menyapa kulit telanjangku.

" _Well, it doesn't matter_ " lalu kemudian Chanyeol meraih dasinya. Urat di tangan Chanyeol semakin terlihat saat dia menarik-narik dasinya. Mengencangkannya. Lalu kemudian menutup pandanganku dengan dasinya. Setelah itu Chanyeol menciumku, lidahnya bermain didalam mulutku.

"Nghh .. hahh.." Napasku sudah berantakan. Chanyeol selalu bisa menempatkanku pada keadaan seperti ini. Dia yang tak terbantahkan, dan aku dibawah kendalinya.

"Bisa kau katakan apa yang kau inginkan sekarang ?" Tanyanya menarik daguku keatas.

"Haruskah kau melakukan ini jika kau sudah mengetahuinya ?" Tanyaku.

"Yah.. mendengarnya langsung lebih baik".

 _Oh God_ , laki-laki ini. Aku terkesiap saat Chanyeol menarik pinggangku tiba-tiba. Membuat bagian selatanku menabraknya. Chanyeol tidak berhenti hanya disitu. Tangannya kini berjalan menuju bokongku. Menangkup dengan kedua tangannya, juga meremas. Menyiksaku.

"Aku.. nghh.. Chanh ! Ah.. Aku menginginkanmu Chanyeolhh" .

Aku memekik saat Chanyeol membalikku dan mendorongku ke ranjang. Wajahku jatuh di ranjang. Chanyeol mencium dan mengulum telingaku dari belakang. Akalku telah hilang. Hanya Chanyeol yang ada dipikiranku sekarang.

" _How can I_ _never get enough of you Byun Baekhyun ?_ " bisiknya.

Kejutan listrik tak kasat mata sampai pada ujung-ujung kakiku saat Chanyeol membisikkannya. Kemudian ciumannya berpindah ke leherku.

"Akh ! Nghh" pekikku saat Chanyeol menggigit leherku. Menaruh _hickey_ disana.

"Chanyeol janganh.. nghh.. teman-teman bisa melihatnya" ucapku terengah-engah.

"Maaf, aku melupakannya".

Lalu Chanyeol melanjutkan ciumannya disepanjang garis punggungku sampai pada belahan bokongku. Lidahnya masuk, berputar bermain-main didalam diriku.

"Anghh.. Chanhh !" Aku telah sampai, ya, secepat itu.

"Kau menjadi sangat sensitif baek" ucapnya sambil terkekeh. Aku memutar mataku dibalik dasinya.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini" jawabku.

Chanyeol tertawa saat aku menjawabnya. Bagaimana bisa dia sangat menjengkelkan dan menggairahkan diwaktu yang sama ?, astaga.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya tuan Byun, sekarang biarkan aku memberimu sesuatu yang menyenangkan" ucapnya. Lalu aku mengangkat bokongku saat tiba-tiba dingin masuk kedalam tubuhku.

"Chanyeol, apa itu ? Ngh !" Kali ini dingin itu bertambah. Tubuhku bergetar merasakan rasa dingin dan panas yang bersamaan. Jemariku mengepal menahan sensasi baru dalam diriku. Jari Chanyeol ikut masuk kedalam tubuhku. Mendorong sesuatu itu agar semakin masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

"Ini hanya es batu, menyukainya ?" Ucapnya sambil terkekeh. Apa ? es batu ?. Selanjutnya Chanyeol mengulangi mencium garis sepanjang punggungku menuju ke atas.

"Dingin nghh"

Ciuman Chanyeol terasa dingin, kurasa dia memasukkan es batu itu kedalam mulutnya. Ke leherku, menggigit diantara tulang selangkaku. Ini terlalu banyak, kenikmatan ini terlalu banyak. Chanyeol menarik kepalaku untuk menoleh kebelakang dan menciumku.

"Nghh.. aah" .

Aku ikut meraskan dingin itu saat Chanyeol menciumku. Chanyeol membalik tubuhku, pagutannya dari bibirku tak terlepas. Mengalungkan lenganku dilehernya. Chanyeol melebarkan kakiku. Jarinya kembali masuk didalam diriku.

"Ah !" Punggungku melengkung dan ciuman itu terlepas karena aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk mendongak dan menjerit saat jari-jari Chanyeol mengaduk diriku dibawah sana. Kurasakan dingin itu telah hilang. Chanyeol telah mengeluarkannya. Tapi tiba-tiba kemudian junior Chanyeol masuk dalam sekali hentakan.

"Akhh !"

"Es batu itu cukup berguna bukan ?" ucapnya. Suaranya bahkan tak terdengar jelas didalam telingaku. Chanyeol mulai menyodokku. Ritmenya berantakan.

"Ah ! Ahh ah ah Chanhh astaga.." rancauku tak karuan.

"Baekh.. _oh God dear_ ".

Tangannya memegangi pinggulku untuk mempertahankan posisiku. Chanyeol mulai mengulum putingku bergantian. Aku menggeleng keras. Tak bisa menahannya lebih lama.

"Chanyeollhh aku ahh ahh !".

Ibu jari Chanyeol menekan ujung juniorku, tak membiarkanku sampai.

"Kau tidak boleh sampai dulu" ucapnya. Kemudian melanjutkan sodokkannya didalam diriku.

"Ngh ! Ahh there.. ahh" Aku sudah berada di surga bahkan sebelum aku sampai saat junior Chanyeol menyentuh telak prostatku. Mengulanginya, lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"Aku tahu dear .." ucapnya sambil melepas ikatan dasi yang menutupi mataku.

"Ah ! Ahh ahh chanh kumohonnn nghhh !" Jemari tanganku mencengkram bahunya. Baru kemudian ibu jari Chanyeol melepas juniorku.

" _You wanna come ? Come for me c'mon baek_ "

"Chanyeollhh ". Cairanku mengotori perut Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengeluarkannya didalam tubuhku. Tubuhku lemas seketika, dadaku naik turun setelah aku mendapatkan orgasme. Chanyeol berbaring disampingku, mengelus dahiku yang berkeringat. Kemudian mengecupnya, hidungku, lalu pada bibirku.

"Jangan menghindariku lagi, hm ?". Aku mengangguk masih dengan memejamkan mataku.

"Ya Chanyeol". Chanyeol mengecup kedua mataku.

"Good. So ?" Aku mulai membuka mataku.

"Huh ?"

"Bisakah aku membawamu pulang sekarang ?" Aku menghela napasku.

"Aku masih lelah" ucapku lirih sambil memejamkan mataku.

"Aku hanya harus menggendongmu bukan ?" Ucapnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan kekacauan ini ?" Tanyaku. Tentu aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo menemukan kamarnya dipenuhi bau seks dan sperma tercecer diranjangnya. Kulihat Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjang. Aku sedikit iri saat melihat tubuh telanjang atletisnya. Bagaimanapun aku juga laki-laki bukan ?. Mengapa aku tidak memiliki tubuh seperti Chanyeol ?. Ugh.

"Halo Nona Jung, datang ke apartemen xxx no 34 jalan xxxx dan bersihkah kekacauan disini. Ah, jangan lupa beli sprei juga. Pak Ahn akan mengantarmu" kemudian mematikan telepon begitu saja.

Aku akui itu sedikit tak sopan. Kemudian Chanyeol membuat panggilan lagi.

"Halo Pak Ahn, antar Nona Jung sekarang" kemudian menutupnya. Itu lebih tidak sopan, aku juga mengakui itu. Chanyeol meletakkan handphonenya dan menoleh padaku.

"Nah, bisakah kita pulang sekarang ?"

"Tidakkah kau agak tak sopan kepada mereka ?" Tanyaku. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya.

"Nah, mereka bekerja untuk menerima perintahku"

Bukankah dia sangat sombong ?. Chanyeol berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kita pulang"

Yeay finally I can post a new chapter. Thankyou for waiting and all of your review~


	21. Chapter 21

"Kau akan mengantarku ke rumah ?" tanyaku saat kami telah dimobil.

Aku hampir memutar mataku saat Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tentu saja di apartemenku" tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

"Oh Chanyeol, tapi aku tidak pulang kerumah kemarin. Eomma akan sangat mengkhawatirkanku"

"Begitupun aku" kali ini intonasinya berubah. Rendah, sangat rendah. Mood seperti apa saat dia menggunakan intonasi ini ? Oh bahkan aku tidak mengingatnya.

"Aku minta maaf oke ? Kumohon antarkan aku ke rumah saja" ucapku memberinya nada memohon. Tangannya mengencang dikemudi. Menahan marah, tunggu, bagaimana bisa dia menjadi marah karena aku meminta diantarkan di rumah orangtuaku ?. Chanyeol diam. Tak menyahutku sama sekali. Pandangannya bahkan masih lurus saat kami berbicara. Aku menutup mataku, tahu bahwa tidak mungkin Chanyeol bersedia mengantar ke rumah orangtuaku. Decitan suara karena gesekan roda dengan aspal terdengar selanjutnya, kami berhenti. Aku membuka mataku. Kami berhenti di pinggir jalan. Aku menoleh padanya, berpikir mengapa dia tiba-tiba berhenti. Chanyeol menunduk, memejamkan matanya.

"Chanyeol ada apa ?"

"Tak bisakah kau tinggal di tempatku saja ?" ucapnya membawa kedua matanya untuk menatapku.

"Chan.. sudah kukatakan bahwa aku takut eomma khawatir karena-"

"Sekarang aku sedang memintamu untuk tinggal dipenthouseku, bersamaku, bukan untuk hari ini saja, tapi besok, lusanya, dan hari-hari berikutnya. _I want to see you all the time_ Baekhyun" ucapnya dalam sekali hembusan napas.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, otakku sungguh amat lambat saat mencerna kata-katanya. Apakah barusan dia memintaku untuk tinggal bersamanya ?. Aku merapatkan bibirku. Terkejut ? tentu saja. Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Aku... aku akan memikirkannya" ucapku lalu kembali menoleh kedepan. Hatiku sungguh tidak bisa bertahan dengan tatapan Chanyeol memohon seperti itu. Aku bisa saja berteriak bahwa aku mau tinggal bersamanya. Tapi ini bukan lagi tentang keinginanku atau perasaan senang saat Chanyeol memintaku untuk tinggal bersamanya. Ini adalah tentang apa saja yang bisa terjadi jika aku tinggal bersamanya.

"Aku menunggu" ucapnya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Jadi sekarang kita akan ke apartemenku ?".

Aku menoleh dengan cepat kearahnya. Bepikir bahwa Chanyeol akan membiarkanku pulang kerumah, tapi ternyata tidak. Mulutku hendak memprotes saat Chanyeol kembali berbicara dengan nada sendunya. Kelemahanku.

"Aku merindukanmu, aku hampir gila kemarin karena tidak melihatmu".

Oh Chanyeol. Batinku bersorak memukul genderang kebahagiaan didalam hatiku saat Chanyeol mengatakannya. Aku mencodongkan tubuhku dan mengecup bibir tebalnya lalu kemudian segera melepaskannya.

"Oke kita ke apartemenmu sekarang" tak lupa menarik bibirku. Moodnya kembali, dan aku bersyukur untuk itu.

Kami sampai di apartemen Chanyeol. Aku memejamkan mataku merasakan Chanyeol di tempat ini.

"Baekhyun !" panggilnya. Aku menoleh.

"Ya ?"

"Kemarilah, kau harus sarapan" Kulihat Chanyeol menata beberapa piring dengan makanan di atas meja. Aku menghampirinya.

"Brunch ?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Kau harus makan sekarang. Aku tidak bisa menunggu" Aku mulai mendudukan bokongku ke kursi dan sedikit menariknya. Chanyeol menyodorkan makanan untukku dan menuangkan susu strawberry ?.

"Itu susu strawberry ? kau memilikinya ?" tanyaku sedikit terkejut.

"Kupikir kau menyukai strawberry" ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk bersemangat. Suasana hatiku bertambah baik. Aku segera menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutku. Aku lapar sebenarnya, tapi beberapa hari ini perutku tidak begitu baik. Nafsuku hilang karenanya. Kupikir aku sudah meminum tonik juga obat agar perutku segera membaik. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama, kadang aku merasakan sedikit nyeri seperti saat ini.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak ke kantor ?" tanyaku karena teringat bahwa bukankah seharusnya Chanyeol harus ada dikantor sekarang ? lalu apa yang lakukan dia lakukan sekarang ? mengagumi cara makanku ?. Oh sekarang kau begitu percaya diri Byun.

"Ya, setelah memastikan makananmu habis" jawabnya. Aku memutar mataku reflek. Aku SMA, bukan anak TK jika kalian dan pria penuh kontrol didepanku ini belum tahu.

"Apa kau baru saja memutar matamu ?" tanyanya. Kali ini Chanyeol menegapkan bahunya, seteah sebelumnya tangannya menyangga dagu runcingnya.

"Itu.. reflek" ucapku.

Hei bahkan kita sekarang ada dimeja makan, dan aku tengah makan. Tidak bisakah dia menahannya ?

"Reflekmu sangat buruk Mr.Byun. Nakal berlebihan juga tidak baik untukmu"

"Maaf" cicitku.

"Kau tidak makan apapun kemarin. Temanmu memberitahuku. Dan pagi ini kau juga tidak sarapan. Jadi aku akan ke kantor setelah memastikan perutmu terisi makanan" . Astaga Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bernafsu makan Chanyeol" ucapku sambil memberengut. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sangat rapat. Rahangnya mengencang, membuat garis rahangnya semakin tajam. Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya. Lihat, bagaimana bisa Tuhan memberikan kesempurnaan kepada satu orang seperti ini. Aku terlena oleh warna iris itu.

"Baek dengar, ini bukan tentang kau yang tidak memiliki nafsu untuk makan, ini tentang kebutuhanmu untuk makan. Kau harus makan. Habiskan itu" ucapnya penuh penekanan, tegas. Tak ingin dibantah.

"Aku mengerti" ucapku lalu kembali meraih sendok dan segera menghabiskan makananku.

Aku tahu bahwa Chanyeol hanya khawatir padaku.

Aku menyeka sisa susu strawberry disudut bibirku setelah menyelesaikan makanku. Chanyeol tersenyum padaku, bangga ketika aku menghabiskan semua makanannya.

"Oh biarkan aku yang mencucinya" ucapku saat Chanyeol mulai meraih piringku.

"Tidak, akan ada orang yang mencucinya" ucapnya. Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju sisinya. Mengambil alih piring itu.

"Ini hanya mencuci Chanyeol, biarkan aku yang mencucinya"

"Astaga oke, kalau begitu aku pergi ke kantor sekarang"

"Hm". Aku mengangguk lalu Chanyeol meraih daguku diantara kedua ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Memberikan ciuman ringan untukku.

"Aku pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik"

"Aku sangat mengerti Tuan Park" menegaskan dibagian Tuan Park.

Aku tengah mencuci saat tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku.

"Tuan Baekhyun"

Aku meloncat dari tempatku dan menoleh kebelakang. Seorang wanita. Kurasa dia berada di usia 30-an. Rambutnya hitam legam digelung rapi kebelakang.

"Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud untuk mengagetkan anda". Mengerjapkan mataku.

"Ah ya, tidak papa, anda... sangat pelan. Saya tidak menyadarinya" sedikit terkekeh saat mengatakan itu. Wanita itu tersenyum.Tidak, bahkan dia telah tersenyum semenjak aku kaget.

"Saya Yoon Joo, pembantu dari keluarga Park" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Aku mengangguk mulai mengerti dengan situasi ini, wanita di apartemen Chanyeol.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda. Ee.. bagaimana saya harus memanggil anda ?" tanyaku.

"Bibi Yoon, dan tolong jangan terlalu formal kepada saya"

"Baiklah" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Dapatkah saya ?" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan kedua tangannya. Mengikuti pandangan matanya.

"Ah, silahkan" ucapku lalu meletakkan piring yang masih berbusa dan melepas sarung tanganku. Memberikan kepada bibi Yoon. Lalu bibi Yoon mengambil alih pekerjaanku. Lebih tepatnya mendapatkan pekerjaannya kembali.

"Aku belum pernah melihat anda sebelumnya" ucapku. Berbincang-bincang tidak buruk bukan ? lagipula aku juga tidak memiliki hal untuk dilakukan. Wanita itu menoleh padaku.

"Ya, itu wajar karena saya hanya kemari saat Tuan Park menyuruh saya untuk membersihkan penthousenya"

"Ah.. begitu"

"Anda ingin dibuatkan sesuatu ? waffle ?" tawarnya. Mataku berbinar dengan otomatis.

"Waffle ? Anda bisa membuatnya ?" . Bibi Yoon tertawa sebentar.

"Tentu, saya akan menyelesaikan ini dan segera membuatkannya untuk anda"

"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan menunggu" ucapku. Aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan bibi Yoon.

"Tuan Baekhyun". Aku berhenti dan kembali menoleh padanya.

"Dimana saya bisa mengantarkan waffle anda ?" tanyanya. Aku diam dan berpikir.

"Ah ! dikamar Chanyeol" jawabku.

"Baik, saya mengerti" mengangguk.

Aku berjalan menapaki tangga menuju kamar Chanyeol. Menjatuhkan tubuhku diranjangnya, menghirup aromanya yang menguar diselimutnya. Aku sudah merindukannya saja sekarang. Merogoh saku celanaku mengambil handphone. Mendapati satu pesan dari Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku saat tau ada pesan darinya.

 _Dari : Chanyeol_

 _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?_

Aku segera mengetik balasan untuknya.

 _Untuk : Chanyeol_

 _Menunggu waffle buatan bibi Yoon. Hei, aku baru bertemu dengannya hari ini_

 _Dari : Chanyeol_

 _Aku menyuruhnya datang. Kau bisa menyuruhnya membuat apa saja, dia dapat diandalkan_

 _Untuk : Chanyeol_

 _Itu berbahaya, aku bisa gemuk seketika :(_

 _Dari : Chanyeol_

 _Itu bagus, kurasa kau telah kehilangan banyak berat badanmu_

 _Untuk : Chanyeol_

 _Hei, bagaimana bisa kau tahu berat badanku turun ?_

 _Dari : Chanyeol_

 _Aku bisa merasakannya Mr.Byun_

Aku mengeryitkan dahiku saat membacanya. Apa yang dia maksud dengan bisa merasakannya ?. Aku akan mengetikkan balasan saat satu pesan dari Chanyeol muncul.

 _Dari : Chanyeol_

 _Sampai jumpa nanti malam, dear_

Aku tersenyum, pipiku bersemu merah. Ketukan pada pintu menginterupsiku.

"Tuan Baekhyun ?"

"Sebentar.." aku segera beranjak dari ranjang dan membuka pintu.

"Waffleku !" ucapku kegirangan saat menemukan sepiring penuh dengan waffle.

"Terimakasih bi" ucapku.

"Dengan senang hati Tuan, kalau begitu saya permisi. Anda bisa memanggil saya jika membutuhkan sesuatu"

"Aku mengerti" ucapku sambil mengangguk. Membawa waffleku, kembali mendudukkan diriku diranjang dan segera melahap waffle itu.

"Astaga ini sangat enak" gumamku saat mengambil gigitan pertama.

.

.

.

"Bibi, ini sangat enak astaga" ucapku saat meletakkan piring itu dimeja makan.

"Terimakasih, anda mau dibuatkan lagi ?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Mungkin lain kali. Kurasa aku memakannya dengan cepat, keseratan" . Aku segera menuangkan air putih dalam gelasku, meminumnya. Kami berdua menoleh saat mendengar suara telepon dari ruang tengah.

"Biar aku saja bi" ucapku menghentikan Bibi Yoon saat hendak berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Ha-"

 _"Chanyeol ? kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungi handphonemu ?"_.

Aku mematung ditempatku. Apakah seseorang sedang mencekikku ? kenapa sangat sesak sekali. Tanganku dingin seketika. Mengapa mendengar suaranya kini membuatku ketakutan ?. Tahu betul bahwa seseorang diseberang adalah hyungku.

 _"Aku akan pulang dalam waktu dekat ini, ayah tiba-tiba memintaku untuk mempercepat kepulanganku. Yah sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu penting, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu nanti jika aku telah benar sampai di Korea"_

Aku mengeryit saat tiba-tiba perutku terasa nyeri lalu kemudian mual itu datang. Membekap mulutku, mencegahnya keluar disini. Ganggang telepon terlepas begitu saja. Aku langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Mendorong pintu kamar mandi dan langsung berlutut memuntahkan isi perutku. Sedikit meringis saat lututku bergesekan dengan sangat keras dengan lantai, mungkin karena aku terlalu tergesa-gesa. Ugh.. aku merasakan rasa waffleku juga disekitar mulutku. Aku segera menekan keran closet, menghapus jejak-jejak muntahanku. Kemudian mencuci mulutku sebelum berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Menjatuhkan tubuhku diranjang begitu saja, muntah membuatku lemas.

"Hyung akan pulang dalam waktu dekat ini ?" gumamku lirih. Kemudian memejamkan mataku, menolak saat pening itu muncul dikepalaku.

 **Sorry for late update everyone. Thankyou very much for who still wait this ff**


	22. Announcement

THIS IS A LIL BIT ANNOUNCEMENT.

Jadi aku pikir akan berusaha update ini setiap seminggu sekali. Susah banget buat cari waktu nulis cz school has been started. Next week I have 2 daily exam n I have to focus with them, since I'm science student and my teachers r no kidding. Also now I'm prepare my Japanese which will be held on Friday 'till sunday. So for next week I am not be able to post new chapter. I'm so sorry for all of you. Aku masih gatau ini bakalan end di chap berapa. Tapi aku bisa bilang ga lebih dari chap 25 kok. I hope you will understand me ! Last, Thankyou very much for all of your love, follow, fav and review this ff. I'm so honorable


	23. Chapter 22

Aku membuka mataku saat merasakan ciuman dikelopak mataku. Tersenyum saat harum ini merengsek masuk memenuhi rongga hidungku.

"Chanyeol.." panggilku.

Lalu Chanyeol mencium bibirku, tak lama kemudian melepasnya. Aku membuka kelopak mataku.

"Hei" ucapnya lalu membawa tubuhku didalam dekapannya.

"Mrs. Yoon mengatakan padaku jika kau tidur setelah memakan wafflenya". Aku tersenyum, mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan mataku, disini sangat empuk dan nyaman" .

Aku merasakan jemari Chanyeol menyisir lembut rambutku. Mengelus pelipisku.

" _Then move here_ " ucapnya. Aku menarik diriku. Melihat senyum itu masih bertahan di wajah tampannya.

"Biarkan aku berpikir, oke ?"

" _Take your time_ , aku akan selalu menunggumu"

"Terimakasih" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Berterimakasih karena Chanyeol menghargai keputusanku untuk memikirkannya. Pindah disini bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah, ini adalah langkah yang besar, sebuah keputusan yang besar. Aku tahu ini akan mengubah hidupku. Tidak, bahkan hidupku telah berubah semenjak aku menabrak Chanyeol di sekolah. Suara panggilan telepon menginterupsi kami. Chanyeol terlihat merogoh saku jasnya, mengambil handphonenya lalu kemudian memasukkannya kembali.

"Handphonemu Baek" ucapnya. Oh ?. Aku segera menarik diri dan mengambil handphoneku di atas nakas.

"Halo ?"

 _"Baekhyun !"_

"Kyung ?"

 _"Kau ada dimana ? aku tidak menemukanmu disini. Apa kau sudah pulang ke rumah ?. Dan hei, mengapa handphonemu sulit sekali dihubungi"_

"Um ya, aku bersama Chanyeol sekarang, dan maaf untuk itu, aku ketiduran"

 _"Kalian sudah berbaikan ?"_

"Kami baik-baik saja. Terimakasih telah membiarkanku menginap semalam"

 _"Bukan masalah. Oh Baekhyun, apa kau yang mengganti sprei ranjangku, ini terlihat bagus. Aku menyukainya"_

"Sprei ?" ulangku. Kemudian pipiku terasa panas saat mengingatknya. Oh tentu saja sprei Kyungsoo baru karena pagi tadi Aku dan Chanyeol bercinta dikamarnya.

"Ee.. ya, itu karena aku berterimakasih padamu telah membiarkanku tidur semalam disana"

 _"Kau berlebihan, kau bisa menginap disini kapan saja. Tidak dengan kau yang menangis tentu saja"_ ucapnya diseberang sana dan aku tertawa karena ucapannya.

"Oh oke, sampai jumpa Kyung"

 _"Sampai jumpa Baek"_

"Dia menyukainya" ucapku setelah meletakkan handphoneku kembali ke nakas.

"Siapa ?"

"Kyungsoo, dia menyukai sprei barunya" ucapku.

Chanyeol tertawa setelah itu.

"Makan malam ?" ucapnya.

"Tentu"

"Oke, kebawahlah dulu. Aku akan mandi"

"Perlu kusiapkan airnya ?".

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Aku lebih suka kau menyiapkan dirimu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum miring. Dan aku tidak bisa menahan kepalan tanganku untuk memukul dadanya.

"Kupikir kita akan makan malam Chanyeol" ucapku sambil menyipitkan mataku.

"Nah itu bisa diatur, aku lebih suka memakanmu lagipula".

Aku memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari ranjang.

"Astaga, aku akan kebawah" ucapku lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Aku telah selesai menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami, steak. Aku menyiapkan anggur kesukaannya. Tak lama kemudian bau segar mint memasuki indra penciumanku.

"Beruntung bibi Yoon telah memasak untuk makan malam" ucapku saat meletakkan garpu dan pisau dikedua sisi piring Chanyeol.

"Yah, itu memang pekerjaannya". Chanyeol menarik kursi lalu duduk ditengah meja makan, sedangkan aku mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya.

"Baiklah, mari kita makan".

Lalu kemudian hanya terdengar suara pisau dan garpu mengenai piring yang memenuhi ruang makan.

"Oh ya, aku tadi berkunjung ke rumahmu"

"Hah ? kenapa ?"

"Hanya ingin memberitahukan mereka bahwa kau disini, dan aku juga membawa seragam dan buku pelajaranmu sekalian untuk besok"

"Ah begitu, terimakasih Chanyeol. Dan.. apa eomma mengkhawatirkanku ?"

" _She did,_ tapi ibumu mempercayakanmu padaku jadi semua baik-baik saja"

"Oh syukurlah.."

Lalu kemudian aku dan Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan makan malam kami. Aku terhenti saat ingatan telepon tadi muncul dalam pikiranku. Aku menoleh kepada Chanyeol, apa aku harus mengatakannya ? bahwa dia menerima telepon dari hyung tadi siang. Aku merapatkan bibirku dan memegang kuat garpu pisauku. Menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba membuang pikiranku. Aku berpikir bahwa Chanyeol tidak perlu tahu tentang ini. Ya, dia tidak perlu tahu. Toh, hyung belum benar-benar di Korea sekarang.

"Baekhyun ?"

"Ya ?"

"Ada apa ?". Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Apa Chanyeol menyadari kegelisahanku ?.

"Huh ? apa ?" ulangku mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Aku bersumpah lebih suka saat kau mau berkata jujur" ucapnya penuh penekanan. Aku menelan ludahku. Apakah kita akan bertengkar lagi ?.

"Aku hanya.. hanya sedikit pikiran" ucapku sambil meringis saat mengatakannya. Chanyeol meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya. Berhenti makan. Aku memejamkan matakaku setelah itu.

"Lalu pikiran seperti apa yang ada dikepalamu sekarang ?" tanyanya. Kedua lengannya berada diatas meja, menunggu. Aku membuka mataku dan menoleh padanya sebentar.

"Tadi siang hyung menelponmu, aku mengangkatnya. Dia mengatakan bahwa kau tidak bisa dihubungi. Hyung.. hyung akan pulang dalam waktu dekat. Ayah yang memintanya" Bicaraku semakin lirih seiring dengan aku yang menundukan kepala. Aku merasakan tangan hangat Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Hei, lihat aku" ucapnya. Aku mendongak membawa mataku untuk menghadapnya.

"Berhenti untuk khawatir, oke ?. Aku selalu bersamamu. Dan apapun yang terjadi tidak akan merubah apapun diantara kita".

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk memeluknya. Berpangku diatas pahanya.

"Astaga dear.." ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa. Tawanya sangat bebas, tak ada yang ditahan, aku menyukainya. Aku menarik kepalaku, lenganku masih mengalung dilehernya.

"Ayo tidur, aku mengantuk" rengekku. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kupikir aku akan mendapatkan makanan penutup" ucapnya dengan wajah sedih. Aku sangat paham apa maksud dari makanan penutup. Tapi aku mencoba untuk berpura-pura bodoh.

"Aku bisa mengambilkanmu puding, kue atau dessert. Kupikir aku melihatnya di kulkas tadi. Ah ya ! waffle buatan bibi Yoon juga ada" jelasku. Chanyeol terkekeh dan menggeleng.

"Oh dear.. kau tahu betul makanan penutup favoritku. Jangan bersikap seolah kau tak tahu" kali ini Chanyeol mengucapkan sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Chanyeol~ aku besok sekolah~"

"Lalu ?"

"Bagaimana jika ketiduran dikelas ?" tanyaku. Kuharap kali ini Chanyeol akan mengalah.

"Sekarang jam 8 dan aku tahu sekarang bukan jam tidurmu".

Astaga !. Lihat, dia pria yang sangat gigih.

"Aku heran kau tidak pernah merasa cukup Tuan Park" ucapku dengan nada sinis.

Aku memekik saat Chanyeol menarik pinggangku lebih dekat. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan juniorku menyentuh perut dibalik kain kemejanya. Kami saling menatap, menyelami satu sama lain - mengisi atmosfir diantara kami, hampir berderak, tidak berkata-kata, hanya menatap. Aku tanpa sadar menggigit bibirku saat gairah pada pria tampan ini menyitaku dengan sepenuh hati, membakar darahku, menyesakkan napasku, bersatu dibawah pinggangku. Aku melihat matanya menggelap. Chanyeol membawa lengan kirinya untuk memeluk pinggangku dan tangan kanannya berada ditengkukku. Tanganku meraih rambutnya dan mulutnya menciumku. Ciuman Chanyeol begitu menuntut, aku hampir tidak bisa mengimbaginya. Mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan lebih dan aku merasakan bahwa punggungku menempel pada meja. Aku mengerang didalam ciumannya, dan salah satu tangannya meremas rambutku, menarik kepalaku kebelakang saat kami berciuman dengan begitu liar. Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan aku terengah-engah.

"Well, aku akan selalu lapar dan tidak akan pernah merasa kenyang Tuan Byun"

Dia melepaskan diri, menggendongku, dan membawaku dengan cepat seperti tanpa adanya beban masuk kedalam kamar tidurnya. Menurunkanku disamping tempat tidur, Chanyeol membungkuk dan menyalakan lampu samping tempat tidur. Cahaya temaram menerangi ruangan ini. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengaitkan jarinya diujung kaosku, menarikku kearahnya.

"Kita tidak akan tidur pagi malam ini, tenang saja" bisiknya, tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya yang berkobar padaku, perlahan mulai menarik kaosku keatas. Sementara aku meletakkan tanganku diatas lengannya, menjagaku agar tetap berdiri dengan benar. Selanjutnya Chanyeol meraih pinggang celana jeansku, membuka kancing, dan menarik turun resletingnya. Aku sudah pada napas yang pendek-pendek. Chanyeol membawa ciummannya dibawah telingaku, meninggalkan ciuman manis disepanjang garis menuju leherku dan mengecupnya dalam disana.

"Ah.."

Chanyeol tersenyum ditenggorokanku sebelum berlutut dihadapanku. Aku merasa begitu berkuasa saat ini. Mengaitkan jarinya kedalam celana jeansku, dengan lembut menarik jeans dan celana dalamku menuruni kakiku.

"Keluarkan kedua kakimu dari sana". Aku melangkah maju keluar dari celana dalam dan jeansku yang sebelumnya mengumpul diujung kakiku. Lalu Chanyeol mencium pangkal pahaku dan melepaskan lidahnya, lidahnya terlatih memberikan kenikmatan. Aku mengerang dan tanganku meremas rambutnya. Dia tidak berhenti, kali ini juniorku berada didalam mulut hangatnya.

"Ah ! Angh.. Chanyeolhh" Mulutnya membuatku gila.

"Chanyeol kumohon ahh" Aku memohon padanya. Aku tidak bisa sampai dengan berdiri, tubuhku tidak akan kuat.

"Mohon apa Baekhyun ?". Aku memejamkan mataku, kenikmatan itu begitu keterlaluan.

"Aku ingin kau dalam diriku" . Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Apa kau yakin ?"

"Kumohon jangan menyiksaku" ucapku kepayahan. Dia tidak menghentikan siksaan nikmatnya. Aku mengerang keras.

"Chanyeol kumohon nhh"

Dia berdiri dan menatap ke arahku, dan bibirnya berkilau dengan bukti gairahku. Chanyeol melemparkanku ke tempat tidur. Menarik kemejanya diatas kepalanya, kemudian meraih kebawah untuk membuang celananya.

"Kau sangat indah Baekhyun" ucapnya. Bagaimana bisa dia masih sempat membuatku memerah saat aku telah memerah semenjak tadi ?!. Chanyeol membungkuk diatas tempat tidur dan perlahan naik diatasku sambil menciumi seluruh tubuhku. Dia mencium putingku dan menggodanya secara bergantian.

"Ahh"

Sementara aku mengerang dan menggeliat dibawahnya dan Chanyeol tidak berhenti.

"Chanyeol kumohon"

"Mohon apa Baekhyun ?"

"Aku ingin kau dalam diriku"

"Apakah kau memohon sekarang ?"

"Kumohon.."

Menatapku, ia mendorong kedua kakiku agar terpisah kemudian dia berpindah diatasku. Tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dariku, dia tenggelam kedalam diriku dengan kecepatan yang lambat dan terasa nikmat.

Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati rasa penuh ini, perasaan yang membuncah saat aku menjadi miliknya, secara naluriah aku menaikkan pinggulku untuk bergabung dengannya, mengerang keras. Chanyeol mendorong masuk kembali dan dengan sangat lambat mengisiku lagi. Jari-jariku meremas ke dalam rambut halusnya, dan oh astaga pergerakannya begitu perlahan, masuk dan keluar lagi didalam tubuhku.

"Lebih cepat Chan ahh kumohon lebih cepat Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menatap kearahku penuh kemenangan dan menciumku dengan keras, menuntut. Dia benar-benar mulai bergerak – ya Tuhan, sebuah hukuman, tanpa henti.. oh astaga- dan aku tahu ini tidak akan lama. Dia mulai melepaskan hentakan berirama. Aku mulai mempercepat, kakiku menegang dibawahnya.

"Ayo darling" Chanyeol terengah-engah.

"Berikan padaku" kata-katanya meruntuhkanku.

"Ahhh ! Chanyeol !" dan aku meledak, menakjubkan, pikiranku serasa mati rasa, menjadi berkeping-keping disekelilingnya, dan Chanyeol menyusulku.

"Oh ya ampun Baek !" Chanyeol jatuh diatasku, kepalanya tenggelam dileherku.

Aku membuka mataku menatap wajah pria yang kucintai. Ekspresi Chanyeol lembut, teduh dan mesra. Dia menggosokkan hidungnya kehidungku, menahan berat tubuhnya dengan sikunya. Chanyeol memberi ciuman lembut dibibirku saat dia keluar perlahan dari dalam tubuhku.

"Nah, ayo kealam mimpi sekarang" desahnya.

"Baiklah" bisikku lalu mendorong diriku bersandar didadanya. Chanyeol mendekapku dengan kedua lengan telajangnya.

"Tidur nyenyak dear" kemudian mengecup dahiku. Aku semakin mengusakkan kepalaku didadanya yang hangat dan segera pergi ke alam mimpi.

...

..

.

Hi chingu~ akhirnya update juga. Fyi, ini aku bener-bener baru pulang dari luar kota dari event Japan gitu. Abis nyampe rumah langsung buka file yang udah aku tulis dan langsung pengen aku update aku jg ga sabar.

And finally new chap come out. **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya ~**

 **See u next chap !**


	24. Chapter 23

"Baekhyun.." suaranya mengalun lembut ditelingaku.

Aku masih bertahan memejamkan mataku. Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang buruk saat membangunkan orang-itu yang kupikirkan. Bagaimana bisa dia membangunkanku dengan suara lembutnya dan oh, jangan lupakan kecupan lembutnya yang kurasakan didahi dan kedua pipiku. Membuatku tidak ingin bangun saja dan menikmati segala sikap hangatnya.

"Dear.. hey ayo bangun, kau harus sekolah" ucapnya kini.

Kali ini mengecup kedua mataku. Aku tersenyum dan membuka kedua mataku. Kupu-kupu menetas lagi didalam perutku saat kudapati dua mata phoenix itu menatapku.

"Gendong.." rengekku.

Aku tidak bisa menahan bibirku untuk tersenyum lebar saat mendengar tawa Chanyeol, dipagi hari.

"Astaga Baekhyun.. kurasa kau seorang murid SMA yang mandiri" ucapnya. Aku memberengut mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkan itu.

"Benar tidak boleh ?" gumamku sambil menunduk.

Selanjutnya aku memekik saat merasa tubuhku melayang diudara dan diputar sedemikian rupa. Chanyeol berhenti memutarku lalu menatap kedua mataku sambil tersenyum. Masih mempertahankan tubuhku melayang diudara dengan mendekapku. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Mr.Byun.. ini masih terlalu pagi untuk kau bersikap seperti ini" ucapnya. Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Seperti ini ?" mengulang kata-katanya sambil memiringkan kepalaku.

"Ya, bersikap menggemaskan seperti ini" kedua alisnya bertautan mencoba mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol serius dengan ucapannya. Dan aku memerah karenanya.

"Aku tidak~" rengekku berada direngkuhan kedua lengannya dipinggangku.

Sedangkan tanganku mengalung dilehernya, berjaga-jaga jika saja aku jatuh. Walaupun aku meragukannya, karena aku tahu Chanyeol cukup kuat untuk tidak membiarkanku terjatuh.

"Kau ya, dan mari kita memandikan bayi besar ini".

Lalu Chanyeol menggendongku menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau tidak seriuskan Chanyeol ? aku bisa mandi sendiri" ucapku. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk Chanyeol melihat tubuh telanjangku ! astaga.

"Aku kurang suka bercanda Baek, jika kau ingin tahu" ucap Chanyeol sambil menurunkanku setelah sampai di kamar mandi.

"Chanyeol~ aku ingin mandi sendiri please.."

"Memandikanmu bukan ide buruk. Aku yakin kau tidak bisa mandi dengan cepat, sedangkan kau harus segera berangkat kesekolah. Jadi biarkan aku memandikanmu".

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bercanda. Jemari tangannya membuka kancing kemeja. Oh aku lupa bahwa daritadi aku hanya memakai kemeja Chanyeol semalam. Tak ada dalaman atau celana apapun. Hanya kemeja. Itu berarti aku akan benar-benar telanjang jika Chanyeol tetap membuka kancing kemeja ini !. Aku menahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol~" rengekku.

"Baek apa ?" satu alisnya terangkat saat bertanya padaku.

"Aku ingin mandi sendiri,ya ? ya ? aku janji tidak akan lama, hm ?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya padamu ?" tanyanya.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku berpikir bagaimana cara agar Chanyeol percaya padanya. Ah !. Aku menarik tangannya dan menarik jari kelingkingnya. Lalu kemudian aku menautkan jari kelingkingku dengan jari kelingking Chanyeol.

"Nah, selesai. Aku berjanji dan tidak akan mengingkari" ucapku tersenyum lebar saat mengatakannya. Chanyeol terdiam. Kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Sekarang Chanyeol percaya ?" tanyaku.

"Baek"

"Ya ?"

"Aku tidak yakin kau murid SMA"

"huh ?"

"Lupakan. Kau sudah berjanji padaku. Aku akan keluar dan menunggumu dimeja makan" ucapnya melepas tautan jari kelingking kami dan mengecup singkat ujung bibirku. Menghembuskan napas lega saat Chanyeol berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Aku segera membuka kemejaku dan mandi. Tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol menunggu lama.

Aku melupakan seragamku dan baru tersadar jika aku hanya memakai kemeja saat masuk kamar mandi ini. Beruntung kamar mandi Chanyeol selalu menyiapkan bathrobe di sisi kiri kamar mandinya. Aku segera mengenakannya dan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol tepat berada didepanku.

"Chanyeol ?"

"Aku hampir menerobos masuk kesini Baek, aku menunggu lama dibawah"

"Maaf" lirihku.

Selanjutnya Chanyeol menarik ku mendekat. Lalu menarik kedua tali bathrobeku.

"Chan..". Chanyeol hanya menatapku sebentar kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya menarik bathrobeku. Aku menahan napas ketika itu terjadi. Karena sekarang aku benar-benar telanjang didepan Chanyeol. Setelah melepasnya, Chanyeol perlahan membuka kedua sisi bathrobeku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan saat tiba-tiba pipiku memanas, sangat panas.

"Kau sudah membersihkan punggungmu ?" tanyanya sedikit bergeser ke kiri untuk melihat punggung, punggung telanjangku.

"Aku sudah" lirihku sambil menggigit bibir. Apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol lakukan astaga !.

"Lalu ketiakmu ?"

"Tentu"

"Hm.. bagaimana dengan bokongmu ? sudah ?"

"Sudah Chan.."

"Hem.. kau tidak melewatkan lubangmu kan ?".

Aku menoleh padanya sambil mendelikkan mata. Itu sangat vulgar-mulut pria ini benar-benar.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikannya.. semalam sangat luar biasa, kau harus membersihkannya dengan teliti" ucapnya.

Pipiku memerah lagi saat Chanyeol berbicara tentang semalam. Aku berjongkok meraih tali bathrobe yang dijatuhkan Chanyeol begitu saja dilantai dan berlari keluar kamar mandi.

"Baek kau mau kemana ! hahahaha... astaga" . Aku masih bisa mendengar suara tawanya menggema memenuhi ruangan. Huh ! Menyebalkan !.

.

.

.

"Bisakah aku berkunjung ke kantormu sepulang sekolah ?" Tanyaku sebelum keluar mobil. Chanyeol terdiam sebentar.

"Tidak bisa ya ?"

"Tentu saja kau bisa berkunjung"

"Sungguh ?". Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Hubungi aku nanti" ucapnya. Aku mengangguk dan membuka pintu mobil karena pintu gerbang sekolah sudah mau ditutup.

"Aku berangkat" dan mengecup singkat bibirnya.

"Belajarlah dengan benar" ucap Chanyeol sedikit berteriak karena aku telah menjauh.

"Ne ahjussi !" Jawabku sedikit tertawa.

"Baek !"

"Oh hai Kyung !"

"Diantar wakil yayasan ?" Tanyanya sambil menoleh sebentar kebelakang melihat Chanyeol.

Aku terkekeh mendengar Kyungsoo memanggil Chanyeol ketua yayasan. Walau memang itu benar adanya.

"Ya" jawabku.

"Kalian benar-benar sudah baik-baik saja ? Aku masih khawatir mengingatmu menangis selama 1 jam"

"Kami lebih dari baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir"

"Baiklah,lega mendengarnya. Oh ya, pr matematikamu sudah selesai ?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau ada pr. Kau tahu aku kemarin ditempat Chanyeol"

"Oh aku melupakannya"

"Matematika ada jam berapa ? Jika masih ada waktu, kita kerjakan bersama saja"

"Aku setuju ! Matematika setelah istirahat makan siang. Kita masih memiliki waktu"

"Bagus. Sebaiknya sekarang kita segera masuk kekelas"

.

.

.

Benar saja, aku dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak pergi untuk istirahat makan siang kali ini demi menyelesaikan pr matematika.

Aku masih fokus kepada prku saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menyodorkan sekotak susu strawberry padaku.

"Setidaknya minumlah susu jika kau tidak makan Baek" ucapnya.

"Kau sendiri ?"tanyaku. Lalu Kyungsoo mengangkat sepotong roti dan kotak jusnya.

"Jadi ini untukku ?" Ucapku sambil meraih sekotak susu strawberry.

"Bukan. Tentu saja untukmu baek"

"Hahaha.. aku mengerti. Terimakasih" . Aku hampir menyedot kotak susu itu saat tiba-tiba perutku terasa perih.

"Argh". Kotak susu itu kembali kuletakkan diatas meja.

"Baek ? Kau tidak baik-baik saja ?"

Aku memejamkan mataku, sebelah tangan kananku meremas menahan nyeri dan perih diperutku. Tuhan, ini sangat sakit.

"Baekhyun ! Kau membuatku benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Kau tidak papa ?"

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu" ucapku segera berlalu menuju kanar mandi. Keringat dingin telah mengucur memenuhi pelipis dan dahiku. Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku ? Mengapa rasa perih dan mual menjadi sering kurasakan ?

•

Thankyou soooo much ! untuk yang tetep nungguin ff ini update. Khamsahamnida atas review dari kalian semua yang berpengaruh besar banget buat aku untuk nerusin ini, apalagi yg ngereview ngikutin tiap chapnya. Although ada silent reader, terimakasih kekalian juga mau nunggu ini ff update. See u next chapter yorobun~


	25. Chapter 24

Aku sedang memasukan buku-bukuku satu persatu ke dalam tas berniat segera menyusul Chanyeol dikantornya. Aku melirik jam dinding di kelas. Jam setengah 4. Ini belum jam pulang Chanyeol. Aku baru saja menghubunginya dan bersyukur Chanyeol tidak ada rapat perusahaan sekarang.

"Kau yakin pergi ke kantor Chanyeol sendirian ?" ucap Kyungsoo menghampiriku yang sudah siap dengan tas di punggungnya.

"Aku benar baik-baik saja Kyung.."

"Katakan pada orang yang tadi mengeluh perutnya sakit dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran matematika"

Aku terkekeh. Memang benar, setelah aku mengatakan padanya ingin kekamar mandi, aku tidak kembali kekelas dan pergi UKS. Aku terlalu lemas karena memuntahkan semua sarapanku tadi pagi.

"Sungguh aku baik-baik saja Kyung. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Kau terlihat buru-buru. Mau kemana ?"

"Menyusul Chanyeol" jawabku.

"Aku akan memberimu tumpangan. Kai menjemputku"

"Oh tidak, itu adalah ide yang buruk. Aku akan berakhir menjadi obat nyamuk di mobil nanti" ucapku sedikit tertawa.

"Apa ? Bukan begitu Baek. Aku hanya-"

"Sampai jumpa besok Kyung"

"Baek ! Aku belum selesai bicara ! Hei !"

.

.

.

"Selamat sore Tuan Baekhyun" ucap seorang wanita di meja resepsionis. Huh ? Orang yang berbeda. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Apakah Chanyeol memiliki tamu ?" Tanyaku.

Kali ini aku sedikit berhati-hati. Kejadian dimana aku mendapati hyung di kantor Chanyeol dulu masih membuatku sedikit trauma.

"Tidak Tuan, Presdir tidak memiliki tamu"

"Baiklah, terimakasih" lalu wanita itu membungkuk sedangkan aku segera berjalan menaiki lift.

Aku mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celana, bermain game sembari menunggu lift sampai di kantor Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian, Ting !. Oh sudah sampai. Segera setelah itu aku mempause gameku dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku celanaku. Berjalan keluar lift dan mengetuk pintu kantor Chanyeol setelah sampai di depannya.

"Masuk.." Sahut suara berat terdengar dari dalam.

Aku tersenyum lalu segera membuka pintu ruangan Chanyeol. Aku melihatnya sedang membuka lembaran-lembaran kertas yang memenuhi meja kacanya. Beberapa kali Chanyeol juga terlihat mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang berkunjung ke ruangannya ?. Astaga.

"Apakah aku mengganggu presdir ?" Ucapku.

Chanyeol menoleh. Aku tersenyum saat atensinya beralih padaku. Aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakan kau sudah disini ?" Tanyanya. Aku mengedikkan bahu.

"Kupikir aku mengganggumu" jawabku.

Berikutnya suara seperti tikus terjepit keluar dari mulutku saat Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba menggendongku lalu terduduk dimejanya.

"Kau tidak mengganggu sama sekali"

"Chanyeol turunkan aku.." rengekku. Sedikit tak rela sebenarnya karena aku bisa melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol secara jelas dari sini. Garis tajam alis hitamnya sangat jelas dan hidung itu. Ugh terkadang aku iri padanya. Bagaimana dia memliki hidung menjulang tinggi seperti itu. Perlahan tanpa aba-aba tanganku turun untuk mengelus pipi dan rahang tajamnya.

"Kau ingin aku menurunkanmu tapi sepertinya kau menikmati duduk disini".

Aku mengerutkan dahiku tapi bibirku tertarik ke samping pada kedua sisi pipiku.

"Itu karena aku menduduki kertas-kertas pentingmu. Tidakkah begitu ?. Kau juga terlihat serius tadi"

"Pekerjaan sedikit lebih banyak dari biasanya. Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan yang satu ini kepada asistenku. Walaupun aku yakin dia bisa mengatasinya tapi aku harus menangani ini sendiri" Dahinya sedikit berkerut saat mengatakannya.

"Sesuatu terjadi ?" Tanyaku.

"Hanya beberapa tikus kecil yang berulah"

"Mereka melakukan kesalahan ?" Tanyaku.

"Ya. Membawa uang perusahaan dan membuat masalah dengan merusak kerjasama yang susah payah aku bangun dengan perusahaan penerbangan"

"Penerbangan ? Wow aku baru mengetahuinya"

"Yah.. belum lama ini. Hei, aku mendengar bahwa kau sakit saat disekolah. Aku hampir menyusulmu tadi tapi rapat dewan sialan menahanku. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang ? Masih sakit ? Aku khawatir". Matanya phoenixnya meredup saat mengatakannya. Kedua alis tebalnya menekuk tajam. Chanyeol benar-benar khawatir padaku.

"Darimana kau mengetahuinya?" Tanyaku. Keingintahuanku darimana Chanyeol mengetahui jika aku sakit saat disekolah tadi lebih menarik daripada menjawab pertanyaannya. Maksudku, Darimana ? Orang suruhannya ?. Aku menggeleng saat asumsi itu muncul dalam pikiranku. Tidak, pikirku sejauh ini aku tidak melihat mereka atau merasa diikuti.

"Aku bertanya bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang Baek"

"Dan aku juga ingin tahu darimana kau mengetahuinya Chanyeol".

Well, aku termasuk orang dengan kepala batu jika kalian belum tahu. Chanyeol diam, merapatkan bibirnya. Masih dengan menatapku dari bawah. Aku telah bersiap turun dari mejanya merasa tak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kyungsoo melaporkannya padaku" jawabnya setelah hening yang begitu lama. Melaporkan ?.

"Apa ? Jadi sekarang Kyungsoo menjadi mata-mata untukmu ?" Tanyaku. Otakku panas begitu saja setelah mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol. Aku tidak habis pikir. Dia sama sekali tidak memberiku ruang bergerak bebas.

"Bukan seperti itu"

"Lalu bagaimana ?" Aku menyesal setelah mengucapkan itu. Aku bahkan tidak sadar mengeluarkan nada tinggi saat mengatakannya, membuat Chanyeol sedikit mundur.

"Apa kau sedang membentak padaku sekarang ?" Tanyanya sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya. Kini amarahku menguap seperti bui begitu saja. Chanyeol yang marah adalah sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan, terlebih jika itu karenaku.

"Ma-maaf aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Itu.. hanya keluar begitu saja" Kali ini aku menunduk merasa bersalah karena membentak Chanyeol. Emosi sialan !. Rutukku dalam hati.

"Kau tahu itu tidak sopan kan Byun Baekhyun ?". Aku meringis saat Chanyeol mengucapkan nama lengkapku. Tentu semua orang tahu bahwa dia sedang marah sekarang. Memejamkan mataku erat dan menggigit bibirku saat mendengar bicaranya sangat dingjn ditelingaku kali ini.

"A-aku tahu. Maafkan aku". Lalu kemudian Chanyeol berdiri dan meraih daguku. Menciumku. Memagut kedua belah bibirku. Kedua tanganku merambat memeluk lehernya, ikut menikmati sensasi saat bibir tebal Chanyeol menarik bibir atas dan bawahku bergantian. Mengulumnya dengan sangat lembut, Oh Chanyeol.. Tubuhku terdorong kebelakang saat Chanyeol menghisap dalam-dalam bibirku. Kemudian aku langsung mengais oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya saat Chanyeol melepas pagutannya. Menggesek kedua hidung kami lalu menarik diri. Tapi lenganku masih bertahan memeluknya. Takut-takut jika Chanyeol menjauh dariku barang sesenti pun.

"Aku benci saat kita berdebat"

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku" ucapku lirih, masih bersembunyi dari ketakutanku melihatnya marah.

"Aku hanya meminta Kyungsoo untuk melaporkan padaku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, bukan menyuruhnya menjadi mata-mata".

Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti apa yang coba Chanyeol lakukan. Dia meminta Kyungsoo karena khawatir padaku.

"Juga karena aku tidak bisa mengawasimu jika berada disekolah. Maka dari itu aku meminta bantuan kepada Kyungsoo"

"Aku tahu Chanyeol. Terimakasih" Kedua mataku kubawa untuk menatap phoenix itu. Mencoba memberitahunya bahwa aku tulus berterimakasih lewat kedua mataku. Selanjutnya bibir tebalnya tertarik dikedua sisi pipinya. Senyumnya menular padaku. Lalu hening. Wajah tampannya begitu menyita duniaku. Rasanya mataku tidak akan dibiarkan menatap laki-laki lain barang sedetik pun. Jari-jariku bermain di rambut bagian belakangnya.

"Kau berencana untuk kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu ?" Tanyaku. Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sebentar dan menggeleng.

"Well, kau sudah disini. Tidak mungkin pekerjaanku akan selesai" ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan. Aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai"

"Tidak. Lagipula kau lebih menarik dari kertas-kertas itu dan lagi, aku pikir kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku sehingga datang kesini"

"Sebenarnya.. ya" jawabku sambil mengagguk dan Chanyeol kembali duduk di kursinya. Menatapku dari bawah seperti tadi.

"Katakan"

"Apa benar tidak papa ?" Tanyaku sedikit ragu.

"Apa Baekhyun ? Katakan sekarang". Nah, kali ini adalah mutlak. Nada bicara Park Chanyeol yang kembali otoriter dan tidak bisa diajak bergurau.

"Mm.. bisakah kita jalan-jalan sore ini ?" Tanyaku.

"Jalan-jalan ?" Ulang Chanyeol.

"Kumohon...ya ? Aku tebak sudah lama sejak kau pergi bermain-main... ke namsan misalnya ?" Tawarku mencoba membuatnya tertarik.

Walau aku tahu Chanyeol bukan tipikal orang yang akan pergi ke tempat seperti itu. Tapi hei ! Dulu Chanyeol pasti pernah kesana dan dalam waktu yang lama untuk menata karirnya sampai tak sempat untuk sekedar bermain-main. Meskipun aku juga meragukan bahwa bermain-main adalah suatu hal yang Chanyeol suka.

"Seumur hidup aku bahkan belum pernah kesana"

"Apa ?! Ini bahkan lebih buruk. Kita harus benar-benar kesana Chanyeol. Tidak ada orang korea yang belum pernah kesana"

"Kau sedang bercanda ? Bagaimana kau tahu semua orang pernah kesana ?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Sebelum itu, temani aku ke suatu tempat dulu" ucapku sambil turun dari meja dan segera menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

Kami telah berada di salah satu toko baju tidak jauh dari kantor Chanyeol selama kurang lebih 1 jam.

"Ganti Chanyeol"

"Ini adalah baju ke lima Baek"

"Sudah ganti saja Chann"

"Hh oke oke"

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari ruang ganti. Mengenakan kemeja berwarna baby blue dipadukan dengan kaos putih polos dan celana jeans hitam. Lihat, dia terlihat masih seperti anak muda jika berpakaian seperti ini. Keputusanku untuk mengajak Chanyeol kesini tidak salah. Tentu aku tidak ingin pergi ke taman bermain bersama seorang pria bersetelan jas dengan rambut yang memamerkan dahi lebarnya.

"Itu lebih baik. Kau terlihat tampan memakai itu"

"Kau bercanda ? Ini adalah baju pertama yang kau tolak tadi Baek". Aku memiringkan kepalaku mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Ya, tapi itu terlihat bagus sekarang. Kami mengambil itu" ucapku pada seorang pegawai menemani kami memilih baju daritadi.

"Dan pakai ini" ucapku sambil memberikan sepatu putih yang tadi kuletakkan di samping kursiku. Chanyeol terdiam menatapnya. Aku menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Tentu kau tidak ingin memakai baju itu dengan sepatu hitam mengkilapmu itu kan Tuan Park ?" Ucapku. Lalu kemudian tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa Chanyeol meraih sepatu itu dan memakainya. Aku tersenyum. Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat seperti anak remaja.

"Aku berjanji pada diriku ini adalah yang terakhir aku memakai pakaian seperti ini"

"Well, aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi" jawabku.

"Kau tahu ini bukan _style-_ ku Baek"

"Lalu apa ? Kau terlihat muda dan tampan saat memakai baju ini Chanyeol"

"Apa kau mencoba mengatakan bahwa selama ini aku tidak tampan ?"

"Aku sedang mencoba mengatakan bahwa kau yang memakai setelan jas adalah Chanyeol yang sangat panas dan ribuan kali tampan" . Aku sedang mengatakan kejujuran saat ini. Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Darimana kau belajar menggombal Tuan Byun ?"

"Aku berkata jujur oke ?. Karena itu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi ke taman bermain bersamaku dengan setelan jasmu itu. Tidak,tidak dengan membiarkan orang-orang menatap lapar padamu"

Chanyeol tertawa setelah itu. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Kenapa dia tertawa ? Aku bahkan sedang serius sekarang.

"Selama ini aku bekerja menggunakan jas Baek, dan apa ? Orang-orang menatap lapar padaku ? Kurasa tidak"

"Kau hanya tidak sadar bagaimana tatapan karyawan wanita diperusahaanmu berulang kali menahan diri mereka saat melihatmu. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir menutup mata mereka dengan kain. Ini salah satu caraku menyelamatkanmu dengan memakai pakaian remaja seperti ini"

"Baiklah aku mengerti Tuan Baekhyun" ucapnya sambil mengusak rambutku.

"Chanyeol !"

Aku memperingatinya. Tapi Chanyeol berakhir tertawa dan melenggang pergi ke tempat kasir untuk membayarnya.

.

.

.

"Bukankah kita seperti pasangan remaja ?" Ucapku sambil sesekali menjilat eskrim tumpuk 3 yang berada di tangan kananku.

Sedangkan tangan kiriku berada digenggamannya. Chanyeol tak membiarkannya lepas semenjak kami menginjakkan kaki di Lotte World dengan berdalih bahwa dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko kehilanganku tanpa sadar. Dia pikir aku anak umur 5 tahun apa ?!. Aku membeku begitu saja saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri didepanku dan menyeka sisa-sisa Ice cream di ujung bibirku.

"Pelan-pelan dear" suara lembutnya mengalun ditelingaku. Membuat desiran halus menyenangkan menggelitik hati.

"A-aku tahu. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati" ucapku sambil mengusap bibirku tidak membiarkan Chanyeol lama-lama menyentuh bibirku. Itu akan berefek buruk untukku mengerti ?.

"Chan ayo naik itu !" Tunjukku pada sebuah ayunan kincir berbentuk lingkaran dengan bangku di luar lingkaran yang bergerak ke atas kebawah dengan kecepatan penuh, Gyro Swing.

"Kau yakin ?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk mantap. Aku akui itu terlihat sedikit menyeramkan tapi kupikir permainan itu menyenangkan.

"Kau tidak memiliki jantung lemah atau semacamnya kan ?" .

Mengeryitkan dahiku.

"Apa ? Tidak tentu saja. Tunggu, apa sebenarnya kau sendiri yang takut ? Ya kan ?" Ucapku sambil menggodanya. Chanyeol takut ketinggian ? Pft !.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengambil resiko kau yang kenapa-napa baek"

"Aku tidak akan tertawa jika kau mengakuinya Chan.." Yah.. walaupun aku tidak yakin saat mengucapkan itu. Terlihat Chanyeol mengehela napasnya sebentar dan segera menarik tanganku menuju Gyro Swing.

"Chanyeol kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri jika tidak bisa naik ini" Aku berubah khawatir sekarang. Bagaimana jika benar Chanyeol memiliki phobia ketinggian ?. Bagaimana jika nanti terjadi sesuatu kepada Chanyeol ?. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku.

"Berhenti meramal. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Sungguh ?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak jika nanti terjadi sesuatu padamu karena menuruti kepala batumu itu"

"Hei !" Ucapku tak terima.

"Apa ? Kau memang keras kepala"

"Kita buktikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja !"

Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri tidak akan terlalu percaya diri dan walaupun aku tidak suka mengakuinya bahwa seharusnya aku mendengarkan Chanyeol.

"Ugh... aku tidak tahu akan jadi begini" ucapku setelah minum air minum dan menyerahkannya kembali kepada Chanyeol.

"Sudah kukatakan kan. Tahu begini aku mengaku saja dan kau tidak akan menaiki permainan itu" Chanyeol marah. Tentu saja.

"Chanyeol aku baik-baik saja"

"Ya terus katakan kau baik-baik saja saat kau tidak. Oh ya ampun Baek ! Kau selalu membuatku frustasi ! Aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkanmu muntah seperti ini".

Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap maniknya. Chanyeol biarkan phoenixnya menajam dan alisnya bertemu, menatapku tajam. Uratnya disekitar pelipis menjadi sedikit ketara. Aku meraih rahangnya dan mengelusnya. Mencoba berbicara baik-baik. Karena berbicara bukan tentang kedua belah pihak yang sedang tenggelam dalam emosi.

" Hei lihat aku.. aku tidak papa sekarang Chanyeol"

"..." Aku tersenyum maklum. Chanyeol marah karena dia khawatir.

"Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi dan mendengarkanmu. Kalaupun aku tidak baik-baik saja selalu ada kau yang disisiku, benar bukan ?" Ucapku sambil mengangkat bahuku.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu Baek, tidak akan".

Aku berjinjit agar bisa meraih belah bibir tipis karena sedang menahan amarahnya itu. Mengalungkan kedua lenganku dilehernya dan mencium lembut bibirnya. Mencoba membuat amarah Chanyeol segera hilang. Aku tersenyum saat Chanyeol menarik pinggangku dan merasakan lengannya dipunggungku. Mendekapku, membuat kami menikmati saat ini dan tidak berada dibumi sementara waktu. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahku dan aku mati-matian untuk tidak melenguh karena ini masih di tempat parkir. Aku memukul dadanya saat pasokan oksigen ke paru-paruku menipis.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, ini sudah menjelang malam" ucapnya sesekali melihat jam di tangannya. Aku mengangguk.

"Oke"

.

.

.

Kami telah sampai di depan rumahku. Tapi apa yang kulakukan sekarang ?. Berada di dalam mobil diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Kami tidak akan melakukan ini disini oke ? Chanyeol menarikku kepangkuannya dengan dalih agar dapat menatap wajahku dengan jelas karena aku tidak akan menginap dirumahnya hari ini.

"Bukankah aku harus segera masuk ?"

"Tidak, disini saja. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko"

"Resiko apa ? Aku dirumahku tentu saja semuanya akan baik-baik saja Chan"

Tapi Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko rindu padamu nanti, itu menyusahkan". Gelak tawa terdengar setelah itu. Tawa dariku dan diikuti Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan tersipu tuan Park"

"Well itu tidak penting. Kau yang bisa kujangkau dari penglihatanku adalah yang paling penting".

Aku memutar mataku. Tak sengaja ! Chanyeol hanya begitu terdengar _chessy_ saat ini.

"Baekhyun.. aku kehilangan cara bagaimana mengendalikan mata penuh keberanian itu"

"Aku tidak sengaja sungguh"

"Ya, karena itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan burukmu"

"Maaf.." cicitku. Chanyeol mengecup bibirku singkat.

"Ayo, aku antar kau kedalam" Ucap Chanyeol keluar mobil sambil menggendongku.

"Turunkan.."

"Tidak mau"

"Channiee~"

"Astaga oke, aku kalah"

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Chanyeol menurunkan aku. Aku sedikit heran sebenarnya saat melihat mobil merah menyala di halaman rumahku.

"Ada tamu ?" Tanya Chanyeol saat kami memasuki rumah. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak tahu" .

Aku semakin heran saat ruang meja makan terlihat ramai.

"Oh Baekhyun kau sudah pulang ?" Ucap eomma sambil membawa sepiring besar makanan. Dan tentu saja aku melihat banyak makanan juga di meja dan wine.

"Eomma, apa kita memiliki tamu-" ucapanku terpotong saat suara lain menginterupsi.

"Eomma ini ditaruh mana ?" Interupsi suara itu disusul dengan seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dan mengenakan sweater biru pekat.

Rasanya duniaku jatuh dibawah kaki saat melihatnya. Aku sempat oleng tapi tertahan oleh tangan Chanyeol yang memegangi lenganku.

"Baekhyun ?"

"Eomma.. h-hyung" lidahku kelu. Mati rasa. Dia bahkan kakak yang sangat kukagumi tapi kenapa bertemu dengannya sekarang menjadi sangat berbeda.

"Chanyeol kau juga ada disini ?" Tanya eomma.

"Ne" jawab Chanyeol masih berdiri disampingku.

"Baek, ayo duduk dan ajak Chanyeol sekalian makan disini. Jaehyun baru pulang... kami mengadakan makan besar malam ini. Chanyeol, ayo bergabung kau kan sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Jaehyun kan ?. Baekhyun, ayo ajak Chanyeol"

Aku masih membeku di samping meja makan. Tak satupun ucapan eomma yang bahkan kudengar.

"Baekhyun ?"

"Terimakasih atas undangan makan malamnya Nyonya Byun, tapi dengan sangat menyesal saya tidak bisa. Pekerjaan kantor tidak bisa ditinggal"

"Sudah kukatakan panggil aku eomma saja. Suamiku juga pulang agak telat hari ini karena kantor. Pekerjaan kantor menyebalkan bukan ?".

Chanyeol tertawa, kupikir begitu karena aku mendengar tawanya disampingku.

"Anda benar eomma. Kalau begitu saya pamit pulang. Saya harap memiliki waktu luang agar bisa berkunjung kesini"

"Oh ... baiklah baiklah tentu dan aku akan menbuatkan makanan enak-enak saat kau datang oke ?"

"Terimakasih eomma"

"A-aku akan mengantar Chanyeol kedepan" ucapku saat kembali mendapatkan suaraku. Hyung masih menatapku semenjak mata kami bertemu.

"Jangan lama-lama diluar baekhyun. Udara malam tidak bagus" peringat eomma.

Aku mengangguk dan mulai berjalan keluar rumah.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati" ucapku tidak rela saat kami sudah sampai di mobil Chanyeol. Inginku Chanyeol disini dan menemaniku karena hyung benar-benar pulang sekarang. Aku tersentak saat Chanyeol menarik tubuhku dan memelukku. Aku terdiam lalu menyamankan diriku didalam pelukannya. Menyenderkan kepalaku didada bidangnya. Sudah kukatakan bahwa disisinya adalah yang terbaik ?. Aku sedikit merasa senang saat Chanyeol mengayunkan tubuhku ke kanan dan ke kiri didalam pelukannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, jangan takut oke ? Aku selalu berada disisimu"

"Janji ?" Suaraku teredam didadanya. Chanyeol mendorongku, melepas pelukan kami.

"Aku tidak suka berbohong. Kau bisa membunuhku jika aku mengingkarinya" Ucap Chanyeol menatapku penuh kesungguhan. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu" itu keluar dari bibirku.

"Oh dear.." Chanyeol membawaku pada ciuman hangat yang selalu membuatku terjatuh lebih dalam padanya. Lembut bibirnya saat mengulum kedua belah bibirku selalu membuatku tamak ingin dan menginginkan lagi. Tak lama kemudian pagutan itu terlepas setelah sebelumnya Chanyeol mencium tepi bibirku.

"Telfon aku jika ada apa-apa" aku mengangguk.

"Aku pulang sekarang"

"Hati-hati, aku.. aku merindukanmu" kali ini suaraku benar-benar lirih. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Astaga.. kita bahkan belum berpisah baek" ucapnya sambil memasuki mobil dan telah bersiap untuk mengegas mobilnya.

"Telfon aku" setelah aku mengangguk mobil Chanyeol berjalan keluar halaman rumahku.

"Selamat atas pertunangan kalian" aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba hyung begitu saja muncul di sampingku. Aku menoleh padanya sementara matanya masih menatap mobil Chanyeol sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari jangkauan mata.

"Hyung ?"

"Baek"

"Ya ?" Kenapa aku gugup sekarang ?. Lalu matanya kembali menatap mataku. Mencoba memberitahuku bahwa dia sedang tidak main-main saat ini.

"Chanyeol... dia cinta pertama Hyung"

"Kau mungkin baru mengetahuinya"

"Tapi Chanyeol adalah tunanganku, priaku dan kurasa hyung sudah mengetahuinya"

Akhirnya Mika update juga yuhuu~. Bener-bener disela-selain nulis ditengah-tengah daily exam. Siapa yang baper chanbaek saranghae beberapa hari yg lalu ? mereka yg bilang sini yang teriak/maaf jadi banyak omong/.

At least, jangan lupa review ya. Review adalah faktor terbesar Mika lanjut nulis ini see u next Chap yorobun !!


	26. Chapter 25

_S_ _ebelumnya.._

 _"Selamat atas pertunangan kalian" ku terkejut saat tiba-tiba hyung begitu saja muncul di sampingku. Aku menoleh padanya sementara matanya masih menatap mobil Chanyeol sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari jangkauan mata._ _"Hyung ?"_ _"Baek"_ _"Ya ?" Kenapa aku gugup sekarang ?. Lalu matanya kembali menatap mataku. Mencoba memberitahuku bahwa dia sedang tidak main-main saat ini._ _"Chanyeol, dia cinta pertama Hyung"_ _"Kau mungkin baru mengetahuinya"_ _"Tapi Chanyeol adalah tunanganku, priaku dan kurasa hyung sudah mengetahuinya"_ Lalu kemudian terdengar suara kekehan ringan keluar dari mulutnya. Setelah dia mengambil napas, hyung kembali membawa matanya kepadaku.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Takut bahwa permen strawberrymu kurebut. Padahal tidak"

Aku merapatkan bibirku. Apa sekarang dia mencoba berbicara tentang Chanyeol dengan mengandaikannya seperti permen strawberryku ?. Astaga. Aku membuang napasku, mencoba membuat amarah di dalam hatiku juga ikut keluar seiring dengan hembusan napasku yang keluar. Walaupun aku tidak yakin itu akan berkerja. Dia masihlah hyung yang kuhormati, aku tidak berpikir bahwa kami akan mendapatkan sebuah pertengkaran.

"Tapi hari itu permen strawberryku tak ada, tapi ada digenggaman hyung" jawabku.

"Ya, karena kau meletakkannya begitu saja dibawah bantal"

"Aku menyimpannya, bukannya meletakkannya begitu saja. Faktanya hyung menginginkan permenku. Tidak mungkin hyung mengambilnya dari bawah bantalku jika hyung tidak menginginkannya" Jelasku mencoba membuat nada suaraku senormal mungkin tapi tidak bisa. Perahu yang mulai didayung telah sampai ditengah perjalanan menuju daratan lain, tidak mungkin kembali lagi. Dia telah memulai membicarakan ini, maka ayo selesaikan ini.

"Siapa yang tahu bahwa kau menyimpannya ? Hyung menemukannya dan berpikir kau tak menginginkannya"

"Baiklah. Mungkin memang benar bahwa hyung dulu tidak mengetahuinya"

Hyung tersenyum.

"Tapi sekarang aku akan berhati-hati kali ini. Menyimpannya digenggamanku agar orang-orang tahu bahwa itu milikku" Aku mengucapkannya dengan serius.

Ini bukan suatu hal yang bisa dibuat main-main. Aku tahu, sangat tahu bahwa dia adalah hyungku, juga teman Chanyeol semasa kecil. Tapi yang ingin kutekankan disini adalah bahwa Chanyeol telah bersama denganku sekarang. Mengabaikan segala hal apapun yang dia bawa atau orang sekitar bawa dari masalalunya.

Hyung tertawa. Aku mengeryitkan dahiku. Apakah aku sedang bergurau ?

"Baek.. hahaha astaga.. itu hanya sebuah permen"

Aku melihatnya mencoba berhenti untuk tertawa sambil menyeka sedikit air matanya karena terlalu keras tertawa.

"Ya, dan aku sangat menyukainya" jawabku.

Hyung menghentikan tawanya. Aku mencoba tersenyum setelahnya.

"Ayo masuk ke rumah Hyung. Eomma akan mencari kita. Dan.. aku tidak tahu jika kita akan pembicaraan permen strawberryku setelah sekian tahun tidak bertemu"

Kemudian aku segera masuk kerumah, tidak ingin membuat moodku bertambah buruk.

.

.

.

"Baek, kau mau kemana ?" tanya eomma saat aku melewati meja makan.

"Ke kamar" jawabku.

"Segera turun setelah ganti baju. Kita makan malam bersama. Hyung mu pulang hari ini. Mm... eomma rasa sebentar lagi ayahmu pulang. Lihat, eomma telah memasak banyak makanan hari ini"

"Eomma atau bibi Gong ?"

"Ehehehe.. kan eomma juga membantu".

Aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Oke..oke aku akan turun segera setelah berganti baju"

.

.

.

Makan malam hari ini terasa sedikit berbeda. Tentu saja, karena kali ini ada 4 orang yang duduk di meja makan.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu disana Jaehyun ?" Tanya appa memulai percakapan.

"Sejauh ini aku bisa menghandle semuanya. Mereka benar-benar paham arti tanggung jawab. Aku berterimakasih untuk itu. Kami bersama-sama mencapai target perusahaan" Jawab Hyung.

"Senang mendengarnya. Appa sangat bangga padamu"

"Terimakasih appa"

Aku mencoba untuk menyimak saja. Tak ingin ikut dalam pembicaraan apapun di meja makan.

"Baekhyun.."

Aku menghentikan suapanku saat mendengar hyung menyebut namaku.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia bertunangan dengan teman baikku" lanjutnya.

"Ini adalah janji dari kakekmu Jaehyun. Kami harus menepatinya. Pertemuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga tidak terduga. Benarkan Baekhyun ?" Ucap eomma. Aku sedikit tersenyum dan mengangguk membenarkan ucapan eomma.

"Ya . Ayah juga tidak berpikir jika menjodohkanmu dengan Chanyeol. Karena ayah masih ingat kau mengatakan telah mencintai seseorang" Sahut ayah.

Aku meringis saat mendengarnya. Ya ayah, dan seseorang yang hyung cintai itu adalah Chanyeol sendiri.

"Ya itu benar" Jawab Hyung.

"Tapi dia sudah bersama orang lain sekarang. Lagipula eomma dan appa akan terkejut jika tahu siapa orang itu" lanjut Hyung membawa dua matanya menatap kearahku. Mengintimidasiku. Sedangkan aku sudah menegang di tempat dudukku. Rasanya ada sebuah batu di tenggorokanku dan hantaman di ulu hatiku.

"Nah. Biarkan eomma mengetahuinya. Eomma sudah sangat penasaran sekarang"

Pegangan pada sendok dan garpuku mengerat, aku menahan diriku untuk tidak melakukan hal diluar kendaliku. Apakah hyung akan mengatakannya ? Bagaimana ? Bagaimana jika-

"Rahasia. Hahaha suatu saat eomma akan mengetahuinya" jawab Hyung setelah sebelumnya tersenyum tipis kearahku.

Aku meraih gelas air minumku dan segera menegaknya.

"Eomma, aku kembali ke kamar. Terimakasih atas makanannya"

"Mengapa terburu-buru ?"

"Aku belum mengerjakan pr ku" jawabku.

"Baiklah baiklah".

Aku mengangguk sebelum beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarku. Langkahku terburu-buru saat memasuki kamar. Aku hanya tak ingin lama-lama berada di meja makan. Mendudukan diriku di meja belajar dan menelungkupkan kepalaku di atas meja saat merasa tak kuat dengan sesak yang bersarang di dada. Pikiranku telah di penuhi pertanyaan yang sama semenjak aku mengetahui bahwa orang yang dicintai hyung adalah Chanyeol. Pertanyaan itu selalu sama. Bersalahkah aku ?. Itu muncul setiap hari, membunuhku perlahan. Mengapa takdir sebegitu rumit seperti ini ?. Aku mengangkat kepalaku saat terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Aku melihat hyung dari sudut mataku sambil membawa sebuah mug. Susu strawberry. Meletakkannya di mejaku, tepat di depanku.

"T-terimakasih hyung" ucapku sedikit terbata.

Hyung tersenyum. Senyumnya tidak membuatku lebih baik. Karena itu.. itu bukan senyum penuh kasih sayang hyung yang pernah kulihat dulu.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana kalian kenal" ucapnya.

Aku masih setia menatap gelas mug di depanku. Kamarku terasa sesak sehingga untuk mengambil oksigen aku merasa sangat kesulitan.

"Mau memberitahu bagaimana kalian bertemu, Baekhyunie ?"

Terjadi jeda beberapa saat yang menyiksa. Perlahan aku memutar tubuhku menghadap hyung yang kini duduk di tepian ranjang.

"Itu.. hanya sebuah kebetulan. Chanyeol menggantikan Abeonim saat kunjungan ketua yayasan disekolahku dan kami tidak sengaja bertemu begitu saja"

"Aboenim ?" Ulang hyungku.

"Ayah Chanyeol"

"Ah.. begitu. Kau.. kau tidak memanggil Chanyeol hyung ?" Tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng.

"Chanyeol tidak menyukainya. Kami hanya formal saat di publik"

"Jadi begitu" gumamnya.

Hening yang menyiksa kembali datang.

"Jangan lupa minum susumu dan belajar dengan benar"

Hatiku menghangat dengan cara yang tak kuketahui saat Hyung memberi perhatian padaku. Setelah mengatakan itu, Hyung beranjak dari ranjangku dan berjalan keluar kamarku.

"H-hyung !" Aku menghentikan langkahnya saat tangannya sudah akan memutar kenop pintu kamarku.

"Ya ?"

Aku tidak bisa menahan gurat bahagia dalam bibirku saat suaranya begitu lembut, hangat, hyung ku. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa hyung akan membenciku setelah mengetahui kenyataan seperti ini. Tapi aku rasa tidak. Hyung masihlah sama. Cara bicaranya kepadaku masihlah sama. Penuh kehangatan. Aku membawa mataku untuk menatapnya.

"Apakah.. apakah hyung membenciku ?" Tanyaku penuh keraguan.

Aku berharap besar bahwa kami masih akan menjadi saudara yang saling menyayangi setelah semua yang terjadi. Terbesit pun tak pernah jika hubunganku dengan hyung akan buruk dimasa depan. Hyung masih setia berdiri di samping pintu kamarku. Aku menunggu.

"Apakah aku membencimu ?" Ulangnya. Hyung tertawa, dengan begitu keras. Sedangkan aku terdiam dengan dahiku yang mengkerut tidak mengerti.

"Astaga .. kau lucu sekali. Apakah aku membencimu ? Baeķ, lebih dari itu.. aku sangat kecewa padamu, sangat"

Aku tidak bisa menahan sakit karena sebuah jarum-jarum transparan menyakiti hatiku. Menusukku berkali-kali. Kemudian Hyung segera membuka knop pintu dan keluar kamarku, menutupnya dengan kasar. Membuatku berjengit di tempat dudukku. Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri. Mengutukku. Bagaimana bisa aku menanyakan hal seperti itu seperti tak memiliki dosa ?.

"Baekhyun hahaha... tentu saja dia membencimu. Dan kau masih memiliki wajah untuk menanyakannya. Hahaha.. kau benar manusia bodoh Byun Baekhyun" Rancauku. Air mata berlomba-lomba jatuh melewati pipiku. Takdir begitu mengujiku.

.

.

.

"Eomma aku berangkat !" Teriakku sambil berlari keluar rumah.

"Baekhyun ! Kau belum sarapan !"

"Tidak usah aku sudah terlambat" jawabku sambil membenarkan sedikit tali sepatuku.

"Biarkan hyung mengantarmu Baek" Ucapan eomma menghentikanku. Aku membalikkan badanku.

"Tidak usah eomma. Aku-"

"Eomma kami berangkat. Aku akan sekalian mengantarkan Baekhyun ke sekolahnya" ucap hyung telah siap dengan kemeja kantornya dan sedikit membenarkan letak dasinya.

"Geure geure.. hati-hati dijalan". Hyung berjalan menuju ke arahku sedangkan aku masih terdiam di tempat. Dia melewatiku lalu segera memasuki mobilnya.

"Kau akan terus berdiri disitu ?"

"Eh ?, aku akan segera masuk"

.

.

.

Kami tidak memiliki pembicaraan apapun saat di mobil. Hyung terfokus pada jalanan didepannya dan kendaraan-kendaraan di sampingku juga tak lebih menarik. Ingin rasanya aku keluar dari mobil ini dan memilih berjalan menuju sekolah. Tapi mengingat bahwa itu akan memakan waktu lama jika berjalan menuju sekolah dan tentu saja aku akan benar-benar telat nantinya.

"Kapan kalian menikah ?"

"Eh ?"

Aku hampir terlonjak dari tempatku saat tiba-tiba suara hyung memecah keheningan diantara kami. Kapan kami menikah ?. Aku menoleh padanya. Pandangannya masih kedepan, tegap sama sekali tak berubah.

"Aku.. tidak tahu".

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kapan aku akan menikah dengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak tahu ?" Ucap hyung mengulang jawabanku.

Aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi aku ingin melanjutkan sekolah ke perguruan tinggi dahulu"

"Apa kau bisa menahannya ?"

Apa maksudnya ?.

"Apa yang hyung maksud ?" Tanyaku.

"Chanyeol adalah pria dewasa dan siap untuk menikah di umurnya. Dan kau berencana untuk membuatnya menunggu selama itu ?. Kau tidak takut jika Chanyeol akan menemukan orang lain yang telah siap diajaknya menikah ?" Ucapnya. Apa yang sebenarnya hyung coba katakan ?.

"Dan siapa orang lain itu ?. Chanyeol tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku" ucapku penuh penekanan. Hyung terkekeh lirih, dan aku telah benar-benar muak didalam sini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau begitu yakin baek ?" Kali ini hyung menoleh kepadaku.

"Karena aku tahu Chanyeol tidak akan mengingkari janjinya" jawabku.

"Hahaha.. mulutnya benar-benar sangat manis"

Tak lama kemudian mobil berhenti. Kami telah sampai disekolahku. Aku segera melepas _seatbelt_ dan membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar.

"Tapi nyatanya janji hanya sebuah omong kosong Baekhyun" ucapnya sebelum menginjak pedal gas dan berlalu begitu saja.

Aku menghembuskan napasku berharap beton yang menimpaku segera hilang. Ini benar-benar terasa sesak.

"Kau harus kuat Baekhyun !" Setelah menyemangati diriku sendiri, aku berlari menuju kelas. Tak ingin berakhir duduk bersila dengan tangan diangkat keatas.

.

.

.

"Baek..baekhyun.. hei" sebuah suara membangunkanku.

"Ngh... apa ?" Jawabku.

"Wow aku tidak percaya seorang Byun Baekhyun tertidur saat pelajaran"

"Kau mengejekku ?" Tanyaku.

"Aku berkata kenyataan. Bersyukur Miss Jung memaklumimu. Ada yang terjadi ? Sepertinya kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja" ucap Kyungsoo. Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku di depannya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya mengantuk"

"Kau akan melewatkan iatirahat ?"

"Kurasa ya" ucapku lalu kembali membawa kepalaku bersandar di meja.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu"

"Hem.."

Aku mengeryitkan dahiku saat lagi-lagi sebuah suara mengusikku. Drt.. drt.. . Dengan malas aku mengambim handphone di loker mejaku. Mencoba memfokuskan penglihatanku untuk melihat siapa orang yang menghubungiku saat di sekokah. Chan.. Chanyeol ? Chanyeol ?!. Aku langsung terduduk dan mataku sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Halo.. ada apa Chanyeol ?"

 _"Aku mendengar bahwa kau berangkat sekolah bersama Hyungmu tadi"_

"Um.. ya itu benar"

 _"Seharusnya aku menjemputmu lebih awal"_

"Aku tidak papa sungguh. Hei, apa kau menelfonku hanya untuk menanyakan ini ?" Tanyaku.

 _"Sebenarnya tidak. Aku merindukanmu"_

Dewa batinku turun dari kursinya dan mulai bergoyang ria didalam sana. Aku mengulum bibirku menahan euphoria yang membuncah saat mendengar Chanyeol mengatakannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering mengungkapkan perasaanmu Presdir" Jawabku.

 _"Aku hanya begitu mencintaimu"_

Cukup sudah, jika tidak segera dihentikan sudah pasti orang-orang akan memberondongiku pertanyaan perihal mengapa wajahku memerah. Kuhirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengatakannya.

"Kau tahu aku lebih mencintaimu Chanyeol"

Lalu kemudian luapan tawa terdengar diseberang telepon.

 _"Dear... aku benar-benar ingin membawamu pergi sekarang juga"_

"Kau akan dalam masalah besar jika menculik anak sekolah Chanyeol" jawabku diselingi tawa.

 _"Aku tahu"_

"Bolehkah aku berkunjung ke _penthousemu_ sepulang sekolah ?" Tanyaku.

 _"Tentu saja. Aku akan menghubungi ibumu"_

"Tidak-tidak. Biarkan aku saja yang memberitahunya"

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tunggu sebentar ,ya, aku akan disana dalam 5 menit"_

"Sepertinya kau memiliki meeting"

 _"Ya.. sampai nanti dear"_

Lalu sambungan telepon berakhir. Beberapa percakapan dengan Chanyeol sedikit banyak membuat beban pikiranku dengan hyung hilang.

.

.

.

Aku bersyukur saat pulang sekolah Kim Ahjussi yang menjemputku.

"Anda kemana saja ahjussi ?". Kim ahjussi tertawa pelan saat menyetir.

"Saya beberapa hari ini mengurus urusan keluarga dan menemani istri saya yang sedang sakit"

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan istri anda sekarang ? Aku turut sedih mendengarnya"

"Berkat bantuan dari ayah anda istri saya telah mendapatkan pengobatan yang sesuai. Keadaanya telah kembali pulih"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Jadi mulai sekarang ahjussi bisa kembali mengantat jemput saya kan ?. Aku tidak ingin orang lain yang melakukannya"

"Hahaha tapi sepertinya Tuan lebih senang jika Tuan Chanyeol yang melakukannya". Pipiku memerah.

"Ahjussi !"

"Hahaha maafkan saya. Nah, sudah sampai"

"Terimakasih ahjussi. Tolong bilang pada eomma jika aku mampir ke tempat Chanyeol" ucapku lalu keluar mobil.

"Baik tuan"

Aku segera berjalan memasuki apartemen Chanyeol. Melangkah menuju lift dan menekan tombol lantai Penthouse Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian. Ting !, lift terbuka. Aku sedikit mengeryit saat mencium bau gosong dari tempat Chanyeol. Aku makin mengeryit dalam saat seseorang dengan seragam sekolah terlihat kesusahan dengan penggorengan.

"Aish ! Molla !" Ucapnya lalu membanting spatula begitu saja. Kami saling terkejut saat dia berbalik. Aku seperti familiar dengan wajahnya. Dimana aku melihat orang yang memiliki wajah seperti ini ?.

"Kau.."

"Apakah kau Baekhyun hyung ?" Tanyanya. Dia tahu namaku ?

"Ya" jawabku sambil mengangguk.

"Aku Jun. Hyung mengijinkanku main kesini" ucapmya.

Jun ? Jun.. Jun.. tunggu biarkan aku mengingat. Jun ? Jun adik Chanyeol ?!.

"Kau adik Chanyeol ?"tanyaku.

Ah pantas saja wajahnya familiar dikepalaku.

"Ya. Eomma benar-benar tidak berhenti berceramah tentang nilaiku yang buruk saat dirumah. Karena itu aku kesini"

"Jadi begitu.."

"Eh ? Bagaimana Baek Hyung bisa masuk kesini ?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangkat satu alisku.

"Maksudnya ?" Tanyaku.

"Hyung tau passowrdnya ?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja"

"Woah.. aku bahkan baru mengetahuinya dengan memelas terlebih dahulu kepadanya agar dia mau memberitahu. Chanyeol hyung benar-benar dimabuk cinta kkk. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya" Jawab Jun.

Tak ada dari ucapannya yang dapat kutangkap dengan benar.

"Aku.. tidak mengerti" ucapku.

"Maksudku.. hyung seperti telah kembali menjadi dirinya seperti dulu. Aku sebenarna tidak begitu tahu, tapi semenjak Hyungku yang pertama meninggal, Chanyeol hyung berubah menjadi pribadi yang tertutup dan dingin. Tapi aku bersyukur semenjak dengan Baek hyung, hyung seperti telah menemukan kebahagiaannya" Jun tersenyum setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Senyumnya membuatku ikut tersenyum.

"Oh ya, apa kau sedang memasak sesuatu ?" Tanyaku. Jun mengangguk.

"Hanya telur goreng. Tapi aku selalu gagal membuatnya agar tidak gosong. Aku benar-benar lapar"

Aku terkikik geli saat Jun mengelus perutnya tidak lupa dengan mimik wajah menelasnya itu. Aku meletakkan tasku di atas meja makan lalu menggelung lengan seragamku sampai siku.

"Aku hanya bisa memasak makanan sederhana" ucapku.

"Hyung, hyung akan memasakkanku ?!"

Aku mengangguk.

"Wah... terimakasih hyung ! Hyung terbaik !".

"Aku akan segera memasakkanmu, tunggulah"

"Oki doki !"

Kemudian Jun berjalan sambil melompat-lompat menuju ruang tamu. Mungkin menonton televisi. Aku segera mencari bahan makanan di kulkas dan segera mencucinya. Aku berencana membuat omelet dan nasi goreng kimchi saja. Aku akan berusaha membuat rasanya tidak buruk.

Tak lama kemudian..

"Jun ! Makanannya sudah siap !" Teriakku dari ruang makan.

"Aku segera kesana Hyung" jawabnya. Aku kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku mencuci barang-barang yang tadi kugunakan saat memasak. Aku memejamkan mataku saat tiba-tiba pusing mendera kepalaku. Aku mempertahankan tubuhku dengan bertumpu di wastafel. Saat pusing itu semakin kuat, aku memutuskan untuk melepaskan sarung tanganku dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Hyung mau kemana ?"

"Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar, aku akan segera kembali"

"Oh okee"

.

.

.

Sementara itu..

"Bisakah aku berkunjung ke tempatmu hari ini ?" Tanya Jaehyun. Chanyeol mengankat alisnya.

"Kurasa tidak hari ini Jae"

"Kenapa ? Apakah kau sebegitu tidak menginginkanku pulang ke Korea ?"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Menahan amarahnya untuk keluar dari kendalinya.

"Kau membawa mobil sendiri bukan ?" Ucap Chanyeol lalu segera berlalu keluar kantor menuju basement. Sementara Jaehyun segera mengikuti Chanyeol dengan senyum yang tak lepas sejak mereka bersama-sama keluar kantor.

.

.

.

"Adikku berkunjung hari ini" ucap Chanyeol saat di lift.

"Jun ?! Ah.. aku begitu merindukan anak kecil itu"

"Dia telah beranjak dewasa" sahut Chanyeol.

"Hahaha.. ya aku tahu itu". Ting !, lift terbuka.

Chanyeol lupa menghubungi Baekhyun apakah dia sudah sampai di penthouse Chanyeol atau belum. Dirinya tidak sempat mengecek handphonenya karena janji pertemuan kerjasama dengan perusahaan Tuan Byun di US, yang tak lain adalah cabang yang sekarang dikelola oleh Jaehyun sendiri. Chanyeol segera memasukkan password penthousenya lalu mengeryit heran saat tak melihat adiknya.

"Dimana Jun ?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak-"

"Tolongg !!!" .

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya saat tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan dari lantai atas menghentikan ucapannya. Langkahnya dibawa dengan tergesa-gesa menuju sumber suara, berasal dari kamarnya. Kamarnya ?. Chanyeol tak sempat untuk berpikir mengapa teriakan itu berasal dari kamarnya. Dengan segera Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya, menangkap cahaya dari kamar mandinya. Dilihatnya adiknya sedang berteriak memjnta tolong dengan lengannya memeluk seseorang.

"Jun apa yang.." Ucapan Chanyeol mengambang diudara saat matanya menangkap objek pria mungil dengan mata terpejam dipelukan adiknya. Dirinya terpaku ditempat. Jaehyun menerobosnya.

"Baekhyun.. baek, Jun apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Baek hyung.. aku menemukannya telah seperti ini" Jawab Jun sambil terbata-bata.

"Chanyeol, jangan diam saja ! Lakukan sesuatu !"

Chanyeol kembali ke dunianya setelah mendengar bentakan dari Jaehyun. Segera Chanyeol menghubungi Dokter keluarganya.

"Kesini, secepatnya" ucap Chanyeol lalu memasukkan handphonenya kembali ke saku jasnya.

"Jun bantu aku mengangkat Baekhyun"

"Biar aku saja" sela Chanyeol lalu segera berjongkok dan menggendong Baekhyun menuju ranjangnya. Chanyeol mengutuk bagaimana tubuh Baekhyun sangat dingin. Dirinya terus menggumamkan nama Baekhyun berharap Baekhyun mau membuka matanya. Ditidurkannya Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. Chanyeol menarik selimutnya sampai dada Baekhyun. Tangannya meraih jemari tangan Baekhyun yang begitu dingin.

"Dear... kumohon jangan seperti ini padaku" lirih Chanyeol sambil menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya jatuh begitu saja di genggaman tangannya dengan Baekhyun.

5 menit setelahnya Dokter Zhang yang merupakan dokter kepercayaan keluarga Park datang. Mengambil alih tempat Chanyeol.

"Hyung maafkan aku.." lirih Jun kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam tapi dirinya memeluk Jun, menepuk-nepuk punggung adiknya yang bergetar. Sedangkan Jaehyun berdiri di samping mereka. Tak berniat untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dokter Zhang telah selesai memeriksa dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kita memiliki privasi ?" Tanya dokter Zhang.

"Tentu" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Jaga Baekhyunku" ucapnya kepada adiknya sebelum keluar bersama dokter Zhang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengunci pintu kantornya memastikan tak ada yang dapat menguping apapun yang akan mereka bicarakan nanti.

"Apakah Baekhyun pernah mengeluh tentang kondisi kesehatannya ?" Dokter Zhang mengawali. Chanyeol mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah Baekhyun memamg pernah mengeluh padanya akhir-akhir ini. Tapi Chanyeol tak menemukan kilasan apapun tentang Baekhyun yang mengeluh. Tapi..

"Temannya pernah memberitahuku bahwa dia pernah datang kesekolah dengan wajah yang pucat, dan.. beberapa hari lalu Baekhyun muntah saat disekolah. Kemarin kami menaiki Gyro swing. Aku berpikir muntahnya kemarin dikarenakan Gyro swing" Jelas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. Pucat ? Muntah ? Tunggu, kurasa Baekhyun juga pernah mengatakan bahwa tidak bernafsu makan beberapa hari terakhir. Hanya satu kemungkinan yang ada diotak Chanyeol saat ini.

"Apakah.. Baekhyun hamil ?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh keraguan.

Dokter Zhang terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Anda mengetahuinya ?"

"Tentu. Dia tunanganku, sudah semestinya aku mengetahuinya. Apa benar jika Baekhyun hamil ? Tapi kurasa aku telah berhati-hati selama ini" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak.. Baekhyun tidak tengah hamil. Anda telah berhati-hati dengan baik"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi padanya ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku menyesal mengetahui jika Baekhyun mengabaikan kondisinya. Aku pikir dia tidak pernah memeriksakan keadaannya, dan ini semakin buruk. Ambulance sebentar lagi datang. Baekhyun harus dipindahkan ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perwatan yang intensif" Jelas dokter Zhang.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan ambulance ? Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun ?!" Chanyeol telah keluar dari kendalinya. Dia sudah takut akan kondisi Baekhyun dan sekarang dokter di depannya berbicara tentang ambulance dan Baekhyun yang mengabaikan kondisinya.

"Peralatan medisku tidak selengkap rumah sakit. Dan Baekhyun harus segera mendapatkan perawatan yang sesuai"

"Damn bisakah kau mengatakan saja padaku apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun ?!"

.

.

.

Malam itu Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun menuju ambulance dan pergi ke rumah sakit bersama. Didalam ambulance Chanyeol dengan setia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya berkali-kali. Saat itu pikirannya terbawa jauh pada ingatan saat ibu dan kakaknya yang telah pergi meninggalkannya. Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya menelan sesuatu yang serasa mengganjal tenggorokan saat matanya memanas dan air matanya kembali jatuh. Ini adalah kali pertama Chanyeol menangis setelah menangis di pemakaman hyungnya.

"Dear.. kumohon" lirihnya.

Seluruh rotasi kehidupannya telah berganti semenjak dia bertemu Baekhyun, dunianya. Dan Chanyeol tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu menyakiti malaikatnya.

Akhirnya update juga. Mika kayaknya nulis chapter ini lebih banyak dari chapter sebelumnya ya kkk~

Terakhir, DON'T FORGET to review yorobun~


	27. Chapter 26

Sebelumnya..

"Damn bisakah kau mengatakan saja padaku apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun ?!" Chanyeol telah mencapai batasnya. Dokter Zhang mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya sebelum berbicara dengan pemilik mata phoenix yang telah diselimuti emosi itu.

"Gastrointestinal"

Chanyeol hampir kembali mengumpat saat dokter didepannya berbicara dengan bahasa medis yang tentu saja dia tidak mengetahuinya.

"Atau bisa disebut pendarahan saluran pencernaan. Aku belum bisa mengatakan apa penyebabnya. Tapi aku yakin Baekhyun telah mengalami gejala penyakit ini sebelumnya" lanjut dokter Zhang.

Setelah hatinya dihancurkan melihat Baekhyun terpejam diranjangnya, kini Chanyeol harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa dia sama sekali tidak tahu dengan kondisi Baekhyun beberapa hari terakhir ini. Atensi mereka teralih saat suara ambulance terdengar.

.

.

.

Malam itu Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun menuju ambulance dan pergi ke rumah sakit bersama. Didalam ambulance Chanyeol dengan setia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya berkali-kali. Saat itu pikirannya terbawa jauh pada ingatan saat ibu dan kakaknya yang telah pergi meninggalkannya. Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya menelan sesuatu yang serasa mengganjal tenggorokan saat matanya memanas dan air matanya kembali jatuh. Ini adalah kali pertama setelah Chanyeol menangis di pemakaman hyungnya.

"Dear.. kumohon" lirihnya.

Seluruh rotasi kehidupannya telah berganti semenjak dia bertemu Baekhyun, dunianya. Dan Chanyeol tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu menyakiti malaikatnya.

Disinilah Chanyeol terduduk diam di lorong rumah sakit. Sekitar 10 menit yang lalu dokter Zhang bersama susternya memasuki ruangan Baekhyun.

"Chan.." itu suara Jaehyun. Chanyeol terdiam, tak berniat menoleh ataupun merespon apapun. Diotaknya hanya ada Baekhyun, tak ada yang lain. Beberapa kali dirinya mengeryit menahan sakit di ulu hatinya saat bayangan hyung dan ibunya muncul dipikirannnya seperti kaser rusak. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun meninggalkannya.

"Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja, tenanglah.." lirih Jaehyun mencoba menguatkan pria disampingnya. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri.

"Tenanglah ? Dia bahkan tidak bergerak saat aku memanggilnya berkali-kali ! Dan kau menyuruhku untuk tenang ?!" Teriak Chanyeol.

"Aku yakin dokter Zhang akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun, maka dari itu tenanglah"

"Aku..aku.." Chanyeol yang rapuh. Jaehyun segera membawa tubuh Chanyeol kepelukannya.

"Shh..shh.. Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja, percayalah"

"Aku takut hyung.." Chanyeol menangis di pundak Jaehyun. Jaehyun memejamkan matanya saat hatinya tersayat melihat bagaimana pria yang dicintainya sangat ketakutan saat adiknya sakit. Tak lama kemudian Nyonya Byun datang.

"Eomma"

"Jaehyun, apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun ?" Tannyanya.

Matanya terlihat begitu khawatir. Nyonya Byun sedang mengawasi pegawai di toko butiknya saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menelpon bahwa Baekhyun sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Chanyeol bediri menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku" Ucap Chanyeol susah payah karena menahan isakkan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku nyonya.. aku tidak bisa menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik"

"Oh Chanyeol.." Nyonya Byun memeluk Chanyeol. Menarik tubuh pria yang tengah rapuh itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, ini bukanlah kesalahanmu..tapi kehendak Tuhan. Nah, mari berdoa agar Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Hm ?" Ucap Nyonya Byun. Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua ini bukan kesalahannya.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Aku turut berduka cita atas kepergian kakakmu Chanyeol" ucap guru konselingnya saat kelas sedang berlangsung._

 _"Hei, bukankah Chanyeol pembawa sial ? Dia yang menyebabkan hyungnya meninggal karena ingin menjadi penerus ayahnya. Bukankah begitu ? Hahaha" ucap salah satu murid dikelasnya._

 _"Oh ya bukankah ibunya juga meninggal saat dia kecil ? Wah.. Chanyeol memang pembawa sial dikeluarganya" sahut yang lain._

 _"Lee Sang Chul ! Perhatikan perkataanmu !" Peringat guru._

 _"Wae seonsaengnim. Bukankah aku benar ? Tidakkah begitu Park Chanyeol ?"_

 _Chanyeol makin menundukkan kepalanya. Tiap kata yang diucapkan orang-orang dikelasnya membuatnya sakit. Chanyeol bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah aku memang pembawa sial ?. Pertanyaan itu terus berulang-ulang dikepalanya._

 _"Hii kita harus menjauhinya ! Mana mau kalian juga terkena sial karena dekat-dekat dengannya "_

 _"Aku tidak mau"_

 _"Aku juga tidak"_

 _"Mana mungkin aku mau"_

 _"Aku harus menjauhinya"_

 _"Jangan sampai aku berada dekat dengannya"_

 ** _Flashback end_**

Salah seorang suster keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera menghadangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Maaf tuan, saya sedang terburu-buru" jawab suster itu lalu segera melanjutkan langkahnya melewati Chanyeol. Nyonya Byun mendekati Chanyeol dan mengusap punggung lebarnya. Membantu untuk menenangkannya. Lalu Chanyeol semakin kalut saat melihat suster tadi kembali dengan membawa kantong-kantong darah.

"Maaf tuan, anda tidak diperbolehkan masuk terlebih dahulu" cegah suster itu saat Chanyeol berusaha ikut masuk ke ruangan Baekhyun dan segera menutup pintunya. Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi.

Tak lama kemudian suster-suster itu keluar dengan membawa Baekhyun keluar untuk dipindahkan ke ruangan yang lain. Dokter Zhang mencegah Chanyeol saat mengikuti suster-suster itu membawa Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun dokter ?"

Dokter Zhang tersenyum.

"Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Saya yakin keadaannya akan cepat pulih" jawab dokter Zhang.

"Bolehkah saya melihatnya ?"

"Tentu Nyonya" Lalu Nyonya Byun dan Jaehyun segera pergi menuju ruangan Baekhyun mengikuti suster-suster tadi.

"Apa lagi ? Aku ingin melihat Baekhyun sekarang" ucap Chanyeol.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu"

Chanyeol menunggu.

"Ini mengenai Baekhyun" lanjutnya.

Ruang kantor Zhang Yixing..

"Aku tidak suka basa-basi"

"Bisakah anda sedikit sopan ?" Ucap dokter Zhang.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya" jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh baiklah. Baekhyun mengalami gastrointestinal tingkat tinggi"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Saya dapat mengatakan seperti itu karena Baekhyun telah sampai ke tahap muntah darah. Itu berakibat pada kekurangan darah dalam jumlah yang besar sehingga saya melakukan transfusi darah. Apakah Baekhyun tidak pernah mengeluh tentang kondisinya ?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Saya bisa mengatakan mungkin Baekhyun pernah mengalami napas tersengal, pucat, muntah, nafsu makan yang turun"

"Lalu bagaimana dia bisa sampai pingsan ?"

"Karena aliran darah yang tidak memadai ke otak membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya, atau bisa juga karena energinya terkuras karena memuntahkan makanannya secara terus menerus"

"Lakukan apapun untuk membuatnya segera sembuh"

Walaupun Chanyeol terdengar seperti menyuruh, dokter Zhang tahu bahwa terselip suatu permohonan disana.

"Kami telah melakukan endoskopi segera. Selanjutnya akan dilakukan CT atau MR kepada Baekhyun"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi, ini kesalahanku" lirih Chanyeol.

"Bisakah saya menanyakan sesuatu kepada anda ?"

Chanyeol membawa kepalanya kembali terangkat. Menunggu perkataan dokter itu selanjutnya.

"Apakah Baekhyun sedang memiliki banyak pikiran ?"

"Aku.. ya, kurasa. Ada apa ?"

"Terkadang saat memiliki stress, itu akan berdampak pada pola makan. Dan itu dapat berbahaya untuk pencernaan. Saya harap setelah ini Baekhyun dapat menjaga pola makannya"

Apa selama ini Baekhyun tidak menjaga pola makannya ?. Bodoh Chanyeol. Kau sangat bodoh. Rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Terimakasih atas penjelasannya. Aku akan pastikan Baekhyun akan makan dengan teratur" ucap Chanyeol.

"Untuk sementara ini Baekhyun hanya bisa makan makanan yang lembut. Lambungnya masih perlu pemulihan"

"Terimakasih dokter Zhang. Kalau begitu saya permisi"

Langkah Chanyeol terasa begitu berat saat menuju ruangan Baekhyun. Orang-orang melihatnya penuh kuasa dengan apapun yang diucapkannya adalah mutlak. Tak ada yang bisa menentang kehendaknya, tak ada seorangpun. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Baekhyun yang sedang sakit. Dirinya memang tak berguna. Menjaga orang yang dicintainyapun tak bisa.

.

.

.

Aku dipaksa bangun saat aroma obat yang sangat menyengat merengsek masuk ke dalam hidungnya.

"Ngh .."

"Baekhyun ? Kau sudah sadar nak ?" Ucap seseorang. Aku membuka mataku perlahan, menyesuaikan cahaya-cahaya yang berlomba memasuki retinaku.

"Eom.." Tenggorokanku sangat sakit untuk sekedar memanggil eomma.

"Nyonya Byun" interupsi Dokter Zhang lalu segera mengambil alih tempat Nyonya Byun. Kemudian Dokter Zhang segera memeriksa Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dokter ?" . Dokter Zhang melepaskan kacamatanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam jas putihnya.

"Kondisi Baekhyun baik, hanya menunggu beberapa hari lagi maka Baekhyun akan benar-benar pulih dan bisa pulang" ucap dokter Zhang.

"Terimakasih dokter" ucap eomma. Lalu setelahnya Dokter Zhang membungkuk sebelum pergi.

Eomma langsung berjalan ke arahku dan memelukku begitu erat. Aku tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi padaku. Dan aku tidak begitu memikirkannya, tapi aku memikirkan Chanyeol. Dimana dia ?.

"Oh bayiku.. aku sangat khawatir padamu" . Oh tuhan.

"Eomma, aku baik-baik saja" ucapku masih didalam pelukannya.

"Kau masih mengatakan baik-baik saja setelah tidak sadarkan diri ?"

"Eomma. Dokter yang mengatakan bahwa kondisiku baik. Jangan khawatir"

Eomma melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku tidak suka.

"Tetap saja ! Kau membuat eomma khawatir. Kau tidur lama sekali"

"Berapa lama ?"

"Sehari. Eomma sampai tidak bisa tidur"

Aku sempat terkejut saat melihat kedua mata wanita paling kucintai ini berkaca-kaca. Aku ingin memeluknya atau sekedar menggenggam tangannya untuk menenangkannya. Tapi tubuhku terlalu lemas. Aku memutuskan untuk tersenyum.

"Eomma jelek jika menangis" ucapku sedikit tertawa.

"Astaga anak ini !"

"Eomma"

"Hm ? Apa ? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu ? Biar eomma ambilkan"

"Eomma tahu dimana handphoneku ?"

"Sebentar sebentar"

Tak lama kemudian eomma menyodorkan handphoneku. Aku menerimannya dengan susah payah. Aku berusaha menghidupkannya. Tapi tak bisa.

"Eomma tidak bisa menyala" rengekku.

"Mungkin baterainya habis. Sini, biar eomma isi baterainya"

Aku mengangguk dan menyodorkan kembali handphoneku.

"Eomma"

"Hm ?"

"Eomma tahu Chanyeol dimana ?" Tanyaku.

"Mungkin sedang dikantor. Dia menajagamu semalaman kemarin. Pagi ini Chanyeol langsung kekantor"

.

.

.

Tadi sore Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya menjenguk. Baekhyun tertawa saat sahabatnya itu menangis merancau bahwa dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. Mereka berbicara tentang materi yang Baekhyun lewatkan dan guru bahasa inggris baru yang sangat cantik, katanya. Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin menempel padanya sebelum Kai datang menjemput Kyungsoo dan berakhir digoda seluruh teman kelasnya. Baekhyun melirik jam dinding di sisi kirinya. Dirinya tahu betul jam pulang Chanyeol dari kantor. Dan ini terhitung 2 jam setelah jam pulang kerja Chanyeol tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda laki-laki itu di ruangnya. Apakah dia lembur ? Pikir Baekhyun. Rasa kantuknya benar-benar tak bisa ditahan. Sejam yang lalu dirinya meminum obat dan mungkin efeknya sampingnya telah bekerja pada tubuhnya. Matanya terus dipaksanya terbuka, berharap prianya datang. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Sampai matanya terpejampun Baekhyun tidak melihatnya. Lalu kemudian Baekhyun terhempas ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Pagi telah menyapa. Baekhyun menyesuaikan penglihatannya saat cahaya matahari berlomba-lomba masuk ke retinanya. Dirinya masih terbayang dalam mimpinya semalam. Chanyeol datang di mimpinya dan mengecup pipinya. Hangat. Baekhyun merasakannya walau itu hanyalah mimpi. Baekhyun pikir dia benar-benar merindukan Chanyeol sampai dia hadir dalam mimpinya. Lalu menoleh saat mendapati eommanya terlihat menata bunga mawar putih di vas.

"Eomma"

"Selamat pagi.." jawab ibunya dengan nada ceria.

"Ini sungguh indah Baek, coba-coba, coba kau hirup harumnya" eomma mendekat padaku dan mendekatkan sebuket bunga mawar putih di dalam vas itu kepadaku. Harum. Ini benar-benar harum dan segar.

"Harum.." ucapku.

"Benarkan ?. Aku baru tahu mawar putih sangat harum"

"Eomma yang membawanya ?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak. Eomma pikir temanmu yang membawakannya". Aku menggeleng.

"Mereka tidak membawa mawar putih kemarin" jawabku.

"Lalu siapa ya ?"

Siapa yang menaruh mawar putih ?. Maksudku siapa yang memberiku mawar putih ?.

"Mau sarapan ?" Tawar eomma. Aku mengangguk. Perutku benar-benar lapar. Tapi sesuai syarat yang dikatakan dokter Zhang. Aku hanya boleh makan makanan yang bertekstur lembut.

Pintu ruangan Baekhyun terbuka. Dan mood Baekhyun buruk detik itu juga. Pelaku yang membuka pintu ruangan Baekhyun tak lain adalah kakaknya.

"Selamat pagi" ucap Jaehyun tak lupa dengan senyum tipisnya itu.

"Selamat pagi.." jawab eomma. Sedang aku tidak berniat untuk sekedar mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela ruanganku disisi kanan.

"Tidak ke kantor ?" tanya eomma.

"Aku masih memiliki waktu sampai jam 8" jawab Jaehyun. Lalu dering sebuah telepon terdengar.

"Halo ?" Itu suaranya eommanya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku segera mengambilkannya" lalu kemudian mengakhiri telepon dan memasukkannya kembali di saku blazernya.

"Eomma mau keluar sebentar. Appa kalian selalu meninggalkan berkas pentingnya di rumah. Eomma tidak habis pikir. Jaehyun, eomma titip Baekhyun padamu, pastikan dia makan sarapannya"

"Baik eomma". Tunggu, apa ?!. Aku akan terjebak disini bersama hyungku ?. Oh Tuhan terimakasih atas pagi yang indah ini. Aku merasakan bahwa hyung telah duduk tepat disampingku.

"Baek" panggilnya. Aku menoleh mengeryitkan alisku menatapnya.

"Aa~" lanjutnya. Huh ? Tunggu, apa tadi itu hyung ?.

"Hyung baik-baik saja ?" Tanyaku.

"Maksudmu ?" Tanyanya.

"Hyung.. tidak seperti biasanya"

"Memangnya aku biasanya seperti apa ?"

"Hyung.. hyung membenciku bukan?" . Lalu tepat setelahnya hyung tertawa.

"Mana mungkin" ucapnya masih dengan berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Aku semakin mengeryitkan dahiku. Apa hyung sedang bermain-main sekarang ?.

"Memang, aku membencimu. Hatiku menggelap begitu saja saat mendengar kau bertunangan dengan Chanyeol. Rasanya sakit didalam sini" ucapnya sambil menunjuk tepat dihatinya. Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak menangis, karena aku begitu sangat bersalah pada hyung sekarang.

"Aku selalu berpikir, mengapa selalu seperti ini ? Apa aku tidak berhak mendapatkan cinta dari orang yang kucintai?"

Aku menggeleng keras. Hyung berhak mendapat cinta dari siapa saja.

"Chanyeol benar. Hatiku hanya menjerit melawan kenyataan bahwa laki-laki yang kucintai telah meninggal. Bahkan sebelum aku mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Tapi Tuhan sangat mencintainya. Menariknya kembali disisinya dan meninggalkanku sendiri disini"

Tanganku terulur mengelus punggung tangan hyungku, mencoba untuk menguatkannya. Mengingatkannya bahwa hyung tak sendiri. Hyung menatapku, aku tersenyum menyambut tatapannya. Lalu kemudian tubuhku direngkuhnya. Air mataku turun seketika. Berpikir, kapan terakhir hyung memelukku.

"Maafkan hyung. Mungkin memang benar kalau aku mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi melihatmu pingsan kemarin, aku takut Baek. Aku takut kehilanganmu. Dan detik itu juga aku tahu bahwa rasa sayangku padamu lebih besar dari perasaanku pada Chanyeol. Aku takut adikku pergi meninggalkanku"

Tangisku telah pecah sedari tadi.

"Maafkan baekki hiks maafkan baekki hyung.." ucapku tersendat-sendat.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi. Hyung takut kehilanganmu" lalu dekapannya semakin erat.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian kami menangis tadi, hyung kembali menyuapiku sarapan dan saat ini sedang mengupas apel untukku. Hatiku begitu senang sampai aku takut ini semua hanyalah mimpi.

"Aa~" ucap hyung sambil menyuapkan potongan apel padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan senang.

"Jadi Chanyeol sudah memberikan bunganya padamu ?" Tanya hyung. Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Huh ? Bunga ?" Ulangku.

"Eoh.. bukankah itu dari Chanyeol ?" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk bunga mawar putih diatas meja.

"Tapi Chanyeol tidak datang kemarin"

"Apa ? Tapi aku kemarin melihatnya saat pulang dari sini. Kami bertemu di basement rumah sakit. Aku melihatnya membawa mawar itu"

Jadi Chanyeol datang ? Kapan ? Kenapa dia tidak membangunkanku ?.

"Baek, hyung lupa jika memiliki meeting .. mm.. 15 menit lagi, hyung harus segera pergi"

"Begitukah ? Nanti kesini lagi ya ?"

"Kau menjadi manja saat sakit"

"Baekki masih kangen hyungg" rengekku.

"Astaga bayi eomma.. oke oke, hyung nanti akan kesini"

"Hehehe.. hati hati hyung~"

Lalu hyung menghilang dibalik pintu. Pikiranku kembali berkelana saat hyung mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol datang kemarin. Kapan ?. Mungkinkah-

"Hai Baekhyun" sapa seseorang tiba-tiba membuatku sedikit terkejut karena bahkan aku tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka saat dia masuk.

"Halo.." jawabku. Orang itu membawa sebuket bunga lalu memberikannya padaku.

"Terimakasih" ucapku. Pria itu tersenyum. Apakah aku mengenalnya ?.

"Maaf, apakah saya mengenal anda ?" Tanyaku. Pria itu mengambil tempat duduk tepat disebelahku.

"Perkenalkan, Aku Jackson Wang, dokter psikolog Chanyeol"

Dokter psikolog ? Apa maksudnya ?

"Anda bisa memanggil saya dokter Wang" lanjutnya.

"Ne.."

"Saya turut senang anda sudah kembali pulih dan.. kedatangan saya kesini juga untuk membicarakan tentang Chanyeol kepada anda"

"Tentang Chanyeol ?" Tanyaku. Dokter itu mengangguk.

"Chanyeol.. dia memiliki emosi yang tidak stabil jika dihadapkan dengan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Salah satunya kehilangan orang yang dia cintai"

"Kehilangan hyung dan ibunya ?" Tanyaku. Dokter itu sedikit terkejut.

"Apakah Chanyeol menceritakannya kepada anda ?" Tanya dokter itu. Aku mengangguk.

"Wow. Saya terkejut. Chanyeol tidak pernah mau menceritakan tentang ibu atau hyungnya. Bahkan kepada saya pun dia terlihat sangat sulit membagikan kisahnya. Saya bisa mengatakan, bahwa anda pasti orang yang sangat berharga bagi Chanyeol"

"Chanyeol orang yang tertutup" ucapku. Dokter itu mengangguk.

"Anda benar. Dia memiliki hati yang rapuh. Sikap kerasnya yang telah lama terbangun saat dia kecil semata-mata untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak akan menjadi pribadi yang lemah. Kehilangan hyung dan ibunya membuatnya berpikir bahwa dia tidak bisa menjaga orang yang dicintai. Dirinnya merasa lemah dan tidak berguna"

Aku terdiam. Menyadari sesuatu.

"Lalu dia tersesat lagi saat pikirannya mengatakan bahwa dia bukan orang yang berguna"

"Chanyeol.." lirihku. Aku tidak benar tahu bahwa dia akan menahan beban perasaan seperti ini.

"Jika ini terus menerus terjadi. Chanyeol akan benar-benar merasa bahwa dia adalah orang yang tidak berguna dan dia akan selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas hal yang tak pernah dilakukannya. Saya berharap anda mau membantu meyakinkan diri Chanyeol bahwa dia adalah orang yang lebih dari apa yang bisa dia kira dan tidak terjebak dalam belenggu masa lalunya. Saya percaya anda bisa melakukannya"

.

.

.

Aku bertekad untuk tidak tidur malam ini. Kunjungan dari dokter Wang membuat pikiranku dipenuhi Chanyeol. Aku menduga Chanyeol sedang menjauhiku sekarang. Dia merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa menjagaku. Aku segera memejamkan mata saat terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Lalu diikuti suara langkah kaki mendekat. Dan benar saja, aroma Chanyeol yang kemudian memenuhi rongga hidungku. Nafas hangatnya berada disekitar wajahku. Tahukah kau bahwa aku begitu merindukanmu ?. Jadi ini yang kau lakukan saat aku telah terlelap Chanyeol ?.

"Maafkan aku" ucapnya sambil menyisir pelan rambutku.

"Aku harap kau menyukai mawar putihnya. Aku merindukanmu. Aku takut Baek.Aku.. sangat tidak berguna"

Oh Chanyeol.. kurasakan jemarinya menulusuri wajahku berjalan di pucuk hidungku. Lalu kemudian bibir lembutnya mengecup dahiku selanjutnya kedua mataku yang tertutup. Ciumannya berakhir di belah bibirku. Mengecupku dalam.

"Selamat malam.. mimpi indah dear.. Aku mencintaimu, sangat"

Aku mencekal tangannya, tak membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Aku membuka kelopak mataku dan Chanyeol terlihat terkejut.

"Aku membencimu" ucapku tak melepaskan pandanganku darinya.

"Baek.."

"Sangat" lanjutku.

Akhirnya update juga. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya chingu-deul~


	28. Chapter 27

Aku melepaskan genggamanku dan mataku tak terlepas dari pandangannya. Tak kubiarkan. Perkataan dokter Wang memenuhi seluruh pikiranku tentang bagaimana jalan pikir lelaki di depanku ini. Perasaan tak diinginkan sedang menguasainya, mengombang-ambingkan perasaannya. Aku sangat membenci bagian ini. Dia seharusnya tahu bagaimana luar biasa dirinya, bukan membiarkannya jatuh tenggelam didalam masa lalunya. Keheningan menyergap kami dalam waktu yang tak sebentar, yang terdengar hanyalah hembusan napas kami yang bersahutan. Tidak, Chanyeol lebih kepada tersengal. Apa yang terjadi padanya ?. Matanya melebar kehilangan fokus, bergerak liar kesekitar ruangan.

"Tidak.." ucapnya dalam keputusasaan. Kedua telapak tangannya mencengkram kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Chanyeol.." aku mencoba memanggilnya. Membuatnya kembali.

"Tidak,tidak !" matanya melebar dalam kepanikan yang menyelimutinya. Seiring dengan langkahnya yang dibawa mundur menjauhiku.

"Baekhyun tidak.." kini Chanyeol terduduk di lantai, membungkuk dengan kedua tangannya terkepal didepan dengan kepala merunduk kebawah.

Apa ?

"Kumohon.." lirihnya. Apakah dia sekarang tengah memohon padaku ?. Tidak, ini sangat tidak benar. Aku menyibak selimutku dan segera melepas selang infus, mengabaikan perih ditanganku. Aku harus menarik lelaki ini kembali sebelum dia semakin terjatuh didasar lautan ketakutan sialannya itu.Aku beringsut duduk didepannya segera membawa tanganku menggenggam tangannya yang terkepal. Sial, kepalannya sangat erat.

"Chanyeol.. hei.." Dia tak bergeming, tetap bertahan pada posisinya.

"A-aku memang tidak berguna. Aku..aku.. kumohon"

"Chanyeol, hei, tatap aku"

"jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku akan menjagamu. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak, jangan-"

"Chanyeol !" sentakku begitu jengah kali ini. Kepalanya perlahan terangkat keatas. Oh terimakasih Tuhan. Kami telah saling berhadapan sekarang. Batinku terlonjak disinggasananya saat melihat air mata di pipinya. Aku membawa kedua tanganku melingkupi kedua pipinya. Menatapnya dengan kedua mataku.

"Chanyeol dengar.." aku memulai. Alisnya kembali mengeryit dan kepalanya kembali menggeleng kasar. Aku semakin mengeratkan tangkupanku pada kedua pipinya.

"Chanyeol dengarkan aku, hei, hei.. sayang kumohon dengarkan aku.." ucapku selembut mungkin. Chanyeol perlahan berhenti menggeleng dan deru nafasnya berangsur-angsur teratur normal. Aku tersenyum.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan"

"Tapi kau membenciku" suaranya tercekat.

"Ya, aku membencimu" jawabku. Bibirnya merapat.

"Aku membencimu karena kau mengatakan semua omong kosong yang ada dipikiranmu itu. Coba kau pikirkan kembali, siapa orang yang menyelamatkanku dari Suho sunbaenim ? Lalu yang memberi pertolongan pertama saat di perpustakaan ? menyelamatkanku saat tenggelam dijam olahraga ? Kau Chanyeol. Bagaimana kau berpikir bahwa kau tidak berguna jika disini aku sangat membutuhkanmu"

Matanya bergerak gelisah. Ayo Chanyeol, keluar dari rasa takutmu !. Aku perlahan mengelus rahangnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu" ucapku.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Baek" jawabnya bersamaan dengan anggukannya. Aku mendekat padanya membawa tubuhku berpangku diatas pahanya. Tanganku masih mengelus pipi dan telinganya. Chanyeol sekarang mendongak keatas sedangkan aku menunduk menatapnya.

"Ingat ini Chanyeol, aku bukan hyung atau ibumu, jadi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kita akan bersama dalam waktu yang lama hm ?" Senyumnya perlahan kembali dan aku tidak berhenti mengucap syukur untuk itu. Aku membawa bibirku menciumnya. Chanyeol membalas ciumanku sehingga aku tersenyum ditengah ciuman kami. Aku menarik kepalanya keatas, membuatnya mendongak agar membuatku dapat menciumnya begitu dalam. Chanyeol menarik pinggangku lebih dekat membuat tubuh kami semakin menempel. Bibirnya menggigit, lalu menghisap bibir atas dan bawahku bergantian. Lalu menariknya dengan begitu kuat.

"Nghh" lenguhku saat ciumannya tak bisa kuimbangi. Oh tentu saja, sejak kapan memang aku bisa mengimbanginya. Aku menahan perih saat bibirnya menggigit bibir bawahku kemudian menghisapnya. Lidahnya mengabsen gigiku satu persatu. Menyapukan lidahnya disetiap bagian dalam mulutku. Lalu ciumannya perlahan berganti pada rahangku terus kebawah.

"Ahh" menggigit kecil jakunku. Lidah dan bibirnya terus mengecupi leherku.

"Chanh.. jangan digigit" ucapku disela-sela desahanku. Tentu aku tak membiarkan leherku dipenuhi bercak merah, tidak dengan orang-orang yang menatapku penuh tanya.

"Aku tahu" kurasakan ciumannya beralih disepanjang garis tulang selangkaku "tapi kurasa tak apa jika disini" ucapnya dilanjutkan menggigit tepat dibawah selangkaku.

"Akh..hah.."

Tubuhku bergetar saat tangan Chanyeol perlahan masuk kedalam bajuku, mengusap garis pinggangku perlahan dan menyiksa.

"Dear.." panggilnya membuatku membawa kepalaku yang sebelumnya mendongak keatas lalu kebawah dan Chanyeol kembali langsung menciumku. Kali ini begitu menuntut sehingga tanganku bertumpu pada bahunya. Alisku bertaut saat ciuman Chanyeol terasa sangat panas dan terlalu cepat. Bibirnya begitu mahir menginvasi, mengeksplorasi, mendominasi mulutku. Kurasakan jarinya bergerak dicelanaku lalu menariknya turun kebawah.

"Nghh" lenguhku saat kurasakan dingin menerpa bokong telanjangku. Chanyeol perlahan meremasnya. Tuhan.. apakah dia berencana membawaku ke surga ?. Terus meremasnya dan ciumannya tidak berhenti.

"Ahh ! ahh.. ch-ahh" ciumanku terlepas seketika saat jari Chanyeol memasuki lubangku. Desahanku tak dapat kutahan. Lalu kemudian tangannya yang lain menggenggam penisku, mengelusnya perlahan.

"Ahh.." pelan, mengurutnya pelan, berulang kali menyiksaku. Kenikmatan ini. Aku telah diawang-awang dan Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti sampai akalku hilang. Tangannya mengocok penisku sedangkan yang satunya menusuk lubangku.

"Chanh !" punggungku melengkung dan kepalaku semakin mendongak keatas saat Chanyeol menambah dua jarinya kedalam lubangku. Jadi sekarang ketiga jarinya tengah melecehkan lubangku begitu buruk. Aku tidak bisa menerima sebanyak ini.

"Chanyeolh.. ahh chanhh kum ahh"

"Ada apa baekhyun"

"Ahh ahh nnhh hahh"

"Ya, seperti itu, terus desahkankan namaku seperti itu"

Aku tersentak saat bibir Chanyeol menggigit putingku dari luar. Bahkan aku masih mengenakan baju !. Aku mengeratkan cengkramanku pada bahunya. Chanyeol telah hafal titik sensitif ditubuhku dan serangan yang diberikan olehnya terlalu banyak. Aku membawa jemariku pada kepalanya, mencengkram rambutnya.

"Chanyeolh.. mhh ahhh" Ia menghisap dengan keras dan suara menjerit tak dapat kutahan keluar dari mulutku tenggelam pada pusaran sensasi terus menuju lipatan dalam pahaku. Jari-jarinya masuk kedalam tubuhku lagi, mendorong begitu dalam dan aku membuncah.. perasaan ini sangat intens-perasaan ini menenggelamkan akalku. Ini mengacaukan pikiranku, aku tersesat, mencoba mengontrol orgasmeku yang hampir sampai, tapi aku tak bisa-tak tertolong. Aku miliknya, hanya miliknya. Mataku memanas. Ini terlalu intens, aku tak bisa menghentikannya.. aku ingin.. ahh tidak.. aku akan.. kumohon ini terlalu..

Aku meledak disekitarnya, lagi dan lagi, berulang-ulang, berteriak keras saat orgasmeku serasa membakar tubuhku layaknya kebakaran, menikmati segalanya. Aku kacau, airmataku perlahan turun, tubuhku berdenyut dan bergetar. Ini hedonisme yang menggila. Lalu Chanyeol mencium pipiku menghapus jejak airmataku.

"Nah, mari kita bersihkan dirimu" Perlahan aku mulai menjauhkan kepalaku dan menatapnya. Apa ? apakah dia memang berencana membuatku orgasme sendiri ?.

"kita tidak melanjutkan ke inti ?"

Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh.

"Apakah kau sebegitu bergairah Mr.Byun ?" .Pipiku memanas. Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya bertanya oke ?.

"Aku hanya bertanya" ucapku.

"Tidak sekarang, kau tahu aku orang yang tamak, tidak akan berhenti sampai kepuasanku terpenuhi dan kau masih dalam proses pemulihan. Aku berencana membuatmu menjerit sampai rasanya kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara lagi, tapi tidak sekarang"

Gairahku kembali merambat dari bawah terus keatas saat mendengar ucapannya dengan nada yang begitu rendah, menggairahkan. Chanyeol perlahan berdiri sambil mengangkat tubuhku.

"Mari kita bersihkan tubuhmu lalu tidur"

Tanganku berada disekeliling lehernya.

"Kau akan menemaniku disini ?" tanyaku.

"Aku tak akan pergi. Aku akan disini menemanimu sepanjang malam"

Aku segera memeluknya begitu erat.

"Kau senang ?" aku mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku. Dan suara tawa Chanyeol berikutnya membuat hatiku menghangat.

.

.

.

Sekarang kami tengah berpelukan diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Sedikit sesak, tapi tak mengapa. Berbaring disisi Chanyeol rasanya lebih nyaman daripada tidur diranjang kamarku sendiri. Aku menyamankan diriku sambil memejamkan mata. Jemari Chanyeol mengelus surai rambutku sedangkan lengannya menjadi bantalan kepalaku.

"Bukankah kita pernah seperti ini sebelumnya ?" Ucapku.

"Benarkah ? Mm.. ah ya, saat kau tenggelam di kolam. Mengapa ?". Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Hanya sangat senang dan bahagia" jawabku. Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya dan menatapku penuh tanya.

"Karena ?"

"Sangat hangat, berada dipelukanmu sangat hangat" ucapku. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku" ucapnya. Aku mengangkat alisku. Oh betapa percaya diri dia. Tapi kemudian aku mengangguk.

"Ya, aku sangat mencintaimu" Chanyeol mengatakan kebenaran lagipula.

"Kita akan bersama dalam waktu yang lama ? Benarkah ?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Chanyeol, aku akan selalu berada disisimu" ucapku sambil mengelus rahangnya. Membuat dirinya yakin.

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku"

Apa ? Rasanya aliran darahku berhenti detik itu juga. Napasku tertahan diparu-paru. Terdiam, lidahku kelu. Aku memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Aku harus kuliah dulu" hanya itu kata yang ada dipikiranku.

"Well kita bisa menikah saat kau kuliah. Aku tidak akan menghentikan kegiatan kuliahmu saat kita telah menikah lagipula"

"Chanyeol apa kau sedang melamarku sekarang ?" Aku bertanya sambil mengulum bibir menahan senyumku.

"Aku hanya ingin memilikimu seorang" ucapnya. Aku tertawa.

"Aku telah menjadi milikmu. Hanya milikmu. Hanya kau yang berhak atasku Chanyeol" jawabku. Chanyeol menarik leherku lalu bibirnya mencium lembut bibirku, tak ada nafsu. Hanya saling memberitahu perasaan kami. Setelah itu melepaskannya masih dengan dahi dan hidung kami yang saling menempel.

 _"Mine"_ aku mengecup bibir tebalnya singkat lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

 _"Yours"_ jawabku kemudian.

Baru bisa update hiks. Mianhamnida yeorobun~ :"( . Ini maljum ya ? kkk. Neomu neomu gomawo buat yang udah nge review, fav, foll ff ini. Tunggu next chapternya ya


	29. Chapter 28

Terhitung sudah seminggu setelah aku diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Eomma sangat memperhatikanku kali ini, dia akan menelponku saat jam istirahat hanya untuk mengingatkanku untuk tidak lupa makan. Well, bukan hanya eomma saja, Chanyeol juga akan menelponku untuk mengingatkanku, bedanya ada sisipan kata rindu ditengah-tengah pembicaraan kami. Eomma meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak membiarkanku menginap dipenthousenya sementara ini dengan alasan ingin menjagaku dengan baik. Chanyeol tentu saja tidak bisa menolaknya. Oleh karena itu, kami hanya bertemu saat Chanyeol mengantarkanku kesekolah dan setelah sepulang sekolah dia akan mengajakku untuk makan di suatu tempat. Seperti sekarang ini.. Dengan rahang mengeras, bibir menipis dengan alis tebal yang tertekuk tajam. Menahan marah. Hei, aku tidak tahu dia akan menjadi sepemarah ini. Aku hanya tidak dalam mood untuk makan.

"Baekhyun makan"

"Chanyeol mengertilah.. aku sudah makan tadi disekolah bersama dengan Kyungsoo"

"Dan apa yang kau makan ?"

"Puding ! Dan itu rasa mangga. Aku baru tahu jika rasa mangga akan seenak itu"

"Kau harus tetap makan baek"

Aku memberengut masam.

"Apa kau akan tetap tidak menghargaiku seperti ini ? Aku sudah memesankan makanan untuk kita"

"Aku tidak ! Aku hanya tidak bernafsu" jawabku.

"Oh alasan itu lagi. Dengar, aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri untuk membantumu memakan ini dengan caraku, sekarang juga, direstoran ini, diatas meja ini jika kau tak segera makan" ucapnya begitu kaku dan tak terbantah, diikuti tangannya yang diletakkan di atas meja. Aku menelan ludahku. Chanyeol memang selalu tau cara membuatku untuk menurut padanya.

"Fine, aku akan makan"

"Good"

"Oh ya.."

"Hm ?" Gumamku sambil terus melahap daging bakar dipiringku yang entah mengapa rasanya benar-benar enak sehingga aku tidak bisa berhenti menyuapkannya kedalam mulutku. Apa kau sedang berada dalam mood swing Baekhyun ?, batinku sedang tersenyum miring. Oh jangan tanyakan itu padaku.

"Apa kau belum memiliki jawaban untukku ?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku tak dapat menangkap maksudnya.

"Jawaban ?" Ulangku.

"Ya, perihal memintamu pindah denganku dan lamaranku"

Aku tersedak seketika. Tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan kembali membawa topik ini.

"Hei.. pelan-pelan"

Chanyeol menghampiriku dan menyodorkan segelas air minum dengan tangannya yang menepuk lembut punggungku.

"Merasa lebih baik ?" Aku mengangguk. Lalu Chanyeol kembali ke kursinya.

"Jadi ?" Aku berdehem sebentar.

"Chanyeol.. tentang pindah bersamamu.. aku perlu memikirkan ini matang-matang ini bukan tentang aku pindah ketempatmu saja. Tapi aku tahu ini merupakan keputusan yang besar dan akan berpengaruh dalam hidupku"

"Apa kau tidak mau pindah bersamaku ?"

"Aku mau ! Maksudku tentu saja aku mau. Tapi biarkan aku memikirkan ini hm ? Please..."

"Aku mengerti, lalu lamaranku ?"

Aku melebarkan mataku.

"Seriously Chanyeol ?"

"Ya, I am being serious now"

"Kau menyebutnya lamaran ?"

"Ya aku serius saat memintamu untuk menikah denganku dan menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu. Aku tak bisa memikirkan yang lain, aku hanya ingin memilikimu"

Oh Chanyeol...

"Oke aku tak akan memintamu menjawabnya segera, aku tahu aku agak rumit" intonasinya kini merendah. Aku mengangkat pundakku.

"Just a lil' bit"

"Mari segera habiskan makananmu dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Oke !"

.

.

.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol telah mengantar Baekhyun pulang" ucap eomma.

"Sudah kewajibanku eomma, kalau begitu saya permisi"

"Tu-tunggu" ucapku menahan lengan Chanyeol saat akan pergi. Aku menoleh pada eomma.

"Eomma, bisakah aku bicara dengan Chanyeol sebentar ?" Tanyaku.

"Baiklah, eomma masuk dulu. Udara malam tidak begitu baik"

"Arraseo"

Setelah eomma masuk aku langsung memeluk Chanyeol.

"Hei..ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil mengusap-usap punggungku.

"Hanya ingin memelukmu, aku tak siap menahan rindu malam ini" Aku tersenyum didada Chanyeol saat mendengarnya tertawa.

"Aku akan merindukanmu juga. Tapi kau harus segera masuk kedalam mengerti ? Eommamu telah mengatakan bahwa udara malam tidak baik"

Dengan tidak rela aku melepaskan kedua lenganku dari tubuhnya yang hangat.

"Hei ada apa dengan wajah sedih didepanku ini" ucapnya dengan sedikit terkekeh. Berikutnya tubuhku terdorong kedepan dan bibir tebalnya berada dibibirku. Sangat lembut sehingga aku memejamkan mataku. Mengecap kedua sisi bibirku bergantian perlahan, aku terlena. Aku membawa lenganku untuk memeluk lehernya. Membalas ciumannya walaupun aku amatir yang buruk. Memiringkan kepalaku sehingga bibirku bisa menciumnya lebih dalam, dalam melebur kedalam hatiku, membakar seluruhnya. Aku mengeryit tak suka saat pinggangku didorong oleh kedua tangannya membuat ciuman kami terlepas.

"Kau tahu aku akan kehilangan kendali Baekhyun. Sekarang masuklah"

"Tak bisakah kau menginap saja ?"

"Tidak Baekhyun. Hari ini Jun menginap di penthouseku dan aku tak bisa membiarkannya sendiri. Dan lagi, aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang sudah menungguku"

"Aku mengerti" ucapku sambil mengangguk benar tak rela Chanyeol pergi. Chanyeol mengecup keningku.

 _"Goodnight_ dear" lalu bibirku setelah mengatakannya.

.

.

.

"Baek, kau mau ikut bersamaku sepulang sekolah nanti ?"

"Kemana ?" Tanyaku.

"Kemana saja, kita bisa ke bioskop, mall atau karaoke. Ini akhir pekan ingat ?"

"Aku tidak ikut jika pada akhirnya hanya menjadi pendamping kencan bersama kekasihmu"

"Tidak kali ini. Aku serius, aku juga mengajak Jisung, Hong Bin dan Hyeong seok untuk bergabung. Kau mau kan ?"

"Baiklah, tapi biarkan aku memberitahu Chanyeol terlebih dahulu"

"Oh astaga oke"

"Do kyung soo !" Teriak seseorang dari depan kelas.

"Shit" umpat Kyungsoo lirih.

"Maju kedepan dan selesaikan kalkulus ini daripada hanya berbicara saat aku sedang menerangkan"

Aku menggigit bibirku untuk menahan tawaku.

"Cepat !!"

"N-ne ne" lalu Kyungsoo segera berjalan tergesa-gesa kedepan kelas.

.

.

.

"Dasar guru menyebalkan !" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan nampan makan siang kami. Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Aku mencari kontak nomor Chanyeol lalu menelfonnya.

"Yeobseo ?"

"Siapa" tanya Kyungsoo. Mengeja nama Chanyeol dengan menggerakkan mulutku untuk menjawab Kyungsoo. Lalu Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Iya aku sedang makan"

 _"Ada apa ? Tidak biasanya kau menelfon duluan"_

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan pergi bermain bersama Kyungsoo dengan beberapa teman jadi kau tak perlu menjemputku nanti"

 _"Kemana ?"_

"Kami belum memutuskan, mungkin bioskop, karaoke atau mall"

 _"Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu setuju dengan rencanamu untuk pergi bersama teman-temanmu"_

Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Ini akhir pekan dan aku ingin menghabiskannya dengan teman-temanku"

 _"Tetap saja. Kurasa itu bukan ide yang baik"_

"Oh terserah. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu dan bukan meminta persetujuan. Sampai jumpa"

Lalu kemudian panggilan segera kumatikan.

"Bagaimana ?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku ikut"

" _Yes_ !"

Handphoneku bergetar lagi dan menampilkan nama Chanyeol disana. Aku menghembuskan napasku kasar dan memilih untuk mematikan handphoneku. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengannya.

.

.

.

Kami barusaja menonton film action walaupun aku tidak begitu menyukainya. Well, ini karena hanya aku diantara mereka yang memilih film science fiction. Lalu sekarang kami tengah sekedar berjalan-jalan di mall.

"Aku lapar.." keluh Hong Bin.

"Itu karena kau terlalu banyak berbicara" sahut Jisung.

"Tidakkah kalian lapar ?"

"Aku lapar" jawabku.

"Haruskah kita membeli makan sekarang ?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

" _Call_ !"

" _Call_ ! Aku tahu kedai makanan disekitar sini"

"Benarkah dimana ?" Tanya Jisung kepada Hyeong seok.

"Ini kedai makanan milik bibiku. Rasanya benar-benar enak. Kalian harus mencobanya"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana !"

"Kajja kajja"

Kami berjalan keluar mall dan pergi menuju kedai makanan milik bibi Hyeong seok. Lalu langkahku terhenti saat melihat laki-laki berseragam sekolah.

"Tunggu" ucapku membuat mereka berhenti.

"Ada apa baek ?"

"Kenapa Baekhyun ?"

"Aku baru ingat jika ingin membeli sesuatu" ucapku.

"Kalau begitu kami akan menunggumu"

Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, kalian bisa ke kedai duluan. Nanti aku akan segera menyusul kalian"

"Begitukah ?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Hanya sebentar" ucapku.

"Baiklah, kami akan ke kedai duluan baek" ucap Jisung.

"Kami akan menunggumu disana"

Aku mengangguk. Lalu setelah mereka benar-benar pergi, aku segera menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Jun ?" Panggilku.

"Baek hyung !" Jun sedikit terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanyaku. Jun menggaruk lehernya dan terlihat bingung.

"Hanya melihat-lihat jam tangan" jawabnya.

"Kau mau membeli jam tangan ?" Tanyaku. Jun menggeleng.

"Bukan untukku, tapi untuk hyung"

"Chanyeol ?"

"Ya, untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya"

Mataku melebar terkejut. Menyadari bahkan aku tidak mengetahui ulang tahunnya.

"Kapan ulangtahunnya ?"

"Hyung tidak tahu ?"

Kali ini Jun yang terkejut. Aku menggeleng. Seorang pegawai menghampiri kami dengan membawa jam tangan masing-masing di kedua tangannya.

"Ini adalah dua model baru yang baru saja diimpor Tuan. Silahkan anda bisa melihatnya" Ucap pegawai itu. Aku sedikit heran saat mendengar pegawai itu memanggil Jun dengan sebutan Tuan. Apakah memang seperti service toko ini kepada pembeli ?. Jun menerimanya lalu dengan gerakan tangan menyuruh pegawai itu untuk pergi. Lalu kemudian pegawai itu membungkuk dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Apakah hanya aku yang merasa bahwa ini sedikit aneh ?.

"Chanyeol tidak pernah memberitahuku" jawabku. Jun menganga lalu segera menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya.

"Astaga pria itu. Kami menyelenggarakan pesta untuknya minggu depan. Hanya untuk beberapa saudara dan kerabat yang akan diundang. Hyung yakin Chanyeol hyung tidak pernah memberitahu hyung ulangtahunnya ?"

Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku bermaksud memberinya Rolex baru. Rolexnya yang kulihat tetap sama setiap harinya. Walaupun aku yakin dia telah memiliki ratusan jam tangan dirumahnya"

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu" menyetujui Jun.

Suara handphone berdering menginterupsi kami.

"Ah sial"

"Siapa ?" Tanyaku.

"Hyung"

"Jangan beritahu jika dia menanyakanku" ucapku.

"Eh ? Arraseo. Yeobseo ?"

"A-ani. Aku akan segera pulang"

"Baek hyung ? Aku tidak tahu. Lagipula seharusnya hyung lebih tahu dibandingkan aku"

"Ne..ne..ne.. algesseumnida. Ne.."

Kemudian Jun kembali menyimpan handphone disaku celananya.

"Hyung mian, aku harus segera pulang sekarang" ucapnya sambil meletakkan jam tangan itu diatas etalase.

"Tidak papa. Hati-hati di jalan"

"Hyung jangan lupa ! Minggu depan !" Ucap Jun sedikit berteriak sambil berlari keluar. Sedangkan aku masih berdiri ditempatku. Ulangtahun Chanyeol minggu depan dan aku baru mengetahuinya. Chanyeol.. apakah dia berpikir ulang tahunnya bukan merupakan suatu yang penting ?. Hah.. kurasa sebaiknya aku segera menyusul teman-teman. Handphoneku bergetar.

"Oh halo Kyung, ya aku dalam perjalanan menuju kesana. Barang yang kucari ? O-oh aku sudah menemukan-"

"Baekhyun"

Aku menelan ludahku saat suara rendah itu memasuki gendang telingaku. Chanyeol. Bagaimana dia tahu aku ada disini ?!.

"Kyung.. aku tutup dulu" ucapku lalu segera mengakhiri panggilan mengabaikan teriakan Kyungsoo diseberang. Aku berbalik dan menemukan Chanyeol berdiri begitu tegas, kuat, hawa dominan secara alami menguar dari tubuhnya, dibalut dengan coat hitam sepanjang lututnya. Aku sedikit mengeryit saat menemukan beberapa orang berjas hitam dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Chanyeol mengawali.

"Sudah kubilang aku sedang bersama teman-temanku menghabiskan akhir pekan" jawabku sedikit malas.

"Dan.. dimana teman-temanmu ?"

Oh sial.

"Mereka telah pergi duluan ke kedai makanan disekitar sini dan aku bermaksud menyusul mereka sebelum kau datang menghentikanku"

Alis tebalnya perlahan berkerut ditengah.

"Kau.. tidak berbohong kan ?" Tanyanya. Batinku melotot, aku menegakkan tubuhku lalu menghembuskan napas sebelum menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir aku berbohong ?. Aku sama sekali tidak"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata sebentar. Dia sedang menahan marah. Tunggu, bukankah seharusnya aku disini yang marah ?.

"Pulang" ucap Chanyeol kemudian setelah membuka matanya.

"Apa ? Tidak. Kyungsoo dan teman-teman menungguku"

Chanyeol mendengus lalu mengeluarkan handphone dari saku jasnya.

"Halo Kai, kekasihmu ada di kedai makanan sekitar mallku jika kau mencarinya"

Mall ku ? Jangan katakan ini adalah mall milik Chanyeol.

"Tidak masalah" lalu menyimpan handphonenya kembali. Chanyeol kembali menatapku.

"Masalah selesai. Kai akan segera menjemput temanmu dan kita pulang"

"Ini mall milikmu ?" Tanyaku.

"Ya" jawabnya singkat. Tuhan, dia benar-benar tidak main-main membangun kerajaan bisnisnya. Pantas saja tadi seorang pegawai begitu sopan kepada Jun. Tentu saja karena pegawai itu mengetahui bahwa Jun adik dari CEO mereka.

"Sekarang kita pulang"

"Mengapa kau memberi tahu Kai keberadaan Kyungsoo ?"

"Baekhyun" ini peringatan. Tapi aku adalah kepala batu oke ? Jadi ini bukan apa-apa.

"Kenapa Chanyeol ?" Ulangku.

"Karena bukan aku saja yang tengah mencari kekasihnya. Sekarang kita pulang" Jawabnya lalu segera menarik lenganku keluar.

"Chanyeol tunggu !"

Chanyeol tetap berjalan tanpa mengindahkan ucapanku. Ini sedikit membuatku malu karena beberapa orang tengah menatap kami dan pengawal Chanyeol membuatnya semakin buruk. Kami berhenti tepat disamping mobilnya. Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya lalu menyuruhku masuk. Aku bergeming ditempat, sedang memberontak.

"Byun Baekhyun" nada suaranya tengah mengirim sirine bahaya kepadaku.

" _Fine_ !" Sentakku lalu segera masuk mobil. Chanyeol menutup kembali pintu mobilnya lalu berjalan kedepan menuju sisi yang lain dan segera masuk menyusulku didalam mobil. Menginjak pedal gas lalu mobil mulai membelah jalanan Seoul yang mulai gelap.

"Kita akan kemana ?" Tanyaku. Chanyeol diam, masih setia mengemudikan mobil dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Dia marah. Aku menghempaskan diriku dikursi mobil dan memilih diam melihat jalanan dari dalam mobil.

Sekitar 20 menit telah terlewati dan kami berhenti di basement, aku tahu ini bukan rumahku. Dia membawaku ke _penthouse_ nya ?.

"Chanyeol kupikir kau mengantarkanku pulang" ucapku. Chanyeol menoleh sebentar lalu mengeluarkan handphoneya.

"Kalian bisa pergi" ucapnya lalu menutup telfonnya dan mengembalikannya kembali ke saku jasnya. Hening yang kubenci mulai membekap disekitar kami dan aku mulai merasa risih. Aku menghembuskan napasku menyerah. Ini tidak akan selesai jika diantara kami tidak ada yang memulai bicara, walaupun nyatanya daritadi aku telah melakukannya. Berbicara sendiri.

"Jika kau marah padaku, jangan diam seperti ini. Aku tidak menyukainya" ucapku final. Aku hampir benar-benar akan keluar mobil saat Chanyeol tidak kunjung menjawabku.

"Ya aku marah padamu" jawabnya.

"Kenapa ?" Tanyaku. Chanyeol kini memutar tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan denganku.

"Kenapa ? Ya Tuhan Baekhyun. Kau membantahku, mungkin aku telah terbiasa dengan kepala batu dan mulut pintarmu itu, tapi kau bahkan tidak bisa kuhubungi. Tidak membiarkanku tahu dimana kau sedang berada. Aku hampir membanting handphoneku dihadapan para dewan karena aku tidak bisa menelfonmu. Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak menghukummu di mall tadi karena ini sudah berlebihan untukku, aku tak bisa menahannya" Napasnya terengah-engah saat mengatakannya padaku. Wajahnya memerah dan aku tahu Chanyeol memang telah diambang batasnya dan hari ini aku telah menguji kesabarannya.

"Kau ingin menghukumku ?" Tanyaku kemudian. Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya, alisnya berkerut lalu menggeleng dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar.

"Lupakan. Hanya biarkan aku tenang" ucapnya.

"Chanyeol hukum aku kalau begitu" ucapku. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku hanya harus tenang"

Aku menggeleng lalu membawa tanganku untuk mengusap tangannya. Keras dan berurat saat kurasakan punggung tangannya. Seorang pekerja keras, batinku.

"Kau hanya akan tenang setelah menghukumku Chanyeol. Aku tidak papa"

Chanyeol menoleh padaku dan aku menyambut phoenixnya dengan senyuman. Berharap amarahnya berkurang.

"Aku tidak yakin"

"Lakukan, hukum aku, aku bisa menyuruhmu berhenti jika aku tidak bisa menahannya kan ?"

"Ya, kau bisa Baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol. Aku mengangguk dan meremas tangannya. Mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya.

"Kemari. Berbaring tengkurap diatas pahaku" ucapnya. Aku sedikit kesulitan saat membawa tubuhku tengkurap diatas pahanya karena kami masih berada di dalam mobil.

" _Comfy_ ?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Ya.."

Berikutnya kurasakan jemari tangan Chanyeol digaris pinggangku lalu hembusan napasnya terasa dibelakang telingaku.

"Katakan berhenti jika kau tidak bisa menahannya. Mengerti Baekhyun ?"

Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Jawab aku"

"Ya. Aku mengerti Chanyeol"

Segera setelahnya Chanyeol menarik celanaku kebawah sampai batas lututku. Aku bergetar saat dingin AC menyapa kulit bokongku.

" _I'll give you five spanks_ dan kau harus menghitungnya. Mengerti ?"

"Dimengerti"

" _Good_ "

Chanyeol mulai mengelus belah bokongku dan sensasinya begitu buruk diterima tubuhku. Aku bahkan sudah terengah.

" _Ready_ ?"

"Yah.."

Aku menjerit saat telapak tangannya menampar bokongku sangat keras dan dalam.

"Satu.." tapi aku masih bisa menghitungnya.

"Angh ! Dua ..hh.."

"Akhh ! Hah.. hah.. tiga.."

Pukulannya masih sama kerasnya dari saat pertama, tapi perih telah terasa dan bokongku mulai terasa panas. Aku hampir menitikkan air mata karena ini perih tapi tubuhku menginginkannya lagi. Ini perih yang berbeda.

"Ah ! Ah.. hah.. empat.." Pertahanan diriku sudah mulai hancur. Perih itu berubah menjadi sakit dan aku tak menginginkannya lagi. Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak menangis.

"Ini adalah yang terakhir" ucapnya bersamaan dengan tamparan keras dan aku menjerit lebih keras setelahnya. Aku menggigit bibirku menahan isakkanku yang tidak dapat kubendung. Ini hanya terlalu sakit sehingga aku tak bisa menahannya. Chanyeol memberi kecupan dikedua belah bokongku lalu mengangkat tubuhku untuk bangun. Kini aku duduk menghadap diatas pahanya. Chanyeol menciumku dalam dan aku menangis disela-sela ciuman kami. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku menangis. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol melepasnya setelah sebelumnya menarik bibir bawahku.

"Maafkan aku.. kukira aku sudah memberitahumu untuk mengatakan berhenti jika kau tidak bisa menahannya baek" Ucapnya sambil menyeka jejak-jejak air mataku dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Aku tahu. Ini sakit dan perih tapi entah kenapa tubuhku menginginkannya lagi. Aku mencoba menahan sakitnya sampai hitungan ke lima. Tapi kurasa aku memaksakan diriku. Aku tidak sempat berkata berhenti"

Aku membawa kepalaku bersandar didadanya.

"Kau bilang sakit tapi tubuhmu menginginkannya lagi ?"

Aku mengangguk atas ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh lirih. Selanjutnya aku terkesiap saat merasakan jari Chanyeol menusuk analku. Menggodaku dibawah sana. Mengeluar masukan jarinya secara bergantian. Napasku sudah berantakan didadanya bersamaan dengan cengkramanku pada bahunya.

"Nghh " lalu desahan mulai keluar secara otomatis.

"A-ahh..." jari itu kini bertambah seiring dengan ritmenya yang mulai berantakan lalu secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik keluar semua jarinya. Apa dia sedang bermain denganku ?.

"Chanyeol.." rengekku. Berikutnya aku merasakan tangan Chanyeol mengenggam penisku lalu sebuah cock ring dipasang disana.

"Chanyeol ! Aku tidak menyukainya"

Lalu aku sadar, hukuman ini belum berakhir.

"Kau hanya harus menerimanya dear.." Lalu secara perlahan Chanyeol membuka satu persatu kancing seragamku. Dingin AC mulai menyapa kulit tubuhku.

"Kita akan bercinta di mobil ?"

"Kita telah melakukannya daritadi Baekhyun" Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum miring.

Kemudian bibir Chanyeol mulai mengecup leherku, menggigit lalu menjilatnya dan mengulanginya lagi dibagian yang lain.

"Ah !"

Chanyeol mulai mencium dan menarik putingku bergantian dengan bibirnya saat itu desahanku berubah tak karuan. Lidahnya bergitu lihai menjilat membuat gerakan memutar di masing-masing putingku. Ku akui puting adalah bagian paling sensitif di tubuhku dan Chanyeol membuatnya bertambah buruk dengan melecehkan kembali lubang analku.

"Chanh ahh.. nghh" Aku meremas rambutnya. Ini gila. Dia selalu membuang akalku dan yang tersisa hanya tubuh, jiwa, serta hatiku yang telak pasrah didalam genggamannya. Tak membiarkanku memiliki kendali atas apa yang ada dalam diriku, tidak, sama sekali.

"A-aght.. Chanyeol.. ahh"

Penis itu menerobos masuk ke dalam lubangku. Aku bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan jari itu berubah menjadi penisnya. Aku menggeleng secara brutal. Ini berlebihan. Ini Ya Tuhan.. Chanyeol.

"Teruskan seperti itu dear.. disini hanya ada kita berdua"

"Ahh.. ah.. ngh ! Ahh.. Cha- ahh.."

Aku telah runtuh, punggungku melengkung saat diriku ditarik ke dalam hedonisme manusia tak berujung. Ini gila.

"Ahh !" Nikmat dan sakit bersamaan saat aku klimaks kering. Oh tentu saja karena benda sialan di penisku ini. Lalu kepalaku jatuh dibahunya, napasku teesengal berantakan.

"I think we should move in" Suaranya terdengar di telingaku.

"Chanyeol aku lelah.." ucapku.

"Aku akan menggendongmu" ucapnya. Batinku menghentakkan kakinya, sial bukan ini maksudku.

Berikutnya Chanyeol mulai mengancingi seragamku kembali dilanjutkan dengan menarik celanaku ke atas. Aku sontak mendongak padanya.

"Kau tidak melepaskan itu ?" Tanyaku. Gesekkan kain celana dengan penisku tidak membuat lebih baik. Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya saat phoenixnya dibawa untuk memandangku.

"Aku akan melepaskannya.. tapi tidak sekarang"

Bibirku telah hampir memprotes sebelum bibirnya membungkam segala serapah yang ingin keluar. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol melepaskannya. Membuka pintu mobil lalu bagaimana kalian sering mengatakannya ? Menggendong tubuhku ala bridal style ? Ya seperti itu. Lalu dilanjutkan menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan menuju _penthouse_ dengan langkah panjang dan tegas sedangkan aku meringkuk di gendongannya hampir memejamkan mataku. Chanyeol menekan lift, aku sedikit malu saat menyadari kami tidak sendirian di dalam. Beberpa orang sedikit melihat kami. Tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk sekedar merengek. Dominan itu berbisik didekat telingaku.

"Tetap terjaga" ucapnya.

"Mhh" aku berdehem dan mengangguk untuk menjawab Chanyeol. Sadar bahwa ini masih permulaan untuknya.

finally update !. Wonder why lama banget upnya.. cz I doubt this ff kinda bored look from review. Jadi aku agak males lanjut nulis dan ini first time evahh aku nulis banyak banget. So I hope kalian suka dan jangan lupa banyakin review ya kkk. Gomawo buat yg selalu support akuu . See u next Chap !


	30. Chapter 29

Setelah kami sampai di _penthouse,_ Chanyeol menurunkanku didekat kaca jendela besar kamarnya. Dari sini aku bisa melihat gemerlap cahaya lampu Seoul.

"Berbalik dan bersandar kejendela" perintahnya.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku lalu kedua tanganku bertumpu dikaca mengikuti perintahnya. Dia mengeluarkan suara erangan rendah dari tenggoroknnya sebelum bibirnya mengecup leher belakangku sehingga kepalaku menggeliat ke atas. Perlahan jari-jarinya membuka kancing baju seragamku kemudian melepaskannya. Menggigit bibirku saat udara menggoda tubuh sensitifku. Kemudian bibir tebalnya mencium sepanjang garis punggungku, perlahan dengan lembut. Aku terlena. Tangannya perlahan meraih kancing celanaku lalu membukanya. Menarik turun melewati paha, lalu betisku sambil membelainya, jatuh diantara kedua kakiku. Hembusan napas hangat dan harum tubuhnya memasuki indra penciumanku, dominan. Tubuhku akan bergetar setelahnya.

"Angh.." aku melenguh untuk lidahnya yang menggoda telingaku. Kemudian menarik lembut telingaku diantara giginya.

"Ah !"

Tanganku bertumpu pada jendela yang telah berembun untuk mempertahankan tubuhku tetap berdiri. Kemudian suara bergetar tertangkap oleh telingaku. Aku terkesiap saat Chanyeol melingkarkan lengan kirinya diperutku.

"Menginginkanku melepas ini ?" tangannya berada disekeliling penisku. Aku mengangguk dengan kasar. Benda ini sudah begitu menyiksaku. Aku terpejam saat bibirnya mencium leherku lalu melepaskan cock ring itu. Kepalaku bersandar pada kaca jendela, lega karena akhirnya benda itu terlepas. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama saat lagi-lagi tubuhku terlonjak merasakan sebuah benda bergetar, begitu keras diantara lengan dan dadaku, begitu buruk saat Chanyeol semakin menekannya dikulitku. Aku berteriak karena ini begitu tiba-tiba. Jari-jari tanganku masing-masing terkepal dijendela. Aku bergetar, panas gairahku semakin merangkak menuju pusat tubuhku. Chanyeol membuat benda itu bergetar melewati dadaku, lalu kembali ke putingku, menekannya disana.

"Ah ! " aku menjerit, ini begitu banyak. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Bergerak ke atas salah satu putingku, lalu menuju yang satunya dan aku terhanyut oleh sensasinya, merasa geli disekujur tubuhku, syaraf sinapsisku terbakar saat kebutuhan gelap menggenang di dasar perutku. Putingku mengeras, tubuhku serasa melemas saat menerimanya. Lengannya masih melingkar diperutku, tidak membiarkanku untuk jatuh.

"Akh !" aku menggila, Chanyeol membuatku gila. Siksaan ini begitu intens.

Aku sudah dekat.. semua stimulasi ini menengadahkan kepalaku kebelakang, aku mengerang lebih kencang dan Chanyeol menghentikan benda itu. Semua sensasinya menghilang.

"Chanyeol tidak ! kenapa berhenti " Aku memohon. Klimaksku yang akan datang tertunda.

"Frustasi ? _That's what I feel_ Baekhyun. Seperti ini ? kau frustasi ?"

Oh tidak ! seketika itu juga aku memahami permainnannya.

"Chanyeol aku mohon.."

"Diam"

Dia mulai bergerak lagi. Jari, benda itu, dan Chanyeol adalah kombinasi mematikan dari siksaan sensual. Dia bergeser kedepan membuat ereksinya menekan diantara bokongku. Begitu menggoda. Dia membawaku ditepi jurang lagi, tubuhku meneriakkan kebutuhannya, lalu berhenti.

"Tidak" aku merintih dengan keras.

Dia mencium bahuku, berolasi diatas perutku, lalu tepat dipusat tubuhku. Sialan, ini sangat intens.

"Ahh !" aku menjerit. Derit kaca jendela bergesekan dengan kepalan tanganku yang telah berkeringat. Tubuhku menjadi sangat sensitif seolah akan meledak, dan saat aku hampir terjadi, Chanyeol berhenti lagi.

"Chanyeol !" Aku menjerit.

"Sangat membuatmu frustasi, ya kan ? sama seperti dirimu" suaranya berhenti.

"Chanyeol aku mohon !"

Chanyeol mendorong benda itu masuk kedalam lagi, dan lagi, dan selalu berhenti saat pada momen yang vital. Ah !.

"Setiap kali aku berhenti, itu akan terasa lebih intens ketika aku mulai bergerak lagi. Ya kan ?"

"Kumohon," Aku merengek.

Semua sarafku berteriak meminta pelepasan. Suara getaran itu berhenti dan Chanyeol mencium telingaku dari belakang. Menghembuskan napasnya ditengkukku.

"Kau adalah laki-laki kecil yang paling membuat frustasi yang pernah kutemui"

Aku menggeleng. _Tidak, tidak, tidak._

"Tidak membiarkanku tahu dimana kau berada, ya ?" geramnya. Dominan itu marah.

"Ah ! Chanyeol ! ahh ! ah !"

"Seperti ini ? kau akan melawanku sejauh mana baek ?" suaranya begitu serak sementara benda itu begitu menekan dalam didalam tubuhku. Aku merasakan getaran di seluruh tubuhku saat semua indraku yang lain meningkat. Suara nafasnya begitu berantakan, respon terhadap gairahku sendiri, darah berdenyut ditelingaku, wangi tubuh dominan dan mint bercampur didalam ruangan.

"Lihat, bukankah Seoul sangat indah dari sini ?"

Aku membuka mulutku untuk memberikan tanggapan yang jelas namun gagal secara tidak karuan dan mengerang keras. Aku menggeleng keras, bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat apapun dimataku selain kenikmatan yang sedang dipermainkan olehnya. Dia berpindah kehadapanku, mencengkram pantatku lalu mendorong pinggulnya ke pinggulku, membuatku terengah-pangkal pahanya menggosok pangkal pahaku, ereksinya menekanku. Dengan satu tangannya memegang daguku, mengangkatnya, membuatku menatap matanya yang membakar.

"Kau membuatku gila" bisiknya, menekuk pinggulnya sekali lagi ke pinggulku, satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, membuat tubuhku berapi-api-siap terbakar. Sekali lagi dia menghentikannya. Aku sangat menginginkannya. Aku membutuhkannya. Aku menutup mataku dan membisikan sebuah doa. Aku tak tahan karena aku sedang dihukum. Aku tidak berdaya dan dia sangat kejam. Airmata keluar dari mataku. Aku tidak tahu dia akan sejauh apa.

"Kumohon," rintihku sekali lagi.

Namun dia menatapku tajam, tetap keras kepala. Dia akan terus melanjutkan. Untuk berapa lama ? dapatkah aku mengikuti permainan ini ? Tidak. Tidak. Tidak-aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Aku tahu dia tidak akan berhenti. Dia akan terus menyiksaku. Tangannya bergerak turun kebagian bawahku sekali lagi. Tidak.. dan bendungan pun meledak- semua kekhawatiran, kecemasan serta ketakutan.

 _"Stop"_ aku terisak. _"Stop. Stop"_ air mata mengalir turun diwajahku.

Chanyeol terdiam. "Tidak !" dia melenguh terpana. "Ya Tuhan, Tidak"

Aku menutup wajah dengan tanganku, terisak .

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Baekhyun, aku mohon. Tidak"

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhku, dia begerak ditempat tidur, duduk dan menaikanku ke pangkuannya sementara aku terus terisak. Aku kewalahan.. tubuhku akhirnya mencapai titik jenuh, pikiranku kosong dan emosiku bertebaran seperti angin. Dia meraih kebelakangnya, menarik kain satin dari tempat tidur lalu menutupi tubuh telanjangku. Kain dingin itu terasa asing dan tak diinginkan oleh kulitku yang sensitif. Chanyeol mendekapku erat, lengannya melingkupi tubuhku, menggoyangkan ke belakang dan kedepan menenangkanku.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku" Chanyeol berbisik, suaranya serak.

Menghadapkan wajahku ke lehernya, aku masih terisak walaupun airmataku telah berhenti, dan itu adalah sebuah pelepasan katarsis. Nafasku menggigil.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu ?" aku mendapatkan suaraku kembali. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih lalu menutup matanya.

"Aku terhanyut keadaan" jawabnya. Aku menggeser tubuhku bermaksud mencari kenyamanan dipangkuannya. Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya. Aku menunduk merona. Kupikir aku tak seharusnya menggeser tubuhku.

"Maaf" cicitku. Chanyeol memutar matanya, lalu bersandar kebelakang tiba-tiba, menarikku bersamanya, sehingga kami berdua berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Aku didalam pelukannya, bersandar diatas dadanya.

"Apa kau akan membiarkanku klimaks ?" tanyaku. Jari-jarinya masih kurasakan menyisir rambutku, mataku terpejam.

"Tidak" jawabnya. Aku menarik kepalaku dari dadanya. Mendongak menatapnya. Chanyeol membalas tatapanku.

 _"What ?"_ tanyanya.

"Itu.. sangat kasar" jawabku.

"Tapi efektif, membuatmu jera. Kau tak akan mengulangi lagi ?"

"Apa ?"

"Tidak membiarkanku tahu dimana kau berada"

 _Oh God._ Memutar mataku, dia benar-benar berlebihan. Aku mengerang saat tangannya menyentuh penisku.

"Kupikir kau takkan pernah puas akan hukumanmu Tuan Byun" bisiknya didekat telingaku. Sial, mataku sulit sekali untuk ku kontrol.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berdebat denganmu Chanyeol" jawabku. Tubuhnya berguling, berpindah diatasku, bibirnya mengunci bibirku. Tangannya menarik kedua tanganku ke atas. Sedang tangan yang satunya menangkup rahangku, ciumannya berubah begitu dalam. Lidahnya menekan keras didalam rongga mulutku. Aku terbakar, kami terbakar.

"Oh Baekhyun.. aku menginginkanmu" napasnya terengah-engah. Tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Aku melenguh saat lidahnya menulusuri lekuk leherku, berjalan kebawah menyapu kedua putingku. Dia membuat jejak ciuman dan menggigit disana.

"Ah.."

Kedua kakinya masuk diantara lipatan pahaku. Ereksinya menekan penisku. Ah.. batinku sudah tidak tahu malu disana dan hanya menginginkan kenikmatan menghilangkan akalnya. Aku melenguh lebih keras saat Chanyeol mencium, menarik putingku dengan kasar.

"Chanyeol.."

Ciumannya turun, lidahnya masuk kedalam pusarku. Aku terhentak. Gairah mengaduk didalam rongga perutku berlabuh sampai dilipatan pahaku. Aku putus asa, dibawahnya, menanti belas kasihannya. Lalu kemudian penisku berada di dalam mulut hangatnya. Gila !

"Cha-ah !" Punggungku melengkung, kepalaku terdongak kebelakang merasakan giginya bermain dikulit penisku. Chanyeol mempercepat kulumannya sedang tubuhku bergetar tak berdaya dibawah kuasanya. Gairah itu semakin menekan sesuatu yang membuncah, mengaduk-aduk isi perutku, bersiap untuk menjemput kebutuhanku. Itu hampir meledak sesaat sebelum Chanyeol menghentikan kulumannya dan semua gairah hilang. Aku merengek. Apakah aku masih dihukum ?.

"Chanyeol.. "

"Apa Baekhyun ?"

"Kumohon biarkan aku sampai.. Chanyeol.."

"Berjanji kau tidak akan mengulanginya ?"

Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Jawab" suaranya merendah.

"Aku berjanji, aku berjanji aku mohonn" Aku putus asa, frustasi dijurang gairahku sendiri.

"Nah kau sudah berjanji. Untuk itu kau tidak boleh mengingkarinya. Mengerti ?"

Ereksinya kembali menekan lubangku. Menarikku kembali. Penisnya tenggelam didalam tubuhku. Bibirku terbuka saat desahanku kembali. Chanyeol menekannya begitu dalam, aku tenggelam didasar gairahnya. Nafasku tersengal, menggigit bibirku saat panasnya membuat kepalaku pening.

"Jawab dear..atau kita berhenti"

"Tidak ! Kumohon. Hah.. ya, ya Chanyeol aku tidak akan mengulanginya"

Bibirnya tertarik dikedua sisi pipinya. Puas akan jawaban yang ingin didengarkannya. Ah ! Chanyeol mulai menghentakku didalam sana.

 _"Good boy"_

Kedua tanganku mencengkram sprei yang telah berantakan sementara Chanyeol menarik kedua pahaku untuk melingkar dipinggangnya. Sehingga penis itu semakin menekan lubangku lebih dalam. Lalu menusukku, _ah !_. Chanyeol membuatnya berirama selama penis itu masuk dan keluar menggenjot lubangku yang merintih dibawahnya. Aku terhentak-hentak dibawahnya dan Chanyeol bahkan tak membiarkan tanganku merengkuhnya. Tangannya ia bawa mengurut penisku yang telah mengeras dan erangan yang panjang keluar dari mulutku.

"Chanyeol ! Ah ah"

"Nah seperti itu, teruslah mendesah seperti itu"

Dadaku membusung saat penisnya menyentuh prostatku. Pandanganku memutih atas kenikmatan surgawi ini. Pinggulku menyambutnya bergerak beriringan dengan penisnya yang terus menyentuh titik pusat gairahku.

"Chan-ah ! Ahh "

Aku merasakan airmata mengalir disisi mataku. Mengetahui bahwa kenikmatan ini terasa diluar ambang tubuhku dapat menerimanya. Berikutnya perutku serasa diaduk dan sesuatu berkumpul dipusat tubuhku dan siap untuk meledak. Chanyeol tidak berhenti dari genjotannya dalam lubangku, iramanya berubah berantakan dan aku tak tertolong.

"Chanyeol !" Tubuhku melengkung menyambut pencapaianku.

Chanyeol tidak membiarkanku menikmati lebih lama klimaksku, dia mengejar kepuasaannya sendiri. Lubangku mengetat saat penisnya membesar didalamku. Tiga tusukan berikutnya Chanyeol menyemburkan spermanya. Kami terengah, peluh menyelimuti. Chanyeol menariknya keluar dan aku mendesis atas penisnya yang menggesek dindingku yang masih sensitif.

"Melelahkan ?"

"Yah.." Aku mengangguk.

"Atau menyenangkan ?"

Aku tersenyum tipis oleh pertanyaannya.

"Keduanya" jawabku. Aku memejamkan mataku saat Chanyeol membawaku kedalam pelukannya. Menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada kami.

 _"Goodnight dear"_ Dadaku membuncah saat mendengar suaranya. Aku meraih rahangnya lalu memberikan kecupan di bibir penuhnya.

 _"Goodnight"_ ucapku kemudian, memejamkan kedua mataku.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun karena merasakan kekosongan disisiku. Ini sudah pagi, pikirku karena melihat cahaya mentari masuk melalui jendela besar disisi kiri. Aku mencoba bangun, _well_ punggungku terasa pegal dan bagian selatan tubuhku terasa sakit. Aku menyibak selimut satin dari tubuhku dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa kupakai. Mataku hanya menemukan sepotong kemeja diujung ranjang. Aku turun lalu meraihnya, memakainya asal-asalan. Langkahku kubawa menuruni tangga. Aku mendengar bunyi dari dapur. Chanyeol disana, hanya memakai celana jeans sebatas pinggang bertelanjang dada. Sedang berkutat dengan penggorengan dengan kerutan dialisnya, mencoba berkonsentrasi. Lalu aku menghampirinya.

"Butuh bantuan tuan ?" Tanyaku. Chanyeol mendongak sedikit terkejut atas kehadiranku, lalu menggeleng.

"Kau berkeringat" ucapku saat menyadari tubuhnya cukup berkeringat untuk dikatakan pagi ini.

"Aku baru selesai olahraga" jawabnya. Mulutku membentuk huruf O menanggapi jawabannya.

"Mengapa tidak mandi dulu ?" Tanyaku. Chanyeol meniriskan telur dan daging di piring.

"Setidaknya ada makanan saat malaikatku bangun, jadi ya"

Pipiku merona. Dia terdengar sangat cheesy pagi ini. Aku menyukainya, saat Chanyeolku kembali.

"Aku tidak-" perutku berbunyi "-lapar" . Oh sial.

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Jangan berdusta tuan Byun" ucapnya lalu menarik tanganku untuk berpindah disisiannya.

Chanyeol menyodorkanku sepiring bacon, telur dan ada dua roti bakar di sebelahnya. Tidak lupa segelas jus jeruk.

"Makan sarapanmu" ucapnya mengecup ujung bibirku lalu berjalan menjauhi dapur.

"Kau mau kemana ?" Tanyaku.

"Mandi"

"Aku ikut" rengekku.

"Makan sarapanmu lalu mandi. Sebentar lagi Minho akan datang menjemputku"

Aku mengeryitkan dahi.

"Siapa Minho ?"

Chanyeol berjalan mendekatiku. Meraih kedua tanganku dan mengecupnya bergantian.

"Minho adalah tangan kananku kurang lebih. Aku lupa memberitahukanmu ini. Tapi hari ini penerbanganku ke Manhattan. Kau harus sarapan dan mandi, lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke rumah"

"Apa ? Chanyeol~"

Dia memijit dahinya pelan sebelum menjawab.

"Aku tahu ini mendadak tapi aku tidak bisa menolak perintah ayah. Terjadi sesuatu pada anggur kakek disana dan aku diutus untuk segera menyelesaikannya. Aku terpaksa harus kesana karena beliau tidak bisa meninggalkan proyeknya di Jepang untuk sementara ini" Jelasnya cukup panjang.

"Anggur kakek ?" Ulangku. Aku sungguh tak mengerti bagian itu oke ?.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Kebun anggur kakek maksudku"

Wah.. keluarganya tidak main-main. Kenapa juga kebun anggur sampai di Manhattan segala ?.

"Berapa lama ?" Aku tidak sadar suaraku merendah saat mengatakannya.

"Aku minta maaf untuk mengatakannya. Aku rasa ini akan sedikit lama. Tapi aku berjanji segera menyelesaikannya dan kembali hm ?"

Aku menunduk moodku berubah hancur pagi ini.

"Dear.." panggilnya.

"Aku merindukanmu" cicitku. Tubuhku diangkatnya keatas konter. Mencium bibirku kilat.

"Bahkan aku belum berangkat dan kau sudah merindukanku ?"

Aku mengangguk atas ucapannya. Chanyeol tertawa begitu lebar. Membuat hatiku menerka apa sebab dibalik tawa itu ?. Adakah yang lucu ?.

"Kalau kau begini aku jadi tidak ingin pergi"

Mataku berbinar.

"Itu lebih baik !"

Lalu dia menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa dear.. nah sekarang habiskan sarapanmu. Kita memiliki waktu 15 menit. Ok ?" Chanyeol mencium pipiku lalu melepas kungkungannya. Sedangkan aku masih terdiam di atas konter. Menyadari aku tak bergeming dari posisiku suaranya kembali terdengar ditelingaku.

"Saat aku kembali kesini aku harap sarapanmu sudah habis" Setelah itu langkah kakinya terdengar menaiki tangga lalu menghilang.

"Oke fine tuan pemaksa aku akan menghabiskan sarapanku sampai habis " ucapku dengan intonasi sedikit meninggi agar pria itu dapat mendengarnya. Huh !.

.

.

.

Aku menutup pintu mobil sedikit keras saat kami telah sampai dikediamanku. Aku berpapasan dengan eomma saat berjalan memasuki rumah.

"Baekhyun aku pikir.."

Aku terus berjalan menghiraukan apapun disekitarku.

"Selamat pagi eomma" salam Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk.

"Selamat pagi menantu" jawab Nyonya Byun lalu dibarengi gelak tawa dari keduanya.

"Saya minta maaf karena membuat Baekhyun menginap ditempat saya semalam"

"Eyyy tidak papa, bukankah anak itu malah senang ditempatmu. Aku pikir kalian akan menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Apakah moodnya sedang buruk pagi ini ?" Tanya nyonya Byun.

"Sepertinya ini karena saya. Setelah ini saya langsung ke bandara untuk penerbangan ke Manhattan. Mood Baekhyun menjadi buruk saat mengetahuinya karena saya rasa ini juga mendadak" jelas Chanyeol.

"Ke Manhattan ? Pekerjaan ya.." goda Nyonya Byun.

" Ya, ada sedikit masalah disana. Ayah tidak bisa meninggalkan Jepang sementara waktu ini. Oleh karena itu aku harus menggantikannya ke Manhattan"

"Geure geure.. semoga selamat sampai tujuan. Dan segera kembali kesini, anak itu mana betah ditinggal"

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mengangguk sangat mengerti tipikal pria kecilnya itu.

"Eomma"

"Ya ?"

"Tentang.. pembicaraan kita lusa lalu"

"Aku mengerti. Segera aku akan membicarakannya dengan Baekhyun"

Chanyeol membungkuk mengucapkan terimakasih. Nyonya Byun menepuk bahunya untuk menhentikannya berterimakasih.

"Sudah sudah. Lagipula aku juga senang jika kalian bersama. Kau tahu, hari-harinya tak pernah seberwarna ini sebelum bertemu denganmu. Yah.. anak itu hanya fokus pada sekolahnya, dulu aku selalu memaksanya keluar menemaniku berkencan saat ayahnya tidak dirumah atau dia akan berkutat bersama buku-bukunya itu. Lalu lihat sekarang, dia bahkan akan tersenyum tanpa alasan saat melihat handphonenya"

"Baekhyun seperti itu ?" Jujur Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ya, aku turut bahagia. Dia masih bayi kecilku"

Hati Chanyeol menghangat saat mendengarnya entah mengapa. Dia sudah lama tidak bertemu ibunya, bahkan untuk sekedar berbicara.

"Saya rasa ini waktunya-"

"Eomma dimana eomma menaruh map kuningku-Oh Chanyeol ?" terlihat Jaehyun muncul secara tiba-

"Hai Jae"

"Kupikir Baekhyun akan berada ditempatmu. Mengapa sekarang dia dikamar bermain game ?"

Chanyeol sedikit meringis mendengarnya. Dear-nya masih dalam mood yang buruk.

"Aku harus ke Manhattan sekarang. Lalu kau ? Bekerja di akhir pekan ?"

Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya.

"Yah.. ayah memanfaatkan keberadaanku disini dengan amat sangat baik" ada sedikit sarkasme disana yang Chanyeol tahu. Mungkin Nyonya Byun juga karena setelah itu Jaehyun memekik kesakitan pada lengannya.

"Ayahmu sudah cukup kewalahan selama kau di Amerika"

"Ya..ya.. kalau begini mana bisa aku menikah" dan cubitan kedua dengan pelaku yang sama membuat Jaehyun berteriak kali ini.

"Eomma !"

"Sepertinya saya harus segera berangkat sekarang"

"Oh geure, geure hati-hati dijalan~"

"Ne, kalau begitu saya permisi, Eomma, Jaehyun"

.

.

.

"Baekhyuunnn !!"

Oh astaga apa lagi ini. Aku menutupi kedua sisi telingaku dibawah bantal. Aku sedang tidak berada dalam mood berbicara semenjak Chanyeol mengantarkanku pulang. Oh jangan menyebut nama Chanyeol !.

"Baekhyunnn ! Cepat kebawah !" Astaga mengapa teriakaan eomma membuat telingaku sangat sakit.

"Baekhyunn !"

"Oh arraseo arraseo ! Aku datang aishh !"

Dengan langkah yang berat aku berjalan menghampiri eomma sedang didapur siap dengan apron ditubuhnya.

"Wae ?"

"Daripada kau seharian hanya dikamar lebih baik membantu eomma membuat puding dan kue ini"

"Eomma berencana membuat banyak ?"

"Eoh.."

"Ada perayaan ?"

"Teman-teman eomma akan datang kesini besok. Kau tahulah.. kami juga memikiki waktu untuk bersama. Cepat cuci tanganmu dulu"

"Dimana ayah ? Oh ya aku juga tak melihat hyung" sedikit heran karena rumah terasa sepi.

"Oh ! Dan ahjumma juga" lanjutku.

"Ayah dan hyungmu ke kantor. Sedangkan Gong ahjumma eomma liburkan hari ini"

"Kim ahjussi ?"

"Tentu saja bersama ayah atau hyungmu"

"Oh.. begitu"

"Ini aduk ini sampai merata. Pelan saja jangan tergesa-gesa"

"Ne.."

"Eomma dengar Chanyeol ke Manhattan hari ini"

"Eh ? Eoh.."

"Merindukannya ?"

"A-aniyo !"

"Eyy.. mana bisa kau berbohong pada eomma. Akui saja"

"Eomma tidak perlu bertanya jika sudah tau jawabannya" memutar mataku merasa jengah.

"Dengar, eomma bahagia jika kau bersama Chanyeol"

Aku mengeryitkan dahiku saat pembicaraan serasa sedang berubah arah.

"Eomma bersyukur memiliki kau juga hyungmu dihidup eomma. Tapi eomma tak bisa menahanmu terus disisi eomma bukan?. Lagipula dimanapun kau berada kau masihlah bayi kecil eomma"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud eomma"

Eomma memutar tubuhnya kesamping menghadapku yang sedari tadi menghentikan adukanku pada adonan didepanku.

"Aku tahu kau dan Chanyeol masih bertunangan. Tapi tidakkah kalian pernah berpikir untuk tinggal bersama ?"

Aku terpaku di tempatku. Bagaimana eomma..

"Eomma.."

"Chanyeol tidak pernah memintamu untuk tinggal bersamanya ?"

"Dia..memintaku. Tapi aku .. aku bingung eomma~"

"Bingung kenapan?. Eomma tanya, bagaimana perasaanmu saat bersama dia ?"

"Tentu saja bahagia !"

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau bingungkan "

Aku menggigit bibirku, meragu.

"Dengar, eomma sudah cukup bahagia melihat kalian bersama. Tapi mengetahui ada seseorang yang bersedia menjaga bayi kecil eomma dan mencintainya sepenuh hati,eomma merasa tak menginginkan apapun lagi dari dunia ini"

"Eomma.." Hatiku menghangat, darahku berdesir saat mendengar eomma mengucapkan itu semua. Sungguh tak pernah kubayangkan eomma akan mengatakan padaku tentang perasaannya selama ini mengenai aku dan Chanyeol.

"Aigo.. jangan menangis"

"Ini salah eomma karena begitu melankolis"

Eomma menangkup kedua pipiku.

"Dengarkan eomma, jika kau ingin tinggal bersama Chanyeol, eomma tidak melarangnya. Malah eomma bersyukur karena tidak akan kerepotan menjaga dua bayi"

"Eomma !"

"Hahahaha.. eomma bercanda"

"Apa tidak papa, jika aku tinggal bersama Chanyeol ?" Lebih kepada aku bertanya kepada diriku sendiri.

"Eomma mendukung setiap keputusanmu oke ?. Jadi jangan ragu, hanya ikuti kata hatimu"

Aku menatap kedua mata eomma yang meyakinkanku lalu mengangguk.

"Sudah sudah mengapa jadi sedih begini"

"Eomma yang mulai !"

"Hahaha.. arra arra"

.

.

.

Ini sudah sangat larut di Seoul tapi tidak di Manhattan. Tubuhku terlonjak saat handphoneku bergetar, kaget. Hey tentu saja karena sedari tadi aku menunggu telpon dari Chanyeol. Meraih handphoneku lalu segera menggeser tombol hijau.

"Halo ? Chanyeol !"

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku mendengar suara tawanya diseberang sana.

"Aku berpikir apakah aku akan menelponmu atau tidak"

"Mengapa"

"Kurasa seseorang marah padaku pagi tadi"

Aku terdiam.

"Hey aku bercanda. Aku tidak yakin kau akan mengangkat telponku karna kupikir kau sedang marah padaku dear.."

"Aku marah.. tapi aku akan lebih marah jika kau tak menghubungiku"

"Aku tahu. Merindukanku ?"

"Ti-tidak ! Aku tidak"

"Ya..ya.. aku juga merindukanmu"

"Aishh menyebalkan !"

"Hahahaha.. apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini ?"

Memikirkanmu, mulut batinku benar tahu membuatku memalu. Tidak Baekhyun, jangan mengatakan itu.

"Aku membantu eomma membuat puding dan kue. Teman-temannya akan kesini besok. Hey apa kau tidak akan mengatakan kepadaku kapan ulangtahunmu ?"

"Aku tidak berpikir itu harus dirayakan. Maksudku lahirku didunia bukan sesuatu yang begitu penting sehingga mereka selalu merayakannya tiap tahun"

Oh Chanyeol.. lihat bagaimana laki-laki ini merendah kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu artinya mereka menyayangimu Chanyeol. Begitu juga kehadiranmu didunia ini"

Hening. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menghembuskan napasku sebentar.

"Kapan kau pulang ?"

"Aku bahkan belum sehari disini dear.."

Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa kantukku sehingga aku menguap.

"Ini sudah malam"

"Ya.."

"Tidurlah"

"Oke.. selamat malam"

"Selamat malam"

"Chanyeol!"

"Heum ?"

"Aku juga merindukanmu" cicitku. Pipiku telah dihiasi semburat merah muda dikedua sisi bahka sebelum itu keluar dari bibirku.

"Aku mencintaimu" suaranya terdengar dari seberang sana menembus hati. Kemudian sambungan terputus. Menyisakan Byun Baekhyun dengan wajah semerah tomat matang dan Chanyeol duduk dikursinya dengan bibir tertarik dikedua sisi pipi menatap layar handphonenya.

"Dear.."

Udah niat berulang kali mau end di chap ini. Tapi apa daya chingu-deul kkk. Anyway neomu gomawo buat follow,favor, para readers sekalian. Jangan lupa reviewnya di chap ini ya.. Anyeong~


	31. Chapter 30

Halo yeorobunn \\(o)/. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan kalian, mana sih authornya ga update-update ?!. Saya baru saja selesai dengan ujian dan memenuhi tugas yang belum saya kumpulkan. I have my own real life yas. Semoga kalian bisa ngerti TT. Ini ngetiknya 2 harian karena mencari mood itu memang syusahh TT. Dan karena ini bakalan **END** chapter depan, jadi bener-bener nyari inspirasi bagusnya gimana kkk. Jadi aku harap kalian suka chapter ini ~

.

.

.

.

Mengeratkan kembali coatku saat hembusan angin kembali berdesir membuat ujung jemariku semakin memerah. Aku berulang kali meniup dan menggosokkan tanganku lalu mengulanginya lagi untuk membuat tanganku tetap hangat saat berjalan menuju kelasku. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak bekerja. Hari ini Seoul hampir minus 8, walaupun ini bukan hal baru tapi tetap saja, aku tak akan bertahan dengan cuaca dingin. Memasuki kelasku dan menarik kursi dari mejaku. Aku segera mendudukkan diriku lalu menyembunyikan kedua tanganku di kedua saku coat. Belum banyak siswa yang datang. Aku mendapatkan panggilan dari Kyungsoo 10 menit yang lalu bahwa dia akan sampai dalam 10 menit. Yah, dia memang pembual ulung. Ini bahkan sudah 10 menit. Moodku tidak terlalu baik hari ini. Terhitung 2 hari semenjak Chanyeol berada di Manhattan. Jujur ada yang sedikit berbeda. Dia tidak lagi menelponku saat jam makan siang. Tapi malah saat aku sedang dalam pembelajaran. Tentu aku tidak akan mengangkatnya karena handphone akan aku atur dalam mode diam. Berikutnya kami akan terlibat pertengkaran kecil mengenai siapa yang patut disalahkan jika tidak memberi kabar. Chanyeol akan menjadi pihak yang mengalah tapi mengaku kecewa. Lalu kami berakhir mengakui kesalahan masing-masing karena mungkin perbedaan waktu juga, kami bisa memahami.

"Baek !"

"Oh shit" Itu reflek, sungguh. Aku tidak bermaksud mengawali pagiku dengan kata-kata kasar. Salahkan laki-laki bermata bulat didepanku dengan senyum tak bersalah terpatri di pipinya.

"Hei.. ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mengumpat"

Kyungsoo yang baru datang. Aku menghembuskan napasku setelah kurasa detak jantungku telah berdetak secara normal kembali.

"Kau bisa memanggilku tanpa menggebrak meja dan muncul tiba-tiba di depanku kurasa, Do Kyungsoo" tidak ada intonasi apapun yang dapat kalian dengar saat aku berbicara.

Kyungsoo tertawa. Aku mendelik.

"Oke oke.. mian. Santai baek, ayo awali pagi ini dengan keceriaan" Lalu menyampirkan tasnya dikursi, duduk di sampingku. Aku mengeryit.

"Sejak kapan tempat dudukmu disitu ?" Tanyaku.

Karena kemarin dan lusa kemarin bahkan minggu lalu masih Go Eul yang ada di sampingku.

"Kau tidak ingat hari ini Final test ?" Tanyanya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Untuk itu aku disini. Baek kau harus membantuku nanti" . Aku memutar mataku.

"Baek !"

"Aish... iya ya, tapi bagaimana jika pengawas tau kau tidak duduk di meja yang telah ditetapkan ?"

"Mereka tidak akan tahu selama kau tidak memberitahu mereka"

"Hah.. baiklah. Lalu dimana Go Eul ?"

Jari telunjuk Kyungsoo mengarah ke kanan, mataku mengikuti arah telunjuknya, menunjuk perempuan berambut panjang sebahu yang tengah mengeluarkan kotak pensilnya. Oh, Go Eul tepat dipojok kanan kelas. Kami sempat bertatapan, aku tersenyum canggung karena aku tidak begitu akrab dengannya. Kalian bisa mengatakan bahwa aku hanya terlihat akrab dengan Kyungsoo saja. Itu tidak masalah, mencari teman yang sebenarnya memang tidaklah mudah, benar ?. Aku merogoh saku celanaku mengeluarkan handphone, berharap ada pesan atau panggilan dari Chanyeol, tapi tak ada. Aku menghembuskan napasku memutuskan untuk mengetikan pesan singkat untuknya.

Untuk : Chanyeol

Aku ujian mulai hari ini. Tidak ingin memberiku semangat ?.

 _Send._ Aku masih menatap layar handphone. Berharap ada balasan pesan darinya.

"Baek" panggil Kyungsoo.

Aku menoleh.

"Aku tahu kau merindukannya, tapi pengawas sudah datang"

"Ha ?"

Aku bahkan tidak sadar saat pengawas telah berada dikelasku. Segera handphone kumatikan dan menyimpannya didalam tas.

"Tak ada benda apapun di meja selain alat tulis, singkirkan catatan-catatan kalian itu. Kalian akan ujian bukan belajar, mengerti ?!" perintah dari pengawas.

"Ne..." jawab seluruh murid segera menyimpan kan buku-buku latihan dan catatan mereka dari meja ke dalam tas.

"Cepat-cepat singkirkan itu. Menganggu pemandangan saja"

"Baek", Kyungsoo kembali memanggilku, mengingatkan.

"Arra, arra" jawabku risih.

.

.

.

Ini adalah jam istirahat, dan 10 menit lagi ujian akan dimulai kembali. Lalu yang kulakukan semenjak selesai mengerjakan ujian hanyalah menatap layar handphone. Masih berharap.

"Astaga Baek"

"Hei kembalikan !" pekikku saat tiba-tiba handphoneku diraih paksa oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Berhenti menatap layar handphonemu dan ayo belajar"

"Kyung !"

"Baekhyun hari ini kita memiliki ujian akhir. Catat itu, akhir. Aku kira kau ingin masuk universitas S. Dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan ? terus menerus melihat layar handphonemu"

"Aku.. aku hanya" Ucapku terbata. Kyungsoo memang benar, aku ingin masuk ke universitas S. Tapi bahkan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan pikiranku untuk tidak memikirkan Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu kau sangat amat merindukannya. Tapi bisakah kau fokus ? kau memiliki ujian akhir Baek"

Menghembuskan napasku. Menyerah pada egoku untuk menanti balasan pesan darinya. Mungkin Chanyeol memang benar-benar sibuk sehingga tidak sempat untuk sekedar membalas pesanku.

"Oke fine, jadi kembalikan handphoneku"

"Janji ?"

Mengeryitkan dahiku, aku harus berjanji untuk hal apa ?.

"Kyung !"

"Oke oke, ini kukembalikan"

Meraih handphoneku kembali dan memutuskan untuk menonaktifkannya.

"Dan ini, aku tahu kau belum membeli apapun. Kita harus makan untuk bisa berpikir" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan sebungkus roti dan susu strawberry, favoritku. Aku tersenyum menerimanya.

"Terimakasih"

"Tidak perlu, kau juga telah membantuku saat ujian tadi"

"Kyung, sebentar lagi Chanyeol berulang tahun"

"Uhuh, lalu ?"

Aku merapatkan bibirku saat Kyungsoo malah sibuk memakan sandwich nya sambil membaca buku catatannya, tak memperhatikanku.

"Kyung !"

"Asataga, kau bisa membuat telingaku berdarah Baek. Kau terlalu banyak berteriak hari ini"

"Ya, karena kau tidak memperhatikanku"

" dan aku masih bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas" balasnya.

"Kau tahu moodku sudah hancur sejak tadi pagi, dan kau membuatnya bertambah buruk"

"Oh Tuhan, oke baik, aku akan memperhatikanmu. Jadi sampai dimana kau tadi ? Chanyeol berulang tahun, lalu ?" ucap Kyungsoo kali ini dengan nada yang lembut dan jangan lupakan senyum palsu malaikatnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memberinya apa, kau memiliki saran ?"

"Kado untuk Chanyeol ?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Baek, bahkan Chanyeol telah memiliki segalanya" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Maka dari itu aku bingung Kyung. Apa yang bisa kuberikan untuk seorang pria yang telah memiliki segalanya"

Kami sama-sama terdiam. Berpikir apa kira-kira sesuatu yang belum Chanyeol punya. Kepalaku serasa pusing memikirkannya daripada ujianku. Aku tersentak saat Kyungsoo menjentikkan jari.

"Aku tahu"

"Apa ?" Aku antusias bersiap mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja kau memberikan dirimu Baek" ucapnya seringan bulu.

Segera setelahnya aku memukul kepalanya. Pipiku sudah memerah. Oh Kyungsoo, dia bahkan telah memilikiku berulang kali !. Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak memberitahunya mengenai Chanyeol dengan segala feromon tak terbantahkannya.

"Itu sakit Baek !" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Ya, dan itu sepadan untuk otak mesummu itu"

Kau tidak bercermin saat mengatakannya Baekhyun ?. Batinku mengolok. Aku tidak peduli.

"Aish... saranku hanya berikan sesuatu yang belum dimilikinya, atau sesuatu yang hanya bisa diberikan olehmu dan berulang kali aku berpikir itu hanya dengan memberikan dirimu "

Lalu Kyungsoo mengaduh kesakitan karena tanganku kembali mendarat dikepalanya.

Sesuatu yang belum dimiliki Chanyeol ? Sesuatu yang hanya aku yang bisa memberikannya ? Ayo berpikir Byun, yang belum-

"Baek ! Bel telah berbunyi" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tergesa-gesa membereskan sandwich dan buku-bukunya. Bahkan roti dan susuku belum tersentuh sama sekali.

.

.

.

Aku mengunci diriku dikamar setelah pulang dari les. Mengabaikan ketukakan-ketukan seseorang dipintu kamarku.

"Baekhyun... hyung membawakanmu-"

"Tidak tertarik !" sahutku setengah berteriak dari dalam kamar.

"Baek ayolah.. kau belum makan apapun dari tadi"

Aku menyembunyikan diriku didalam selimut, mengabaikan apapun yang mencoba membuat diriku keluar kamar. Aku ingin sendiri. Moodku buruk dan aku tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun. Tak lama kemudian suara ketukan kembali terdengar. Aku bahkan tak berniat untuk menggerakkan badanku sedikitpun.

"Baekhyun.." Kali ini eomma.

Aku tetap memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Baekhyun, ada telpon dari Chanyeol"

Seketika aku bangun dari ranjang, membuka pintu kamar lalu segera meraih telepon yang sebelumnya berada di genggaman eomma. Secepat itu ? ya secepat itu.

"Halo ?" ucapku.

 _"Dear.."_ suara itu terdengar diseberang. Suara favoritku, aku mendengarnya. Aku merindukannya.

"Kalau begitu eomma pergi"

Aku tak menghiraukan eomma, perhatianku hanya pada seseorang ditelepon. Suara rendahnya, wangi cologne khas dari tubuhnya, hembusan nafasnya, semua tentang dirinya, demi Tuhan aku merindukannya. Sudah berapa kali aku mengulang ungkapan rinduku ?. Berkali-kali ? Tidak, bahkan aku merasa belum cukup saat mengatakannya. Perasaanku tidak juga membaik. Tapi hangat bisa kurasakan saat suaranya kembali terdengar, menyapa gendang telingaku.

 _"Apa yang terjadi ? Aku menelponmu tapi operator sialan berbicara bahwa handphonemu tidak bisa dihubungi"_

Aku sedikit terkejut saat merasakan amarahnya. Tidak terlalu terlihat, tapi bagaimana Chanyeol berbicara tanpa ada jeda atau bahkan koma untuk sekedar memulai kalimat baru dan intonasi yang tidak ada. Dia sedang marah, dan itu karena handphoneku -sialan- yang mati.

"Handphoneku mati" ragu terdengar saat aku kembali mendapatkan suaraku untuk menjawabnya.

 _"Dan kenapa handphonemu mati ?"_

Aku tidak sadar saat gigi telah menggigit bibir bawahku.

"A-aku mematikannya" ucapku terbata. Senyap dan aku mulai cemas.

"Cha-chanyeol jangan marah.. kau tahu, bagaimana aku mengatakannya. Aku.. aku minta maaf tapi ! Tapi aku hanya sedikit kesal karena kau tak segera membalas pesanku. Bahkan.. bahkan aku pikir sekarang kau jarang menghubungiku", terselip nada sedih disana.

Aku tidak sadar jika sekarang jariku tengah kugigit.Aku tidak ingin kami bertengkar, kumohon tidak lagi.

"Chanyeol~" rengekku saat Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawabku. Berikutnya aku mendengar helaan napas begitu dalam. Seperti tengah mengumpulkan kesabarannya.

 _"Kita telah membicarakan ini sebelumnya Baekhyun"_ dia mulai berbicara.

"Aku tahu aku kekanakan" jawabku menyadari jika sikapku memang kekanakan. Tapi bukankah ini rasional ?.

 _"Aku janji akan segera menyelesaikan urusanku disini dan segera menemuimu. Aku tahu kau merindukanku, aku pun juga. Cobalah mengerti. Tidak dengan kau mematikan handphonemu sehingga aku tidak bisa menghubungimu"_

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" cicitku.

 _"Good"_

"Chanyeol,"

 _"Hm ?"_

Memilin ujung bajuku memilih untuk mengatakannya atau tidak.

 _"Dear.."_

Pipiku merona tiap kali Chanyeol memanggilku seperti itu. Aku seperti gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Walaupun faktanya aku seorang laki-laki yang mirisnya berwajah cantik seperti pendapat orang-orang. Suaranya kembali melembut walaupun sisa amarahnya masih terdengar.

"Tidak ada, hanya.. semoga urusanmu segera selesai"

 _"Ada apa ? Katakan "_

Begitu otoriter, tak terbantah, mengingatkan kembali tentang kuasanya setiap dia berbicara.

"Bisakah.. kau menemaniku sampai aku tidur ?"

Aku hampir berbicara kembali saat tak ada respon darinya. Batinku sudah mengejek didalam sana, tentu saja Chanyeol sedang sibuk dan kau malah menyuruhnya menemanimu tidur ? Dimana otak-

 _"Tentu saja, bukankah sekarang di Seoul sudah larut malam ?"_

Oh ?

"Iya.. hampir jam 11"

 _"Nah sekarang pejamkan matamu. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur"_

"Okey.."

Senyumku tidak bisa kutahan untuk lebih lebar lagi. Aku berjalan menuju ranjang dan kembali menyembunyikan diriku kedalam selimut. Malam ini Chanyeol menemani tidurku. Aku yakin akan mendapatkan tidur nyenyak dan lebih baik daripada hari-hari kemarin.

"Chanyeol" panggilku, meyakinkan diriku bahwa dia masih disana.

 _"Aku disini dear. Tak akan kemana-mana. Jadi pejamkan matamu, sehingga aku bisa datang kedalam mimpimu"_

Aku akan lebih senang jika kau datang kesini Chanyeol. Tapi datang kedalam mimpiku juga tidak buruk.

"Hm.. selamat malam Chanyeol"

 _"Selamat malam sweetheart"_

.

.

.

Malam itu Chanyeol benar-benar datang kedalam mimpiku. Terukir jelas di ingatanku saat aku melihat bunga-bunga musim semi terjejer rapi, ketika tangannya menggenggam kedua tanganku. Tersenyum sehangat mentari dipagi hari kepadaku. Mataku yang tidak bisa berhenti menatap kedua phoenix indahnya. Dan yang paling membuatku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum semenjak aku membuka kedua mataku pagi ini adalah saat ingatan bahwa kami berdiri di altar. Oh, itu mengingatkanku tentang lamaran Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu.

 **[Flashback]**

 _"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku"_ _"Aku harus kuliah dulu"_ _"Well kita bisa menikah saat kau kuliah. Aku tidak akan menghentikan kegiatan kuliahmu saat kita telah menikah lagipula"_ _"Chanyeol apa kau sedang melamarku sekarang ?" Aku bertanya sambil mengulum bibir, menahan senyumku._ _"Aku hanya ingin memilikimu seorang" ucapnya._

 **[Flashback end]**

Aku tertawa saat itu. Maksudku, tentu saja aku telah dimilikinya. Tidak ada jalan bagiku untuk mengelak tidak jatuh kepada pemilik mata phoenix itu. Tapi aku bisa mengerti mungkin sebuah pernikahan memiliki arti yang lebih dalam dari sekedar dua orang yang saling mencintai. Mungkin.

"Baekhyun !"

Aku terjingkat dari tempatku saat tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku, hyung.

"Hyung ! Kau mengagetkanku. Bisa kau memanggilku tidak dengan berteriak ?"

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berulang kali tapi kau tidak mendengarku sama sekali dan hanya tersenyum seperti orang gila dipagi hari dan lihat ! Berapa kali kau mengoleskan selai di rotimu"

Sontak pandanganku beralih pada roti yang telah dipenuhi selai blueberry dan sedikit tercecer disana-sini.

"Astaga Baek.. apa sebenarnya yang sedang kau pikirkan, huh ?"

"Hyung.. Chanyeol melamarku" ucapku lirih. Aku bahkan tidak yakin hyung mendengarnya.

"Oh- Mwo ?! Kapan ? Kau tidak memberitahuku", ternyata hyung mendengarnya.

"Itu.. beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum dia ke Manhattan. Ta-tapi aku tidak langsung menerimanya"

"Apa ! Kenapa ?! Maksudku bagaimana bisa ?"

Kedua alisku terangkat. Heran.

"Tindakanku.. salah ? Tapi aku mengatakan padanya jika aku masih harus kuliah dan meminta waktu padanya untuk berpikir"

Kulihat Hyung memejamkan matanya dengan erat dengan kedua tangannya masing-masing dikedua sisi pinggangnya. Berikutnya helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya.

"Seharusnya kau menerimanya Baek"

"Tapi.. aku masih belum lulus dan aku ingin melanjutkan ke perguruan Hyung.." belaku.

Hyung memegang masing-masing kedua bahuku.

"Dengar, Chanyeol melamarmu, kau tahu bahwa itu merupakan pilihan yang amat besar baginya. Chanyeol, seseorang yang akan memilih menggunakan uangnya untuk mendapatkan yang diinginkannya daripada meminta untuk mendapatkannya. Kedengaran arogan ? Tidak. Chanyeol dididik untuk selalu menjunjung harga dirinya, harga diri keluarganya dimanapun kakinya melangkah. Dia tidak pernah diajari untuk meminta, dia dibentuk untuk bekerja keras untuk hal yang diinginkannya bukan dengan meminta. Lingkungannya keras. Ayahnya, Tuan Park tidak akan membelikan Chanyeol sebungkus permen sekalipun dia menangis semalaman Baekhyun. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu Chanyeol memintamu untuk berada disisinya, berada disampingnya untuk sisa hidupnya. Aku yakin bahkan jika kau meminta bulan maka Chanyeol akan memberikannya"

Aku tidak bisa menahan kekehanku mendengar kalimat yang terakhir.

"Hyung, bulan ? Mana mungkin Chanyeol hahaha.."

"Itu mungkin jika kau yang memintanya Baekhyun"

Kekehanku berhenti. Hyung terdengar serius saat mengatakannya.

"Aku yakin Chanyeol akan membiarkanmu kuliah sekalipun kalian menikah. Dia tidak pernah tidak berpikir saat mengambil sebuah pilihan Baek. Jadi aku harap kau memilih keputusan yang tepat. Dan jika kau ingin tahu, ini pertama kali Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini kepada sesorang. Jadi.. pikirkan baik-baik mengerti ?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Pikiranku dipenuhi dengan Chanyeol seketika, tidak, pikiranku akan selalu dipenuhi dengan Chanyeol. Tuhan, bahkan aku lupa rumus yang aku pelajari kemarin.

"Kau memiliki waktu 20 menit untuk bersiap kesekolah. Hari ini hyung yang mengantarmu. Eomma menyusul appa bersama Kim ahjussi. Jadi hanya kita yang berada dirumah"

"Apa ?", menolehkan kepalaku ke jam dinding. Sial, aku masih memiliki ujian hari ini.

"Aish.. kenapa tidak segera mengingatkanku" gerutuku.

"Apa ? Salahkan kepada orang yang sibuk tersenyum aneh pagi ini"

Memilih mengabaikannya dan menggigit rotiku diantara bibir dan berlari menuju kamar.

Dimobil..

"Hyung" panggilku.

"Hm"

"Kau bisa membantuku ?"

"Huh ? Membantu ? Apa ?"

"Tanyakan kepada Chanyeol kapan dia kembali ke Korea"

"Mengapa tidak kau tanya sendiri ? Chanyeol tidak memberitahumu kapan dia kembali ?" Tanya Hyung. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak. Maka dari itu tolong tanyakan padanya. Aku berpikir untuk memberinya sebuah kejutan"

"Oh ?kejutan ?. Baiklah baiklah.. nanti akan kutanya bocah itu"

"Terimakasih Hyung !"

"Tentu. Oh, sudah sampai. Semoga bisa mengerjakan ujianmu. Fighting !" Hyung mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terkepal. Aku tertawa, tersenyum begitu lebar. Rasanya baru kemarin kami seperti musuh, perang dingin yang menyiksa yang tak ingin kuingat. Tapi Hyung, dia kembali menjadi Hyung yang kukenal, kusayangi.

"Fighting !" Sahutku. Lalu keluar mobil dan bergegas masuk ke kelasku untuk mengikuti ujian.

 **Don't forget to review ~**


	32. END

Jeng jeng jeng !!

\- **Loh kok up lagi thor ?** jadi chapter sebelumnya itu sebenernya sudah end. Karena kebanyakan dan aku gamau kalian bacanya jadi bosen jadi aku bagi dua, kkkk. Ff ini ingin segera aku akhiri karena setelah liburan aku udah di akhir tahun sekolah and I have to focus with my future !. I don't wanna something distracted me.

\- **Epilog ?** liat review kalian ya chingu - **Ga pengen ini di publish di wattpad ?** akan saya pikirkan karena saya juga males kalo bikin cover. Haha.

 **Sebelum kalian baca chapter ini. Aku sarankan untuk mendownload(kecuali bagi yang udah punya) ost dari film Twilight Breaking Dawn 1. Judulnya Turning page by Sleep At Last. Karena aku ingin kalian bisa terbawa oleh salah satu _scene_ dari chapter ini. Aku yakin kalian ga asing sama lagunya bagi kalian para penikmat serial Twilight dulu. Selamat membaca, semoga chingu suka chapter ini.**

.

.

.

.

Tepatnya kemarin ujian akhir telah berakhir. Semua telah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna. Sore ini beberapa kardus dari dalam kamarku diangkut kedalam sebuah mobil. Eomma tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada kedua tanganku atau mengelusnya sesekali. Aku akan membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Karena hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Tidak pernah terbesit dalam pikiranku untuk meninggalkan rumah ini secepat ini. Suara klakson mobil dari appa memberitahu bahwa waktuku telah datang.

"Baekhyun !" Panggil appa dari dalam mobil. Aku menoleh pada eomma, merasa bersalah saat mata itu sedikit berair.

"Oh ayolah eomma.. bukankah eomma yang mengatakan sendiri bahwa akan mendukung keputusanku ?" Ucapku.

"Eomma tahu. Eomma hanya tidak tahu aegi eomma akan meninggalkan eomma secepat ini" ucapnya. Aku menggeleng.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan eomma. Tidak pernah. Aku hanya pindah. Aku akan tetap bertemu dengan eomma, begitupun sebaliknya" ucapku sambil meremat tangannya.

Aku tahu eomma pasti merasa berat karena bagaimanapun juga aku anak terakhir dalam keluarga ini.

"Bukankah aku juga aegi eomma" Hyung menyahut. Aku terkekeh.

"Kalian berdua aegi eomma"

Klakson kembali berbunyi. Aku segera memeluk eomma, mengeratkan pelukanku lalu mencium kedua pipinya. Berikutnya memeluk Hyung.

"Aku akan merindukan omelan Hyung" ucapku.

"Ya !"

Aku tertawa mendengar teriakan tidak terima dari Hyung.

"Tapi aku yakin rindumu pada omelanku tidak sebesar saat merindukan Chanyeol" ucap Hyung.

Pipiku merona seketika. Sedangkan Hyung menikmati saat menggodaku.

"Aish.. aku pergi. Aku janji akan berkunjung" ucapku sambil berjalan menghampiri appa, melambaikan tanganku sebelum memasuki mobil.

Lalu mengulanginya lagi saat mobil berjalan menjauhi halaman rumahku. Hari ini aku pindah ke penthouse Chanyeol. Aku tahu ini saatnya aku untuk mengambil keputusanku sendiri. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat tanpa bisa kukontrol saat sebentar lagi aku menempati tempat yang ditempati Chanyeol selama ini. Tinggal bersama dengannya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat panas kembali terasa dikedua pipiku.

.

.

.

Kami telah sampai di _penthouse_ Chanyeol. Dua orang terlihat berdiri merapikan kardus-kardusku.

"Maaf tuan, dimana kami bisa menaruh kardus ini ?" Ucap salah seorang pekerja.

"Taruh disitu saja. Saya akan membawanya kedalam sendiri" ucapku. Aku yakin Chanyeol begitu sensitif mengenai privasi. Mengingat bahkan adiknya sulit mendapatkan password penthouse kakaknya sendiri. Jadi aku berpikir bahwa bukan ide yang bagus membiarkan para pekerja itu memasuki penthouse Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin Baekhyun ? Tidak sekalian dibawa kedalam ?" Tanya appa.

Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak appa, aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula aku tidak yakin Chanyeol akan senang jika tahu ada orang asing memasuki tempatnya" jawabku.

"Hahaha.. appa melupakannya. Baiklah, kalian bisa pergi", memerintah para pekerja untuk pergi karena pekerjaan mereka telah selesai. Mereka mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Baekhyun" panggil appa lalu memelukku. Aku membalas pelukan hangatnya. Menyamankan kepalaku dibahunya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Appa jangan khawatir" ucapku.

Appa melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Appa tahu. Chanyeol pasti akan menjaga anak appa. Appa hanya.. hah.. bahkan sekarang appa sudah merindukanmu"

"Tentu saja. Appa jarang dirumah beberapa hari ini. Aku yakin karena sekarang aku tidak lagi dirumah, rumah akan terasa sepi" Ucapku sedikit tertawa.

"Berjanjilah untuk menjaga dirimu"

Aku mengangguk dan mengucap janji bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja dan mengingatkan jika eomma tidak boleh ditinggal sendiri dirumah. Appa mulai menghilang dibalik lift setelah sebelumnya kami berpelukan. Saat appa telah benar-benar pergi, aku menekan _password_ dan segera membawa barang-barangku untuk masuk kedalam. Sedikit kewalahan karena barang-barangku tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit. Aku memutuskan untuk berbaring sebentar disofa.

"Hah... ini melelahkan !" Gerutuku. Kurasakan getaran disaku jaketku.

 _Chanyeolie calling._

Tidak tidak, aku tidak bisa mengangkatnya. Jika benar kata hyung, Chanyeol akan sampai di Korea malam ini dan memutuskan untuk berhenti dikantornya sebentar. Aku sudah bertekad memberinya kejutan hari ini. Membiarkan handphoneku sampai getaran itu berhenti dan jariku segera mematikan handphoneku. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk menarik koperku ke kamar Chanyeol. Dengan susah payah aku menaiki tangga dengan koper ditangan kananku.

"Ayo Baek.. semangat" mensugesti diriku sendiri agar tidak menyerah. Karena ya Tuhan, ini sangat berat !. Aku menetralkan napasku ketika akhirnya aku telah sampai dikamarnya. Segera menjatuhkan tubuhku diranjangnya. Wangi khas dari tubuhnya langsung dikenali oleh saraf-saraf penciumanku, menuju otak dan mengingat satu-satunya orang yang memiliki wangi khas seperti ini. Mataku terpejam menikmati wanginya, serasa memelukku. Aku tidak tertolong. Lalu aku teringat kado yang telah aku siapkan untuknya yang kusimpan dikoper. Aku segera bangun dan membuka koperku. Itu sebuah kotak berwarna merah tua dengan pita berwarna hitam. Mengulum bibirku saat menerka bagaimana ekspresi Chanyeol saat menerimanya nanti.

.

.

.

Jam hampir menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Tapi Chanyeol belum juga datang. Aku baru saja mandi setengah jam yang lalu. Kedua tanganku tenggelam dilengan kemeja milik Chanyeol. Aku hanya begitu merindukannya sehingga aku memakai bajunya. Haruskah aku menyiapkan sesuatu untuk kedatangannya ? Tapi apa ?. Kakiku melangkah menuju dapur untuk melihat apa yang bisa kusiapkan untuknya. Lalu kedua mataku melihat satu botol _sancerre_ (jenis wine) diatas meja. Aku segera mengambil gelas dan membawa wine itu keruang tamu. Sedikit kesusahan saat aku membukanya.

"Tidakkah kau pikir benda ini memiliki alat sendiri untuk bisa membukanya ?" Monologku.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan akhirnya botol itu bisa kubuka. Lalu menuangkan cairan beralkohol itu kedalam gelas. Berikutnya mataku melotot saat suara seseorang menekan _password_ terdengar. Chanyeol !. Aku segera berdiri bersiap untuk menyambutnya. Ketukan langkah dari sepatu terdengar, secara tidak sadar aku menahan napasku sendiri. Lalu dia berdiri jauh didepanku, berhenti dari langkahnya saat phoenixnya menyadari keberadaanku. Dan detik itu kedua kakiku berlari menerjangnya kedalam sebuah pelukan tanpa bisa kutahan. Menghirup dalam-dalam bau tubuhnya, canduku. Pelukanku pada lehernya mengerat. Hatiku membuncah begitu tak karuan saat kedua lengannya memeluk tubuhku, bibirnya mencium leherku dalam.

"Selamat datang" bisikku masih dengan memeluknya.

"Merindukanmu" ucapnya kemudian. Hangat melingkupi perasaanku. Kupu-kupu berlomba untuk keluar dari dalam perutku karena telah terlalu banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam sana. Kami berpelukan untuk waktu yang lama, Chanyeol mengayunkan badanku kekanan dan kekiri. Sedangkan mataku terpejam menikmati nyaman pelukannya. Kemudian Chanyeol menarik diri, menangkup kedua pipiku lalu bibirku dibawa kedalam ciuman memabukkannya. Aku tersenyum ditengah ciuman kami. Mengetahui bahwa dia kembali, disini, bersamaku. Chanyeol menekan tubuhku semakin dekat, jariku tanpa sadar telah berada dirambutnya, mengencang disana saat ciuman Chanyeol berubah semakin menuntut, semakin dalam, tidak membiarkanku untuk mengambil napas tapi terus menginvasi seluruh mulutku. Aku melenguh saat lidahnya membelit lidahku. Bergelut didalam sana. Kakiku sudah mulai lemas tapi Chanyeol belum juga berhenti.

"Chanh.." aku mencoba memanggilnya. Aku butuh bernapas. Tapi kemudian aku merintih saat bibirnya mengulum bibir atas lalu bawah, bergantian serta menggigitnya.

"Ahh"

Kedua tanganku mendorong dadanya. Aku butuh bernapas atau aku akan pingsan.

"Chanyeolhh.. ah aku-nghh"

Tanganku memukulnya berulang kali berharap ciumannya kali ini akan berhenti. Dan benar saja, Chanyeol berhenti. Kepalaku jatuh bertumpu didadanya. Mencoba menetralkan napasku yang terengah. Tangan besar Chanyeol mengangkat daguku dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Lalu mengusap saliva yang tercecer didagu dan rahangku.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini ?" Ucapnya lalu mengecup bibirku singkat. Aku tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Apakah aku salah ? Kupikir disini adalah tempatku" jawabku dengan wajah berpikir.

"Apa ? Maksudmu.. _you move here ?_ "

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian aku memekik saat tubuhku diangkatnya dan diputar.

"Ahaha.. Chanyeol _stop, stop";_ Chanyeol berhenti.

"Baekhyun..terimakasih. Apakah ini kejutan ? Jangan katakan bahwa mengabaikan panggilanku termasuk dalam rencanamu ?" Tanyanya. Aku tersenyum lalu mengecup bibirnya.

"Ya, ini kejutan, kumohon jangan marah.Oh, aku tidak tahu harus menyiapkan apa untuk kedatanganmu, jadi aku hanya menyiapkan wine itu untukmu" ucapku sambil menunjuk gelas yang telah terisi wine.

"Kau tidak harus menyiapkan apa-apa Baek. Akan lebih baik jika kau menyiapkan dirimu sendiri" ucapnya disertai seringai di wajahnya.

 **[ Turning page - Sleep At Last ]**

Aku memekik saat tubuhku kembali terangkat lalu Chanyeol menggendongku menuju kamarnya. Menjatuhkan tubuhku diranjangnya. Kemudian Chanyeol merangkak keatas ranjang mengungkungku dibawah tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar jari-jariku meremat sprei saat gejolak panas juga merangkak berkumpul dipusat tubuhku. Tirai jendela belum ditutup sehingga cahaya bulan mengenai garis tegas wajahnya. Hidungnya begitu menjulang dengan bibir tebal dan garis rahang tajamnya. Tubuhku meremang dibawah tatapan phoenixnya.

"Kau bahkan hanya mengenakan kemejaku ?"

"T-tidak ! Aku memakai celana kok.." rengekku.

"Kau sebut ini celana" ucapnya. Baiklah itu celana pendek, tapi itu tetap celana bukan ?.

"Mhh", tubuhku bergetar saat tangan kasarnya mengelus paha dalamku.

Kemudian jari-jarinya mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang kukenakan. Menggigit bibir bawahku saat dingin menerpa kulit dadaku, putingku mengeras. Chanyeol merunduk untuk melumat bibirku.

 _"Don't bite"_ ucapnya lalu menarik lepas kemeja yang kupakai sehingga aku telah setengah telanjang sekarang.

Aku terengah, lidahku berulang kali menjilat bibirku, tapi itu tidak membantu diriku untuk tenang. Tidak pernah Baekhyun. Dirimu yang tengah berada dibawah kuasa Chanyeol bukan suatu hal yang bisa kau atasi dengan ketenangan. Aku melenguh untuk bibirnya yang mengecup pusarku sebelum menarik turun celanaku. Pipiku memerah karena ereksiku telah berdiri tegak, mengeras tersiksa disana. Chanyeol menyeringai dan kepalaku serasa berputar saat bibirnya mengecup kepala penisku yang masih terbalut celana dalam. Aku mati-matian menahan desahanku saat merasakan nafas hangat Chanyeol menelusuri kakiku, dari pangkal paha lalu berhenti tepat dijemari kakiku.

"Kakimu begitu indah Baekhyun sehingga aku ingin mencium setiap inchinya. Dimulai dari sini"

Dia menekan ciumannya pada tumit kakiku lalu alasnya menyentuhnya dengan giginya. Lidahnya meluncur ke ujung kakiku lalu tangannya bergerak naik ke pergelangan kakiku. Ciumannya basah dan lembut. Aku menggeliat dibawahnya.

"Chanyeol.." rintihku.

Chanyeol tidak menghentikan kecupannya, atau memang tidak ada alasan untuk dia berhenti. Ciumannya berpindah kekakiku yang lain, menekan ciuman basahnya disana. Tetap meneruskannya sampai pada puncak paha dalamku. Aku mengerang. Kedua tangannya melebarkan kakiku. Napasku terengah dan pipiku merona. Meniup menggodaku dibawah sana. Sedang aku memejamkan mataku menahan gairah yang semakin memuncak. Tidak, Chanyeol harus berhenti. Tubuhnya dibawa keatas menatapku, merundukkan kepalanya untuk menciumku. Tapi tanganku menghentikannya. Aku hampir tertawa saat melihat ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Chanyeol" ucapku kemudian menggeleng.

"Apa ? Baekhyun kenapa ?"

"Ini sudah lebih dari jam 12 malam Chanyeol" ucapku menggigit bibirku gemas. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke jam dinding. Lalu tatapan bingungnya kembali kepadaku.

"Ya, kau benar. Lalu kenapa ? Kau tidak bermaksud menghentikan ini kan ? Jangan katakan" Ucapnya.

Tanganku kubawa untuk mengelus rahangnya dengan lembut, alisnya menukik menahan marah sedang aku tersenyum.

"Selamat ulang tahun Chanyeolie", kemudian mengangkat tubuhku untuk mengecup bibir tebalnya singkat. Chanyeol sedikit berpikir lalu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih _dear._ Bahkan aku hampir melupakannya"

Aku menunjuk laci disamping ranjang.

"Buka laci itu" ucapku. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya bertanya.

" _C'mon_ " ucapku sambil menepuk lengannya.

"Oke oke" lalu menarik diri dari menjauhi tubuhku untuk membuka laci itu. Sedangkan aku bangun mendudukan tubuhku. Tangannya meraih sesuatu didalam sana. Sebuah kotak berwarna merah tua dengan pita berwarna hitam.

" _Dear.._ " Senyumnya menular padaku.

" _Open it_ " ucapku. Chanyeol duduk disampingku lalu membuka simpul pita itu.

"Kau tahu segala yang kuinginkan hanya kau" ucapnya.

Aku menggigit bibirku gugup saat Chanyeol perlahan membuka kotak itu. Lalu manatapku heran saat didalamnya terdapat kotak berukuran lebih kecil dari sebelumnya berwarna hitam, kali ini dengan pita berwaena perak.

"Kau tidak sedang bermain denganku kan ?" Tanyanya. Aku terkikik.

"Tentu saja tidak. Itu hadiah dariku" jawabku.

Kemudian Chanyel membuka simpul pita itu kembali, membuka kotak dan didalamnya terdapat satu kotak lagi. Berwarna coklat tua dengan pita berwarna cream.

"Baekhyun.." geramnya.

"Sungguh, _just open it_ " ucapku sambil tertawa. Kali ini Chanyeol tergesa-gesa saat membukanya. Aku menahan napasku saat Chanyeol terdiam. Berikutnya mendongak menatapku.

" _Yes ?_ " Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan kertas kecil berwarna putih dengan tangannya. Aku mengangguk. Kotak-kotak itu hanya berisi secarik kertas kecil bertuliskan 'yes'. Aku berpikir bahwa yang bisa memberikan hal itu hanya aku. Aku telah memberinya jawaban. Bahwa aku bersedia untuk disisinya, kepada arti yang lebih dalam dari hanya sekedar bersama.

" _Yes_ " ucapku.

" _Yes ?_ " Chanyeol mengulanginya. Masih dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti.

" _Yes, yes, yes_ " ucapku berkali-kali. Berikutnya bibirnya tertarik dikedua sisi.

" _is this yes for that yes? 'yes' that I have asked for ?_ "

Aku mengangguk.

" _Yes. Yes, yes,yes_ " jawabku.

Chanyeol menciumku, kepalaku hampir terantuk kepala ranjang jika tangan Chanyeol tidak menahannya.

Ciumannya terlepas setelah mengecap bibir bawahku. Jika bisa, aku ingin menghentikan waktu sekarang juga. Membiarkanku memuja kedua mata itu sebanyak yang kubisa. Membingkai kami berdua dalam waktu yang tak ada ujungnya. Senyum bahagia terpatri secara indah diwajahnya. Tanganku terangkat untuk mengelus wajahnya, permukaan pipinya kemudian ke rahang tegasnya.

 ** _(I've waited a hundred years)_**

 ** _But I'd wait a million more for you)_**

"Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu" ucapnya lalu mengecup kelopak mata kananku.

"Hadiah terindah dalam hidupku" lanjutnya, setelah itu mengecup kelopak mata kiriku.

 ** _(Nothing prepared me for_**

 ** _What privilege of being yours would do)_**

Tak ada. Tak sekalipun. Tidak pernah dalam hidupku membayangkan jika akhir perjalanan cintaku akan berakhir pada pria didepanku ini. Bunga musim semi dalam mimpiku bertebaran, relungku terasa penuh, batinku memekik riang terkubur didalam jurang penuh cinta yang diberikan oleh pria didepanku. Aku tidak peduli. Jariku seakan mati rasa merasakannya. Tanganku kubawa untuk meraihnya, mempertemukan kedua belah bibir kami. Chanyeol merunduk mengecup lembut bibirku, mengulumnya, aku melenguh atas tarikan giginya. Lidahnya terjalin bersama didalam rongga mulutku. Menjeratku kedalam pesonanya. Mataku terbuka saat Chanyeol melepas ciumannya kembali.

 ** _(If I had only felt the warmth within your touch_**

 ** _If I had only seen how you smile when you blush_**

 ** _Or how you curl your lip when you concecrate enough)_**

"Chanyeolie~", aku merengek mencoba meraihnya kembali. Chanyeol tertawa begitu ringan tanpa beban.

"Jangan mengerecutkan bibirmu" ucapnya. Hidungnya menggesek hidungku lalu berpindah untuk menghirup dalam ceruk leherku setelah sebelumnya memberi kecupan singkat dipinggir bibirku. Tubuhku meremang saat gairahku kembali mengalir, berkumpul diantara pahaku.

 ** _(Well I would have known_**

 ** _What I was living for alone_**

 ** _What I've been living for)_**

Desahan keluar dari belah bibirku saat bibirnya kembali bekerja, giginya menggigit, daging tak bertulang itu menjilat lalu mengulangi prosesnya lagi. Aku terengah tak tertolong atas gairahku sendiri. Ciumannya berpindah kejakunku, menggigit disana.

"Ah.."

 ** _(Your love is my turning page_**

 ** _Where only the sweetest words remain)_**

Bibirnya turun perlahan-menyiksa-menuju putingku, mengulumnya. Aku mengeryit saat sensasinya begitu intens, begitu buruk. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, tapi ini terasa lebih intim karena hari ini kami telah mengambil keputusan yang besar, mengubah pandangan terhadap dunia karena mulai saat ini kami akan menatap dunia bersama-sama, menghadapi dunia bersama-sama, tidak lagi berdiri diatas kaki sendiri. Tapi berusaha untuk menopang satu sama lain.

"Akh !" Memekik saat giginya menggoda putingku. Sensasinya meningkat ketika ibu jarinya memelintir yang lain. Lalu mengulangi kulumannya di puting yang lain. Putingku mengeras, begitu juga penisku. Aku mengerang saat ereksinya menekan ereksiku. Batinku berteriak meminta tolong saat pinggulnya terdorong kedepan menggodaku, menggeseknya, berulang-ulang, bergantian dengan jari dan bibirnya.

"Hah..hah.. hah.." napasku berantakan, gairahku bertebaran.

Ciuman Chanyeol turun menuju pusarku dan lidahnya menusukku disana, tubuhku terkesiap dari tempatnya, meremang. Merintih memohon atas siksaan sensualnya. Tangannya melebarkan kedua pahaku. Aku merengek.

"Chanyeolh.." rintihku.

Tubuhku terhentak, kepalaku terdorong kebelakang saat tiba-tiba satu jarinya masuk. Terus masuk, berputar disana.

"Ah.." desahanku mulai keluar. Kemudian Chanyeol menambah dua jarinya sekaligus. Menusukku, mencoba melebarkan, melecehkan lubangku. Precum telah menetes dari penisku. Sedang ciuman Chanyeol masih menyiksaku disana. Aku tanpa sadar menggigit jariku saat tubuhku ikut bergerak karena tusukan jarinya. Airmata kurasakan mengalir ditepi mataku ketika terpejam terlalu dalam menerima panas disekujur tubuhku.

 ** _(Every kiss is a cursive line_**

 ** _Every touch is a redefining phrase_**

 ** _I surrender who I've been for who you are_**

 ** _For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart)_**

Aku melenguh saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari lubangku. Pipiku merona saat bibirnya mengulum jemarinya yang telah penuh cairanku. Tubuh berotot dan keras Chanyeol merangkak ke atas lalu mengulum bibirku, membuatku mengecap rasa dari cairanku sendiri.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku ?" Tanyanya saat kulumannya dari bibirku terlepas. Aku tersenyum, mengangguk terengah.

"Aku mencintaimu. _Always_ " jawabku sedikit terengah.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menarik dirinya. Melepas kanjing kemejanya, lalu menarik ikat pinggang dari celananya. Aku menelan ludahku sendiri. Dia.. begitu panas dan seksi. Dominanya membuat jiwaku menjerit pasrah dibawah kuasanya. Menarik turun zipper lalu celananya perlahan kebawah. Penisnya telah tegak dibalik celana dalamnya. Otot pada tangannya semakin terlihat saat menurunkan satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Mataku tidak bisa ditahan untuk melebar saat melihat ukurannya. Bisakah ? Bisakah-

" _I do love you_ " ucapnya dibawah geramannya sendiri lalu kembali mengungkungku. Matanya tak terlepas dari pandanganku. Kemudian mengangkat kedua kakiku untuk bersandar dibahunya.

"Chanyeol..", aku memalu karena aku tahu Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas kerut lubangku darisana.

Aku menahan napasku saat kemudian kepala penisnya perlahan merengsek masuk kedalam setelah sebelumnya memberikan ciuman dikeningku. Bibirnya turun, mengecup hidung kemudian meraup bibir bengkakku, membawa lidahku untuk kembali bergelut dengan lidahnya sedang penisnya semakin masuk kedalam lubangku. Aku meremat kedua lengannya, tubuhku serasa terbelah menjadi dua. Kemudian menghentaknya dalam. Jeritanku teredam oleh ciumannya. Kurasakan airmataku kembali mengalir. Perih dan sakit bergantian menerjang pusat tubuhku. Aku merintih saat Chanyeol perlahan menarik penisnya. Kemudian menhentaknya kembali. Ciuman terlepas dan aku memekik keras.

"Ah !"

Mengeluarkannya, lalu menghentaknya, kemudian mengulanginya lagi. Desahanku terus bergema memenuhi kamar Chanyeol. Melenguh keras saat penis tumpulnya menyentuh telak prostatku. Menggenjot dititik yang sama berulang kali, begitu keras, cepat, seakan waktu sedang mengejarnya. Tubuhku terhentak, berpeluh, mengkilap dibawah sinar bulan. Jemari Chanyeol menggoda kedua putingku, menarik, memelintirnya. Aku menggeleng, siksaan-kenikmatan ini terlalu berlebihan. Air liurku telah menetes, mengalir melewati rahangku.

"Baekh.." erangnya.

"Ah ah ah.. chanyeolhh kumohon akh", meneriakkan kebutuhanku, kehilangan kontrol atas diriku sendiri.

Chanyeol menarik lepas jari dari mulutku. Bahkan aku tidak menyadarinya.

" _Don't hurt your finger_ " ucapnya lalu membawa tanganku untuk dikecupnya. Kedua tangannya kini berpindah menelusuri pahaku terus keatas melewati garis pinggulku kemudian menahan tubuhku saat sodokan penisnya bertambah cepat. Ranjang berderit ketika pinggulku bergerak berlawanan mencari kebutuhanku. Suara desahan, erangan, dan kulit yang bertemu mengalun.

"Chanyeolhh chan ahh", tubuhku semakin tak terkendali saat aku berada diujung jurang, bersiap untuk meledak. Penis Chanyeol semakin membesar menggesek dinding rektumku.

"Chanyeol.. chanyeol "

"Baekhh ah.."

Perutku serasa diaduk, otot-ototku menegang. Tiga sodokan terakhir dan aku meledak, meneriakkan nama dominanku, priaku. Aku tidak bisa menolong diriku sendiri, tak akan pernah bisa. Akalku hilang tertelan kenikmatan. Punggungku melengkung seperti busur, pandanganku memutih untuk beberapa saat. Berikutnya cairan hangatnya menyembur didalam lubangku. Napas saling bersahutan, panas menyelimuti. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sat Chanyeol menariknya keluar. Kakiku diturunkan dari bahunya, terjatuh begitu saja karena aku telah benar-benar lemas. Chanyeol meraih wajahku lalu mencium keningku, aku tersenyum dalam kehangatannya.

 ** _(If I had only felt how it feels like to be yours)_**

"Terimakasih Baekhyun" ucapnya. Sedang aku membalasnya dengan kecupan singkat dibibirnya. Tubuh Chanyeol jatuh, kepalanya didadaku, tangannya memelukku. Kubawa jemariku untuk mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Baekhyun" gumamnya lirih. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Hm", aku berdehem menjawab panggilannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun"

Aku tersenyum, hatiku membuncah, meledak didalam sana. Aku kembali jatuh untuknya. Setiap hari, jatuh akan cintanya. Jatuh atas segala hal yang melekat pada dirinya. Kubawa bibirku untuk mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol" ucapku kemudian.

Tak ada jawaban. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol langsung tertidur setelah kami bercinta. Tidak heran karena dia baru kembali dari pekerjaannya. Jemariku masih mengelus rambut kepalanya. Napasnya begitu teratur didadaku. Sinar bulan menjadi saksi, detik ini, aku menyerahkan seluruh hidupku untuknya. Berjanji untuk terus disisinya, selalu ada untuk membuatnya berdiri di setiap keadaan membuat dirinya terjatuh dalam pusaran kekhawatirannya. Aku tidak pernah merasa seserakah ini sebelumnya. Tapi biarkan aku untuk disisinya untuk waktu yang lama. Menjadi satu-satunya orang tempat dia bisa bergantung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End ? iya ini end akhirnyaaa.

Jangan lupa review(kalo bisa harus), why ? karena ini sudah end TT. Big thanks buat semua yang udah nge fav, follow, review ff ini setiap chapternya. Its honorable for me cz all of u appreciate my story. Saranghae yeorobunnn..


	33. SEQUEL

**UPDATE SEQUEL PERFECT 10 !**

Cek sequel perfect 10 yaaa chingu. Aku udah Up dengan judul yang berbeda. Untuk sequel aku benar-benar mengandalkan inspirasi yang datang. Jangan lupa follow favorite dan reviewnya yaa. Aku gasabar liat komenan readers-nim kkkk. Anyeong ~


End file.
